Un patron beau comme un dieu : Emmett McCarty
by Sabou2607
Summary: Tome2 de la trilogy. Lorsque le grand et puissant Emmett McCarty à le coup de foudre pour Olivia Day. Que ce dernier vois en elle, ce qu'il a toujours voulu... oui, mais si elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie? Si lui était déjà fiancé? Une famille avec un lourd secret...La vie et les choix que l'ont prend sont-ils toujours les meilleurs?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vous :)**

**voici le premier chapitre d'une longue liste (du moins je l'espère)**

**je vous avez promis une suite d'un patron beau comme un dieu... **

**le 1er était Edward Cullen... alors voici le tome 2 : Emmett Cullen !**

**deux histoires différentes évidement !**

**merci a vous on se retrouve en bas. **

**je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! **

**Sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Assis sur le petit banc en pierre, je regardais discrètement la jeune mère jouer avec son très jeune enfant. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais aperçu. Elle s'amusait à le pousser sur la balançoire de son jardin. À quelques pas de moi. C'était une semi-intimité agréable à regarder. Une personne se posta à mes côtés et fit glisser difficilement une bière dans ma main.

\- **_Tu risques d'attraper froid, petit frère._**

Ma mâchoire se contracta brusquement. Je n'aimais pas que Zack me rappelle tout le temps ce fait. Cela me rappelait trop à mon goût que je n'avais plus de petit frère, moi. Ce qui me compressait le cœur à chaque fois.

Je pris une longue gorgée de bière, sous le regard inquiet de mon frère, Zack. On se voyait au moins une fois par semaine et généralement c'était dans une de mes villas. Aujourd'hui, nous étions dans ma villa de Vancouver au Canada. Un dépaysement presque total avec ma ville. De plus nous n'étions qu'à deux heures trente de voiture. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme.

\- **_Comment se porte ma nièce?_** quémandai-je lentement.

\- **_Très bien. Maman la couvre un peu trop de cadeaux en tout genre, _**souffla-t-il doucement, **_mais sinon tout va bien. _**

\- **_En parlant de cadeau, tu as reçu le mien?_**

Zack hoche la tête, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- **_Ouais... ma femme a failli avoir une attaque._**

Je ris malgré moi.

\- **_Je me souviens très bien que petit tu rêvais d'avoir ton propre poney... je me suis dit que ta fille devait rêver dans avoir un aussi,_** me moquai-je.

Il roula des yeux avant de rire avec moi.

\- **_Tu devrais nous rendre visite Emmett. C'est cool de se faire ses réunions entre mecs, mais ma femme commence à se demander si je ne la trompe pas._**

Je ne pouvais que la comprendre. D'ailleurs ma propre copine se posait des questions. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'attrapai mon téléphone et récupérai le numéro dans mon répertoire. La voix chantonnante de ma belle-sœur me tira un sourire.

\- **_Allo?_**

\- **_Bonjour Perry, c'est Emmett. _**

Un petit silence s'en suivit.

\- **_Allo?_**

\- **_Tu n'es pas censé être avec mon mari, Emmett?_**

Sa voix inquiète me motiva à ne pas faire trainer la conversation.

\- **_Si... je te le passe dans trois minutes. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour le poney. Je voulais juste faire plaisir à ma nièce. _**

\- **_Ce qui lui aurait fait encore plus plaisir, c'est d'avoir son oncle pour ses dix ans, Emmett,_**

prends ça dans les dents Tonton Memett!

\- **_Je viendrai bientôt._**

\- **_Sans ta copine de préférence, monsieur Parfait._**

\- **_Promis!_** rigolai-je, avant de donner le téléphone à mon frère moqueur.

Il l'attrapa facilement et fila de nouveau dans la villa, pour avoir plus d'intimité. J'enviais la vie de famille de mon frère. Il s'était marié à une femme fantastique. Nous la connaissions depuis l'enfance. Leur premier baiser remontait à leur seize ans. À dix-huit ans, mon frère demanda Perry en mariage, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Deux ans plus tard, la petite Brooklynne venait au monde. Une enfant absolument merveilleuse.

Au début, j'avais été très présent pour eux. Puis, les choses avaient changé. J'avais quitté le Canada pour les États-Unis. J'étais entré dans la société d'Edward. Je n'avais plus quitté mon bureau. Mon travail avait pris de la place. Toute la place et je m'étais éloigné des choses essentielles de la vie. La famille.

Je retournai dans la maison en même temps que la mère et son enfant. Je ne connaissais rien d'eux, sauf que nous étions voisins. Et cela me suffisait. De plus je ne venais ici que très rarement... pourtant, j'appréciais cette maison. Vancouver. Surtout en automne, lorsque les feuilles orange recouvraient tout le jardin.

Cette maison n'était pas extraordinaire. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est la plus simple de toute celle dont je disposai. Une maison qui me rappelait mon enfance. Je n'avais effectué aucun travail pour le moment et ne comptait pas en faire dans l'immédiat. Elle était parfaite comme ça.

Ici, je n'avais aucune aide extérieure. Je faisais tout moi-même, y compris le ménage. C'était un peu le retour aux sources. À l'ancien Emmett McCarty. Seulement deux chambres en plus de la mienne. Une salle de bain. Un salon. Une pièce à vivre et une cuisine. D'accord, le jardin à l'arrière était assez grand et pouvait donner suite à des agrandissements. Rien d'extraordinaire ne comparé à mes autres propriétés. Mais étrangement, c'était ici que je me reposais le plus.

J'attrapai une poêle et fis glisser un filet d'huile d'olive. Je m'attaquai par la suite aux oignons et aux poivrons. L'odeur alléchante des steaks sur le feu dû faire venir mon frère.

\- **_Tu vas encore me faire prendre des kilos,_** grommela Zack en prenant place sur le tabouret autour de l'ilot central.

Je roulai des yeux attrapant deux assiettes dans les placards. Mon frère analysait le moindre de mes gestes ce qui me perturba un petit peu.

\- **_Tu lui ressembles,_** lâcha-t-il presque comme un murmure.

Mâchoire se contracta à l'extrême, je préférai lui tourner le dos. Je savais pertinemment que Zack avait raison, mais je refusai de l'avouer. Peut-être, car Zack lui ressemblait beaucoup également. Il avait ses yeux surtout. Son putain de regard, qui me hantait toutes les nuits. Et qui me hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

\- **_Le repas est prêt,_** grognai-je en lui donnant son assiette un peu brutalement.

Mon frère me suivit jusqu'au salon.

\- **_Désolé, Em'._**

Je ne répondis pas. Que pouvais-je répondre de toute façon? À chaque fois, que le sujet revenait sur le tapis, je me braquais et la colère s'installait en moi. Une colère dont je n'arrivais pas à me détacher. Même après des années, la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Zack et moi mangions le nez fixé sur l'écran télévisé. Zack avait une fois encore choisi un film de guerre, vu que c'était prohibé chez lui avec une enfant de dix ans, croyant encore à la petite souris et au père Noël.

\- **_Vous avez prévu quelques choses pour les fêtes de Noël?_** me renseignai-je l'air de rien.

\- **_On se regroupe tous chez les parents._**

Cette information me broya le ventre.

\- **_Elle va surement t'appeler cette semaine,_** rajouta rapidement mon frère.

\- **_Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, arrête de toujours la protéger, b_**ougonnai-je.

Ma mère m'en voulait encore visiblement. C'était à moi de faire le premier pas. À moi de revenir vers elle. Cependant, une force invisible m'en empêchait à chaque fois. Le souvenir que j'ai de ma mère est délicat. J'ai quitté la maison familiale à vingt ans et je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds là-bas. Pas que l'envie n'était pas là, mais… je n'en ai pas capable. Mon père me comprenait beaucoup plus que ma mère. Peut-être pour ça que notre relation était différente. Je voyais mes parents toujours dans un lieu neutre ou dans une de mes propriétés.

\- **_Tu comptes passer Noël avec nous ou avec ta fiancée?_**

\- **_Je ne suis pas fiancé, _**bougonnai-je. **Juste en couple**.

\- **_Elle vit avec toi?_**

\- **_Ouais... _**rouspétai-je.

\- **_C'est pareil mec. Manque plus que la bague! _**

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

\- **_Qu'en pense maman?_** questionnai-je pour me chasser l'idée de la tête.

\- **_Elle ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je crois. _**

\- **_Pourquoi?_** me renseignai-je.

Zack ne répondit pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Il préféra regarder la grande scène d'action pour se donner du courage ou juste chercher les bons mots.

\- **_Je crois que maman n'apprécie pas Daniela pour une seule raison,_** s'exclama-t-il en levant l'index devant lui.

Cela aurait pu me faire rire, mais je m'abstiens sinon nous allions y passer des heures.

\- **_Qui est?_** dis-je le plus neutre possible.

\- **_Daniela est une... croqueuse d'homme, avide d'argent!_**

D'accord, ma mère n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ma petite amie.

\- **_OK, donc pas de repas de famille dans les jours à venir, _**m'amusai-je le faisant rire.

\- **_Ou alors, apporte tes gardes du corps. _**

\- **_La dernière fois, ils ont fui la queue entre les jambes, l_**ui rappelai-je.

Il rigola à gorge déployée, je le suivis aussitôt. Mon frère était un des rares à me comprendre et surtout à faire avec mes sautes d'humeur. La plus part du temps, je me cachais derrière ma carapace de boute-en-train et de super humoriste de l'année, mais une fois seul dans mon appartement ou avec mes amis proches, l'Emmett McCarty torturé revenait en force. Ma partie « d'ombre », gagnait tous les jours un peu plus de terrain. Ce qui m'inquiétait.

Dix-huit heures, l'heure du grand au revoir fraternel. Mon frère analysait ma voiture sous tous les angles, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- **_Tu veux la même pour Noël?_** risquai-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- **_Non merci, Perry me castrerait après t'avoir fait bouffer les clés de voiture._**

Il n'avait pas tort. De plus, j'avais déjà offert une voiture à mon frère et sa famille à Noël dernier. Une jolie voiture familiale, spacieuse et sûre. Le plus important pour eux et pour moi.

\- **_Une nouvelle maison?_** questionnai-je joueur.

\- **_Non, celle pour mon anniversaire me convient parfaitement, s_**iffla Zack avant de sourire grandement.**_ J'arrive encore à me perdre dans certaines pièces, mec. _**

Je ris grandement, l'entrainant avec moi.

\- **_Bon, tu auras donc une surprise de taille._**

\- **_J'ai confiance en toi, Emmett. _**

Mon frère m'attira à lui pour un câlin McCarty. Je faisais facilement deux têtes de plus que lui et mon gabarit était digne d'un ours près de lui. Zack était frêle. Un petit maigrichon à mes côtés. Seules nos expressions corporelles et nos expressions faciales étaient identiques. Zack me ressemblait. Ou du moins, je ressemblais à Zack. Il fallait juste ouvrir les yeux en grand et garder l'esprit ouvert.

\- **_Fais attention à toi_**, l'entendis-je me dire avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Je fis de même après l'avoir suivi des yeux jusqu'au coin de la rue. Durant les deux heures et demie de retour, je fis un effort surhumain ou presque pour ne pas regarder mon téléphone portable. Les quelques heures que je passais avec mon frère étaient les plus précieuses de ma folle vie. Personne ne devait pouvoir gâcher ce moment. Du coup, je coupais tout le temps la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. S'il y avait urgence, Edward, T-Jay et Jasper avaient le numéro de Zack.

Mon retour dans le trafic m'irrita considérablement. Je compris très vite comme les autres automobilistes que quelques choses étaient intervenues pour arriver à mettre autant de foutoirs dans la circulation. Deux agents de police étaient venus aider à la circulation cinq bonnes minutes plus tard. J'abaissai ma vitre lorsque l'un d'eux passa près de moi.

\- **_Monsieur l'agent,_** le saluai-je poliment.

Il s'arrêta près de moi, le regard vif.

\- **_Monsieur McCarty en chair et en os, s_**'amusa-t-il moyennement. **_Que puis-je pour vous?_**

\- **_En réalité, monsieur l'agent de police, c'est l'inverse. Puis-je vous venir en aide? _**

Il eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlé, mais se reprit très vite.

\- **_Non. Nous n'avons besoin de rien. Les secours sont déjà sur place._**

\- **_Très bien. Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, d_**is-je avec sincérité.

L'homme me regarda étrangement quelques secondes avant de s'accouder à ma portière me faisant relever un sourcil.

\- **Vous_ pouvez peut-être emprunter cette ruelle et tourner à gauche?_** proposa l'agent doucement.

Le message était clair : il m'offrait une sortie de secours.

\- **_Merci infiniment,_** répondis-je, tandis qu'il s'écartait pour me laisser tourner à gauche.

J'empruntai alors des ruelles dont j'ignorai l'existence. J'étais en réalité en train de contourner le quartier d'affaires. Je reconnus alors une des rues, car mon prochain bar allait être implanté ici. J'en avais huit à ce moment-là et je comptais en comptabiliser dix au total avant de partir dans une autre voix... les centres de soins.

J'étais arrêté à un stop quand mon attention fut titillée par une devanture de restaurant. Assez simple pour dire vrai. Je fronçai pourtant les sourcils et regardai à l'intérieur. C'est là que je la vis. Ma copine Daniela, assise à une table du restaurant. Elle écoutait attentivement ce qu'avait à lui dire un homme dans la vingtaine. Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux. Loin de là. Cependant, ma curiosité était piquée. Lorsque le feu passa au vert, je pris la première à droite pour faire demi-tour. Lorsque je fus en face du restaurant à nouveau, mais de l'autre côté de la rue pour ne pas attirer son attention, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable l'appelant aussi sec.

Je la vis attraper son téléphone et le reposer devant elle. Un sourire flotta aussitôt sur mon visage. Cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Daniela était incroyable. J'avais remarqué ses derniers jours qu'elle répondait rarement à mon premier appel. Je refis un test. Elle décrocha.

\- **_Oui?_**

\- **_Je suis en route pour le centre-ville... tu dines avec moi? _**

\- **_Euh... je ne vais pas pouvoir ce soir. Je suis avec ma sœur, mon lapin. _**

Je réprimai une grimace à ce surnom ridicule. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un lapin?

\- **_Bon tant pis! À ce soir, ma puce._**

Elle coupa net la conversation. Cela me confirma mes soupçons. Daniela me cachait un truc. Je devais savoir. Je sortis de la voiture et m'élança à vive allure jusqu'au restaurant. L'homme qui m'accueillit me reconnut dans la seconde.

\- **_Monsieur McCarty, c'est un immense honneur de vous compter parmi nous ce soir._**

\- **_Un scotch sans glaçon, l_**ui dis-je avant de le planter dans le hall, pour rejoindre la table de Daniela et le petit minet.

J'attrapai une chaise à la table d'à côté en surprenant tout le monde et m'installai à la table qui m'intéressait. Daniela poussa un couinement horrible, pendant que l'homme rassemblait les documents devant lui avec empressement.

\- **_Bonsoir! _**clamai-je en essayant d'être le plus calme possible.

\- **_Que fais-tu là? _**risqua Daniela, le regard empli de peur.

\- **_Et toi?_** questionnai-je en retour. **_Ta sœur à bien changé! _**lâchai-je en me tournant vers le jeune homme.

Le silence qui suivit me fit presque bourdonner les oreilles.

\- **_Tu ne me présentes pas, chérie?_** fis-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- **_Écoute-moi avant, je t'en prie. _**

\- **_Rien à foutre, m_**'énervai-je radicalement. **_D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce type est un journaliste... alors ce que je veux savoir c'est le sujet de vos conversations. _**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Daniela.

\- **_Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer avec le feu, Daniela. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. _**

\- **_Emmett, tu ne comprends pas... je n'avais pas le choix. _**

\- **_On a toujours le choix dans la vie. Et tu viens d'en faire un en me plantant un couteau dans le dos. _**

\- **_Ce n'est pas toi_**, dit-elle un peu trop fort à mon goût.

Cela attira davantage l'attention des curieux assez nombreux autour de nous. Mâchoire contractée, je lui lançai un regard peu aimable. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre le fil de ses idées.

\- **_Emmett, l'article ne parlera pas de toi. À aucun moment. Je te le jure._**

\- **_Qui est ta cible?_** aboyai-je.

Elle resta muette comme une cape. L'homme en face d'elle, voulu intervenir, mais je l'arrêtai aussitôt de la main.

\- **_Merci de rester sagement à votre place, votre tour viendra... ne vous en faites pas._**

Il en resta bouche bée. Mais, ne se démonta pas.

\- **_Vous ne me faites pas peur, monsieur McCarty._**

J'arquai un sourcil, le déstabilisant.

\- **_Quel est votre nom?_**

\- **_Philips. Andrew Philips de People Choc Magazine. _**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, avant de revenir sur le visage strié de larme de Daniela. Cela ne me fit étrangement aucun effet.

\- **_T-Jay, s_**ouffla-t-elle en sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait ni la bataille, ni la guerre.

\- **_Que lui as-tu raconté sur lui? _**

\- **_Tout ce que je sais, m_**armonna-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Cela était vague, mais pour le moment je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment. J'attrapai mon téléphone et grognai en découvrant que ma boite mail était pleine à craquer, que j'avais dix-sept texto et vingt-neuf appels, dont cinq messages répondeurs.

Je composai de tête le numéro d'Edward sous le regard inquiet des deux personnes en face de moi. Mon bras se leva et j'attrapai le verre que m'apportait le serveur.

\- **_Déjà de retour?_** souffla-t-il joueur.

\- **_Ouais... et j'ai bien fait! _**

\- **_Que se passe-t-il? _**

Le ton de ma voix avait dû l'inquiétait.

\- **_Rien de très important... sauf que je viens juste de choper Daniela, en pleine conversation avec un journaliste avec tout juste des poils sur le menton._**

Cela sembla le contrarier vu le regard que je reçus. Edward ricana à l'autre bout du téléphone, ce qui me surprit.

\- **_Ed?_**

\- **_Emmett le prend pas mal, mais je suis déjà sur l'affaire... _**

\- **_Explique! _**

\- **_Je veille toujours sur ma famille. _**

Cela résumait bien l'affaire.

\- **_D'accord, je te laisse gérer. J'ai toujours une confiance aveugle en toi._**

\- **_À bientôt, mon frère. _**

Cette appellation me fit sourire. Edward voulut s'assurer que j'avais bien compris sa nuance. Je faisais partie de sa famille. Il me protègerait coûte que coûte. Visiblement Daniela était dans son collimateur depuis quelque temps et elle avait perdu contre le grand Edward Cullen.

\- **_Merci, Edward. Embrasse ta femme pour moi. _**

\- **_Déjà fait! s_**'amusa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Putain, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas avoir une « Bella » moi aussi? Pourquoi j'avais droit à des filles superficielles qui n'en avaient que pour mon argent. Merde. Mon regard glacial glissa sur le visage empli de larme de Daniela.

\- **_Tu as deux jours pour déménager de mon appartement. _**

\- **_Em..._**

Ma main claqua la table fortement faisant vibrer tous les objets dessus.

\- **_Deux jours... pas un de plus! _**

Je me redressai et leur fit face de toute ma hauteur. Daniela complètement anéantie me regardait avec peur. Elle savait de quoi j'étais capable. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait fait les frais. J'avalai mon alcool d'une gorgée et quittai le restaurant au pas de course.

Merde, pourquoi ma vie était aussi chaotique?

* * *

**Alors ce premier chapitre ? **

**comment vous le pensiez ?**

**Merci de votre lecture à très vite pour la suite ! **

**sabrina **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

J'avais dormi sur le canapé de mon bureau. Une situation plus qu'inconfortable. J'étais trop grand pour dormir dessus. Trop de corpulence pour lui. J'avais mal un peu partout ce matin.

Sept heures, les yeux grands ouverts je me faufilai grâce à ma clé électronique, dans les douches de la salle de sport qu'Edward avait créé dans son ancien appartement. J'attrapai mes affaires dans mon cassier et commençai par du vélo elliptique durant une bonne heure. Avant de passer par les haltères et autres matériels pour musclés. Huit heures et demie, Jasper pointa le bout de son nez.

\- **_Je suppose qu'Edward t'a déjà mis au courant?_**

\- **_Effectivement. Ça va allez?_**

\- **_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, b_**ougonnai-je, alors qu'il s'installait sur un banc en face de moi.

\- **_Tu comptes faire quoi? _**

\- **_Avec Daniela?_**

Jasper hocha la tête un peu triste visiblement.

\- **_J'ai déjà demandé à cette garce de dégager de mon appartement. Je lui ai donné deux jours._**

\- **_Tu veux dormir à la maison ce soir?_** risqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il est vrai que dormir une nuit de plus sur ce divan aurait raison de mon dos. J'aurais pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel, mais les médias aurait tout de suite été averti. Or, Edward devait travailler en sous-marin pour le moment.

\- **_Je vais y réfléchir. Merci, Jazz._**

\- **_Nous sommes frères, ne l'oublie pas. _**

Son putain de sourire était contagieux. Il regarda tout autour de nous, vérifiant que nous étions loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Les seuls pour le moment dans la salle étaient les employés, et personnes ne parleraient sur nous au risque de voir sa vie détruite.

\- **_Comment va Zack?_** murmura-t-il.

\- **_Très bien. Sa petite famille aussi, r_**ajoutai-je un large sourire sur le visage.

\- **_Parfait. Bon je redescends... on mange ensemble à midi? _**

\- **_D'accord. _**

Jasper se leva gracieusement du banc, brossant du plat de la main sa veste. Lorsqu'il passa près de moi, il me tapota le dos avant de regretter.

\- **_Bien fait!_** m'amusai-je grandement.

Jasper parti, je me dépêchai de faire ma série d'haltères avant de rejoindre la douche. Je gardai toujours une tenue de rechange dans mon cassier. Au cas où l'envie de faire du sport me prenait. Neuf heures, propre comme un sou neuf et les cheveux avec quelques gouttes d'eau, je me pointai face au bureau de ma secrétaire.

\- **_Bonjour, Monsieur McCarty,_** chantonna-t-elle en tendant déjà les mains avec quelques courriers ouverts.

\- **_Des appels?_** questionnai-je en me dirigeant vers mon bureau.

\- **_Trois depuis huit heures. Tous de Daniela, monsieur._**

Je retiens une joute verbale assez grossière.

\- **_Bloquer tous ses appels, Anita et surtout dite lui « De ne plus jamais appeler. »_**

Ma secrétaire depuis presque trois ans, en resta bouche bée.

\- **_Oui, monsieur. Compris! Dois-je prévenir la sécurité que sa venue n'est plus désirée?_**

\- **_Très bonne idée, s_**ouris-je en refermant la porte de mon bureau.

Anita était une secrétaire douée. Elle savait y faire avec nos dossiers. Connaissait parfaitement son travail. Au fil du temps, Anita avait appris à comprendre mon fonctionnement. Mon caractère et mes attentes. Au début ce fut très difficile pour elle. Maintenant, nous étions en très bon terme et j'aimais beaucoup lui faire des farces.

Je me mis au travail dès que mes fesses furent sur le fauteuil. Mon bureau était spacieux, grand. Bon un peu moins que celui de T-Jay vu qu'il avait récupéré le bureau de son frère. Cependant, le mien avait une meilleure vue. Derrière moi, tout Seattle. J'avais également un divan (pas fait pour dormir) et une table basse. Une grande bibliothèque également avec des livres de droits, des livres d'économies et finances, ainsi que la collection complète des voitures de sa première création à aujourd'hui. C'était un peu ma passion. Ma seule passion en plus des femmes.

À midi, Jasper m'appela pour me faire savoir qu'il m'attendait devant l'immeuble. Ma veste sur le dos, je fis un clin d'œil à Anita avant de prendre l'ascenseur privé des trois grands directeurs. Enfin, quatre avec Edward qui venait et partait comme s'il était dans un moulin.

Jasper m'attendait effectivement à l'avant dans sa splendide décapotable grise métallisée. Évidemment, beaucoup de monde regardait cette splendide voiture.

\- **_En route, fou du volant. _**

Jasper ricana fortement à ma vanne avant de prendre la route faisant crisper ses pneus. Comme souvent il nous guida jusqu'au restaurant qu'Edward avait créé. C'était à mon goût, l'un des restaurants les plus beaux de la ville. Tout de pierre blanche, des végétaux qui descendait du plafond et des briques. Presque une mini jungle en plein Seattle. Et des chaises plus que confortables. Le tout pour un menu très, très raisonnable.

\- **_Monsieur Whitlock, monsieur McCarty, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir._**

\- **_Merci Marcel, _**fis-je dans un grand sourire lui tapotant l'épaule.

J'étais le seul à dérider un peu ce vieux Marcel. Edward l'avait fait venir du Canada pour tenir son restaurant. Nous avions droit ici à toutes sortes de spécialités canadiennes. Ce qui changeait de notre quotidien.

\- **_Du vin messieurs? _**risqua Marcel, une fois qu'on fut à table.

\- **_Je vous prie, Marcel, s_**ouffla Jasper le nez déjà sur la carte.

J'administrai un clin d'œil joueur à notre serveur attitré.

\- **_Des nouvelles de Daniela?_**

\- **_J'ai informé la sécurité qu'elle était sur liste rouge. Ma secrétaire filtre ses appels. _**

\- **_Elle n'a pas essayé ton portable?_**

\- **_Si... je vais devoir informer mon opérateur téléphonique et bloquer son numéro. _**

\- **_Elle est incroyable cette fille. Je n'ai jamais bien accroché avec elle de toute façon. _**

\- **_Tu n'accroches avec personne, Jazz! _**Lâchai-je un peu durement.

\- **_Autant que toi,_** répondit-il simplement.

Jasper connaissait mon caractère. Il faisait avec et apprenait tous jours des nouvelles parades.

\- **_Et d'abord, j'aime Bella._**

\- **_Moi aussi, s_**ouris-je en y pensant.

Marcel arriva avec le vin rouge. Il me fit gouter.

\- **_Fabuleux._**

Marcel inclina le visage, puis nous servit. Il récupéra nos commandes et tourna les talons.

\- **_Pourquoi ne pas appeler Rosalie?_** s'enquit Jasper, quelques minutes plus tard.

\- **_Hors de question. Je l'aime bien, mais elle est trop... enragée pour moi. _**

Jasper rigola fortement, tandis que je roulai des yeux.

\- **_Je me rappelle encore les griffures sur ton dos, s_**e moqua gentiment mon meilleur ami.

\- **_Complètement dingue celle-là. Je ne sais pas comment Edward fait pour la supporter. _**

\- **_Comme amie, elle n'est pas trop mal,_** chantonna Jasper en sirotant son vin rouge.

Ouais... il avait raison. Rosalie était une vraie amie. Nous pouvions au moins lui donner ce point favorable.

Le retour au bureau fut plus difficile. La sécurité m'avait averti que Daniela était passé. Évidemment, il l'avait « gentiment » raccompagnée jusqu'à la sortie. Autant dire qu'elle avait dû faire une crise d'hystérie. J'étais bien heureux de ne plus faire partie de son monde maintenant. De toute façon, c'était une question de temps avant qu'elle et moi on ne se sépare. Pour ma part, c'était bien. Mais, pas exceptionnel. Daniela me donnait du plaisir dans tous les domaines, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Cependant, je ne vivais pas une histoire aussi fabuleuse qu'Edward et Bella.

\- **_Personne ne me dérange durant les deux prochaines heures. J'ai du travail important à finir._**

\- **_Bien monsieur,_** répondit souriante ma secrétaire.

Évidemment, cette règle ne s'appliquait jamais pour... T-Jay. Il frappa deux petits coups avant d'entrer et de refermer vivement la porte derrière lui.

\- **_Mon dieu, ta secrétaire est une lionne._**

Je ris malgré moi.

\- **_Je suis occupée, T-Jay._**

\- **_Ouais, je sais... je voulais juste te parler quelques minutes. _**

Le frère d'Edward avança dans la pièce mal à l'aise.

\- **_Je suis désolé pour Daniela._**

\- **_Tu n'y es pour rien, d_**is-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. **_Elle a fait le choix de nous trahir. _**

\- **_Si je gardais ma queue plus dans le pantalon, on n'en serait pas là. _**

\- **_Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi,_** soupirai-je.

T-Jay grimaça, mais se détendit face à mon regard joueur.

\- **_Des nouvelles d'Edward?_**

\- **_Il a presque fini. Ce soir, tout sera réglé._**

\- **_Génial. Ce petit con de journaliste est un peu prétentieux et imbu de sa personne. Edward compte lui régler son compte? _**

\- **_D'après ce que j'ai compris, tout vient de lui. Il a fait du charme à Daniela. Elle a voulu jouer un peu. Très vite, il lui a promis monde est merveille si elle complotait contre moi. Elle a accepté seulement, car il lui promettait l'anonymat. _**

\- **_Vraiment rien dans la cervelle cette femme. _**

T-Jay ne put qu'être d'accord avec moi.

\- **_Autre chose?_**

\- **_Nop._**

Je lui montrai la porte du doigt et il sortit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Ce n'est qu'à quatorze heures, que je reçus des nouvelles de mon ex-copine, Daniela. Un message sur mon portable. J'allais vraiment devoir remédier à ce petit problème.

**_« J'ai récupéré mes affaires. Je t'aime malgré les apparences. _**

**_Je ferai tout pour revenir en arrière et surtout tout pour pouvoir à nouveau être avec toi. Daniela. »_**

Ce texto me donna envie de vomir. Je l'effaçai sans tarder et me remis au travail. L'esprit vif. J'étais sur des dossiers sensibles. Surtout un avec une filiale suédoise. J'allais devoir me rendre là-bas dans les semaines à venir, pour calmer et remettre à sa place le gérant Monsieur Hamilton Jr.

Ah, ses fils à papa me taper sur les nerfs. D'accord, son père était un de nos investisseurs, mais de là à imposer ses conditions et remettre en cause notre façon de travailler? Hors de question.

\- **_Anita?_** criai-je assez fortement.

Ma secrétaire arriva dans le bureau dans la seconde.

\- **_Monsieur?_**

\- **_Rassembler une petite équipe de tête pensante… j'ai besoin d'aide pour ce dossier. _**

Elle hocha la tête et fila de nouveau derrière son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, Anita me ramena six employés. Dont deux femmes. Tous âges entre trente et vingt ans.

\- **_Prenez place, je suis à vous dans une minute, s_**candai-je en retournant à mon écran d'ordinateur.

Malheureusement pour moi, Edward arriva au même moment, avec son fils.

\- **_Bonjour tout le monde, c_**hantonna ce dernier.

Son fils Anthony-Jay, dit AJ, poussa des cris très aigus en m'apercevant. Edward eut beaucoup de mal à le garder dans ses bras d'ailleurs.

\- Hey champion, vient voir Tonton.

J'étais le parrain de ce petit ange. AJ venait de faire ses trois ans. Il grandissait vite pour son âge. Avec ce petit être fabuleux dans mes bras, je n'étais plus le même homme. Mes proches s'en étaient rendu compte. AJ avait ses bras dans mes bouclettes, tirant un peu dessus.

\- **_Bonjour Tonton Memett._**

\- **_Bonjour ma petite crapule..._**

Il tira un peu plus fort sur mes cheveux.

\- **_Doucement, démon ou je fais pareille quand ta mère voudra bien t'en laisser sur le crane._** grognai-je.

Il comprenait, car il rigola et relâcha mes cheveux.

\- **_Je devrai faire appel à toi quand il nous rend dingues,_** soupira Bella entrant dans le bureau.

Je fit reposer le petit bout sur ma hanche, pour le maintenir en place.

\- **_Une déesse!_** soufflai-je, avant de la prendre dans mes bras avec mon bras valide.

\- **_Bonjour Emmett,_** souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je l'embrassai sur le front appréciant les retrouvailles.

\- **_Tu vas bien?_** chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

\- **_Oui. Tout va très bien, je t'assure. _**

Bella me caressa la joue avant d'attraper son fils qui hurla son désaccord.

\- **_C'était juste un petit passage express et te signaler que l'affaire est réglée,_** fit d'un ton assez neutre Edward terminant par un petit clin d'œil.

\- **_Je te le confirme... tout est terminé. _**

Il inclina le visage comprenant mon sous-entendu.

\- **_Tu viens diner ce soir? _**demanda Bella.

\- **_Non, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail._**

\- **_Demain?_** risqua-t-elle avec ses petits yeux de cocker.

\- **_Le midi, si tu y tiens._**

Elle me donna un sourire extra large, avant de filer hors du bureau. AJ vraiment pas content dans ses bras. Il était en pleure le pauvre enfant.

\- **_Pourquoi mon fils se comporte toujours en petit démon quand il est avec toi? _**s'inquiéta Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Je suis son oncle favori?_** risquai-je.

\- **_Idiot! l_**âcha Edward avant de tourner son regard vers la bande « d'intellos » regroupé dans mon bureau.

\- **_Réunion au sommet?_** s'amusa-t-il les faisant sursauter.

Les pauvres têtes pensantes essayaient de ne pas écouter, du moins de nous faire croire par tous les moyens que c'était possible.

\- **_J'ai un petit souci avec la Suède,_** dis-je théâtralement en attrapant le dossier sur mon bureau.

\- **_Ah, laisse-moi deviner... Hamilton Jr? _**

\- **_Ouais... ce type est un emmerdeur professionnel. _**

\- **_Oh oui, mais je connais un autre emmerdeur beaucoup plus doué et qui va lui faire manger la poussière. _**

Je lui fis un sourire machiavélique qui le fit rire à gorge d'éployer.

\- **_Allez, j'y vais. À demain Em' et bon courage à vous tous!_**

Des « merci, monsieur Cullen » et des « au revoir, monsieur Cullen » retentir.

\- **_C'est parti, on a vingt-quatre heures pour trouver une solution à ce dossier._**

La soirée allait être longue encore une fois.

*/*

Je savais de quoi j'avais envie. Et j'allais le trouver dans un des bars branchés de Jasper. Je me garai dans le parking souterrain privé et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de Jasper. Le tout sécurisé par des codes d'accès. Il n'était pas là. Pas encore du moins. Je composai le code mural et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. La musique fit vibrer mon corps. L'ambiance était bonne en bas. Je m'accoudai à la rambarde regardant les centaines de personnes se mouvoir en bas. J'adorai cette boite de nuit. Une serveuse me repéra. Elle monta sans attendre jusqu'à l'étage et me donna une des boissons sur son plateau.

\- **_Merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir monsieur McCarty. _**

Elle me fit un sourire charmeur et langoureux. Une serveuse? Non. Jasper m'en voudrait. Je reportai mon attention à nouveau sur la piste de danse. Des filles simples. Sans grand intérêt.

Je pris le temps de finir mon verre m'imprégnant de l'ambiance. Je finis par descendre pour me mêler à la foule. Quelques femmes se retournèrent dans ma direction. Certaines plus audacieuses que d'autre, virent se coller à moi. Me présenter leur poitrine sous le nez ou très serrer contre ma poitrine. Une petite brune retient finalement mon attention. Assise au bar, elle regardait la foule comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Un barman vient à moi dès que je fus accoudé.

\- **_Monsieur McCarty?_**

\- **_Un whisky sans glaçon. _**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

La jeune brune tourna le visage vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- **_Votre verre est vide._**

\- **_J'en ai l'impression, r_**épondit-elle.

Le barman posa mon verre et je commandai la même boisson à la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Peut-être un peu plus.

\- **_Vous avez l'âge de boire de l'alcool? r_**isquai-je.

\- **_Dans certains états, oui,_** répondit-elle dans un petit rire.

Bien. Elle ferait l'affaire pour une nuit. Et seigneur, elle combla toutes mes espérances en moins d'une demi-heure.

Nous étions en train de nous rhabiller, lorsque Jasper entra dans le bureau avec Michelle.

\- **_Oups!_** souffla-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je lui fis mon petit sourire pervers avant d'embrasser « Mona » ou « Dona », sur la joue.

\- **_Merci pour ce charmant moment._**

Elle sourit grandement et quitta le bureau de Jasper.

\- **_Em'?_**

Je soulevai les épaules nonchalamment avant composer le code de l'ascenseur et de disparaître du regard inquiet de mon meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour :)**

**Un nouveau chapitre tout chaud !**

**je vous souhaite bonne lecture et un bon weekend !**

**Sabrina**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Le paysage sous mes yeux était l'un de mes préférés. La grande fenêtre de mon bureau laissait entrer le soleil par vague, alors que les rayons se répercutaient sur les fenêtres des immeubles voisins. Notre immeuble était le plus imposant et le plus grand du quartier. Je n'avais heureusement aucun problème de vertige. Me détachant de cette vision, je glissai mon ordinateur portable dans sa pochette avec brusquerie.

\- **_Tu essaies de t'enfuir? r_**icana Edward entrant en trombe dans mon bureau.

\- **_Exact. Tu n'es pas censé vivre le bonheur absolu avec ta famille et surtout ne plus remettre les pieds ici ? _**grognai-je en sachant que si Edward Cullen bougeait son cul, jusqu'ici c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Des raisons qui allaient détruire une de mes soirées ou un de mes weekends, je n'étais pas dupe.

\- **_Exact,_** chantonna-t-il se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?_** beuglai-je en boutonnant la veste de mon costume.

Edward tendit une enveloppe blanche et je rouspétai aussitôt.

\- **_Ah non... pourquoi c'est encore mon tour?_**

\- **_Emmett tu es un actionnaire de la société, tu dois nous représenter._**

\- **_Pourquoi T-Jay n'y va pas? _**

\- **_Le petit problème de la semaine dernière avec le journaliste, lui a fait perdre un projet. Du coup, il doit se rendre à Las Vegas._**

J'arquai aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Pour un spot publicitaire,_** rouspéta Edward. **_Je n'ai pas pu le faire changer d'avis._**

\- **_C'était une super idée de le mettre à ton poste, il y a trois ans,_** bougonnai-je en attrapant brutalement l'enveloppe de ses mains.

\- **_La prochaine fois, Jasper ira. _**

\- **_Non, tu sais très bien que la folle a son bras, fait fuir tous nos investisseurs,_** s'indigna Edward.

\- **_Pas mon problème! _**soufflai-je en sachant pertinemment que ça en était un gros.

Edward me tapota l'épaule, me remerciant du même fait.

\- **_Visiblement, tu es attendu ailleurs, alors je vais... _**

Edward fit signe avec ses pouces en direction de la porte, comme un autostoppeur.

\- **_Passe le bonjour à Bella de ma part!_**

\- **_Pas de souci. À plus, Em'_**.

Mon meilleur pote et ancien partenaire quitta mon bureau un sourire idiot sur le visage. Était-ce ça être heureux en amour?

La sangle de ma pochette d'ordinateur sur l'épaule, je quittai mon bureau et me plantai devant celui d'Anita. Elle releva la tête très, très lentement de son téléphone portable. Un petit sourire au coin s'installa sur mon visage, tandis qu'elle me regardait comme un petit merlan frit.

\- **_Oui? _**risqua-t-elle la voix fine.

\- **_Je quitte le bureau. À quelle heure est mon premier rendez-vous demain? _**

Elle tourna le visage vers l'écran d'ordinateur.

\- **_Dix heures! _**

\- **_Parfait, à demain Anita. _**

Elle souffla de soulagement me revoyant mon bonsoir. J'arrivais presque au bout du couloir lorsqu'une idée germa dans mon esprit.

\- **_Anita? _**criai-je faisant sursauter la femme près du photocopieur qui n'avait dieu que pour moi. **_Prenait votre soirée... amené donc votre nouveau copain dans un de mes bars branchés. J'offre la première tournée._**

Elle en resta bouche bée. J'entrai dans l'ascenseur mort de rire. Anita était trop prévisible. Beaucoup trop. Dès qu'elle avait un nouveau copain, elle avait le nez collé à son téléphone portable. Attendant le moindre appel ou message. J'arrivais encore à la surprendre et j'adorais ça.

Arrivé au parking souterrain, je récupérai ma splendide voiture. Enfin, mon monstre. Je n'étais pas un dingue de voiture et de luxe, mais mon moyen de locomotion était mon petit plaisir personnel.

Une série illimitée d'une Jeep noire, dont j'avais demandé plusieurs ajustements et modifications. Du coup, elle était tout bonnement unique et faite pour moi. De surcroit, mon petit bijou était une des rares voitures avec reconnaissance vocale et empreinte digitale. Si une personne mal venante s'installer à ma place sans autorisation, le signale allait directement au centre de police. Cette merveille, j'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et je me donnais les moyens pour la tenir en état.

Je pris la direction de mon rendez-vous sans perdre une minute. La musique à fond, ou presque je traversais presque le trois quarts de la ville. Le type de l'agence immobilière m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar/restaurant avec de bons échos. Un petit endroit sympathique dont T-Jay m'avait déjà vanté les mérites. La devanture était faire de brique rouge et blanche. Rien à voir avec le reste du quartier. Un petit tapis rouge à l'entrée pour ne pas gâcher au tableau. Au-dessus de la porte l'enseigne avec des petites ampoules comme pour un show télé.

\- **_Chelby Diner,_** récitai-je à haute voix en me garant juste en face.

J'entrai dans le bar/restaurant d'un pas léger et déterminé. J'avais rendez-vous avec le type snob d'une agence immobilière dans moins de dix minutes et j'avais encore quelques petits points à relire. Je m'installai à une table déballant mon dossier. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vint à moi. Elle était plutôt jolie. Très jolie réalisai-je après une seconde. Pas de maquillage, ou alors très léger qui ne se remarquait guère. Une tenue sobre également. Pas de talon, juste des petites sandalettes. Un pantalon noir, un débardeur de la même couleur avec le slogan posé sur un de ses seins. Ce qui attirait l'œil.

\- **_Que désirez-vous?_**

Elle ne releva pas le visage vers moi. Ce qui m'intrigua.

\- **_Une bière._**

\- **_Une marque précise?_**

\- **_Choisissez pour moi, f_**is-je charmeur.

Elle grimaça aussitôt et disparut sans attendre. Mince, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Elle retourna derrière le bar. Une femme lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. La serveuse souleva les épaules, puis secoua la tête positivement. Elle regarda sa montre avant de choper un verre et de le remplir de liquide. Une blonde. J'avais droit à une bière bonde, je préférai celle-ci. La serveuse revient quelques secondes plus tard et posa mon verre près de moi.

\- **_Merci._**

Elle me regarda un instant dans le blanc des yeux, ce qui me déstabilisa, puis se dirigea vers une nouvelle table. L'homme responsable de la villa dont j'espérais avoir les clés rapidement, arriva au même moment. En avance, ce qui m'irrita.

\- **_Monsieur McCarthy, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer._**

Il me serra la main et prit place en face de moi.

\- **_Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer?_**

Il m'énervait déjà. Pas bon signe ça. Il leva la main vers la serveuse. Son visage se figea. Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil à la femme derrière le bar, qui vient aussitôt à nous. Tient, tient...

\- **_Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir?_**

L'homme sursauta en tournant le visage vers la femme.

\- **_Euh... un whisky, sans glaçon._**

\- **_Très bien. _**

La serveuse me jeta un coup d'œil tendu, puis retourna derrière le bar.

\- **_Vous venez souvent ici? _**risquai-je pour tester la température.

\- **_Oui, tous mes rendez-vous sont ici. _**

\- **_Pourquoi?_** risquai-je, alors que ses yeux allèrent aussitôt derrière moi.

J'avais ma réponse. Et elle ne me plaisait absolument pas.

\- **_Les gens préfèrent les lieux comme celui-ci à un bureau._**

Menteur, fis-je mentalement. La femme plus âgée posa son verre d'alcool devant lui avec un peu de force.

\- **_Avec ceci?_**

\- **_Rien pour le moment, merci. _**

Il avait le sourire, mais cela n'atteignez pas son regard. J'avais pris ma décision. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

\- **_Sexy la petite, non? _**lâcha-t-il scellant son destin.

\- **_Bien... j'en ai assez vu_**, murmurai-je avant d'attraper la main qui allait prendre son verre.

Il poussa une petite plainte, lorsque mes doigts serrent fortement son poignet.

\- **_Vous allez prendre vos affaires et partir._**

\- **_Mais..._**

\- **_Envoyez-moi une autre personne pour la vente. Si elle n'est pas compétente, je serais dans l'obligation de ne faire aucune proposition et d'aller voir ailleurs. Est-ce que vous comprenez?_**

\- **_Oui,_** couina-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **_Bien. _**

Je relâchai sa main et me rendit compte que quelques personnes nous épiaient. Nos deux serveuses également.

\- **_Une dernière chose,_** sifflai-je durement, alors qu'il était debout prêt à partir. **_Ne revenez plus ici._**

\- **_Que voulez-vous dire?_** s'étrangla-t-il.

\- **_Vous ne viendrez plus foutre votre petit cul d'emmerdeur dans cet endroit. _**

\- **_De quel droit vous..._**

\- **_Ne me poussez pas à bout,_** crachai-je en tapant du poing sur la table. **_Vous êtes un emmerdeur professionnel. Je peux sentir des types de votre espèce à des kilomètres. Revenez mettre votre nez ici et je vous jure que vous aurez à faire à moi. _**

Le sang avait visiblement arrêté de circuler dans son corps, vu la couleur que venait de prendre son visage.

\- **_Je vous donne une heure pour m'envoyer une autre personne. Si personne ne vient, vous aurez perdu la vente du siècle._**

L'homme quitta les lieux précipitamment manquant de tomber. Je soufflai de soulagement, puis me massai les tempes. J'avais perdu mon sang froid à cause de ce type. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Mon téléphone sonna juste avant d'attraper mon verre.

\- **_Ouais..._** grognai-je peu aimable.

J'avalais le trois quarts du verre juste après. Absolument infecte comme alcool.

\- **_Houla, tu passes une mauvaise soirée? _**s'amusa presque Jasper.

\- **_Un con vient de croiser ma route._**

Il ricana aussitôt.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jazz?_**

\- **_Tu veux sortir? _**

\- **_J'attends un conseiller immobilier._**

\- **_Tu veux encore acheter? _**

\- **_Faire prospérer mon fric c'est une de mes grandes passions,_** fis-je en roulant des yeux.

Au même moment, la jeune serveuse posa un nouveau verre de bière devant moi, récupérant l'autre. Elle se racla la gorge mal à l'aise, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- **_Celle-ci devra être meilleure,_** dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

\- **_Merci,_** souris-je en reprenant ma conversation téléphonique. **_Je suis occupé Jazz, on se voit demain?_**

\- **_Tu es où? _**

\- **_Dans un restaurant près du boulot. _**

\- **_Donne-moi l'adresse et j'arrive._**

\- **_Ça dépend, si ta fiancée débarque je jure de l'étrangler._**

Jasper ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que j'avais bien du mal avec sa fiancée.

\- **_Donne l'adresse!_** aboya-t-il avant de raccrocher.

\- **_Vous pouvez apporter une autre bière si vous plait? Un ami va me rejoindre._**

\- **_Vous comptez rester manger? _**risqua-t-elle.

\- **_Euh... je ne sais pas, pourquoi? _**

\- **_Vous êtes dans le coin-repas! _**

\- **_Alors, nous consommerons ne vous inquiétez pas._**

Elle souleva les épaules, tournant les talons. La jeune femme devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Pas très grande. De longs cheveux bruns. Des yeux en amandes. Elle devait surement avoir des origines asiatiques. Du moins c'était très léger, mais présent. Aucun badge pour m'informer de son prénom. Elle avait une tenue basique, jean, t-shirt manche longue et des tennis blancs aux pieds. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une femme vint se présenter à moi.

\- **_Monsieur McCarthy?_**

Je relevais le visage à moitié surpris de trouver une femme, grande, blonde et très bien habillée devant moi. Elle présenta sa main toute souriante.

\- **_Bonsoir, je suis Sandrine Delmont. Je travaille au cabinet de vente. _**

Super, grognai-je mentalement.

\- **_Que fait une Française de votre catégorie dans une petite société comme celle-ci?_** risquai-je plissant les yeux.

Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à un accueil tel que le mien, surtout que sa main était toujours en l'air et que je ne comptai pas changer cela.

\- **_Il faut bien commencer par quelques choses, _**dit-elle presque désoler.

Elle marquait un point. Elle n'y pouvait rien si son collègue était un sale con.

\- **_Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose?_** continuai-je en l'invitant de ce fait à prendre place en face de moi.

Sandrine Delmont se montra très aimable et mes défenses se firent moins fortes. De plus, je voulais réellement la villa en dehors du centre-ville. À quelques kilomètres au nord. Une vue splendide avec grand jardin. Beaucoup d'offres étaient mises sur la table, mais moi je pouvais payer cash et surtout il aurait la notoriété après avoir effectué une vente avec Emmett McCarty.

\- **_Je croyais que tu attendais un homme? _**s'amusa à moitié Jasper, me tapotant dans le dos.

\- **_Salut!_** marmonnai-je en me poussant un peu plus sur la banquette, pour lui donner plus de place.

Il ne se fit pas prier et tendis la main à la femme devant nous.

\- **_Jasper Whitlock pour vous servir._**

\- **_Bonjour, Sandrine Delmont, s_**e présenta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Jasper m'aida en posant des questions très critiques sur la maison en vente. Ce qui allait certainement faire baisser le prix un peu plus. Jasper savait plus qu'y faire en immobilier. Lorsque les premiers clients commandaient les repas, j'en fis de même en réclamant la carte. Jasper tiqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire... pour le moment. Sandrine Delmont finit par disposer avec tous les documents nécessaires pour me faire une première proposition de prix. Jasper me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- **_Quoi?_** bougonnai-je.

\- **_Doucement Ours des cavernes. Moi, Ami pas ennemi,_** s'amusa Jasper en levant les mains en l'air.

La jeune serveuse qui débarrassait la table le regarda étrangement, puis roula des yeux.

\- **_Bon, je vais rejoindre ma déesse..._**

\- **_Ta folle furieuse tu veux dire? t_**ranchai-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- **_Ouais... mais ça me donne plus de courage en l'appelant ainsi. _**

Jasper nous gratifia d'une grimace assez rigolote, avant de poser quelques billets sur la table et de filer rapidement.

\- **_Vous ne semblez pas apprécier sa fiancée?_** entendis-je une petite voix demander une seconde plus tard.

\- **_Effectivement. Michelle est le mal incarné. _**

\- **_Pourquoi votre ami reste-t-il avec elle, alors?_** questionna la jeune serveuse, timidement.

\- **_« L'amour aime imparfaitement »? _**récitai-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Son regard pétilla aussitôt.

\- **_Vous venez vraiment de citer Jean de Sponde?_**

Ma mâchoire en tomba.

\- **_Vous connaissez?_**

\- **_Oui,_** dit-elle piquer au vif.**_ Je ne suis pas inculte... monsieur McCarthy! _**

\- **_Ce n'est pas très juste,_** ronchonnai-je.

\- **_Que je sache cela?_** cracha-t-elle vigoureusement furieuse.

\- **_Non,_** m'amusai-je de son tempérament de feu, **_que vous sachiez mon identité et que je sois toujours dans le flou. _**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre durement, mais se ravisa. Elle m'offrit son plus grand sourire, puis tourna les talons. Le même anima mon visage sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne sais combien de temps, je restais assis à contempler mon café, mais la serveuse qui avait pris place en face de moi, me tira de mon étude approfondit.

\- **_Il doit être froid maintenant. _**

\- **_Certainement. _**

J'attrapai un sachet de sucre en poudre, versant tout le contenu.

\- **_Nous_** **_allons fermer._**

Effectivement, la salle était plongée dans une semi-clarté. Aucune autre personne sauf, nous et la barman qui nous épiait ne sachant pas si elle devait partir ou non. La jeune serveuse lui fit un bref sourire et la barman quitta les lieux à moitié convaincu. Enfin en tête à tête. Touillant mon café, j'arquai un sourcil.

\- **_Je tenais à vous remercier._**

\- **_De? _**questionnai-je un peu surpris.

\- **_Pour le type de l'agence immobilière. Il vient régulièrement avec ses rendez-vous et il est… insistant envers les serveuses._**

\- **_Envers vous, surtout?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure m'envoyant six pieds sous terre. Elle avait un charme incroyable. Et ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. C'était le pire.

\- **_Toujours pas envie de me dire votre prénom?_**

\- **_Pas vraiment, s_**'amusa-t-elle.

Je la regardai profondément sans ciller. J'étais déterminé à avoir son prénom. Par tous les moyens. Elle allait vite le comprendre.

\- **_Vous n'avez pas une « folle » à retrouver? _**risqua-t-elle en croissant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Mon regard s'y dirigea aussitôt. Elle vit son erreur et relâcha la pression.

\- **_Désolé! _**souffla-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

\- **_Aucun problème, _**m'amusai-je. **_Et pour répondre... je suis célibataire depuis... moins d'une semaine!_**

Jouer la franchise était le mieux que je pouvais faire. De toute façon, les journaux allaient s'en donner à cœur joie le weekend prochain. Je devais me rendre à une œuvre de charité et ma cavalière n'allait pas être Daniela.

\- **_Vous pouvez partir? J'aimerai beaucoup rejoindre mon « fou », d_**it-elle pour changer de sujet.

Cette révélation me compressa la poitrine. Je plissai les yeux aussitôt dans sa direction, jugeant le vrai du faux.

\- **_Votre nom!_**

Ma voix avait claqué durement, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- **_Je ne suis pas un de vos jouets, monsieur McCarthy,_** rétorqua-t-elle avec calme.

Mon sourcil s'arqua aussitôt.

\- **_Que voulez-vous dire, mademoiselle?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force. Ma main avança jusqu'à son visage. Elle eut léger mouvement de recul, qui ne me fit pas arrêter ou reculer. Mon pouce vint se poser sur sa lèvre supérieure. Une douce caresse qui fit sursauter mon sexe. Merde. Mon pouce changea de lèvre pour délivrer celle prisonnière de ses dents.

\- **_Vous avez des lèvres sublimes... inutiles de les maltraiter._**

La tension que je ressentais entre nous monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Mon sexe durcit considérablement et je me maudis de ressentir autant de désir pour cette jeune femme.

\- **_J'ai été serveuse à l'une de vos soirées de super riche,_** lâcha-t-elle après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- **_Une soirée caritative vous voulez dire?_** la repris-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle roula des yeux, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- **_C'est un peu la même chose de mon point de vue._**

\- **_Nous en rediscuterons pour le moment continuer je vous prie. _**

J'avais rajouté un petit geste de main et elle s'attarda sur mon bracelet rouge qui venait de sortir de sous ma chemise. Son regard se fit pétillant. Je le rangeai aussitôt à sa place.

\- **_Continuer,_** fis-je une fois encore en évitant son regard.

Elle me déstabilisait plus que de raison. Je devais fuir. C'est ce que mon cerveau voulait. Mon cœur et mon corps avaient tout autre projet. Pour une fois que les deux étaient d'accord.

\- **_Je vous ai surpris avec une des serveuses._**

C'était un peu à prévoir. J'étais un homme à femmes. Tout le monde le savait et la presse s'en donnait à cœur joie. Dès qu'une fille se trouvait à mes bras, nous faisions la Une des magazines le lendemain. Enfin, si Jasper et Edward ne me volaient pas la vedette. Étant donné qu'Edward était gentiment marié à Bella et que Jasper était fiancé à « sa garce », les journalistes se focalisaient beaucoup plus sur moi.

\- **_Je ne m'en cache pas. Jamais. Que me reprochez-vous au juste?_**

Mon franc parlé la déstabilisa.

\- **_Rien. Je sais juste à quoi m'en tenir avec vous, monsieur McCarthy._**

Je lui envoyai mon charmant sourire au coin, qui lui coupa une seconde le souffle. Son regard glissa vers ma bouche. Je l'avais. Je retenais son attention.

\- **_Je n'ai rien à cacher... et le peu que j'avais a été mis en peinture par les journalistes il y a des années. De plus,_** rajoutai-je la voyant ouvrir la bouche, **_la serveuse en question a-t-elle était déçue par mes... prestations?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand surpris que la conversation dérape autant. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation. Le contrôle qu'elle avait réussi à établir sur moi. Je prenais la tête, ce qui semblait la déstabiliser.

\- **_Alors?_** fis-je en insistant pour briser sa carapace.

\- **_Non... elle n'a pas été déçue,_** souffla-t-elle timidement en détournant le regard. **_Loin de là. _**

Je secouai la tête satisfait de cette réponse. Je posai quelques billets en plus sur ceux de Jasper avant de me redresser.

\- **_Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je suppose que votre « fou » doit s'inquiéter._**

Elle rougit en se levant également.

\- **_Pas vraiment. Benjamin ne s'inquiète jamais!_**

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Mince, que m'arrivait-il ce soir?

\- **_Que voulez-vous dire?_**

Ma main avait saisi son coude avant que mon cerveau ne s'en rende compte. Je tenais ce petit bout de femme contre moi et j'en éprouvai une putain de satisfaction.

\- **_Rien... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça! _**souffla-t-elle en essayant de fuir.

\- **_Dite moi,_** fis-je avec plus d'autorité, tenant fermement, mais délicatement son corps.

Elle papillonna des yeux, m'envoyant une bouffée de chauleur dans les testicules. Mon sexe tressauta. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

\- **_Désolée... je bande comme un taureau depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous... excusez-moi, ce n'est pas très gentleman de ma part. _**

Je la relâchais doucement, mais maintiens une petite pression pour ne pas la faire fuir.

\- **_Par contre, je ne suis pas désolée de ressentir cela,_** rajoutai-je devant son air surprit et semi-inquiet.

\- **_Je... _**

Elle se racla la gorge avant de laisser poser son front contre mon torse.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il? r_**éclamai-je doucement.

\- **_J'avais oublié l'effet que cela pouvait avoir,_** chuchota-t-elle un léger sanglot dans la voix.

\- **_Quoi donc? _**questionnai-je en perdant presque patience, tout en passant mes bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher à nouveau de moi.

\- **_Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été désirée, d_**it-elle tristement.

J'avais bien du mal à y croire. Vraiment beaucoup de mal.

\- **_ Est-il une peluche? r_**isquai-je pour la déride.

Cela marcha, elle ricana contre moi sans pour autant se dégager.

\- **_Non. Benjamin est humain. Mon petit ami depuis six ans en fait._**

\- **_Et il ne vous montre plus beaucoup d'intérêt!_** sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Elle hocha la tête lentement avant de me repousser.

\- **_Je vous demande pardon... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça!_**

Je lui donnais mon plus beau sourire, dégageant quelques mèches folles de son visage.

\- **_Emmett McCarthy, bombe sexuelle pour rendre jaloux votre crétin de petit ami à votre service, _**scandai-je en terminant par un clin d'œil.

Elle resta silencieuse. Merde, elle allait avoir ma peau.

\- **_Je pourrais avoir votre prénom en retour?_**

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas me le donner. Ce qui étrangement me compressa la poitrine.

\- **_Cela ne vous servirait à rien,_** dit-elle lentement.

\- **_J'aimerai juste connaître le prénom de la femme qui m'a servi la bière la plus infecte du siècle. _**

Elle rougit aussitôt, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **_Ouais... désolé pour ça! Je voulais juste vous faire partir... plus vite!_**

\- **_Pourquoi? _**m'étonnai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- **_Olivia Day,_** chuchota-t-elle finalement, bloquant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

\- **_Laisser cette lèvre tranquille Olivia Day, sinon je jure de venir la mordre durement à mon tour, pour vous punir. _**

Je vis son corps frissonner en retour et sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

\- **_Bonne fille! _**clamai-je joueur. **_Prenez vos affaires, je vous dépose._**

\- **_Non... je ne veux pas prendre le risque. _**

\- **_De quoi? _**

\- **_De le perdre! _**marmonna-t-elle en baisant la tête.

Cette phrase me broya les entrailles.

\- **_Très bien. Je vais donc vous laisser tranquille, mademoiselle Day._**

Pour le moment, fis-je mentalement. J'allais lui laisser le temps de penser à moi et ensuite, je reviendrai tenter ma chance. Parce que putain je la désirais corps et âme. Ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Peut-être, car c'était la première femme à me repousser?

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? **

**;)**

**la suite pour le weekend prochain... **

**encore quelques corrections à effectuer avant :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour et bon dimanche :)**

**Nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ;)**

**Bonne lecture ... Sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Mon travail n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier ma soirée d'hier. Ou du moins ma rencontre d'hier. Cette fille me hantait. Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Son corps. Tout en elle m'attirait et me rendait dingue. Surtout son caractère. Elle avait une façon de me parler, de correspondre avec moi qui m'impressionnait. Comme si...

Je secouai la tête vivement pour chasser cette folle idée hors de ma tête.

\- **_Tu joues à l'Ours grognon?_** s'enquit Jasper en entrant avec T-Jay.

\- **_Oui. _**

Mes deux associés s'installèrent en face de moi, nos secrétaires sur le divan.

\- **_Allons-y!_**

La réunion des membres de direction dura pratiquement trois quarts d'heure. Je reçus un appel sur mon portable et surprit pratiquement tout le monde en y répondant.

\- **_Vous l'avez trouvé?_** quémandai-je avec appréhension.

\- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

\- **_Vous lui avez donné? _**

\- **_Oui. Elle n'a pas encore répondu à votre message._**

\- **_D'accord. Vous attendez sa réponse et vous me rappelez après. Est-ce clair?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur._**

Je raccrochai un sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- **_Em'?_**

\- **_Désolé, tu peux reprendre,_** fis-je aussitôt en direction de T-Jay.

Il le fit avec un petit regard suspect dans ma direction. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner encore une fois.

\- **_Désolé, c'est important, g_**rimaçai-je en décrochant à nouveau. **_Alors? _**

\- **_Euh... la réponse est : non!_**

Mon homme de main était plus qu'embarrassé. Je pouvais le comprendre.

\- **_Pourquoi?_**

Ma voix se fit grave et dangereuse.

\- **_Elle vous remercie pour les fleurs... mais ne changera pas d'avis._**

Mince, elle était beaucoup plus coriace que je ne pensais.

\- **_Très bien. Je vous envoie le plan B par texto._**

\- **_Bien, monsieur._**

Mon homme de main, Gaspard, n'était pas à son premier essai. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était à mon service. Il avait dû me rendre quelques services de ce genre dans le passé. Je fis semblant d'écouter la réunion tout en rédigeant un Texto à Gaspard.

**_« Un bouquet de bonbon. Un bouquet raffiné, vous savez, où vous rendre. _**

**_Merci. Emmett »._**

\- **_Bon... tu vas nous le dire ou quoi?_** s'impatienta Jasper.

\- **_Non... pas tout de suite, _**souris-je grandement.

J'eus droit en retour à des « Débiles » et des « Gamins ». Une fois la réunion terminée, je décidai de joindre mon père.

\- **_Allo?_** souffla-t-il le souffle court.

\- **_Hey, ben, mon vieux ce n'est pas la grande forme! _**m'amusai-je à moitié.

\- **_Salut Emmett. Comment tu vas? _**

\- **_Très bien et toi?_**

\- **_Bien mieux si ta mère n'arrêter pas de me faire couper du bois à longueur de temps. _**

J'eus un pincement au cœur. La maison de mes parents était une maison encore chauffée par une cheminée. J'allais devoir m'occuper de ça. Très vite. On discuta durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis je dus prendre congé.

\- **_Anita?_**

Ma secrétaire déboula dans mon bureau dans la seconde.

\- **_Je vais devoir finir plus tôt ce soir. J'ai des rendez-vous de programmés?_**

\- **_Non,_** dit-elle doucement.

Elle allait partir lorsque je me souviens d'une chose importante.

\- **_Comment était votre rendez-vous?_**

Anita en fut très surprise, mais se reprit très vite.

\- **_Très bien monsieur. Nous sommes allez au Moon White._**

\- **_Très bon choix. Vous avez été bien traité?_**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. Votre personnel est très compétent._**

\- **_Je ne parlais pas de ça, Anita... Mais merci tout de même. _**

Je lui souris délicatement et elle rougit un petit peu. Anita hocha de la tête mal à l'aise et quitta mon bureau. Emmett McCarty a encore frappé, scandai-je mentalement un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- **_Bon au boulot, mon grand!_**

*/*

Gaspard frappa fort. Releva la hache et la mienne percuta à son tour le tronc d'arbre. On avait un bon rythme. Mes muscles étaient tendus. On frappait encore, encore, encore et encore. Finalement on arriva à découper cet arbre en plusieurs morceaux. On s'arrêta de frapper comme des dingues lorsque les phares d'une voiture apparaissaient sur le chemin. Ma voiture. Une seule autre personne ne pouvait la conduire à part moi. Mon garde du corps. Mon homme de la sécurité, Chuang-Mu Lee. Ses traits fins et sa petite taille ne lui faisait pas honneur. Pourtant Chuang était un gars redoutable. Ancien marine et champion du monde de deux sports de combat. Le meilleur de tous. Il se gara près de nous et descendis du véhicule avec souplesse.

\- **_Besoin d'aide, les gars? _**ronronna-t-il en recevant deux regards de réprimandes.

J'étais en sueur. Mon t-shirt était bon pour le lavage. Gaspard mon homme de main était cuit et semblait ne plus tenir sur ses jambes.

\- **_On va en garder un peu pour chez vous!_** dis-je doucement alors qu'on remplissait la remorque de notre bois.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête négativement en m'aidant. Tête de mules, rouspétai-je mentalement.

\- **_Bon... raconte-moi un peu! _**dis-je à Gaspard une fois en route.

J'étais à l'arrière. Chuang-Mu était derrière le volant, Gaspard à ses côtés. Nous étions dans une de mes propriétés proches de Seattle. Elle serait louée à partir de la semaine suivante, j'en avais donc profité pour couper du bois pour ma famille. Mon père n'avais pas à le faire. Surtout si j'avais le moyen de le faire à sa place.

\- **_Olivia Day _**souffla professionnellement Gaspard. **_Vingt-cinq ans. Elle travaille à mi-temps dans le bar de son beau-frère. Le reste du temps, elle est secrétaire dans un cabinet vétérinaire._**

Cela m'étonna un peu. Secrétaire? J'aurais plutôt pensé à mannequin ou un truc du genre.

\- **_Quoi d'autre?_**

\- **_Elle est en couple depuis presque sept ans avec Benjamin Nirod. Il étudie le marketing à l'université du centre. D'après ses relevés de notes, il est assez doué. _**

Je grinçai des dents, mais fis signe à Gaspard de continuer en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- **_Olivia a une sœur et un frère. Sa sœur travaille avec son mari dans le bar irlandais. Elle se nomme Faith. Son frère est... engagé à l'armée. _**

\- **_Il lui reste combien de temps à faire?_** m'enquis-je surprit.

\- **_Encore deux années. _**

Je frissonnai un peu. Deux années? Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses durant ce temps.

\- **_Il est dans une base sans risque._**

Je secouai la tête sachant que Gaspard ne pouvait pas me voir. Aucune base n'était sans risque. Chuang-Mu ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec moi. Mes soupçons étaient fondés lorsque je croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur interne. Un petit silence pris place dans le véhicule.

\- **_Et ses parents?_**

\- **_Sa mère est professeur de français. Son père est à la retraite depuis six mois. Un ancien professeur d'allemand._**

Bien. Deux professeurs. Magnifique. J'ai au moins un point en commun avec son père, réalisai-je.

Durant le reste du trajet, je réfléchis à un moyen de faire changer d'avis Olivia. Je voulais mon rendez-vous et je l'aurais. Chuang finit par me déposer à mon appartement.

\- **_Soyez prudent,_** dis-je avant de sortir.

\- **_Toujours monsieur. _**

Le véhicule s'élança à nouveau et je soupirai aussitôt. Mes hommes devaient faire le trajet, déposer le bois chez mes parents et revenir. Ils en avaient facilement pour cinq heures. Je m'en voulais un peu. Comme à chaque fois et trainait les pieds jusqu'au hall et l'ascenseur.

\- **_Bonsoir, monsieur McCarty._**

\- **_Elliot! _**

Le garde à l'accueil était armé. Il disposait des caméras de sécurité de tout l'immeuble et un bouton relié au poste de police. Je n'étais pas le seul riche de cet immeuble. Cependant, je possédais les trois derniers étages de cet immeuble. Une fois à l'appartement je filai sous la douche sans attendre mon reste. Seulement un short sur le corps, je me fis réchauffer le plat de madame Gwladys. Celle qui s'occupait de mon appartement, enfin de mon étage. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait deux femmes de chambre à son service. Par contre, j'acceptais de manger seulement les repas qui étaient préparés par madame Gwladys. Ce qui la rendait fière à chaque fois. Ce soir, j'avais droit à des coleslaws en entrée et une grande assiette de steak frites. Cette femme me connaissait bien. Très bien. Je mangea dans le salon, abasourdi par les informations télévisées, puis m'endormis dans mon lit trop grand et trop vide en pensant à une seule chose : Olivia Day.

*/*

Mon téléphone sonna. Encore et encore. J'avais très envie de l'envoyer voler dans la chambre et de l'entendre s'écraser contre le mur. Cependant, je résista. J'étais encore dans le lit. J'ouvris un œil et découvris l'heure. Sept heures. Qui était assez fou pour m'appeler à cette heure- ci?

\- **_Allo?_**

\- **_Bonjour fiston. _**

Mes sens étaient en alerte une fraction de seconde.

\- **_Papa? Tout va bien?_**

\- **_Oui. Je voulais juste te remercier pour la livraison de bois._**

Mon corps se détendit aussitôt. Mon cœur repris un rythme plus lent et je me laissai à nouveau reposer sur le matelas.

\- **_Avec plaisir, papa. _**

\- **_J'espère que cela ne t'a pas mis sur la paille ? _**

Je roulai des yeux. Il était incroyable.

\- **_Si... d'ailleurs je dois revendre une de mes maisons pour payer le bois,_** m'amusai-je gentiment.

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté.

\- **_Tu nous manques, fiston. _**

Mon cœur se serra. Mon père ne disait pas toujours ce genre de chose et me surpris lorsqu'il le fit.

\- **_Toi aussi, papa. À bientôt._**

\- **_À bientôt, Emmett. _**

Je me relevai d'un bon et sortis du lit. J'allais devoir mettre un nouveau plan spécial Oliva Day. Je voulais un rendez-vous. J'allais avoir mon rendez-vous. Et ce soir, même!

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Pourquoi avais-je donc accepté? Ma conscience savait pourquoi, mais je l'ignorais. Dans l'appartement aucune ne trace de Benjamin. Mon petit ami devait encore être à l'université. Il étudiait le marketing. Il en était à sa dernière année. Pour ma part, je jonglais entre le bar de ma sœur et mon beau-frère et mon autre emploi. Secrétaire dans un cabinet vétérinaire. J'y travaillais depuis deux ans et je m'y plaisais pour le moment.

Durant mon temps libre, j'aidais ma sœur et son mari dans le pub/restaurant. Johny était irlandais, mais avais toujours vécu à Seattle. Quand ma sœur l'avait rencontré, il avait déjà le pub. Ma sœur était venue en renfort après leur mariage. Et moi après mes études. J'avais étudié les langues vivantes durant trois ans avant de changer de voie. J'étais capable grâce à mes études de parler parfaitement l'espagnol, l'italien et le français. Ce qui m'aidait durant les périodes touristiques. Mon père lui m'apprenait l'Allemand depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Après une douche plutôt chaude et qui me brulait presque la peau, je me postais devant mon armoire ouverte en grand. Que vais-je bien pouvoir mettre? Emmett McCarty n'était pas du genre à emmener une femme à diner dans un fast food. J'abandonnais donc les jeans et les pantalons pour me consacrer à mes robes et jupes. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à prendre et jeter mes fringues.

\- **_Tu fais quoi?_**

Je sursautais malgré moi et poussais un petit cri strident. Benjamin me regardait étonné depuis le pas de la porte. Son sac à dos encore sur l'épaule.

\- **_Euh... je cherche des fringues._**

Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour le salon. Je soufflais de soulagement.

\- **_Comment c'est passé ta journée? m_**'enquis-je en attrapant une robe noire assez simple et des collants.

\- **_Bof! _**

La télévision était allumée puis la voix de l'animateur qui présentait l'émission favorite de mon copain se fit entendre. Des candidats devaient répondre à des questions le plus rapidement possibles, avec différentes contraintes.

Je finis par me préparer très rapidement. Je laissais mes cheveux lâchés et j'appliquais très peu de maquillage sur mon visage. Je transférai mon téléphone, mon portefeuille et mon permis de conduire dans mon minuscule sac de soirées. Noir lui aussi. La seule couleur dans ma tenue était mon pendentif en forme de cœur. D'un rouge sang extravagant.

\- **_Tu sors?_** s'enquit surpris Benjamin, tandis que je reviens dans le salon.

\- **_Oui. _**

Il m'analysa de haut en bas, mais ne me complimenta pas. Mon cœur se serra à cette révélation. Je n'étais pas assez bien?

\- **_Tu vas où?_**

\- **_Au restaurant... avec ma mère, r_**ajoutai-je sans trop pourquoi.

Merde, je venais de lui mentir. Je n'avais jamais menti à Benjamin. Il ne dit mot, préférant retourner à son émission. Je chopai difficilement mes escarpins à faibles talons dans mon placard à chaussure et soufflai un bon coup.

Je me penchai sur le divan pour donner un baiser à Benjamin... je reçus sa joie en retour. J'étais un peu perdue un instant, mais me repris lorsqu'il me souhaita une bonne soirée.

\- **_N'oublie pas tes clés,_** rajouta-t-il simplement avant que je ne sorte de l'appartement.

C'est quoi son problème?

J'aurais peut-être dû autoriser Emmett à venir me chercher. Ça aurait peut-être décoincé mon petit ami. J'avais le ventre noué en rejoignant le métro. Ma veste tombait jusqu'à mes genoux et me protégeait des regards. Vingt minutes après et deux changements de métro, j'arrivais devant le restaurant. La porte de la Jeep à quelques pas de moi s'ouvrit. Ma bouche se décrocha lorsqu'Emmett en sortis pour me rejoindre. Il portait un costume noir. Des chaussures noires qui brillaient même dans la nuit. Une chemise blanche pour donner le change. Il n'avait pas de cravate comparée à la première fois où je l'avais vu. Il était magnifique. Mon cœur battait plus vite, mais j'arrivai à articuler un petit mot lorsqu'il se présenta devant moi.

\- **_Bonsoir. _**

Il inclina le visage sur le côté. Ses yeux pétillent de malices.

\- **_Bonsoir, mademoiselle Day. Je suis ravi de vous revoir._**

Moi aussi, dis-je seulement mentalement.

\- **_Puis-je?_**

Emmett me présenta son bras. Je passa le miens en dessous le cœur au bord du gouffre. Nous entrions dans le restaurant côte à côte. Emmett retira sa main de mon bras et la posa dans le bas de mon dos. Comme pour m'empêcher de faire demi-tour. De battre en retraite. Étrangement, je n'en éprouvais aucune envie. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour ce rendez-vous. Un homme, de taille moyenne, une moustache bien taillée, une tenue soignée, une serviette posée sur le bras, se posta devant nous tout sourire. Il devait avoir un peu plus de la quarantaine.

\- **_Monsieur McCarty, votre table est prête. _**

Emmett inclina la tête et me fit passer devant lui. Le serveur nous conduit à une table isolée entre deux immenses arbres. Ils touchaient tous deux le plafond ce qui m'impressionnait. Nous étions loin des regards indiscrets, cette table pour deux commença à me faire stresser. Le serveur se posta à une des deux chaises avant de me la présenter un sourire poli sur le visage.

\- **_Madame. _**

Je fis mon possible pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Je retirai ma veste et pris place. Emmett s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi, après avoir retiré sa veste. Son visage était étrangement fermé. Cela m'inquiéta.

\- **_Vous allez rester dans votre mutisme encore longtemps? _**quémandai-je en plissant les yeux dans sa direction, une fois le serveur hors de vue.

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma lorsque notre serveur réapparut avec deux grandes cartes contenant les menus.

\- **_Tu es magnifique._**

Ce compliment me prit par surprise. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre de peur d'être ridicule. Quittant le regard puissant de mon cavalier d'un soir, j'analysai la carte. J'ai eu le temps de finir la longue liste de la première page, quand Emmett prend la parole, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- **_As-tu choisi?_**

Il a repris l'emploi du tutoiement, remarquai-je. Ce type était une vraie girouette; passant du « vous » au « tu » en une fraction de seconde. Cela me perturbait.

\- **_Non. _**

Je chuchotais presque. Heureusement, le restaurant était bien agencé et notre table était coupée par les arbres. Ce qui facilitait la conversation.

\- **_Besoin d'aide?_**

\- **_S'il te plait. _**

Emmett secoua la tête doucement. Il me regarda, me transperça comme pour me jauger. Quelques secondes plus tard, il appela le serveur d'un mouvement de tête.

\- **_Monsieur?_**

\- **_Nous allons prendre une formule complète!_**

\- **_Très bien monsieur. Je vous écoute. _**

Emmett glissa à nouveau un regard sur moi. Le serveur en fit de même et je m'empourprai.

\- **_Deux assiettes des Trois Façons de déguster le Foie gras. Ainsi qu'une bouteille de Chardonnay. _**

Le serveur inclina le visage et tourna les talons.

\- **_Je suis ravie de t'avoir avec moi ce soir,_** murmura Emmett se sentant presque coupable.

\- **_Tu as beaucoup insisté,_** lui rappelai-je.

Un petit sourire franchit son visage assez tendu.

\- **_Tu as l'air en colère._**

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Son visage était devenu froid.

\- **_Effectivement, j'étais en colère avant de te retrouver, c_**lama-t-il durement.

\- **_Contre moi? _**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je posai cette question, mais cela du le ramener dans la réalité. Horrifié, le regard perdu Emmett m'analysa profondément. Je m'enfonça un peu plus dans mon siège.

\- **_Olivia, je suis sincèrement désolé. Ma colère n'est absolument pas tournée dans ta direction._**

Mon corps tout entier se détendit à cette révélation. Mince alors, il avait un tel effet sur moi.

\- **_J'ai eu des complications au travail. Je vais tout faire pour me faire pardonner ma mauvaise humeur. _**

Il me donna un sourire absolument fabuleux et je fondis littéralement. Le serveur finit par revenir avec notre vin; il fit gouter Emmett avant de nous servir après validation. Une serveuse débarqua de nulle part, déposa une assiette très longue devant moi et fit de même ensuite avec mon voisin.

\- **_Trois Façons de déguster le Foie gras. En premier lieu, Sucette Avocat et chocolat. _**

Il désigna la nourriture tout à gauche du plat.

\- **_Ensuite un pané à la Noisette. Et pour finir… Cuit au sel de Guérand. _**

Le duo de serveur nous quitta avec des grands sourires et des « bon appétit, monsieur dame » dans un français chantonnant très agréable.

\- **_Trois plats en un? _**

Heureusement, l'assiette était presque ridicule niveau quantité. Niveau présentation c'était un 20/20.

\- **_Goute, _**me souffla mon partenaire d'une soirée presque surexcité.

Ce que je fis un peu sur la réserve. J'attrapais le bâtonnet qui ressemblait à une sucette. C'était très beau, pensai-je. Je poussai un gémissement dès la première bouchée qui me fit rougir aussitôt.

\- **_Ce truc est fantastique!_**

\- **_Pas autant que toi, _**lâcha doucement Emmett en tirant un peu sur ses bouclettes.

Ce compliment inattendu me donna des couleurs et des bouffées de chaleur. Du moins, un peu plus. Je préférais prendre une autre bouchée de ma sucette. Emmett m'imita un sourire splendide aux lèvres. Il se moquait, j'avais l'impression.

\- **_Pourquoi avoir refusé toutes mes propositions et avoir fini par me dire « oui »?_** questionna-t-il en jouant avec le pied de son verre de vin.

\- **_J'en avais peut-être marre de résister! _**

Cela dut le surprendre. J'avais décidé contre toute attente de jouer franc jeu et de ne plus me mentir. Ce type m'attirait. M'envoutait. Je ne pouvais plus le nier. Résister.

\- **_Je suis contente de le savoir, l_**âcha-t-il en s'attaquant à sa deuxième assiette.

Emmett me laissa savourer dans un silence reposant mes deux autres façons de manger le foie gras. Ils fondaient dans ma bouche et avaient un gout incroyable. Je n'en avais encore jamais mangé des comme ça et je remerciais mentalement Emmett de son choix.

Un nouveau serveur et la serveuse de tout à l'heure récupèrent nos assiettes vides. Notre serveur principal nous tendit de nouveau la carte.

\- **_Tu choisis pour moi?_** risquai-je doucement.

\- **_Si tu le souhaites toujours. _**

Je hochai la tête et refermai la carte. Je lui fis confiance, Emmett avait bon gout niveau nourriture.

\- **_Plutôt viande ou poisson? _**

\- **_Viande rouge! _**

Il reporta son attention sur le menu, puis le referma vivement.

\- **_Filet de Bœuf de Salers, avec les légumes du jour et un supplément de frites. Deux assiettes. Les sauces à part dans deux pots séparer. Pour la cuisson, saignante pour moi. _**

Emmett glissa un regard dans ma direction.

\- **_Idem, s_**ouris-je ce qui le réconforta dans son choix.

\- **_Du vin supplémentaire?_** repris le serveur.

Notre bouteille était presque vide, réalisai-je stupéfaite. Je hocha de la tête. Emmett fit de même. Le serveur nous quitta une fois de plus. Cette fois je ne résistai pas à rouler des yeux.

\- **_Quoi? _**

En flagrant délit.

\- **_Rien. _**

J'étais passée du rosé aux rouges écarlates. Il me surpris en récupérant ma main par-dessus la table. Minces, nous étions proches.

\- **_Olivia?_**

Mon cœur battait plus fort. Plus vite. Pourquoi j'aimais autant mon prénom dans sa bouche? J'avais étrangement chaud. Le vin? Je clignai des yeux un peu éblouis par cet homme en face de moi.

\- **_Un restaurant moins… huppé aurait fait l'affaire. _**

Ma voix sonna comme un reproche et je m'en mordis les doigts.

\- **_J'ai plus que les moyens pour ce splendide restaurant, Olivia. Cela me fait plaisir de t'y emmener. De plus,_** rajouta-t-il vivement même voyant prête à intervenir, **_nous aurions fortement été interrompus dans un autre endroit. Or, je te veux pour moi seul ce soir. _**

Ma bouche était tout à coup sèche. Je savais qu'il a raison pour le restaurant. Emmett était un homme influant dans son monde et beaucoup aurait voulu être au petit soin pour lui. Mince, il me voulait pour lui tout seule?

Son pouce caressa avec tendresse le dos de ma main. Ma peau picota à ce contact. Soudainement, je me rappelais Benjamin. Je retirais ma main à contrecœur de la sienne. Ce qu'il remarqua encore.

\- **_Je suis en couple. _**

\- **_Je n'ai pas oublié ce désagréable fait,_** dit-il mâchoire contractée.

Voilà, sa mauvaise humeur était de retour. Mon cœur se compressa, pour une raison qui m'échappa. Je n'aimais peut-être pas le voir ainsi. Déçu par moi! Pourquoi?

\- **_Et si tu étais libre de choisir et de décider? _**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- **_Libre de décider entre Benjamin et toi?_**

J'étais perdue. J'espérais que ce n'était pas le but de sa question, car je serai incapable de choisir. Ce qui était le plus étrange. Ça me terrifiait pour dire vrai. Pas de ne pas savoir… mais de faire un choix.

\- **_Non,_** dit-il mal à l'aise.**_ Si tu n'avais pas d'engagement envers un autre homme… Aurais-je une chance? _**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Merde c'était donc ça? Nous y étions plus vite que prévu. Emmett McCarty ne passait pas par 4 chemins. J'avais pué de répondre, mais je devais le faire.

\- **_Olivia, je dois savoir si tu me désires autant que je te désire. Si tu ressens cette tension entre nous? _**

\- **_Pourquoi? _**

Mes yeux fuyaient les siens. J'étais perdue. Stressée.

\- **_J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, Olivia. Je… je n'ai jamais autant désiré une femme avec autant d'intensité. Ça me… perturbe! _**

Cet aveu me liquéfia. Il venait de se livrer et je savais qu'il attendait la même chose de ma part.

\- **_Oui_**.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, cependant je savais qu'il m'entendait parfaitement.

\- **_Oui, je te désire. Ce qui m'effraie et me terrifie…_**

Emmett respira à nouveau. Je le regardais fascinée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et j'avais une envie folle de faire de même. De laisser mes doigts glissés parmi ses cheveux. Je m'interdis de le faire. Les serveurs réapparaissent. Rapide, gracieux, polis. Ils déposèrent le tout et s'éclipsèrent de nouveau.

D'accord, je devais reconnaitre que ce restaurant était agréable. Très agréable. L'assiette était à moitié pleine. Des légumes, des frites et un énorme steak qui compensait le reste. Putain, je salivais rien quand le regardant. Ou alors c'était le fait d'avoir cet étalon en face de moi?

Pour le moment, je devais me contenter de mon steak. « Pour le moment »? Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Benjamin. Pense à Benjamin, Olivia. Cette réprimande muette ne m'aidait pas du tout.

\- **_Tes yeux pétillent,_** s'amusa Emmett en portant son verre à ses lèvres, je fis de même.

Il me resservit lorsque mon verre reposa à nouveau sur la table.

\- **_Mange, Olivia. _**

Je récupérais mes couverts un large sourire aux lèvres. Je remarquais qu'il possédait le même. Ses yeux étaient joueurs et j'adorais ça.

\- **_Tu aimes donc manger!_** cette révélation m'enchanta grandement.

\- **_Mange ou je m'occupe de ton assiette lorsque j'ai fini la mienne, d_**is-je gaiement.

Emmett éclata de rire et je gloussais presque en tout en mangeant une première bouchée. La viande était parfaite et fondais presque dans ma bouche.

\- **_Je suis prêt à te la laisser, douce Olivia! ce qui est rare. _**

Je m'empourprais ce qui le fit rire une fois encore. Nous mangions notre plat principal dans un silence complice et des sourires charmeurs. Tous les ingrédients dans l'assiette étaient exquis. Je ne laissai rien. Mon voisin non plus. Je fis la moue. Emmett rigola attirant des regards.

\- **_Si tu en veux encore, je commande. _**

Je secouais la tête négativement.

\- **_Je vais me rabattre sur le dessert. _**

\- **_Un petit digestif avant?_**

Je soulevai les épaules indifférentes avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- **_Tu veux me souler?_**

\- **_Non_**, s'étrangla-t-il.

\- **_Bien. _**

Son sourire était de retour et je le lui rendis. Emmett leva la main. Notre serveur attitré était à notre table. Il était un peu surpris par mon assiette vide, mais son masque neutre réapparut.

\- **_Des desserts monsieur?_**

\- **_Oui, nous allons également prendre un digestif. _**

\- **_Poire, monsieur? _**

\- **_S'il vous plait, Antoine. _**

Emmett avait un sourire contagieux, qui nous atteignait tous les trois. Le serveur disparut.

\- **_Antoine?_** dis-je arquant un sourcil.

Emmett hocha la tête. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelques éléments se mirent en place.

\- **_Mince, tu viens souvent ici?_**

\- **_Oui. _**

\- **_Combien de fois en semaine?_**

Il pinça les lèvres ce qui m'adoucit un peu.

\- **_Cela dépend de mes rendez-vous professionnel… et personnel,_** rajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Je le regardais bouche bée.

\- **_Je suis la numéro combien sur ta liste… personnel?_**

Ses yeux n'étaient plus joueur. Il semblait redevenir froid et en colère. Merde.

\- **_Tu n'es pas un numéro Olivia. _**

Mon cuir chevelu picota. Je le crus sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- **_Parle-moi de ta famille._**

Ce que je fis. Un sujet que je maitrisais à la perfection. Je parlais de ma sœur. De son mari, Johny. De ma mère qui me rendais dingue à me surprotéger. Mon père qui essayait de trouver le juste milieu entre ses deux filles et sa femme. Et je finis par Caleb. Mon frère.

\- **_Tu le vis comment? _**me demanda-t-il doucement.

Je léchais une dernière fois ma cuillère qui contenait les restes de mon énorme part de gâteaux au chocolat et avec des miettes de meringues avant de prendre la parole.

\- **_Ne joue pas avec moi, Olivia. _**

Je jetais pratiquement la cuillère dans l'assiette sous son regard réprimandé et... gourmand.

\- **_Désolée... euh... je le vis bien dans l'ensemble. Il me manque beaucoup, mais c'est ce qu'il voulait donc..._**

Je soulevais les épaules et les laissais retomber. J'hésitais à lui poser des questions sur lui. Il tendis la main en l'air pour appeler le serveur. Je remarquais à nouveau le ruban rouge autour de son poignet. Je fronce les sourcils. Il baissa la main rapidement. D'accord... ne posa pas de question indiscrète Olivia.

\- **_Monsieur?_**

\- **_Je voulais vous remercier pour le diner. Tout était parfait. _**

Il termina sa phrase en posant son regard sur moi. Antoine s'inclina presque devant notre table et prit congé en nous souhaitant une « bonne fin de soirée ».

\- **_Allons-y! _**souffla Emmett un sourire en coin.

Les mains un peu tremblantes je boutonnais mon manteau, attrapais mon sac et suivis Emmett à l'avant du restaurant. À ma grande surprise, il salua d'un mouvement de tête les employés à l'accueil et... sortit!

\- **_Euh..._**

\- **_Ils vont m'envoyer la facture chez moi. _**

Quelle idiote je faisais. La Jeep avait disparue, réalisai-je. À sa place une voiture noire. Luxueuse avec chauffeur. Emmett posa un bras autour de ma taille et nous rapprocha de la voiture. Le chauffeur ouvris la porte arrière. Emmett attendis après moi.

\- **_Je te raccompagne._**

\- **_Je peux prendre le métro._**

\- **_Certainement pas! _**

Sa voix avais claqué durement dans l'air. Je me ratatinais aussitôt.

\- **_Olivia, tu ne peux pas prendre le métro à cette heure de la nuit. De toute façon, il donne un petit coup d'œil à sa montre, le dernier métro est passé il y a dix minutes. _**

Mince, il était donc plus tard que j'imaginais.

\- **_Je n'ai pas le choix alors?_**

\- **_Pas pour ça. _**

Il essaya de rester neutre. De ne pas sourire ou de ne pas grimacer. Je le savais. Je fis alors la chose la plus débile de ma vie. Je lui tirai la langue et entrai dans le véhicule.

\- **_Elle vient de me tirer la langue?_** Demanda-t-il à son chauffeur doucement.

\- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Je l'entendis souffler fortement, puis il me rejoignis dans la voiture. J'abordais un regard immense sur mon visage.

\- **_Ah, si seulement tu étais à moi._**

Je perdis mon sourire et deviens rouge vif. Cette fois, c'était à lui de sourire. De sourire fièrement. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement, se fit dans le silence. Je ne pensais à rien. Seulement à la vue qui défilait par a fenêtre. Lorsque le véhicule se stabilisa à quelques pas de mon immeuble, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- **_Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problèmes, s_**oupira Emmett un peu... déçu.

Je le regardais perplexe. Il repris.

\- **_Je ne veux pas t'attirer de problème avec ton copain!_**

Le dernier mot avait été craché comme une insulte. Je préférais ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

\- **_Merci beaucoup pour ce repas._**

\- **_Tu ne regrettes pas? _**

\- **_Non,_** murmurai-je en inclinant le visage comme j'ai vu le faire si souvent ce soir.

\- **_Je peux espérer en avoir un autre?_**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue.

\- **_Peut-être._**

\- **_Plus de chocolat et de fleur? _**s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'explosai de rire aussitôt.

\- **_Non. Plus de fleurs et de chocolat pour le moment, Emmett. _**

Il me rendit mon sourire avant d'avancer la main jusqu'à ma joue.

\- **_J'ai vraiment apprécié ta compagnie_**, dit-il doucement.

Je le vis pincer les lèvres et relâcher la main sur mon visage.

\- **_Je n'ai pas très envie de partir._**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais dit ça? Ma conscience intérieure relevait la tête de son petit nuage de bienêtre et me foudroyait du regard. Mon cœur se contractait lorsqu'Emmett s'avança un peu plus me faire face. Nous étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour gouter à ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- **_Évite de me dire ça, Olivia. Je résiste fortement pour ne pas te kidnappe pour la nuit._**

Mon entrejambe s'enflamma. Bordel de merde, j'étais excitée par sa voix, son odeur, son regard, son corps, ses paroles... par tout en fait.

\- **_Sors avant que je ne change d'avis_**, rajouta-t-il délicatement.

Dieu merci, il ne me toucha pas. J'aurai pu très facilement craquer sinon.

\- **_Bonne nuit, Emmett._**

\- **_Bonne nuit, Olivia._**

Et je sortis. Le cœur lourd et léger en même temps. Lourd de l'avoir quitté. Léger par la soirée la plus esquisse de ma vie.

* * *

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**pas déçu ? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**voici le nouveau chapitre... l'histoire commence à prendre forme et les émotions également... **_

_**a vous de juger en savourant ce chapitre ! **_

_**a très vite... **_

_**sabrina :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Point de vue : Olivia__._

Une musique de détente et de relaxation envahit mon salon. Je faisais face à la télévision dans une posture des plus étranges. J'avais poussé au maximum la table basse, pour avoir plus de place. J'exécutai les mêmes mouvements que le coach féminin à l'écran. C'était des exercices de flexion, de drainage et de relaxation. J'essayai de faire trois séances par semaine en plus de mes footings. Cela m'aidait à me ressourcer en temps normal. À me canaliser. Pas ce soir.

À dix heures du soir, Benjamin était toujours hors de la maison. Encore, pestai-je mentalement. Mon cerveau était branché sur dix mille choses et n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur une chose précisément. Je réfléchissais à mon travail au bar. À mon travail de secrétaire. À Emmett McCarty qui m'invitait au restaurant. M'offrait des fleurs, des bonbons, des chocolats...

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis vieille au soir. Cela me manquait un peu. Je souris malgré moi. Ce type était incroyable. Il n'avait pas relâché la pression jusqu'à que je lui donne une réponse positive. J'aimais son tempérament. J'avais passé une soirée formidable avec lui la veille. Emmett était de très bonne compagnie. Trop bonne compagnie. Je secouai la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

J'entendis une voiture. Elle roulait trop vite. Ce n'était pas lui. J'en avais assez. Je regardai ma montre, une heure d'entrainement. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, pourtant je me sentais vider ce soir. J'éteignis la télévision, remis le DVD dans sa pochette et replaçai la table. Ni vu, ni connu.

Je pris une douche rapide. Toujours pas de Benjamin, réalisai-je. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable toujours en serviette de bain. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Bon, je devais faire quelques choses. Il était si diffèrent les derniers temps. J'avais l'impression de le perdre. Devais-je appeler?

Je le fis sans vraiment y réfléchir. Une, deux, trois sonneries... sa boite vocale s'enclencha. Je raccrochai.

Mon regard fut alors attiré par un objet de son côté de lit. Je m'avançai et retirai le pull qui était à moitié dessus. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Son ordinateur. Que faisait son ordinateur ici? Benjamin préférait travailler sur ce dernier plutôt que sur des feuilles. Plus facile, puisqu'il avait accès à internet pour faire des recherches. Pas ce soir visiblement. Je l'inspectai d'un œil incertain. Ma main était déjà en train de l'ouvrir quand mon cerveau comprit.

\- **_Non_**, dis-je à haute voix.

Je le refermai brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Merde, qu'est-ce qui me prenait? J'avais toujours eu une confiance sans faille en lui. Pourquoi je doutai tout à coup? Oui, mais s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, je pouvais regarder. Juste un œil? Ma conscience qui était cachée derrière un rideau rouge sortit la tête toute souriante. Qu'elle garce celle-là!

Un peu sur les nerfs et le corps raide, comme si on allait me surprendre d'un moment à un autre, je rouvris l'ordinateur. Quelques documents informatiques m'accueillirent. Des cours, du commerce. Je me détendis un peu. Pas assez à mon goût. J'ouvris internet. Sa page d'accueil n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Google. Il était toujours connecté à son compte. Je cliquai sur l'enveloppe. J'étais tout de suite redirigée vers sa boite mail. J'inspirai fort et expirai de la même façon. Sa boite était presque pleine. La plupart étaient de ses potes d'université, qui lui envoyait des images et vidéos censés être drôles. Sa sœur lui avait envoyé un message. Je l'ouvris.

De : Naomi Nirod

À : Benjamin Nirod

Objet : Tu me déçois... beaucoup.

Ne sois pas cruel. Dis-lui!

Je t'appelle demain,

Bisous.

Cela me glace le sang pour une raison que j'ignorai. Dire quoi à qui? Déçue? Par quoi? Par qui?

Il n'y avait qu'un message. Six petits mots. Mais, il me bouleversait. Benjamin n'avait même pas répondu. L'email datait d'environ deux semaines. Je le relis sans rien y comprendre. Ma curiosité était piquée à vif. Je regardai avec plus d'attention. Il y avait un dossier qui ressortait dans le lot. Il n'avait pas été renommé comme les autres. Mon sang se glace. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Des centaines d'Email de Juliette. Ma meilleure amie. J'ouvris le premier mail, le visage blême.

De : Juliette Brennan

À : Benjamin Nirod

Objet : Envie...

Très, très envie! Dépêche-toi!

Juliette

La colère monta en moi. Le mail datait du jour même. À 17 h. Je descendis tout en bas, pour lire la réponse de Benjamin et là je compris tout.

De : Benjamin Nirod

À : Juliette Brennan

Objet : Ma petite crapule!

Je vis tout faire pour combler ton envie. Attends-moi nue sur ton lit... je m'occupe du reste!

Bisous Ben.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mon cœur se serra. Se brisa. J'étais perdue. Anéantie. Il était avec elle. Mon Benjamin. Mon petit ami et avec Juliette. Celle que je considérai comme ma meilleure amie.

\- **_Putain, mais qu'elle conne._**

La rage était là. Je m'étais fait avoir. Comme une conne. Je passai du rire à la colère en très peu de temps. De temps en temps, un petit rire nerveux me prit. J'étais trompée. J'étais une femme cocue. C'était douloureux!

La rancœur prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse. Jean, pull et mes bottes. Je restais un long moment assise à regarder l'ordinateur. Finalement, je décidais de partir de l'appartement pour ce soir. J'étais incapable de lui faire face et d'en discuter avec lui pour le moment. J'attrapais des vêtements de rechange, en ne sachant pas encore où me rendre. Ma sœur était certainement le meilleur choix. Elle allait être folle de rage. Elle n'avait jamais bien aimé Benjamin. Trop lisse. Trop gentil d'après elle. Souvent elle dit de lui qu'il était sans vie. Ce qui m'avait toujours surprit. Je commençais à comprendre son jugement. Pour preuve Emmett. Il était l'opposé de Benjamin.

J'éteignis les lumières de l'appartement après avoir passé une écharpe et une veste. Putain dans deux mois c'est Noël. Un sanglot me prit. Benjamin devait venir avec moi chez mes parents. C'était chez moi cette année. Et pour le Nouvel An? Est-ce que notre réservation tenait toujours?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiètera comme ça. Ma conscience se réveilla. Me tapota un coin de mon cerveau. Mes yeux s'agrandirent, alors que je descendais les escaliers au pas de course. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec lui ou elle. Putain, je fuyais comme si j'étais coupable d'un truc. Comme si c'était moi la responsable de tout cela.

Dans la rue, je filai en direction de l'appartement de ma sœur et de son mari. Mon téléphone vibra au croisement de ma rue. J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil et arrêtai nette. Emmett. Ben ça alors, Emmett McCarty m'appelait! Je décrochai le souffle court.

\- **_Allo? _**

\- **_Tout va bien?_**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- **_Oui. _**

J'avais pratiquement couiné mon mensonge, tandis que ma tête hurlai de lui dire « non ».

\- **_Tu es certaine? _**

Sa voix est douce, posée, comme s'il parlait à une enfant.

\- **_Non. _**

Je l'ai dit. Je fermai les yeux très forts. Une main se posa sur ma hanche. Mon sac de voyage tomba à terre. Les yeux grands, j'étais prête à pousser un hurlement quand je rencontrai les yeux inquiets d'Emmett.

\- **_Salut!_**

Sa voix était mielleuse. Il me fit fondre aussitôt. Il me fit signe de raccrocher le téléphone. Je m'exécutai.

\- **_Que fais-tu là?_**

\- **_Je passais dans le coin, _**souffla-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue.

Je mis lova sans tarder. Sans réfléchir. Mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Je frissonnai lorsqu'il me rapprocha de lui.

\- **_Que se passe-t-il, Olivia?_**

Ma tête vint s'appuyer contre son torse. Il me serra contre son torse. Il sentait bon. Très bon. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Nous étions enlacés. J'en éprouvai une grande joie. Ma conscience dansa la samba dans ma tête. Puis, je me rappelai que nous étions dans la rue. Que Benjamin pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Je m'écartai vivement, j'avais dû mal à garder l'équilibre. Emmett me stabilisa en attrapant mon coude.

\- **_Oliva?_**

Sa voix claqua dans l'air brutalement. J'avais tout d'un coup froid et très envie de me blottir à nouveau contre lui. Mes yeux s'étaient emplis d'eau. Emmett compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

\- **_Je peux t'offrir un café ou autre chose?_**

Je hochai la tête ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire. J'étais prête à exploser et m'effondrer si j'ouvrais la bouche. Emmett se poussait un peu, une voiture nous attendait, porte du conducteur grande ouverte.

\- **_La voiture de madame est avancée. _**

Je le regardai intriguer, tandis qu'il ramassait mon sac à terre et me guida vers la portière passagère.

\- **_Je vais devoir t'aider._**

J'espère bien, soufflai-je mentalement. Cette voiture était un monstre. Je n'étais pas certaine d'arriver à monter toute seule sur le siège. Emmett passa une main de part et d'autre de ma taille. J'en eus des frissons dans tout le corps.

\- **_Un... deux... trois..._**

Il me souleva comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume et me posa sur le siège. J'étais presque à sa hauteur.

\- **_Merci_**, fis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

\- **_Un véritable plaisir, Olivia, g_**lissa-t-il en retour, m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je crus qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère. À ma grande surprise, il y arriva. Je n'étais plus sur mes gardes. Plus en colère. Ce qui était assez incroyable. Emmett s'installa derrière le volant après avoir posé mon sac à l'arrière. Il mit sa ceinture de sécurité, tandis qu'une voix de femme sortit des écouteurs.

\- **_Tout est sous contrôle, monsieur McCarty._**

Un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage.

\- **_Le bar le moins peuplé ce soir, Agathe? _**

J'entendis un bruit bizarre, comme si une recherche était en cours.

\- **_Agathe est un ordinateur, m_**'expliqua Emmett joyeux.

\- **_Un ordinateur? _**

Il hocha la tête comme un petit enfant. J'ai envie de rire.

\- **_The Black City, monsieur, _**reprit la voix dans la voiture.

\- **_Merci Agathe_**, chantonna-t-il aussitôt.

J'en restai bouche bée. Emmett m'expliqua sans attendre.

\- **_Cette voiture est unique au monde. Elle est faite pour moi. Rien que pour moi._**

\- **_C'est à dire? _**

Il me regarda espiègle.

\- **_Tu ne pourrais par exemple : pas la conduire._**

\- **_Vraiment?_**

\- **_Oui. Le volant..._**

Emmett fit passer ses doigts dessus comme pour le caresser. J'avais tout à coup chaud. Merde, c'était érotique ce truc.

\- **_Il est équipé de capteur. Il reconnaît mes empreintes digitales._**

Ma bouche était grande ouverte par cette révélation.

\- **_Et si je prenais ta place?_**

Emmett me jugea du regard, puis s'arrêta sur le bas-côté avec douceur. Il retira sa ceinture de sécurité, puis la mienne.

\- **_Fais le tour de la voiture, beauté._**

J'hésitai, mais son regard joueur me persuada. Je sortis et sautais presque pour atteindre le sol. Je claquai la portière, contournai la voiture et me plantai devant lui. Il sortit lui aussi et tient la grande portière. Il me fit avancer jusqu'à lui, l'œil perçant.

\- **_Prête?_**

Je hochai la tête tout à coup impatiente. Je crois même que j'étais un peu excitée par ce qui allait suivre.

Comme plus tôt, il posa ses mains sur moi et mes sens étaient en éveil. Il m'attirait. Emmett m'attirait atrocement. Il me souleva et m'installa sur le siège conducteur.

\- **_Je suis ridicule, non?_**

Ses yeux pétillaient d'humour.

\- **_Pose tes mains._**

Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur le volant. Tout arriva en même temps. Le moteur s'arrêta. Les écrans devinrent rouges. La voix de la femme repentie sévèrement dans l'habitacle.

\- **_Vous avez cinq secondes pour sortir de la voiture avant qu'un communiqué à la police ne soit envoyé._**

Un flash apparait en face de moi, m'aveuglant presque. Une photo venait d'être prise. Une photo de moi. J'étais estomaquée. Emmett posa ça main sur le volant après avoir retiré la mienne. Et tout s'arrêta.

\- **_Fausse alerte, Agathe._**

\- **_Bien reçu, monsieur McCarty._**

Emmett était proche de moi. Trop proche. Il se pencha un peu plus. J'avais la bouche sèche. Il allait m'embrasser. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Je le voulais. Il n'était qu'à un cheveu de le faire lorsqu'il braqua ses yeux dans les miens. Ne t'arrête pas, criait ma conscience. Ne t'arrête pas.

\- **_Je peux reprendre ma place, mademoiselle Day?_**

\- **_Oui. _**

Ma voix était fluette. Je me sentis tout à coup ridicule et reculai. Emmett qui avait passé un bras autour de moi, sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien me retient.

\- **_Ne me fuis pas. Jamais. _**

\- **_Je..._**

J'étais dans l'incapacité totale d'avoir une pensée coordonnée aussi proche de lui. Alors, la dire à voix haute? Mission impossible. Emmett soupira fortement, puis me porta pour me poser sur le siège passager tellement rapidement que j'en étais perturbée.

\- **_Monsieur muscle, d_**is-je pour me donner du courage et détendre la situation.

La tension sexuelle entre nous était montée d'un degré supplémentaire. Je le sentis, je supposais que lui aussi. Il avait un sourire en coin fabuleux, lorsqu'il reprit sa place. Le monteur se remit en marche de lui-même. J'étais fascinée.

\- **_Des capteurs. La voiture ne fonctionne que pour moi. Rien que pour moi._**

\- **_Bond... James Bond,_** fis-je moqueuse.

Il me tira la langue et j'en restai bouche bée. Comment ce type pouvait arriver à me surprendre autant de fois en si peu temps?

\- **_Je préfère Batman,_** chantonna-t-il en reprenant la route.

\- **_Alors, je suis Robin? _**

Il arqua un sourcil et prit une minute pour m'analyser.

\- **_Non... tu es forcement Catwoman! _**

J'éclatai de rire et il en fit de même. Je ne savais pas où nous allions, mais nous roulions à bonne vitesse et longtemps. Je le soupçonnai un peu de faire durer le trajet, car nous étions de bonne humeur. J'avais un peu peur que cela ne se brise. Cependant, la réalité des choses me revient brutalement dessus. Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer, puis à sonner. Emmett me jeta un petit coup d'œil. J'ignorai les deux. Le silence revient. Mais pour peu de temps.

\- **_Mademoiselle Day, je pense que votre sac fait un bruit étrange._**

\- **_Moi aussi,_** bougonnai-je.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter. Il toucha un bouton et le moteur s'arrêta. Dieu, que j'aimais sa voiture. Emmett tourna tout son corps vers moi, j'en avais la bouche sèche. Il était appuyé contre la portière et me regardait.

\- **_Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire?_**

Je bougeai la tête négativement.

\- **_Pourquoi?_**

Ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême se touchaient presque. Je ne savais quoi lui dire, alors j'optai pour la vérité.

\- **_Cela rendrait les choses... trop réelles!_**

Emmett sembla perplexe. Il n'insista pas. Du moins pour le moment.

\- **_The Black City. Un de mes nombreux bars r_**ajouta-t-il, alors que je fronçai les sourcils.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Il dut le lire en moi, car il attrapa ma main et la serra tendrement. Cela me donna un peu de courage pour parler.

\- **_Je ne veux pas me mêler à la foule._**

\- **_Où veux-tu aller?_**

\- **_Pas ici. Pas dans un bar,_** bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

Il patienta un instant.

\- **_Je peux t'emmener chez moi, si tu le souhaites. Pour boire un verre, d_**it-il vivement devant mon regard.

\- **_Chez toi?_**

Il hocha la tête une expression neutre. Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- **_Tu sais Olivia être avec moi comprendre certain risque. Comme par exemple, attirer les journalistes... les photographes._**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- **_Je refuse de te mettre en porte à faux par ma faute, s_**ouffla-t-il doucement.

Je ne sus pas quoi dire, alors je lui donnai un petit sourire. Il me le rendit timidement.

\- **_Allons donc chez vous, monsieur McCarty! _**

\- **_À vos ordres, mademoiselle Day. _**

Emmett repris la route. Cinq à dix minutes plus tard, nous étions garées au sous-sol d'un immeuble. Emmett sortit de la voiture et j'en fis de même avec moins de grâce. La fatigue s'empara de moi. Mon sac de voyage sur l'épaule me plombait aussi le moral. Emmett me le récupéra en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **_Tu pars en voyage?_**

\- **_Non,_** sifflai-je.

Sans un autre mot, il fit glisser sa main dans la mienne et me tira vers un ascenseur. Il était empli de miroir fumé et mon reflet faisait peine à voir. Surtout en comparaison à Emmett.

\- **_Tu es grand,_** dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

\- **_C'est peut-être toi qui es petite?_**

Il inclina le visage sur le côté puis éclata de rire.

\- **_Bon d'accord, je suis grande_**.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et je remarquai pour la première fois le numéro de l'étage illuminé dans la grille de l'ascenseur.

\- **_Il y a vraiment trente étages? _**

\- **_Oui. _**

\- **_Et nous sommes au plus haut? _**

\- **_Tu as peur? _**

Je roulai des yeux malgré moi. Les portes de l'ascenseur restaient fermées alors que nous sommes à l'arrêt. Emmett composa un code sur un cadran digital que je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- **_Sésame ouvre-toi!_**

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand. J'explosai de rire avant d'applaudir sous sons regard mi- surpris, mais joueur.

\- **_Avance, petite insolente._**

Ce que je fis les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **_Cet appartement est à toi?_**

\- **_Tout l'étage,_** rectifia-t-il doucement. **_Viens. _**

Il attrapa ma main, mais pris soin de laisser mon sac à l'entrée. Nous arrivions dans un salon très grand. Très vaste. Une cheminée qui était allumée attira mon attention, puis le piano noir qui trônait près de la baie vitrée.

\- **_Tu joues du piano?_** m'étonnai-je.

\- **_Non. C'est Edward le grand pianiste de la famille. Il est là pour les soirs où il me rend visite._**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- **_Edward Cullen?_**

\- **_Effectivement. _**

Son regard se durcit un peu et je préférai laisser tomber les questions. Je soulevai les épaules avant lâcher sa main et de m'installer prudemment sur le divan en cuir blanc. En fait, toute la pièce était ainsi. Un mélange de noir et de blanc. Dans un style nouveau et moderne. Je pourrais même sentir le parfum gênant du neuf.

\- **_Que veux-tu boire?_**

\- **_N'importe, d_**is-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- **_Chaud ou froid, Olivia?_**

Pourquoi j'aimais autant mon prénom dans sa bouche? Totalement indécent. Je secouai la tête doucement pour chasser cette pensée.

\- **_Chaud. _**

\- **_Met toi à l'aise, je reviens. _**

Il quitta le luxueux salon et je le perdis de vue. Sur la cheminée aucune photos, juste des petits objets de décors. Un style totalement impersonnel. J'eus un peu chaud et je réalisais que j'avais encore mon écharpe et ma veste. Je les retirai sans attendre et posai tout au sol. N'y tenant plus, je partis à la recherche d'Emmett. Je pris le couloir, passe une porte, deux portes... aucune trace de lui.

\- **_Emmett?_**

Ma voix porte loin dans le couloir.

\- **_Ici!_**

Je me retournai presque en sursautant. Il tenait deux tasses de café chaud dans ses mains.

\- **_Merci._**

Je regardai un peu partout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux expressifs et tellement intimidants. Je me raclai la gorge pour me donner un peu de courage.

\- **_Euh... c'est un peu... impersonnel, r_**isquai-je le rouge aux joues.

\- **_C'est le coin public. _**

J'arquai un sourcil et me fis happer par son regard. Ma conscience sautilla de choix et lui faisait des grands signes.

\- **_Le coin public?_** quémandai-je doucement.

\- **_Pour les invités. Pour mes rendez-vous. L'appartement est vraiment très grand,_** me rappela-t-il.

\- **_Tu veux dire l'étage est vraiment très grand?_**

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, me jaugea un peu avant de me faire signe d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre. Évidemment, je le suivis sans rechigner. Emmett me guida dans le couloir et fini par pousser une porte sur notre gauche.

\- **_Mon salon privé._**

\- **_Privé?_**

Il fit la moue. Je compris aussitôt.

\- **_Un salon de garçon! _**souffla-t-il en me poussant à entrer un peu plus.

Effectivement, un salon d'homme. J'étais beaucoup plus sous le charme pour le coup. Des trophées sur des étagères. Des gangs de boxe accrochés à un mur. Des photos. Une grande télévision. Mais ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'était le tapis en espèce de maillot de sport géant et les fauteuils. Deux étaient en forme de gants de baseball. Ils avaient l'air très douillet. Un pouf en forme de balle de tennis, un autre en ballon de football. Mais, le plus génial c'était le divan en forme de batte de baseball.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement et mis installai un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- **_J'adore!_**

Je me sentis étrangement dans mon élément.

\- **_Cela te ressemble plus,_** souris-je délicatement.

\- **_Vraiment? _**

Je hochai la tête avant de prendre place au bout du divan. Il me rejoignit sans attendre.

Assis côte à côte, on se regardait. On s'étudiait. On testait la température. Nous étions tournées l'un vers l'autre. Comme deux aimants attirés par une force magnétique. J'aimais cette idée. Mes pieds étaient sur le divan, mes bras enroulés autour de mes genoux, je le regardai par-dessus. Mon dos reposait sur l'appui-bras du divan. Emmett n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je portai mon verre à ma bouche une fois de plus.

Emmett finit par lever la main. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma joue. Je savourai ce contact en fermant les yeux brièvement.

\- **_Tu as la peau douce._**

Un compliment inopiné qui me fait rougir. Il sourit.

\- **_C'est certainement fini avec Benjamin._**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça... mais, je l'avais fait. Sa main se posa sur ma joue. Je me laissai reposer contre. Emmett semblait perplexe. Je me lançai totalement.

\- **_Depuis quelque temps, je le trouve... étrange._**

\- **_Étrange? souffla_** Emmett en effectuant des cercles avec son pouce.

\- **_Oui. Il rentre tard. N'appelle pas. Ne s'inquiète pas quand je mets des robes pour manger au restaurant. _**

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Emmett soupira bruyamment.

\- **_Il t'a vu t'habiller et sortir pour me rejoindre? s_**'étonna-t-il.

\- **_Oui_**, dis-je le cœur lourd.

\- **_Et il n'a rien dit? N'a rien fait?_**

Je fermai les yeux et je sentis Emmett se rapprocher de moi. Mes jambes s'allongèrent pour venir reposer au-dessous de lui. Mes pieds étaient à nouveau sur le divan. Il passa un bras autour de moi, ma tête se posa sur son épaule. J'étais bien. Trop bien.

\- **_J'ai trouvé des emails. Des messages qu'il échange avec une autre femme._**

Un sanglot me parcourut. Emmett me serra plus contre lui.

\- **_Il a une liaison?_**

\- **_Des rapports sexuels en tout cas, b_**redouillai-je.

Emmett me pris par surprise et m'embrassa au niveau de la tempe.

\- **_Il ne te mérite pas,_** chuchota-t-il par la suite.

Sa voix était basse, douce, fluide. Ma peau picota d'être en contact avec lui. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il patienta. Il attendit.

\- **_Tu le ressens? Ce truc entre nous? _**chuchota-t-il pour ne pas briser le moment.

Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il me laissa le choix. Je ne voulais plus résister. Je ne pouvais plus résister. J'avançai le visage, passant de ses yeux à sa bouche. On finit par poser nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle se coupa. Nous bougions doucement. Lentement. Analysant les réactions l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de toute ma vie. C'était donc ça... embrasser avec passion? Je perdis pied. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent à son pull. Sa main remonta à ma nuque. Il l'entoura. La serra. Je perdis pied un peu plus. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre inférieure. Je fondis. J'ouvris à peine la bouche, sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne. J'avais la tête qui tournait. On finit par se séparer à bout de souffle. Putain de merde, c'est quoi ça?

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Emmett était l'homme le plus beau que j'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, j'en avais vu des beaux garçons venir au bar. Tous sans vie, sans passion... tout le contraire d'Emmett McCarty. Il dégageait un charisme incroyable. Qui pourrait intimider n'importe qui.  
Ma tête vint se poser sur son torse. Il se souleva à grand rythme, mais s'apaisa à mon contact. On resta enlacer sans dire mot durant de longues minutes. Je finis par lâcher un bâillement qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Je grognai aussitôt sous son petit rire moqueur.

\- **_Allez une douche et au dodo, ma belle._**

Cette petite appellation me donna des frissons de plaisir dans le bas ventre. Je n'en avais jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Aucun mot doux de ce gendre, de la part de Benjamin. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Emmett passa ses bras autour de moi et hop, se redressa.

\- **_J'ai l'impression d'être pas plus lourde qu'un sac de plume, s_**oupirai-je alors qu'il me portait comme une jeune mariée.

\- **_Tu es aussi légère qu'une plume,_** grogna-t-il. **_D'ailleurs, va falloir manger un peu, mademoiselle Day. _**

Je soupirai, mais ne fis aucun commentaire. Emmett ne devait pas savoir que malgré toutes mes tentatives, je ne dépassais jamais les cinquante kilos. C'est morphologique. Enfin, je crois. Emmett nous ramena dans le couloir. On rejoint très vite le salon blanc et noir ainsi que l'entrée.

\- **_C'est grand, s_**oupirai-je.

\- **_Ce coin-ci est réservé aux chambres et salles de bain_**, m'annonça Emmett passant une porte rouge bordeaux. **_Il y a également un sauna et hammam. _**

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- **_J'ai oublié mon maillot! _**souris-je grandement.

\- **_Pas besoin de maillot, ma belle. _**

Il claqua un baiser sur ma tempe tandis que je m'empourprai une fois de plus. Ah ce type alors! Emmett me reposai à terre devant une porte fermée.

\- **_La chambre de madame._**

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et j'étais tout de suite sous le charme. J'entrai doucement, Emmett dans mes talons.

\- **_C'est magnifique._**

\- **_Content qu'elle te plaise. _**

C'était plus que ça. La chambre était digne d'un hôtel cinq Étoiles, avec une sorte de petit effet, conte de fées et princesse. Surement le lit à baldaquin et son tissu rose pâle transparent. J'adorais. Emmett pointa une porte à gauche.

\- **_La salle de bain. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans les tiroirs. _**

\- **_Merci._**

Emmett m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis tourna les talons.

\- **_Je t'apporte ton sac, c_**ria-t-il naturellement.

Je roulai des yeux tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle était tout aussi jolie que la chambre. Putain, sa baraque était parfaite. Deux lavabos côte à côte. Une douce odeur de... fleurs flottait dans l'air. La baignoire était grande, mais ce que je préfère c'était la douche italienne.

\- **_Ton sac! _**souffla Emmett à mon oreille.

Il était dans mon dos. Son souffle s'écrasa au niveau du haut de mon coup. Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille pour m'entourer. Je me laissai faire. En fait, j'adorais ça. Depuis combien de temps un homme ne m'a autant charmée? Autant courtiser? Autant câliner? Je savais. Je ne l'avais jamais été. Même pas avec Benjamin. Ou alors la première semaine.

Emmett frotta son nez contre la peau de ma nuque. Un gémissement m'échappa. Mon corps se tendit aussitôt.

\- **_Hey, doucement. C'est un son tout à fait exquis,_** chuchota-t-il en me retournant dans ses bras.

J'étais perdue. Il pouvait le voir.

\- **_Très bien. Je vais te laisser prendre une douche. Reste autant de temps que tu le souhaites._**

\- **_Merci. _**

\- **_Arrête de me remercier, m_**e réprimanda-t-il doucement. **_Demain, je dois être au boulot à huit heures... _**

\- **_Je serai prête,_** dis-je vivement tout en le coupant.

\- **_Laisse-moi finir ou je te fais taire, s_**canda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

Il gagna à ce jeu. Je fis semblant de fermer la bouche et de jeter la clé. Ça l'amusa.

\- **_Bien, mademoiselle Day. Donc... je disais un truc du genre : demain je dois être à huit heures au travail. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites. J'ai un emploi du temps chargé demain et ne pourrait rentrer que le soir._**

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ou quoi en penser.

\- **_À quelle heure travailles-tu demain?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais oublié mon planning sur le frigo de chez moi.

\- **_Je ne sais pas. Nous sommes vendredi demain? _**

Il hocha la tête positivement.

\- **_Je travaille au bar alors!_**

Vu sa tête je viens de le choquer.

\- **_D'accord. Tu appelleras ta sœur demain matin. Je pourrais te déposer où tu le souhaites. Sinon, Gaspard restera à ta disposition._**

\- **_Gaspard?_**

\- **_Mon homme de main, m_**'expliqua-t-il sous mes yeux grands ouverts. **_Autre chose, Olivia?_**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Autre chose? Non. Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Rien d'autre à demander?

\- **_Olivia?_**

Emmett passa une main sur ma joue, je me lovai contre. Humm… cela devenait une habitude incontrôlable.

\- **_Si je te remercie, tu vas me faire taire?_**

Il était surpris par ma question, mais se repris très vite. D'ailleurs son regard devient joueur et je m'inquiétais un peu.

\- **_Tu n'as qu'à tester! c_**hantonna-t-il.

J'étais prise entre deux feux. Ma conscience était en train de me regarder de nouveau poster derrière le rideau rouge. Ne sachant pas quel jeu jouer, non plus. Lâcheuse, lui dis-je avant de lâcher un petit : « Merci » timide.

Il aborda un grand sourire et je m'inquiétai une fraction de seconde. Celle d'après, ma bouche était prise d'assaut par Emmett McCarty. Un baiser qui me chamboula une fois de plus. Peut-être un peu plus, car il n'avait rien à avoir avec la première. Il n'était pas doux, mais sauvage et puissant. Ses mains fermes étaient sur mes hanches. Sur le bas de mon dos. Sur le haut de mes fesses. En fait, il était partout. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Que penser. Il me rendait dingue. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Ma respiration était rapide et forte. Emmett était dans le même état. Je m'aperçus stupéfaite que j'étais en hauteur. Il m'avait soulevée. Mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et il me tenait ferment contre lui. Sans aucun embarras. Oui, Emmett était fort. Très fort. Je voyais ma consciente en prendre note aussitôt.

\- **_Salut! _**souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de les picorer.

\- **_Salut, _**répondis-je en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Il grogna en réponse à mon geste. Mon ventre se mit à palpiter, mon basin s'avança de lui-même. Emmett me bloqua aussitôt.

\- **_Si tu bouges encore une fois de cette façon, je te prends ici sans aucun préliminaire. Est-ce clair?_**

Sa voix était douce, mais j'y entendis une mise en garde. Je hochai la tête dans l'incapacité de répondre à voix haute. Me prendre sans aucun préliminaire?

\- **_Bien._**

Emmett me posa à terre et souffla bruyamment. Il résiste, réalisai-je. Il résiste pour ne pas me prendre ici, sans aucun préliminaire. Mon bas ventre s'enflammait de nouveau. Merde alors, c'était torride.

\- **_Je te laisse prendre ta douche avant de faire une connerie. _**

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette phrase. Étais-je une connerie?

\- **_Non,_** sa voix claqua fort dans la salle de bain. **_La connerie serait de te faire l'amour sauvagement ce soir. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais encore avec ce connard. Et que tu viens d'apprendre son infidélité. _**

Je sursautai face à sa voix dure et ferme. Il reprit plus calmement à mon étonnement.

\- **_Je ne veux aucun obstacle entre nous, lorsque tu seras mienne… et croit moi Olivia, tu seras mienne._**

Bordel, mon cerveau était Hors Service. Mon cœur venait de s'arrêter et ma Conscience était elle aussi bouche bée.

\- **_À demain, ma belle._**

Il planta un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et quitta la salle de main d'un pas presque dansant. L'enfoirée. Je claquai presque la porte et l'entends rire. Je grognai en tournant la petite clé interne de la serrure. Une bonne douche allait me détendre. Du moins, je l'espérais fortement.

* * *

_**Avez vous aimé ce chapitre?**_

_**Que pensez vous du petit rebondissement de l'histoire? :)**_

_**sinon, pour ce qui avait aimé mon histoire de sorcière avec Sixtine, vous pouvez la trouver sur ce lien... **_

_**http()s:/_**()**_/www_**().fi_**_**()**_**_ction**__**()**_press._**()**_com/s_**()**_/_**()**_3187022/_**()**_1/_**()**_Sixtine-_**()**_The-_**()**_Witch-_**()**_Impure-_**()**_Blood**_

_**retirer les (parenthèses) pour accéder au lien ! :)**_

_**a très vite Sabrina**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter everyone !**

**(Joyeuse Pâques à tous)**

***/***

**J'espère que les cloches sont passé ! :)**

**Pour ma part, je vous dépose un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je vous souhaite un excellent weekend et une très bonne lecture !**

***/***

**Chocolately, Sabrina! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Point de vue : Olivia__._

Une odeur de fleur. Une caresse douce sur le bout de mon nez. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. J'étais un peu perdue et il me fallut quelques secondes pour me souvenir de la veille. L'odeur de fleur revient. Je serrais un peu le cousin dans mes bras et enfuit mon nez dedans. Un rire résonna dans la pièce. Doux, fin, délicat. J'aimais ce rire.

Merde.

J'ouvris les yeux et retirai mon visage du cousin. Je basculais le visage vers la gauche. Emmett.

\- **_Bonjour! _**ronronna-t-il doucement.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Mince alors, il était venu me réveiller.

\- **_Tu es absolument délicieuse à regarder dormir._**

Je rougis aussitôt et j'étais prête à replonger mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux lorsqu'il m'en empêcha.

\- **_Hey, reste avec moi beauté._**

Il me tapota le nez avec la rose rouge sang, qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- **_Pour vous, jolie demoiselle._**

Je l'attrapais du bout des doigts et portais la rose à mon nez.

\- **_Elle sent très bon. Merci Emmett._**

\- **_Tu joues les timides?_**

\- **_Je suis peut-être timide?_** dis-je mal à l'aise.

Emmett roula des yeux avant de se relever du lit. Je le suivis des yeux sans perdre une seule miette de sa beauté. Il portait un jean bleu nuit, qui lui moulait le corps à la perfection. Surtout ses fesses. Son cul était juste... parfait. Il avait également un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir de la même couleur. Des chaussures noir classique. Ce type était sexy avec un costume, mais terriblement excitant en tenue classique. La vie est totalement injuste.

\- **_Je dois me rendre au bureau pour huit heures. Tu penses être prête en dix minutes?_**

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire ce qui le déstabilisa. Il finit par plisser les yeux.

\- **_Top départ, mademoiselle Day_**.

Dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre, je sautais hors du lit à deux doigts de plonger la tête la première sur le sol. Je ris de mes deux pieds gauches du jour et me dépêchais de fouiller dans mon sac de voyage en guise de vêtement.

Je passai un jean bleu clair, un t-shirt manche longue blanc, un gilet noir et mes bottines favorites. De toute façon, je n'avais pris qu'elle hier soir. Je fermai mon sac et me dépêchai de sortir lorsque je tombai nez sur un torse ferme et muscle. Emmett !

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage souriant et amusé.

\- **_J'aime te savoir si proche de moi._**

Ses bras veinèrent m'entourer la taille et je me laissais faire. Encore.

\- **_Vous avez quelques minutes de retard, mademoiselle Day._**

Sa voix était rock. Putain, il était si torride que mes jambes menaçaient d'être comme du coton et de s'effondrer. Emmett posa son front contre le mien. Il caressa le bout de son nez contre le mien.

\- **_A tu pris contact avec ta sœur?_**

\- **_Pas encore ! _**

Emmett m'embrassa le bout du nez, me donnant une décharge électrique en passant. Il attrapa mon sac posé à terre, que j'avais dû perdre durant notre étreinte et me guida vers le salon « public ». Une femme arriva aussitôt à nous, je m'empourprai malgré moi lorsqu'elle passa le regard sur nos mains lier.

\- **_Olivia voici Madame G. Tu peux l'appelai Gwen. Elle s'occupe de la maison et du personnel. Tout ce dont tu as besoin... tu lui demandes !_**

\- **_Bonjour madame, s_**ouffla la femme d'environs cinquante ans en baisant la tête dans ma direction.

\- **_Bonjour,_** dis-je pas très à l'aise.

\- **_Appelle ta sœur, je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner._**

Emmett fronça les sourcils brusquement. Il semblait ce souvenir d'un truc?

\- **_Que veux-tu pour le petit-déjeuner?_**

\- **_Euh... pas grand-chose !_**

\- **_Tu ne manges pas le matin? Jamais?_**

\- **_De temps en temps du thé ! _**grommelai-je ne voulant pas d'ennui dès le matin.

Il souffla fortement avant de sortir de la pièce par une porte sur notre droite. Après un petit regard dans ma direction, Madame G. s'éclipsa de la même façon. Je roulais des yeux en chopant mon téléphone au fond de mon sac. Pas de batterie. Je grognais en le jetant dans le sac. Puis je soufflai un grand coup pour me donner du courage et pris la direction de la cuisine. Emmett était assis autour d'un ilot blanc, un gros bol de lait et de céréale devant lui. J'explosai aussitôt de rire faisant sursauter madame G. et lui. Le fou rire me gagna quand son visage s'empourpra.

\- **_Tu te moques de moi?_**

Je hochais la tête sans pouvoir m'arrêter de rire. Lorsque je repris un peu mon sérieux Emmett me regardait amuser, madame G. semblait en état de choc. Je m'installais sur le siège libre à droite d'Emmett et reçus un baiser claquant sur ma joue.

\- **_Je crois que tu es la première à rire avec autant de ferveur en me voyant devant mon bol de céréales._**

\- **_On dirait un grand enfant !_** pouffai-je alors que Madame G. posai une tasse de thé devant moi. **_Merci. _**

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire.

\- **_Tu as eu ta sœur?_**

\- **_Mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. _**

\- **_Tu veux le mien? _**risqua-t-il.

\- **_Non, de toute façon je dois discuter avec ma sœur donc..._**

Je soulevais les épaules pour les faire retomber.

\- **_Ça va aller?_** risqua-t-il doucement.

Je hochai la tête plongeant mon nez dans ma tasse. Je ne savais pas. Ma sœur avait un fort caractère. Du moins, plus fort que moi pour certaines choses. Faith était très, très protectrice de plus. L'infidélité de Benjamin était le point de non-retour pour elle. Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, Emmett me ramena dans le salon principal.

\- **_Bonne journée, Monsieur, d_**it-Gwen gaiement, avant de m'accorder un hochement de tête délicat. **_Madame_**.

\- **_Ne m'attendez pas pour midi, Gwen. _**

\- **_Bien monsieur. _**

\- **_Au revoir, s_**oupirai-je doucement assez mal à l'aise.

J'allais récupérer mon sac lorsqu'Emmett me demanda de laisser mon sac de voyage ici. Ce qui me rendit tout à coup distance et tendu.

\- **_Si tu ne veux pas revenir ce soir, Gaspard viendra te remettre ton sac,_** claqua sa voix avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

Je jetais un regard à mon sac puis à Emmett. Il attendait, stoïque, le doigt sur le bouton des portes.

\- **_Olivia?_**

Sa voix était froide. Dure. Je grognai frustré avant de le rejoindre.

\- **_Je n'aime pas ça ! _**

\- **_Quoi?_** questionna-t-il, tandis que les portes se referment.

Je fis la sourde oreille et relevé le menton. Emmett se tourna vers moi brusquement et me bloqua contre la paroi métallique et son corps.

\- **_Ne fais pas de caprice. Cela me donne envie de te faire des choses... salaces !_**

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes durement avant de venir pétrir mes hanches et le haut de mes fesses. Je perdis pied. Mes mains étaient sur son cou, ses cheveux, son visage. Il me rendais dingue. Le baiser était brutal, féroce. J'aimais ça ! Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotion en si peu de temps. Avec un simple baiser. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne au moment même ou l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Emmett me relâcha, mais posa une main sur mon épaule pour me stabiliser. Je levais le regard sur lui le souffle court.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. On se tourna tous les deux vers l'individu en costume cravate.

\- **_Gaspard !_** salua simplement Emmett avec un mouvement de tête.

L'homme répondit avec le même mouvement avant de sourire dans ma direction.

\- **_Ravi de vous revoir mademoiselle Day._**

J'en restai bouche bée. L'homme qui m'avait livré les fleurs et les chocolats.

\- **_Visiblement, tu lui as fait grand effet ! _**s'amusa Emmett en attrapant mon coude pour me faire sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- **_Ce n'était pas mon attention, monsieur, s_**ouffla Gaspard un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je me surpris à lui sourire en retour, ce qui le déstabilisa. Emmett ouvris la portière côté passager de sa Jeep et m'aida comme la veille à m'installer sur le siège.

\- **_Il va falloir manger de la soupe ! s_**'amusa Emmett puis m'administrer un clin d'œil.

Je rougis lorsqu'il fixa mes lèvres intensément. Il claqua la portière me faisant sursauter. Je vis par la fenêtre un autre homme rejoindre Emmett et Gaspard. Il était de typa asiatique et avait facilement deux têtes de moins qu'Emmett. Une tête de moins que Gaspard. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Emmett hocha la tête et se dirigea du côté conducteur. Il s'installa avec facilité dernière le volant avant d'entendre la voix du super ordinateur.

\- **_Bonjour monsieur. Le véhicule est prêt et disponible. _**

\- **_Merci Agathe. _**

Emmett poussa un bouton sous le volant et le moteur se mit en route. Emmett sortit de sa veste en cuir son téléphone et l'inséra dans un endroit visiblement créer pour.

\- **_En route, bébé !_**

Je savais que cette petite phrase ne mettait pas destiné et je souris malgré mes résolutions. Ce type avait une âme d'enfant. Pas seulement. Il pouvait être froid et dure comme le grand PDG qu'il était. Et surtout un homme puissant et riche. Ce qu'il devait être également.

\- **_À quoi penses-tu?_**

Je soupirais avant de tourner le visage vers lui.

\- **_À rien et tout !_**

Il grimaça et reporta son attention sur la route.

\- **_Je dois m'inquiéter? _**dit-il après de longues minutes.

Je ne répondis pas. Son corps se crispa près de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir une fois encore. Putain, après de jour à le côtoyer j'étais déjà mordue... qu'est-ce qu'il se passerai dans une semaine ou deux? Quand l'attraction sera partie? Qu'il ne voudra plus patienter? S'intéresser à la pauvre petite serveuse de bar?

Contre toute attente sa main vient se poser sur mon genou. Nous étions à l'arrêt. Je regardais à travers la fenêtre et aperçus le bar de mon beau-frère.

\- **_Je me ferai à ton choix. Quel qu'il soit... _**

Mon souffle se coupa et je repris une bouffée d'air difficilement. Son regard était doux. Son pouce caressait la peau de mon genou avec délicatesse. J'étais prête à fondre sous cette caresse.

\- **_Mais, sache que je veux une chance de te connaître ! _**

Je souris doucement, retirais ma ceinture de sécurité et me tournais totalement vers lui. Sa main glissa de mon genou au haut de ma cuisse. J'avais chaud. Très chaud.

\- **_Je veux te connaître de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. _**

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres tendit qu'il détachait sa ceinture, posait une main derrière ma nuque et m'approchait de lui. Le tout en moins cinq secondes. Son regard était tout à coup enflammé. Voilà, ma petite culotte était foutue.

\- **_Profite, ma belle, car je n'ai encore jamais dit une chose aussi cul-cul à une femme,_** grogna-t-il.

Il posa son front sur le mien, les yeux fermés. J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens. Un sourire flotta sur mon visage. Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Cet homme était incroyable. Je finis par prendre une décision. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas résister à cet homme. Ma tête pivota un peu vers le haut. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son menton carré et fort. J'ouvris un peu pour laisser mes dents venir le mordiller. Il soupira de bienêtre et je sentis son corps trembler. Il se repris très vite. Il rouvrit les yeux et plaqua sa bouche sur la mienne. Une petite pression. Une trop courte pression. Emmett se recula, le regard fiévreux.

\- **_Charge ton téléphone. Je t'appelle dans la journée._**

On se recula complètement et ses mains quittèrent mon corps. Me laissant un grand vide.

\- **_Bonne journée, monsieur McCarty, _**m'amusai-je en ouvrant la grande porte.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. J'étais subjuguée par sa beauté et par son air enfantin.

\- **_Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, mademoiselle Day._**

Je sautais hors du véhicule, mon sac à main sous le bras et me tournais pour lui sourire une dernière fois avant de claquer la portière.

*/*

*/*

Faith m'attendait de pied ferme dans le bar. Il n'y avait que deux à trois personnes pour prendre le petit déjeuner cent pour cent irlandais.

\- **_Salut,_** soufflai-je peu surprise de l'accueil.

\- **_Qui est ce type? _**

\- **_Quel type? _**questionnai-je en la contournant.

Ma sœur m'attrapa par le coude et me poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle pointa la grosse Jeep d'Emmett qui s'engageait dans le trafic de la ville.

\- **_Ne joue pas avec moi, Olivia._**

Faith était ma grande sœur avec quatre ans de plus que moi. Autant dire qu'elle jouait son rôle à la perfection.

\- **_D'accord, lâche-moi je vais te dire._**

Elle le fit un peu à contrecœur. Je m'installais à une table à la grande surprise de Faith et lui fis signe de prendre place en face de moi.

\- **_À ce point? _**s'étrangla-t-elle.

Je détournai les yeux. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, je me lançai sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- **_Benjamin me trompe depuis plusieurs semaines._**

L'effet était immédiat. Ma sœur ouvris et referma la bouche deux, trois fois d'affilées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Se fixèrent dans le lointain. Elle finit par les plisser le rouge aux joues. Elle était en colère. Très en colère.

\- **_Tu as quelle preuve?_**

\- **_Email. J'ai transféré quelques messages sur ma boite personnelle avant de quitter l'appartement hier. _**

Elle soupira.

\- **_L'enfoiré !_**

Je hochais la tête les larmes aux yeux.

\- **_Hey, Olivia... tout va bien. Je suis là. D'accord?_**

Un nouveau hochement de tête. On resta silencieuse un petit moment. Finalement, ma sœur se souvient d'un truc et reprend vie.

\- **_Euh... Qui c'est le type qui t'a déposé?_**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche très fort pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ma sœur était unique en son genre. J'essayais de noyer le poisson dans l'eau une fois encore.

\- **_Tu n'as donc retenu que la grosse Jeep qui me dépose?_**

Elle resta bouche bée par ma réaction.

\- **_Non. Mais, j'ai très envie de savoir ça._**

Je roulais des yeux et croisais les bras sur mon torse. Le petit démon en face de moi m'imita prestement.

\- **_D'accord,_** grognai-je par son tempérament de feu.**_ Il s'appelle Emmett. _**

\- **_Emmett?_**

Elle le répèta plusieurs fois comme pour juger la personne en partant d'un prénom.

\- **_Emmett comment?_**

Mon visage pris feu. Devais-je vraiment lui dire?

\- **_Olivia?_** s'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

Démoniaque cette fille.

\- **_Emmett McCarty !_**

Ma voix était fluette et très basse. Je savais pourtant que ma sœur avais parfaitement entendu le nom. Son expression était... indescriptible.

\- **_Je n'aurais jamais cru te clouer le bec un jour._**

Elle siffla entre ses dents impressionnées.

\- **_Le mec de la dernière fois. _**

Je hochais la tête un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- **_Le mec des fleurs et des chocolats?_**

Encore un hochement de tête.

\- **_Je suis allez manger au restaurant avec lui la nuit dernière !_**

J'explosai de rire n'y tenant plus. Ma sœur avais le visage pâle. Mais ses yeux étaient pétillants et… admiratif.

\- **_Raconte tout, baby Olive !_**

Ah, je détestais quand elle m'appelait comme ça. Je ne me fis pas prier pour tout lui raconter. Mais je me gardais bien quelques passages personnels. Incluant, particulièrement la salle de bain.

*/*

*/*

J'étais en train d'astiquer une tache sur le comptoir lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de la porte. Je relevais la tête et tout mon corps se pétrifie. Ma sœur avait vendu la mèche. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ma mère lèvres pincée s'avança jusqu'à moi d'un pas rapide et énergique.

\- **_Maman?_**

\- **_Bonjour, ma puce. _**

Elle contourna le bar comme si elle était chez elle et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sentis tout à coup lasse et fatiguée.

\- **_Maman ! _**sanglotai-je.

\- **_Je suis là, ma puce. Tout ira bien. _**

Si seulement elle savait, chantai-je mentalement. Elle me fit quitter son étreinte pour me tenir à bout de bras.

\- **_Tu as bonne mine._**

\- **_Oui._**

Ma mère fronça les sourcils, puis posa son regard derrière mon épaule.

\- **_Coucou maman ! _**chantonna Faith des bières dans les mains.

\- **_Bonjour, mon trésor. Tu vas bien?_**

\- **_Géniale et toi?_**

\- **_Pareille. _**

Ma mère et Faith étaient identiques. Les mêmes cheveux, la même façon de se comporter. Elles auraient dû être sœur jumelle ou un truc du genre. Et je me retrouvais à être le petit canard de l'histoire. Enfin, je tenais un peu plus de mon père. Ça m'allait bien.

\- **_On dine ensemble ce soir? _**s'enquit-elle gaiement.

Faith jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction et hocha de la tête positivement. Traitresse.

\- **_J'ai des choses à régler ce soir._**

\- **_Benjamin? _**questionna durement ma mère, claquant sa langue.

\- **_Oui, maman. Je dois régler cette affaire avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. _**

Ma mère releva aussitôt un sourcil.

\- **_Autre chose ? Tu penses déjà à te remettre en couple?_**

Je soupirais fortement et tournais les talons. Heureusement, ma sœur vient à mon aide et lui poser déjà des questions sur notre père.

Finalement, notre repas du soir se transforma en gouter improvisé au bar de ma sœur. On discuta de tout et de rien. Surtout de tout et de ma relation avec Benjamin.

\- **_Tu connais le nom de cette fille?_** se renseigna ma mère le plus naturellement possible.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Faith dont la mâchoire était contractée à l'extrême.

\- **_Oui._**

Ma mère arqua un sourcil. J'allais devoir tout lui dire à elle aussi. Génial, vive l'indiscrétion et la vie privée.

\- **_C'est Juliette !_**

Ma mère perdit son sourire. Ce corps se tendit aussitôt.

\- **_Tu es en train de me dire que Juliette et Benjamin sont..._**

Ma mère réprima une grimace horrible qui aurait très bien pu nous faire sourire ou rire en temps normal. Pas là. Elle leva la main vers son beau-fils, Johnny. Il arriva surpris.

\- **_Oui?_**

\- **_Du cognac. Trois verres et une bouteille !_**

Johnny donna un petit regard étonné à sa femme. Faith secoua la tête.

\- **_Ouais... du cognac s'il te plait, mon cœur !_**

*/*

*/*

Dix-huit heures. La pièce était presque pleine. Surtout des étudiants venaient passer une heure ou deux après les cours. Derrière le comptoir pour donner un coup de main à Johny et Faith, je regardais mon téléphone entre les bouteilles, que j'avais mis à charger deux heures plus tôt.

Sur l'écran principal, j'y lus vingt appels en absence, deux messages répondeurs et une dizaine de textos. Le cœur tambourinant j'ouvris mes messages textes. Six de Benjamin. Quatre de Juliette. Ma soi-disant meilleure amie. Tous disaient plus ou moins la même chose. « Répond moi », « il faut qu'on parle », « je suis sincèrement désolé », « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »... de rage et de colère je les effacais tous. Les appels et les messages sur le répondeur étaient tous du même genre. Je refermais mon téléphone en colère contre eux et contre moi pour n'avoir rien vu avant quand la sonnerie s'actionna me faisant pousser un petit cri. Ma sœur qui prenait commande auprès d'un groupe de jeune femme, me regarda étrangement. Évidemment, Johny aussi.

\- **_Allo? _**soufflais-je une l'appareille à mon oreille.

\- **_Comment se passe ta journée? _**

Mon corps entier se détendit. Ce que ma sœur remarqua, puisqu'elle fronça les sourcils.

\- **_Dans l'ensemble pas trop mal. Et la tienne?_**

\- **_Dans l'ensemble pas trop mal,_** dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

Je sentis une pointe de moquerie dans la voix et un sourire. Il était de bonne humeur.

\- **_On peut se voir ce soir?_**

\- **_Je dois rentrer et parler à Benjamin, s_**oupirai-je très bas, tournant le dos à ma sœur.

Je l'entendis soupirer fortement de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- **_Je ne préfèrerai pas !_** lâcha-t-il toute bonne humeur envolée.

\- **_Je dois quand même le faire. _**

\- **_Pas chez toi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec lui. _**

\- **_Euh... est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'il est encore mon petit ami? _**grognai-je un peu trop fort.

\- **_Évite de me dire ce genre de chose. À moins que tu ne veuilles me faire comprendre que tu refuses une relation avec moi? _**

Ma bouche se fit tout à coup sèche. Ma gorge se serra. Mon cœur se comprima. Putain, non !

\- **_Non ! Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, Emmett._**

\- **_Très bien. Alors, ne rentre pas chez toi. Je peux demander à Gaspard de récupérer tes affaires._**

\- **_Et je suis supposé faire quoi? Venir vivre chez toi? _**

Ma voix avait claqué durement et je l'entendis siffler entre ses dents.

\- **_Euh... Olivia?_**

Ma tête pivota vers ma droite. Benjamin se trouvait de l'autre côté du bar. Un air embarrassé sur le visage. Surtout que ma sœur était venue à la rescousse à mes côtés ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? _**questionnai-je très difficilement.

\- **_Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, ni à mes appels ! _**dit-il en soulevant les épaules.

\- **_Attends, il est là, le petit con? _**réclama d'un ton glacial Emmett toujours au téléphone.

\- **_Je dois y aller ! _**

\- **_AH NON, h_**urla-t-il à m'en faire grimacer.

\- **_Arrêter d'être si... protecteur,_** bredouillai-je très mal à l'aise. **_Je suis avec ma sœur et mon beau-frère, rien ne m'arrivera. _**

\- **_Ne quitte pas le bar ! _**

Emmett raccrocha avant de me lancer cet ordre. Car oui, pour moi c'en était un. Je reposai mon téléphone sous le comptoir et fixai durement Benjamin.

\- **_On doit parler, Oli. S'il te plait !_**

J'eus une forte envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Mais, je ne fis rien... pour le moment.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?_**

Benjamin était mal à l'aise. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis jeta un regard à ma sœur. Cette dernière campa ses positions. Elle ne le laissera pas m'approcher.

\- **_Faith, laisse-nous._**

Ma sœur sursauta et je me jeta un regard noir.

\- **_Non._**

\- **_Si. _**

\- **_Ah... que non ! _**

\- **_Faith laisse-moi parler avec lui. Seule !_**

Ma voix était un peu plus forte que nécessaire. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis jeta l'éponge. Je fis signe à Benjamin de me suivre à une table un peu en retrait. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il prit place sur la chaise, j'en fis de même le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le voir ici, me rendais nerveuse. Benjamin n'aimait pas beaucoup mettre les pieds dans ce bar. Pourtant, il était là. Pour moi. Enfin, pour se donner bonne conscience surtout.

Benjamin était de taille moyenne. Un tout petit peu plus grand que moi. Blond, les yeux bleus. Pas vraiment musclé. Enfin, pas du tout musclé. La plus par du temps, Benjamin portait un jean, des chaussures de ville et un polo. L'autre moitié du temps, il se trimballait en jogging trop large et pull de sport. Pas vraiment de quoi faire rêver. Cependant, j'appréciais ça. Cette forme de routine entre nous. Aujourd'hui, l'avoir en face de moi était étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il m'avait trahie avec ma soi-disant meilleure amie? Car je lui faisais confiance et qu'il m'a trahie?

\- **_Oli, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser._**

\- **_Il en faudra plus que ça, Ben !_**

Il accusa le coup. Ma voix était cinglante. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer. Il venait de s'en rendre compte.

\- **_D'accord. Laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer, s_**ouffla-t-il doucement.

Le voir mal à l'aise aurait dû me combler de joie, or j'éprouvais un peu de peine pour lui ce soir. Après tout n'étais-je pas amoureuse de lui la semaine dernière?

Ma petite conscience me hurla que « non », j'essayais de l'ignorer lorsque Benjamin repris la parole.

\- **_J'ai merdé, j'en ai conscience. Je regrette Oli. Vraiment._**

\- **_Aurais-tu pensé à ça avant de baiser ma meilleure amie, r_**étorquai-je un sanglot dans la voix.

\- **_Je sais... j'ai pris peur. _**

\- **_Peur? _**

Ma voix était partie haut dans les tours. La porte du bar s'ouvrit avec force. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'Emmett, Gaspard et une femme entrent dans l'établissement « familiale ». J'ai dû retenir mon souffle, car la bouffée d'air que je pris lorsqu'Emmett posa finalement son regard sur moi me donne le vertige. Il passa de moi à Ben en une seconde. Son regard était froid comme la glace.

Je dus me détourner d'Emmett, lorsque Benjamin récupéra ma main dans la sienne. Ce toucher me donna la nausée et je retirai ma main aussi vite que possible. Benjamin en resta bouche bée.

\- **_Oli, je..._**

\- **_Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... _**pestai-je finalement. **_Tu n'utilises pas ce surnom depuis des mois et là tu joues avec… _**

\- **_Non... je... _**

Benjamin ferma les yeux très forts. Souffla. Ouvrit les yeux emplis d'eau sur moi.

\- **_Je t'aime. J'ai eu peur, car notre histoire devenait vraiment sérieuse. Ma mère... elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que le moment était venu pour nous marier... j'ai pris peur... tu _**

Benjamin s'interrompit lorsque Faith vint se poster à notre table. Je relevai la tête vers elle surprise.

\- **_J'ai besoin de toi._**

\- **_Encore une minute, d_**is-je en retour.

Le regard de ma sœur était brillant d'excitation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. J'en fis de même. Emmett était au bar. Je cherchais aussitôt des yeux les deux autres personnes. Ils attendaient à une table. Ils nous épiaient tous du coin de l'œil. Emmett semblait attendre gentiment qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui. Enfin, que je vienne m'occuper de lui.

\- **_Tu dois venir... maintenant._**

D'accord, j'avais compris le message. Emmett voulait me parler. Et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- **_Je reviens !_** Soufflai-je à Benjamin surpris.

Ma sœur passa aussitôt son bras sous le mien me guidant vers le bar.

\- **_Putain Olivia, c'est une bombe atomique ton type... ma belle ne pense plus une seule seconde à cet idiot de Benjamin._**

\- **_Moins fort_**, grognai-je me postant derrière le bar.

Je fis face à Emmett le visage plus que sérieux.

\- **_Monsieur, _**saluai-je poliment un sourire en coin, **_que puis-je pour vous?_**

Emmett ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son regard noir me fixait avec dureté. Il était nerveux et un peu en colère. Résignée j'attrapai deux verres pour offrir à ses deux hommes une bière.

\- **_Évite de me servir la même merde de la dernière fois ! _**cracha Emmett relevant un sourcil.

\- **_Vu ton sale caractère, tu mériteras une bière encore plus infecte,_** sifflai-je en retour. **_Heureusement pour toi, Gaspard ne m'a rien fait ! _**chantonnai-je administrant un clin d'œil joueur à ce dernier assis à quelques pas de là.

Il s'empourpra et toussa mal à l'aise.

\- **_Autre chose monsieur?_** questionnai-je en posant les verres devant lui.

J'ajoutai rapidement un verre de vin blanc pour la femme qui les accompagne. Emmett hésita. Il jeta un œil sur Benjamin, qui se ratatina sur son siège.

\- **_J'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, f_**eula Emmett.

\- **_Je sais... mais tu ne feras rien,_** marmonnai-je très bas, en me penchant vers lui.

Il serra la mâchoire à l'extrême. Je voulus faire passer mon doigt le long de sa mâchoire, mais je me retiens de justesse. Putain, ce type me rendait dingue.

\- **_D'accord, je ne vais rien faire,_** fit Emmett sur ses gardes. **_Mais, je refuse qu'il te touche._**

\- **_Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. _**

\- **_Ne le laisse pas faire, Olivia. Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien. _**

Je levai les yeux en l'air, tandis qu'il attrapait mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Son toucher me brulait. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre moi.

\- **_Je ne rigole pas, Olivia,_** claqua sa voix.

J'étais tout à coups aussi blanche que sa chemise.

\- **_C'est qui la femme avec toi?_**

Il relâcha mon visage et souffle doucement. Presque de soulagement.

\- **_Personne d'intéressant._**

J'arquai un sourcil, un putain de sourire idiot apparaît sur son visage.

\- **_Tu veux jouer?_**

Il le perdis promptement.

\- **_Au lit? Toujours. Avec mon cœur et le tien? Jamais !_**

J'en restais bouche bée.

\- **_On se voit plus tard ? _**risquai-je faiblement.

\- **_Oui. Gaspard va t'attendre et te ramener à la maison. _**

Mon cœur bat aussitôt à toute vitesse. À la maison? Emmett m'administra un clin d'œil et part rejoindre les deux autres, plateau en main. Je n'avais pas le temps de souffler, ma sœur revient à la charge.

\- **_Faith, je t'en prie ne complique pas la situation,_** dis-je rapidement collante ma main sur sa bouche.

Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Je retirais ma main avec précaution, mais Faith plus rapide me bloqua les bras en retour.

\- **_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur... mais, si tu ne choisis pas ce beau gosse, je te fais la gueule à vie !_**

Que répondre à ça? Surement rien. Je lui lançais un regard plein de reproches et retournais auprès de Benjamin. Mon beau-frère avais déposé deux tasses de café et m'administra un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

\- **_Tout va bien?_**

Je pris place à nouveau en face de lui, sans dire mot. Sentir le regard d'Emmett sur nous me donnais des bouffées de chaleur. De plus, je devais tout faire pour éviter un combat de coqs.

\- **_Benjamin,_** soufflai-je lentement, **_qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?_**

Il était surpris par mon franc parlé. Il était vrai que d'habitude on évitait de partir dans de grande discussion et encore moins de pointer du doigt nos problèmes.

\- **_Je veux être avec toi. Je t'aime, Olivia. Je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai commis une erreur et j'en suis désolée._**

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la bouche très fort pour ne pas hurler, ou lui mettre une gifle mémorable.

\- **_Une erreur c'est quand on dérape une fois, Benjamin._**

\- **_Je sais. Je..._**

Je n'avais plus envie de prendre des pincettes avec lui. Il ne semblait pas comprendre que notre relation n'était plus à l'ordre du jour pour moi.

\- **_Je ne te fais plus confiance. Ni à toi. Ni à Juliette. Vous m'avez tous les deux trahie. Durant des semaines... je ne peux pas revenir._**

\- **_Je comprends... mais dis-moi que tu ressens encore quelques choses pour moi? Que je peux réparer la situation?_**

Je n'avais pas le temps de répondre, un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes entra dans le bar en fredonnant des chansons de supporteur. Ah oui, le match de rugby. Je me relevai vivement tandis que le groupe chantait à tue-tête près du bar.

\- **_Je dois me mettre au travail._**

\- **_On se revoit bientôt? _**

Je balançai la main dans sa direction et me remis au travail. Dix à quinze minutes plus tard, je me rendis compte que Benjamin avais foutu le camp... Gaspard, la femme et Emmett également.

* * *

**_Voilà pour vous !_**

**_Vous avez des points que vous avez envie de connaitre sur l'histoire?_**

**_a approfondir?_**

**_*/*_**

**_pour celle qui m'avait demandé un point de vue d'EMMETT il arrive pour le chapitre suivant... _**

**_ainsi que le LEMON lol_**

**_*/*_**

**_A très bientôt,  
Sabrina_**

**_*/*_**

**_ps : merci infiniment pour vos messages... c'est très agréable de vous lire en retour._**

**_vous me donné envie d'écrire toujours plus :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

J'ai quitté le pub au pas de course. Lorsque le groupe de supporter était entré dans le bar, j'avais fui à toute vitesse. J'étais maintenant sur le trottoir fulminant. Gaspard ne me quittait pas des yeux. Au cas où l'envie de tordre le cou de ce petit con me reprenait.

\- **_Tout va bien, monsieur ? _**Risqua d'une voix fluette Elisa.

\- **_Ouais._** Aboyais-je avant de me reprendre. **_Désolé... _**

\- **_pas de mal, monsieur._** Sourit-elle doucement.

Gaspard se racla la gorge, la porte s'ouvrit sur... le petit con. Il nous regarda quelque seconde, puis s'élança dans la rue.

\- **_Suivez-le._** Fis-je à Elisa. **_Ne risquais rien, par contre. Prenait quelques informations au passage. _**

\- **_J'entre en contact, monsieur ? _**

\- **_Pas si nécessaire. Venez demander confirmation à Gaspard ou _****_Chuang avant de prendre des décisions. _**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

Elisa s'élance à la suite du « petit con ». Gaspard à un grand sourire idiot et je rêve de lui claquer une gifle derrière le crane. Je me retiens de justesse.

\- **_fait attention à Olivia et appelle-moi quand elle rentre. _**

\- **_A vos ordres, monsieur! _**Chantonne-t-il.

Je grogne après lui pour la forme, avant de me diriger vers ma Jeep. Elle attire les curieux et beaucoup ce prenne en photo avec. Je prends place à mon siège et démarre à toute vitesse.

\- **_Agathe connexion portable Edward._**

\- **_Oui, monsieur. _**

La sonnerie retentie aussitôt. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de mon meilleur pote envahi le véhicule.

\- **_salut Em', quoi de beau ?_**

\- **_Tu peux te libérer ce soir ?_**

J'entends des petits chuchotements de l'autre côté.

\- **_Bella a une soirée entre filles. J'aurai mon petit gars._**

Je grimace, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Le silence ce prolonge.

\- **_Em' qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_**

\- **_J'ai juste besoin de parler. _**

Ma voix est base. Edward discute une seconde de plus avec ce qui semble être Bella et reprend d'une voix grave.

\- **_OK, mec... ou on se retrouve ? Chez toi ?_**

\- **_NON... surtout pas ! _**

Je fais un petit mouvement d'écart sur la route, pris par surprise. Je me fais aussitôt klaxonner et je reprends la bonne file.

\- **_Bon dieu, Em' ça va ?_**

\- **_Ouais... écoute, on ne peut pas aller chez moi. On a cas se rejoindre chez Jasper ou dans un bar ?_** Proposais-je rapidement.

\- **_D'accord. Tient moi informé du lieu. A ce soir. _**

Il raccroche et je souffle un bon coup. Putain, dans quel merde je me suis foutu encore ? Le retour à l'entreprise se fait rapidement. Je prends l'ascenseur la mine bougonne. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Depuis que j'ai vu ce petit salaud la toucher, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Je monte jusqu'à mon étage. Ma secrétaire Anita, me regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle vient de se rendre compte de ma mauvaise humeur, elle se fait toute petite. Très petite. Je m'en veux aussitôt.

\- **_tout va bien, Anita. _**Fis-je sans m'arrêter.

Je souris en sachant qu'elle doit me suivre du regard. Je salue la secrétaire de Jasper qui me regarde plus que surprise et entre dans le bureau de mon pote sans frapper. Il est assis à son bureau fixant inlassablement son écran d'ordinateur. Il me jette un coup d'œil, sans attendre il revient sur son écran.

\- **_tu sais comment on fait pour récupérer un fichier ?_**

\- **_Non. _**

\- **_Putain, j'ai encore perdu des données. _**

\- **_Nous avons un service informatique avec les meilleurs des dix dernières années. Appel les !_**

Jasper quitte l'écran et arque un sourcil dans ma direction. Il finit par s'installer confortablement dans son siège, attendant la suite. Je reste debout face à lui, les bras croisés sur mon torse. Il est le premier à briser la glace au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- **_ben vas-y ! Dit moi ?_**

\- **_J'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs potes ce soir._** Lui dis-je la gorge noué par cet aveu.

Jasper fronce les sourcils. Il m'analyse quelques secondes, silencieux.

\- **_à quelle heure ?_**

\- **_Après le boulot... dix-neuf heures ? _**Risquai-je, détournant le regard.

\- **_Parfait. Où ?_**

\- **_Chez toi si c'est possible ?_**

Jasper ricane aussitôt, mais hoche la tête positivement. Je sors de son bureau au moment même où je reçois un texto. Mon cœur s'accélère en voyant le destinataire.

_« Tu es parti sans un mot... _

_Dit moi que tout va bien ?! Olivia. »_

Je souris malgré moi. Elle s'inquiète. J'ai peut-être un espoir finalement. Anita me regarde comme si j'avais un troisième œil et je lui dire la langue d'entrer dans mon bureau.

\- **_Très mature, monsieur McCarty !_** Chantonne-t-elle soulagé.

Je ris et répond au texto une fois à mon siège.

_« Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Je protège tes arrières, ma belle. _

_Tu rentres tard ce soir ? E. »_

Je souris comme un idiot en me remettant au boulot. T-Jay fait son apparition comme une petite fleur ce que je lui fais remarquer.

\- **_Une fleur ?_** Ricana-t-il. **_Moi qui me comparer à un cactus !_**

Je roule des yeux, alors qu'il s'installe nonchalamment sur mon divan. Je l'ignore quelques minutes et répond à un mail assez important.

\- **_tu te caches de qui ?_**

\- **_Ma secrétaire... c'est une dingue... pire que la tienne du moins._**

\- **_J'ai entendu._** Grogne Anita.

J'imagine tout de même un sourire sur son visage. Elle et T-Jay se cherche à longueur de temps. On commence à en avoir l'habitude depuis trois ans. T-Jay reste avec moi durant une demi-heure. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et j'ai le temps d'avancer dans mes papiers. Mon téléphone vibre, je réponds le nez dans une lettre manuscrite que j'ai bien du mal à lire.

\- **_Anita, j'ai besoin d'aide. _**Criais-je portant mon téléphone à l'oreille. **_Emmett McCarty !_** Soufflais-je dans le téléphone.

\- **_Euh... salut... _**

La voix de la douce Oliva me détend dans la seconde. Mon corps se relâche, je me sens plus léger pour une raison que j'ignore. Anita entre dans mon bureau jetant un regard inquiet à T-Jay qui est tout sourire.

\- **_salut, ma belle... tout va bien ?_**

T-Jay perd son sourire et tourne brusquement le visage vers moi. Merde. Je fais signe à Anita de me rejoindre et lui donne la lettre. Elle la lit aussitôt.

\- **_Oui._** Miaule-t-elle pratiquement.

Mon sexe gonfle sans attendre. Une réaction en chaine, lorsque je l'entends pousser un soupir ou autre. Je crois que même sa voix arrive à me faire bander. Je me rapproche du bureau pour cacher ce fait à ma secrétaire et à l'autre idiot. Il arque un sourcil, lorsque je relevé le visage vers lui. Putain, je dois avoir pris des couleurs. Je suis prêt à lui demander de foutre le camp, quand Olivia reprend.

\- **_Emmett, c'est qui Anita ?_**

Mon sexe se ramolli dans la seconde. La voix de ma belle Olivia est très base, limite inquiète.

\- **_Ma secrétaire. Tu n'as aucun souci à avoir. _**Dis-je le plus bas possible avant de me racler la gorge.

\- **_Je ne m'inquiète pas. _**

Je souris comme un idiot maintenant.

\- **_Tu es avec Gaspard ?_** Me renseignais-je doucement.

\- **_Oui. Il me ramène à ton appartement. _**

\- **_Très bien. _**

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, dix-huit heures.

\- **_tu fini tôt,_** réalisais-je.

\- **_Je suis fatigué._** Dit-elle ajoutant un bâillement pour ajouter ses propos. **_Tu rendre dans longtemps ? _**

Je me maudis d'avoir proposé aux garçons de nous voir ce soir.

\- **_tu penses pouvoir m'attendre ? _**Questionnais-je me raclant la gorge mal à l'aise.

Olivia ricane aussitôt. Je roule des yeux.

\- **_je pense ! Sinon, tu viendras me réveiller !_**

\- **_Avec une rose._** M'amusais-je repensant à ce matin.

Elle rigole une fois de plus.

\- **_j'ai comme l'impression que tu te joues de moi... encore ! _**Rouspétais-je.

\- **_Non. J'aime juste t'entendre d'aussi bonne humeur. _**Murmure-t-elle.

\- **_Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise humeur. _**

T-Jay ricane mauvais et je relève le visage vers lui.

\- **_je dois te laisser ma belle... je ne suis pas seul._**

\- **_D'accord. A tout à l'heure. _**

\- **_A tout à l'heure. _**

Je raccroche le regard rivé sur T-Jay.

\- **_alors ?_** Se renseigna-t-il.

\- **_Quoi ?_** Bougonnais-je voyant Anita attendre également.

\- **_Avec qui discutais-tu ? _**

Je l'ignore et attrape la lettre vivement des mains de ma secrétaire.

\- **_Vous avez réussis à décrire cette lettre ?_**

T-Jay rigole, mais perd vite son sourire lorsque Mariya débarque dans mon bureau. Griffe dehors.

*/*

Jasper m'ouvre la porte un grand sourire sur le visage. J'ai tout à coup envie de faire demi-tour. Ce qu'il remarque.

\- **_c'est bon mon vieux, entre !_**

\- **_Je commence à avoir quelques regrets... _**

Il ne répond pas et m'invite à le suivre dans le grand salon. La cheminée est allumée. Le grand sapin de Noël dans un coin de la pièce, quelques cadeaux emballés attendent déjà dessous. Edward me fixe et m'étudie dans son fauteuil de pacha.

\- **_Salut, Ed'._**

Il me sert la main simplement avant de me tendre un verre contenant un liquide ambré.

\- **_Whisky sans glaçon... très bon cru !_**

\- **_Parfait !_**

Je prends place sur le divan à droite de Jasper. Mes deux amis sont de part et d'autre de moi... dans l'attente.

\- **_ou est Cruella ? _**Me renseignais-je balayant la pièce des yeux.

\- **_Italie. Elle revient demain soir. _**

Cela me rassure aussitôt. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Le liquide s'y glisse. Froid, fort. Ce dont j'ai besoin. J'avale une petite gorgée, puis fini par pencher le verre beaucoup plus pour le … vider.

Mes deux meilleurs potes échange un regard, je tends à nouveau mon verre à Edward.

\- **_Euh... mec, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une solution._**

Je reste dans la même position. Il finit par soupirer fortement et me resservir. Bien.

\- **_Bon tu crache le morceau ou quoi ?_** Siffle Jasper impatient et peut-être un peu inquiet.

\- **_J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._**

Le silence qui me répond en dit long. Je ferme les yeux, me laisse allait encore plus profondément dans le divan. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'Edward prend la parole.

\- **_ou ça ?_**

\- **_Dans un bar. Enfin, elle travaille dans un bar._**

J'ouvre les yeux, Jasper me regarde avec insistance. Il sait. Ou du moins il a un doute.

\- **_la serveuse de la dernière fois ?_** Ce renseigna-t-il la voix base.

Je hoche la tête incapable de faire plus. Il se racle la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- **_elle..._**

Il se masse la nuque, gesticulant sur le divan.

\- **_Elle est différente des femmes que tu fréquente !_** Dit-il finalement.

\- **_Je sais. _**

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Edward m'analyse toujours sans dire mot. Jasper lui semble vouloir être le moulin à parole ce soir.

\- **_Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Je veux dire tu es célibataire depuis si peu de temps..._**

\- **_Et ? _**Me renseignais-je aussitôt.

\- **_Tu comptes rendre les choses officielles ?_**

\- **_Certainement ! _**

Edward et Jasper reste muet quelques minutes. Edward fini par nous remplir à nouveau nos verres. Je dois leur dire... tout leur dire... je me sens perdu et j'ai besoin de leurs points de vue.

\- **_En fait, ce que j'ai omis de vous dire c'est que... J'ai eu le coup de cœur. Pour cette femme ! _**

Jasper siffle entre ses dents, secouant la tête dans tout le sens comme pour chasser une mouche.

\- **_Toi ? Celui qui couche avec toutes les filles qui croissent ? _**

Je détourne le regard. Il n'avait pas tort, pestais-je mentalement. Cela me fit mal. Je ne dis pas un mot, regardant le plafond.

\- **_Attend, Em' … tu es sérieux ? _**S'enquit vivement Edward.

Je reste toujours muet. Que dire d'autre de toute façon ?

\- tu peux reprendre l'histoire depuis le début ? Demanda-t-il un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Je roule des yeux et leur dit tout... du moins, depuis ma rencontre avec Oliva, jusqu'à ce soir.

Point de vue : Olivia.

Gaspard m'avait déposé chez Emmett après le travail. Faith et Johny m'avait carrément mis à la porte après un énième bâillement. Je me sentais étrangement fatigué. Peut-être le contre coup de cette longue et difficile semaine. Nous étions vendredi soir. Je n'avais plus de petit ami et encore moins de meilleure amie. Pensé à Juliette et Benjamin me fit mal au cœur.

\- **_Madame vous souhaitez boire ou manger quelques choses ?_**

Je sursaute au son de voix de madame G. Elle est aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, pestais-je mentalement.

\- **_Non, c'est gentil. _**

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- **_Pas même un thé ou u verre de vin ? _**

J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire.

\- **_Tout va bien, madame G. je vous assure. _**

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, ne dit mot. Elle finit par me sourire ce qui calme un peu les battements de mon cœur.

\- **_Très bien, madame. Je serai dans la cuisine si vous changez d'avis. Vous avez envie de quelques choses en particulier pour ce soir ? _**

Cette fois c'est à moi de froncer les sourcils.

\- **_Non. Que comptez-vous faire ? _**

Elle rougie un peu. Je commence à apprécier cette vieille dame, moi.

\- **_Monsieur McCarty aime beaucoup les frites et les steaks. _**

Je souris aussitôt.

\- **_Je n'en doute pas. Je vais prendre la même chose ce soir, alors !_**

\- **_Je peux faire autre chose si vous voulez ? _**risqua-t-elle une fois encore.

J'ai envie de lui dire que tout vas bien, mais me reprendre devant son regard.

\- **_Peut-être un gratin ou des pates ?_**

\- **_Avec des légumes ?_** s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

\- **_Oui !_**

Gwladys est presque en train de sautiller lorsqu'elle s'évapore en direction de la cuisine.

Après diner, je m'enfuis de ce salon trop grand, trop vide et impersonnel pour moi, pour ma chambre. Je me glisse sous les draps avec un short et débardeur blanc tous les deux. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'une télévision est installée dans le coin. Je l'allume et me laisse bercer par le premier épisode de NCIS. Je n'ai pas le temps de suivre l'intrigue. Le sommeille m'emporte.

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait nuit noir dans la chambre. La lumière est éteinte. La télévision également. Je m'étire un peu et sort du lit. La seule lumière visible dans l'étage semble être celle du salon. Je m'y avance avec prudence.

Emmett est assis sur le canapé de son salon principale ou le salon «public» comme j'aime l'appelai. Il était en train de lire un magasine avec intérêt. Un verre de whisky est posé devant lui. A la télévision, une chaise de sport automobile ou un truc du genre. Je m'appuie contre le mur juste devant la porte entre le couloir menant aux chambres et le salon.

Emmett est beau. Je soupèse le mot... Beau ? Pour l'être, il l'est. Emmett est grand. Ses pieds sont d'ailleurs allongé jusqu'à la moitié de la table base devant lui. Il est très bien bâti également. Il prend facilement deux places sur le divan. Lorsque je le vois parler avec les autres hommes de son entourage, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont petits et maigrichons comparait à lui. Mais il n'est pas musclé démesurément. Il est même proportionnel à sa taille. Je penche le visage pour l'analyser plus. Beaucoup plus.

Ses cheveux sont très foncés, presque noir. Son visage est assez bien proportionné et tout semble à sa place. Ses lèvres sont bien en chair... humm ses lèvres !

Je secoue la tête pour replacer mon esprit qui divague. Lorsqu'il est de bonne heure ou joueur ses lèvres donnent lieu à un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux son noir. Voir nuit noir suivant son humeur. Emmett semble très sûr de lui-même la plus part du temps. Ça se remarque tout de suite. Il projette un peu l'image de l'homme solide et bien baraqué, mais d'une beauté à couper le souffle. On pourrait le qualifier de « monsieur muscles gracieux » !

MON monsieur muscle.

\- **_Plus envie de dormir?_**

Je sursaute en plaçant une main sur ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait fort et vite. Il sourit doucement puis ferme son magazine et le jette sur la table base.

\- **_Alors ?_**

Je me souviens de sa question. Difficilement.

\- **_Je suis debout, non ? _**

Emmett fronce les sourcils, puis de son index me fait signe de le rejoindre. Mes yeux ne quitte pas son doigt qui se plie et s'allonge dans ma direction. Il me rend dingue. Il le sait. Il en joue.

Cette homme, semblait avoir été conçu dans le seul but : affoler les femmes. M'affoler moi. Devrais-je jouer un peu aussi ?

Je m'installe sur ses genoux ce qui semble le ravir. A califourchon ma bouche arrive à la même hauteur que la sienne. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. Seulement à lui. A nous. Comment arrive-t-il à me faire réagir et ressentir ce genre de chose.

Emmett quitte mes lèvres pour mon cou. Juste en dessous de ma mâchoire. J'adore. Petit à petit, il descend. Lentement pour se retrouver au-dessus de ma poitrine. Ses yeux dans les miens, il fait descendre la bretelle de mon débardeur. Je ne porte rien d'autre. Mon sein droit et maintenant à l'air libre. Le gauche le rejoint. Emmett fini par quitter mes yeux pour eux. Son visage s'approche. Il prend possession de la pointe de mon sein avec sa bouche. Un long soupire m'échappe. Je bouge sur ses genoux. Il me maintient aussitôt en place. D'une poignée ferme grâce à ses mains sur ma hanche.

Emmett embrasse, lèche et caresse durant de longue minute mes seins qu'avec sa bouche. Je suis prête a capitulé, lorsqu'il me surprend en me levant de ses genoux. Comme si j'étais une simple plume. Lui il est toujours assis sur le divan, il me fait signe de ne pas parler. Encore moins de bouger, vu son regard qui accompagne le tout. Le problème, je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin de bouger.

Il retire mon débardeur et le jette au sol. Ses pouces de part et d'autre de ma hanche, il les fait disparaitre sous le tissu de mon short et de ma petite culotte. Il fait descendre le tout lentement le long de mes jambes, sans jamais quitter mon regard. C'est terriblement sensuel. Sexy. Torride. Mon corps et mon cœur sont prêt à s'envoler. Et cet homme face à moi, n'as encore rien fait de spéciale. Bon dieu. Totalement nu devant lui, Emmett me rapproche à nouveau. Je pousse un petit cri avant de rire avec lui. Je me retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

\- **_Mon Olivia… ma douce et captivante Olivia…_** chuchote-t-il d'une voix charmeuse et tendre.

Je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser plus tendre. Ce qui ne semble pas le déranger. Je suis littéralement en train de me déhancher sur Emmett McCarty. Ses mains ferme et douce se posent sur mes fesses. Je gémis, l'encouragent dans ses caresses. Mes mains viennent retirer son t-shirt dévoilant au passage un torse… fabuleux. Emmett a un corps parfait. Mon buste et mes seins viennent s'écraser contre son torse nu, lorsque le t-shirt touche le sol. Cette fois c'est lui qui pousse un gémissement ou un grognement… je ne sais pas trop. Ce qui me fait sourire.

Je sens par la suite un doigt long se faufiler entre mes parties intimes.

\- **_Hum… si existante… _**

\- **_Rien que pour toi._** Articulais-je très difficilement lorsqu'il entame un long vas et vient.

\- **_Tu es mienne… _**

Je ne peux parler, ni réagir convenablement. Ce qui visiblement le ravi. J'essaie de me tenir à lui. a ses épaules. Au divan. D'ailleurs ma tête vient reposer sur le divan juste près de la sienne. Je ne sais comment il s'y prend mais il rajoute un second doigt en moi et ses mouvements se font plus ferme. Soutenue. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour jouir fortement autour de ses doigts. Le reste, je ne m'en souviens que vaguement. Je reprends conscience vraiment des choses, lorsqu'Emmett est au-dessus de moi m'embrassant avec passion.

Mes jambes autour de sa taille, je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour être au paradis. Lui ; de lui en moi. Il dut le comprendre car il entra en moi, avec lenteur qui me fit un bien fou. Centimètres par centimètres jusqu'à être totalement au fond de moi. il ne m'a pas quitter une seule fois des yeux. J'aime ça.

\- **_Tu m'appartiens Olivia !_** dit-il avec sincérité et fermeté. **_Tu m'appartiens entièrement._** Dit-il avant d'entamer de ferme et puissant coup de rein.

Oui, j'appartiens totalement et entièrement à Emmett McCarty. Et j'en suis la plus heureuse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou :)**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**A très vite**

**Sabrina**

**;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie. Sans en rajoutait. Benjamin ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir ce genre de chose. Nous sommes allongés sur son lit. J'ai enfin eu le droit d'entrer dans sa grotte et je m'en félicite. Son lit est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus confortable que celui que j'occupe actuellement.

Emmett est sur le dos. Ma tête repose sur son torse. Je fais courir le bout de mes doigts sur son corps se qui le fait soupirer de bien être une fois de plus.

\- **_Gwladys risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre._** Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses dents. **_Tu veux un petit déjeuner de champion ?_** S'amusa-t-il.

Il pressa avant de relâcher.

\- **_juste un petit déjeuner pour moi._**

Il fit la moue.

\- **_je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui._** Fis-je l'embrassant tendrement sur l'épaule.

\- **_Et ce soir ? _**

\- **_Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et demain. Jours de repos._**

\- **_Et que comptes-tu faire de ton weekend ?_** Dit-il sensuellement.

\- **_Absolument rien de prévu. Et toi ?_** Demandais-je timidement.

Emmett resta un instant silence avant de sourire et de me regarder malicieusement. Mon cœur rata un battement.

\- **_reste près de toi et te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement._**

Je ris à gorge d'éployé, mais m'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il pinça ma fesse.

\- **_hey !_**

\- **_Quoi ? Tu te plains maintenant ? _**

Je devins rouge écarlate. Une question délicate me vint en tête, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne, sur son torse.

\- **_C'est un bracelet d'hôpital._** Dis-je très bas.

Il resta silencieux. De longues minutes. J'allais lui dire d'oublier ma question, quand il me surprit en serrant ma main. Comme pour ce donné du courage.

\- **_Oui, c'est effectivement ça. Lorsqu'une personne est atteinte d'un cancer._** L'entendis-je murmurer jouant ensuite avec le bracelet rouge autour de mon poignet.

\- **_A qui appartient-il ?_** Chuchotais-je le cœur battant trop fort pour mon propre bien.

Et s'il était à lui ? Non. Impossible.

\- **_A un petit garçon qui n'a pas eu la chance de remporter son combat. _**

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil droit. Mes bras le serrèrent aussitôt. Il m'invita à m'allonger sur son corps. Je ne me fis pas prier.

\- **_Je suis désolé !_** Bredouillais-je un sanglot dans la voix.

\- **_Hey, ma belle ne te met pas dans cet état. _**

On resta dans cette position de longues minutes. Puis, un petit coup à la porte nous sortit de notre bulle.

\- **_on arrive Gwladys!_** Cria-t-il me faisant grogner.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, me donnant mille frissons.

On finit par sortir du lit, prendre une douche et s'habillait. Gwladys nous avait prévus un petit déjeuner de champion, comme le souhaitait Emmett.

\- **_Du thé ?_** Me proposa-t-elle une fois assise à table.

\- **_S'il vous plait. _**

Elle me donna un petit sourire bienveillant avant de me servir. Ce matin, je changeais pour la première fois mes habites et piocha dans l'assiette d'omelette et de saucisse. Emmett me regarda faire inquiet.

\- **_délicieux_**. Murmurais-je piochant à nouveau.

\- **_Je te l'avais dit. Gwladys est une excellente cuisinière. _**

\- **_Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde._** Fis-je lui administrant un clin d'œil.

Après le petit déjeuner, on resta sur le canapé du salon, télévision en bruit de fond. Les femmes de ménages, ne virent jamais dans cette pièce et ce faisait discrète dans le reste de la maison.

\- **_on sort faire une balade ?_** Proposais-je me séparant de ses lèvres.

Il fit tout de suite la moue. Ce qui me fit sourire.

\- **_et mon programme, on fait l'amour toute la journée ?_**

\- **_Une pause d'une heure, mon grand. _**

Il fit sourire sa main du bas de mon dos, le long de ma colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à mes cheveux. Il fit perdre sa main dans ma chevelure me rendant folle de désir.

\- **_Em' !_** Bredouillais-je.

\- **_Ou veux-tu te balader_** ?

Ses yeux étaient pétillants d'envie.

\- **_au parc ?_**

Il hésita un peu.

\- **_juste la moitié... ça nous fera prendre l'air. La semaine je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me balader._**

\- **_Pas de shopping ?_** S'inquiéta-t-il à moitié.

\- **_Non. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. En fait, je préfère commander sur internet le plus souvent. _**

Emmett m'embrassa brusquement.

\- **_merci, bébé. Je déteste le shopping._**

J'éclatais de rire tandis qu'il me guidait vers l'entrée. Au récupéra deux paires de chaussures classique pour se sentir à l'aise. Je pensais que nous allions prendre le 4x4, cependant il me surprit en se dirigeant vers une magnifique moto noir.

\- **_sérieusement ?_** Questionnais-je les yeux pétillants.

\- **_Si tu es d'accord, oui. _**

\- **_Oh que oui. _**

Emmett me trouva un blouson avec les protections, un casque et une paire de gants.

\- **_J'adore !_** Dis-je m'installant derrière lui.

Mes jambes, mon torse et mes bras se collèrent à lui. J'avais la position parfaite. Ce qu'il remarqua.

\- **_Déjà fait à ce que je vois._**

\- **_Mon frère en a une. Il m'emmenait partout avec lui avant. _**

Pensait à mon frère me rendit triste. Il me manquait profondément. Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire et prit la route.

Au parc pas mal de monde. Surtout des familles. Des couples avec enfants. Ou sans. Des groupes de sportif également. Des joggers, des joueurs de football...

Emmett trouva une place, attrapa nos casques et les attachas une des roues grâce à une chaise.

\- **_en route, baby girl._**

Je roule des yeux en récupérant sa main.

\- **_t'es super sexy comme ça !_** Soufflais-je à son oreille me serrant contre lui.

\- **_Et si on rentrer_** ? Dit-il bougeant les sourcils de haut en bas.

\- **_Non, Bad Boy... on marche un peu. _**

Emmett ne se fit pas prier. Il m'avoue quelques minutes plus tard que cela faisait du bien et qu'il n'était pas venu au parc depuis des années. On parla pour la première fois de son ancienne fiancée et un peu de Benjamin. Finalement nous avions pratiquement fait le tour du parc (soit deux heures de marches) lorsqu'un joggeur attira mon attention. Il arrivait en face de nous et semblait tout heureux de nous croiser ici. Heureux, mais très surpris.

\- **_Tu connais cet homme ?_** Me renseignais-je fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme avait un look plutôt … sexy, remarquais-je, tandis qu'Emmett souriait grandement.

\- **_c'est un de mes meilleurs potes !_** Dit-il simplement.

\- **_Hey ben, Emmett McCarty qui fait une promenade un samedi matin ! Je crois que je vais prévenir la presse._** Le charia-t-il avant retirant ses écouteurs et serrer la main d'Emmett.

\- **_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une cause perdu._**

\- **_Je crois surtout que cette ravissante femme est la responsable de cet exploit. _**

Il m'administra un clin d'œil joué avant de me tendre la main.

\- **_Jasper Whitlock, meilleur ami et associé._**

\- **_Olivia Day. Euh..._**

\- **_petite amie_**. Souffla Jasper tout sourire.

J'en restée sans voix. Petite Amie ? Ouais j'aimais beaucoup cette idée. Jasper resta pas loin de cinq minutes avec nous avant de nous saluer et de reprendre son jogging.

\- **_il est cool._**

\- **_Ce n'est pas mon meilleur pote pour rien. _**

\- **_Et qui est l'autre ?_**

\- **_Edward Cullen._** Dit-il me jetant un petit regard.

J'avais beaucoup entendu parlait de lui. A une époque, il faisait les premiers de magasine et souvent pour la presse à scandale.

Une fois le tour fini, Emmett proposa une autre balade. Celle-ci se fit en moto. Une des plus belles balades. Malheureusement, une chose terni cette journée. Un texto de Benjamin. Emmett était sous la douche lorsque je le reçu. Nous allions nous remettre au lit. De toute façon nous l'avions très peu quitté depuis notre retour.

**_« J'ai besoin de te parler. Appel moi. Je t'en prie. Ben. »_**

Supprimer. Téléphone éteint, dans le sac. Il était hors de question de lui parler. Encore moins de le voir. J'allais pourtant devoir retourner chez moi et récupéré mes affaires. Toutes mes affaires. Mais avant, j'allais devoir parler avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas si ma venue ici était définitive ou momentané.

*/*

Lundi matin.

Retour au travail. Retour à la civilisation. Autant samedi nous avions réussi à sortir deux longues heures de l'appartement. Autant dimanche fut... exclusivement réserver à notre bulle intime et à notre libido. Le réveille avait été difficile. Surtout quand on dû sortir du lit et se séparer du corps de l'autre. Emmett avait bougonné dans son coin depuis ce moment. Même Gwladys me lança un regard surprit et inquiet au petit déjeuner.

Il m'avait abandonné dans le parking de son appartement. Il avait décidé de prendre son 4x4. Gaspard devait me conduire ce matin.

\- **_tu fais attention à toi._**

\- **_Promis ! _**

\- **_Et tu m'envoie un message si ton emploi du temps change._**

J'ai tout de suite froncé les sourcils.

\- **_du genre ? _**

\- **_Si tu fini plus tôt... ou si tu décides de faire un tour ailleurs avant de rentrer. _**

\- **_Emmett..._** chuchotais-je posant ma mains sur sa joue. **_Je ne vais pas aller chez moi et encore moins voir Benjamin. _**

Il resta silencieux. Quel tête de mule ce type !

\- **_d'accord, je te promets de t'avertir. Content ?_**

\- **_Oui._**

Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Incroyable ce mec.

Gaspard me conduit au travail sans dire un mot. La radio en fond sonore m'allait très bien. Mon téléphone contenait dix messages textes. Tous de Benjamin. Il voulait me voir. Me parler. Encore. Encore... et encore.

\- **_je serai là, à votre sortie._** Déclara telle une promesse Gaspard me sortant de mes songes.

\- **_Merci_**.

Le savoir là, me rassuré. Surtout si Ben, passait à l'improviste.

\- **_Avec plaisir madame._**

Gaspard était un homme bien. Emmett avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir à son service.

La matinée ce passa plutôt bien. Surtout depuis que j'avais ce petit truc dans mes bras. Il était magnifique. Non, plus que ça. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer. Il luttait le pauvre, contre la fatigue.

\- **_Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?_**

Le vétérinaire me regarde avec des yeux pétillants. Je ne sais pas s'il couve des yeux la petite boule de poil entre mes bras ou … moi. Cette pensée me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Notre vétérinaire en titre est petit, trapu et âgé. Monsieur Pavo était marié depuis dix-huit ans et semblait avoir retrouvé son célibat, lorsqu'une femme de moins de trente ans se trouve près de lui.

\- **_oui, il est très beau._** Dis-je simplement en caressant la boule de poile dans mes bras.

\- **_Vous pouvez le prendre vous savez !_**

Je hoche la tête avant de reprendre place à mon siège, derrière le bureau de l'accueil. Le petit chaton blanc et noir sur mes genoux. Je le regarde attendri. Les clients se succèdent dans le cabinet toute la matinée. A midi, j'ai eu le temps d'aller me chercher un sandwich à la va-vite. Deux nouveaux clients attendent lorsque je reprends place derrière mon bureau.

\- **_c'est sa patte... elle semble être casé._** Sanglote une femme d'environs mon âge.

Son compagnon la prendre aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- **_c'est la chienne de mon père. Il est partie en vacance et je devais garder un œil sur lui... mais... _**

Elle sanglote à nouveau.

\- **_ne vous en faites pas. Le Dr Pavo va très bien s'occuper de lui. Vous pouvez repasser ce soir ?_**

\- **_Oui, bien sûr !_** Déclare aussitôt le compagnon de la femme incapable de parler maintenant.

Je leur souris doucement et il quitte les lieux. Je me remets dans mes dossiers lorsque des miaulements se font entendre de plus en plus fort. Hors, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de chat aujourd'hui en pension.

\- **_Hey, ton petit bonhomme a besoin d'attention._** S'amuse Joana, la seconde vétérinaire des lieux.

Elle a dans ses bras ma petite boule de poil. Joana le pause sur mes genoux et tourne les talons.

\- **_hey, je ne vais quand même pas m'occuper de lui ?_**

\- **_Je crois qu'il t'aime bien._** Glousse-t-elle à mi-chemin entre mon bureau et le sien.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que le chaton me lèche les doigts.

\- **_tu vois !_** Glisse-t-elle avant de partir définitivement.

Durant l'heure qui suis-je passe mon temps à guetter du coin de l'œil mon ami le chat. Il est si mignon que je rêve de le prendre avec moi ce soir. Emmett risque de m'étrangler si je le fais. Du moins, je le pense fortement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'animaux. Pas même un poisson rouge. Mes parents détestaient ça. Benjamin n'était pas contre l'idée, mais été allergique au chien donc... pas d'animaux. Et ce petit chaton me regardait avec tellement d'amour que... bon c'est décidé, je le prends.

Ma conscience me cri que je n'ai pas d'appartement. Que je vis actuellement chez mon petit ami... que... quoi ? Emmett mon petit ami ?

Humm... oui, il l'est, réalisais-je tapotant sur mon clavier avec qu'une seule de mes mains. De toute façon, pestais-je mentalement, personne ne viendra le réclamer. C'est le Dr Pavo qui l'a trouvé ce matin dans un carton, devant les portes du cabinet. Une personne qui voulait s'en débarrasser ni plus, ni moins. J'allais donc officiellement devenir la famille du bébé chat.

Dix-sept heures trente. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'Emmett depuis ce matin. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Il m'avait prévenu que sa journée allait être chaotique. Finalement j'ai craqué. Le petit chaton se trouve dans le même carton ou on l'avait trouvé.

\- **_Tu rentres en métro ? _**Risqua Monsieur Pavo, fermant la porte du cabinet à clés.

\- **_Euh... _**

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche du véhicule qui devrait être... là. Je souris aussi au chauffeur du véhicule qui n'était autre que... Gaspard.

\- **_on est venu me chercher._** Soufflais-je mal à l'aise. **_A demain_**.

Monsieur Pavo est un peu surprit, mais ne dit mot. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, alors que j'avance vers la berline noire, aux vitres teintées. Gaspard m'ouvre déjà la portière arrière, sourcil froncé.

\- **_Bonjour Mademoiselle Olivia. _**

\- **_Bonjour, Gaspard. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? _**

Ma question le déstabilise.

\- **_oui, très bien et vous ? _**

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire en réponse et entre dans la voiture.

\- **_dois-je mettre le carton dans le coffre ? _**

\- **_Surtout pas._** Dis-je vivement. **_Euh... Gaspard ?_**

Il tient la portière ouverte et passe un peu la tête dans le véhicule.

\- **_vous croyez qu'Emmett aime les animaux?_**

J'ouvre un peu le carton et analyse la réaction de Gaspard. Il semble sur le point d'exploser de rire, mais se retient. Difficilement.

\- **_je ne sais pas, Madame Olivia. Nous n'en avons jamais eu, jusqu'ici._**

\- **_ok. _**

Gaspard sourit à nouveau et ferme la porte derrière moi. Il me conduit avec fluidité et sans perdre de temps dans un petit magasin avec qui nous traitions pour acheter deux trois produits pour mon nouveau colocataire. Gaspard me surprit à vouloir s'occuper du petit animal pendant que je faisais mes courses. Déjà un de conquit, réalisais-je.

J'achetais rapidement un grattoir et une couchette étant donné que j'avais récupérer des croquettes pour chaton au travail. Le serveur m'aida à tout mettre dans le coffre, puisque Gaspard avait toujours bébé chat dans ses bras. Il me le rendit presque à contre cœur pour pouvoir conduire, ce qui me fit grandement rire. Lui un peu moins.

Gwladys était elle aussi en amour devant le chaton. Il allait bientôt falloir lui trouver un prénom, mais j'attendais Emmett pour ça. D'ailleurs, il arriva vers les coups de vingt heures. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Chuang et lui. Ils discutaient à voix basse l'air de rien. Emmett la cravate pratiquement défaite. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en délaissant le chaton. Emmett croisa mon regard une seconde plus tard.

\- **_on en reparle demain._** Souffle-t-il à Chuang, avant de lui souhaiter bonne soirée.

L'ascenseur se referma sur Chuang. J'avais appris que son appartement était en dessous du notre. En fait, l'étage inférieur avait été aménagé en trois grands appartements. Ainsi Gaspard et Gwladys en avait un chacun. Emmett prenait soin de son personnel. C'était tout à son honneur. Le baiser qu'il me donna lorsqu'il fut devant moi, me coupa le souffle. Je vis même défiler devant mes yeux quelques taches noires. Grace au ciel, il me tenait si fort contre lui, qu'il ne remarqua pas mes jambes en cotons.

\- **_tu m'as manqué._**

\- **_Pareille, mon cœur. _**

Il sourit grandement face à cette appellation.

\- **_tu as déjà mangé ?_**

\- **_Oui, mais Gwladys a mis ton assiette au chaud._** Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise.

Je sentis le corps d'Emmett se tendre tout à coup.

\- **_Olivia ?_**

\- **_Hum ? _**M'inquiétais-je.

\- **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_**

Je cligne des yeux une seconde, surprise. Puis, je réalise qu'Emmett parle d'un truc derrière moi. Je me tourne presque au ralenti et aperçoit « Le Chat » en train de se lécher les pâtes à quelques pas de nous.

\- **_euh... surprise ?_** Risquais-je me reculant un peu plus pour voir le visage d'Emmett.

Cela n'avait pas de prix. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux plissais il semblait analyser la situation sous tous les angles. Je le vis fermer, ouvrir et refermer la bouche avant de grommelais des mots inondables.

\- **_Ce n'est pas une bonne surprise, visiblement._**

Je me recule très vite de son corps et part en direction de mon chaton. Il s'arrête aussitôt de se lécher et avance lui aussi vers moi en miaulant adorablement. Une fois dans mes bras, il ronronne en se frottant à moi.

\- **_voilà, je vais déjà devoir te partager. _**Soupire gravement Emmett, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

Il me tient si fermement contre lui que j'ai du mal à respirer normalement.

\- **_Em', ce n'est qu'un chat._** Rigolais-je délicatement.

\- **_Qui demandera beaucoup d'attention. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les animaux ne sont pas les biens venu chez moi. _**

Je lève les yeux vers lui et maintient le contact. Je veux ce bébé chat. Je veux qu'Emmett me laisse le garder.

\- **_D'accord, bébé. On va le garder... mais au moindre problème, il part !_**

Un cri hystérique sorti de ma gorge tandis que je l'embrassais un peu partout sur le visage.

\- **_Merci_**…

\- **_Bon je vais prendre une douche._** Clama-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois et de disparaitre en direction de la chambre.

*/*

Je n'en revenais pas. Mes affaires avaient toutes … disparu. L'armoire que j'utilisé depuis mon arrivé était … vide.

Est-ce que cela était une façon de me dire que notre « histoire » était finie ? Mon cœur battait vite et fort à cette pensée. Non. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Je me sentais... revivre. Ou peut-être vivre tout court. Je ressentais tellement de chose avec lui. Beaucoup trop pour ma santé mentale.

Lorsque je ressorti de la chambre, Emmett se trouvait appuyé contre le mur en face. Mon cœur tomba dans ma poitrine. Je détournais les yeux, les larmes prêtes à rouler sur mon visage. Je n'osais pas parler. Ma gorge de toute façon était nouée par le chagrin.

\- **_Approche_**. L'entendis-je dire sensuellement.

J'étais à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- **_Olivia, approche !_** Dit-il avec plus de conviction.

Ce que je fis en avançant d'un pas.

\- **_encore !_**

Nous étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Un pas de plus et mon corps entrerait au contact du sien. Hors, cela aurait été une torture pour moi. Je sentis une caresse sur mon visage. Tel une plume. Mes yeux se fermèrent, lorsque je sentis ses dents venir mordiller mon menton.

\- **_Arrête de douter de toi. De Nous. Ça me met en … colère. _**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sous le choc. Emmett souffla fortement lorsqu'une larme roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya avec son pouce avant de m'attirer dans ses bras. Un sanglot éclata dans le couloir. Le mien.

\- **_bon dieu, Olivia calme toi._**

Comment voulait-il que je me calme ?

Il me tira un cri de surprise lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et qu'il me hissa contre son corps. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Mes mains autour de son cou.

\- **_accroche-toi plus fort. _**

Je le fis sans me poser de question. Emmett me conduis jusqu'à sa chambre, puis dans son dressing. Je restais bouche bée lorsque je vis mes affaires sur tout le côté droit. Les siennes occupant le côté gauche.

\- **_Gwladys à tout déménager aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. Pas te rendre triste !_**

\- **_Je suis désolé !_** Reniflais-je peu agréablement.

\- **_tu pensais réellement que j'allais me sépare de toi ?_**

Je ne répondis pas.

\- **_Olivia ?_** Grogna-t-il durement m'attrapant le menton durement.

\- **_je... je crois que j'ai perdu confiance en moi._** Terminais-je très bas.

\- **_Que veux-tu dire ? _**

Voyant mon état, il m'invita à retourner dans la chambre. On prit place sur le lit côte à côte.

\- **_Olivia ? Parle-moi. _**

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer.

\- **_c'est tout bête, mais de savoir que Benjamin m'a trompé ça remet tout en question. Dans ma tête._** Soufflais-je du bout des lèvres.

\- **_Qu'est-ce qui est remise en question, ma belle ?_**

\- **_Presque tout. Ma vie. Ce que je veux. Toi. _**

Il cligna des yeux surprit.

\- **_moi ?_**

Je hochais la tête lentement.

\- **_s'il a pu me faire ça après des années de vie commune qu'est-ce qu'il t'empêche de le faire après une semaine avec moi ?_**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand et tout son corps se tendit. Je me maudis d'avoir parlé de ma peur première.

\- **_tu as peur que j'aille voir ailleurs ?_**

Nouveau hochement de tête. Plus faible par contre. Emmett me souleva du lit et me posa sur ses genoux d'un mouvement plutôt brusque. Il me tient fermement le visage entre ses mains. Pour ma part, croiser son regard furieux me coupa toute envie de bouger et de parler.

\- **_écoute-moi très attentivement. Je n'ai trompé aucune de mes anciennes copines. Même la dernier qui le mériter. J'ai un profond respect pour les personnes qui partage ma vie privée. Alors retire cette idée de ta jolie petite tête. Comprit ? _**

Ma tête pivota de haut en bas, plusieurs fois d'affiler.

\- **_parfait. Que dois-je faire maintenant pour te prouver ma sincérité et te faire comprendre que je veux de toi dans ma vie ?_**

Oula... la conversation venait de prendre un nouveau chemin. Etais-je prête pour ça ?

\- **_je ne sais pas !_** Couinais-je, alors qu'il m'embrasser du bout des lèvres mon menton.

Emmett resta silencieux, sans arrêter ses baisers. Sans arrêter de me fixer.

\- **_humm... après demain, je dois participer à une sorte de soirée associative, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? _**

\- **_Il faut une jolie tenue pour ça ? _**

Il rigola un peu avant de répondre.

\- **_oui, une jolie tenue pour une jolie fille._**

\- **_Alors on a un problème ?_**

\- **_Du genre ? _**

\- **_Je vais devoir aller à mon ancien appartement. _**

La réaction fut radicale.

\- **_il en est hors de question._** Hurla-t-il.

\- **_Emmett du clame, je vais juste chercher mes « jolies » robes. _**

\- **_Nous avons qu'à en acheter d'autre. _**

\- **_Hors de question._** Pestais-je avec force à mon tour.

On se fixa de longues minutes sans rien lâcher.

\- **_de toute façon, je dois m'occuper de mes affaires. Je ne vais quand même pas les laisser définitivement chez lui._**

Cette fois, j'avais gagné. Mais cela n'arrangea pas son énervement.

\- **_je déteste l'idée._**

\- **_Gaspard pourra venir avec moi._** Fis-je pour calmer le jeu.

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard d'Emmett.

\- **_non. _****_Chuang_****_ viendra avec toi._**

Ma bouche en tomba.

\- **_ton homme de main ? Sérieux ?_**

\- **_Oh que oui. Je refuse que ce trou du cul te touche. Avec _****_Chuang,_****_ je suis certain du résultat. _**

J'explosais littéralement de rire, sous son regard perdu.

\- **_la jalousie vous va très mal, monsieur McCarty._**

\- **_Dit-elle avec humour !_** S'étrangla-t-il avant de me mordre l'épaule.

Je couinais aussitôt me dandinant sur lui. Pas bonne idée. Il siffla entre ses dents lorsque son sexe se nicha sous ma partie sensible.

\- **_hum... bébé, j'ai très envie de toi._**

\- **_Moi, encore plus !_** Fis-je passant ma langue sur ses lèvres. **_Mais on doit mettre les choses au clair avant. _**

\- **_Je t'écoute. _**

\- **_Je peux rester ici ? Y vivre, je veux dire !_**

\- **_Oui. Je le souhaite plus que tout. _**

\- **_Donc cette appartement et maintenant le nôtre ?_**

\- **_Oh oui bébé. Le nôtre ! _**

Il m'embrassa avec force, me laissant à bout de souffle.

\- **_donc, j'entre et sort quand je le souhaite ?_**

\- **_Tu dois prévenir avant par contre. Je veux savoir où tu es... tout le temps._** Dit-il avec force.

\- **_Pourquoi ? _**

Il resta silencieux. Trop à mon goût.

\- **_si tu veux que je le respecte ce point, je dois savoir pourquoi._**

Il bougonna contre mon cou, des mots inaudibles avant de souffler bruyamment.

\- **_J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Ça me rassure de savoir où tu es... au cas où !_**

J'en restée bouche bée.

\- **_tu as peur ?_**

\- **_Oui, Olivia. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses... que je ne puisse rien faire. Ou arriver trop tard. _**

\- **_Mais, il ne m'arrivera rien. _**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas le s'avoir. _**Dit-il vigoureusement. **_Tu ne peux pas faire face à l'imprévu._**

Il marquait un point. Je ne voyais pas quoi répondre d'autre de toute façon.

\- **_autre chose ?_** Dit-il après de très longues minutes.

\- **_Ton copain... Jasper ?_** Murmurais-je presque.

\- **_Hum..._**

\- **_il a dit que j'étais ta « copine ». _**

\- **_tu es plus que ça… mais, pour les autres c'est ce que tu seras ! Pour le moment_**.

Mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine.

\- **_donc nous sommes un couple._**

\- **_C'est ce que je souhaite. Et toi ? _**Dit-il me regardant les yeux pétillants.

\- **_Moi aussi. C'est ce que je souhaite. _**Fis-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

\- **_Attend, un dernier point... ma douce. _**

Je grognais contre sa bouche avant de me dégager.

\- **_Olivia... je pense, en fait j'en suis certain... je vais te présenter à mes parents._**

\- **_Quoi ? _**Criais-je sous le choc.

D'accord, j'avais plus vraiment envie de sexe là.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre ? **

**content et contente ?**

**a très vite pour la suite **

**Sabrina **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Nous avions discutait pratiquement une bonne heure du point « je rencontre les beaux-parents ». J'avais voulu faire changer d'avis Emmett. Sans grand succès. J'avais donné un tas de bonne raison pour ne pas le faire tout de suite, mais Emmett avait la tête dure. Une fois la décision prise, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Ce qui me faisait peur c'était de ne pas plaire à ses parents. Ou qu'Emmett se lasse de moi d'ici quelques semaines et ensuite je devrai faire face aux critiques de mes parents. J'avais assez donné avec Benjamin pour ne pas vouloir rajouter une couche avec lui. Finalement, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Emmett avait décidé.

_**Il a un prénom ce machin qui fait du bruit?**_

Je fis non de la tête caressant le petit chat dans mes bras. Il se fraya, alors un passage pour venir prendre place entre mes genoux. Il se mit en boule avant de bailler au cornet et de fermer les yeux.

_**Démon, ça lui va bien. **_Bougonna aussitôt Emmett.

Je souris grandement.

_**Calinou ?**_ Fis-je en retour.

_**Anarchie ! **_Souffla Emmett à mon oreille me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

_**Papouille ? **_Continuais-je ignorant ses propositions.

_**Le-chat !**_

_**Sweety ? **_Questionnais-je passant ma langue sur sa langue inférieur.

Son bras enroulé autour de moi, trembla légérement.

_**Lucifer.**_ Dit-il délicatement.

_**Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? **_Dis-je le faisant flancher un peu.

Il resta silencieux, m'analysant profondément. Finalement, il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour une proposition.

_**cookies ou Skippy?**_

Je le regardais sans dire mot. Ce qui semblait le mettre mal à l'aise.

_**Cookies ?**_ Fis-je en direction du petit animal enroulé sur moi.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

_**Skippy ? **_

Aucune réaction. Je soulevai les épaules pour les rabaisser.

_**On peut dormir ou tu as envie d'autres idées ?**_

Je lui tirai la langue, il me fit son sourire en coin charmeur. J'eus un petit pincement au cœur lorsque j'attrapais la boule de boule pour la faire sortir de la chambre. Avant que je ne sorte totalement du lit, Emmett m'arrêta en capturant mon coude.

_**Il peut rester... cette nuit seulement.**_ Rajouta-t-il rapidement devant mon regard ahuri.

_**Tu es sérieux ? **_

_**Oui. Mais qu'une seule fois, bébé... promis ? **_

Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais pas très envie de promettre une chose dont je n'avais aucun contrôle. Il dû le comprendre, puisqu'il se renfrogna.

_**dépêche-toi de t'allonger dans ce lit.**_ Siffla-t-il le regard vif.

Je ne me fis pas prier. J'installais rapidement bébé chat à nos pieds et vint me blottir contre Emmett. Je soufflais de bien être lorsqu'il me serra fortement dans ses bras.

*/*

Au petit matin, j'eus la délicieuse surprise de voir une vision parfaite. Emmett avait dû quitter le lit plutôt que prévu. Surement à cause du chat. Sur le lit, un petit plateau avec salade de fruits frais, café, thé et croissant. Je commençais à vraiment aimé Gwladys.

_**Salut**_, fis-je doucement.

Emmett arrêta de jouer à la ficelle avec bébé chat. Il se pencha sur moi pour capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser.

_**tu es adorable le matin.**_

_**Je ne suis pas vraiment à mon avantage.**_ Bougonnais-je.

_**Tu es dans mon lit alors évite de me contredire. **_

Je ris aussitôt avant de sentir des petites pattes et un corps se faufiler entre nous. Emmett roula des yeux.

_**capricieux, aurait dû être son prénom.**_ Dit-il lui caressant le dos.

_**J'ai manqué beaucoup de chose visiblement.**_ Dis-je avec un large sourire.

Il préféra rester muet quelques secondes.

_**pour information, il a choisi son prénom. **_

J'arquais aussitôt un sourcil.

_**regarde !**_ Fit joueur Emmett.

En fait, il était limite fière de ce qui allait suivre.

_**Skippy... hey Skippy ! **_

Rien. Le chat continué à se lécher les pattes avant complètement indifférent à son entourage. Emmett me fit un petit clin d'œil avant de continuer.

_**Cookies … hey Cookies.**_

Les oreilles du petit animal se dresserent aussitôt. Il releva la tête et... poussa un léger miaulement.

_**Cookies**_. Répéta Emmett tapotant sur le lit.

La boule de poile avança jusqu'à lui difficilement tout en poussant des petits cris enjoué. J'en resté absolument fasciné.

_**C'est dingue !**_

Emmett rigola grandement faisant trembler tout le lit. Moi avec. L'animal ronronna lorsqu'il lui caressa le front.

_**essaie**_. Souffla Emmett m'embrassant sur le front.

_**Et s'il ne vient pas ?**_ Fis-je tendu.

_**On le revendra !**_ Proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Je roulais des yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. J'allais devoir faire le test moi aussi.

_**Skippy ?**_

Emmett rigola quand l'animal repris son léchage de patte.

_**enfant indigne !**_ Grognais-je avant d'essayer l'autre prénom. _**Cookies ?**_

Les oreilles du petit animal se dressèrent. J'étais impressionné.

_**Cookies... vient mon beau...**_

Il poussa un léger miaulement très aigu, mais vint jusqu'à ma main tendu. Il se glissa en dessous pour réclamer des caresses.

_**d'accord... je crois que tu as enfin un prénom. Cookies Day!**_

_**Et pourquoi pas Cookies McCarty ?**_ S'étrangla en retour mon homme.

Je plissais les yeux légèrement.

_**c'est mon chat.**_ Râlais-je joueuse.

_**Et il vit dans mon appartement.**_ Me rappela-t-il.

_**Donc tu veux qu'on parte ?**_

Il s'étrangla avec sa salive et toussota. Il alla même jusqu'à se donner un petit coup sur le torse du plat de la main.

_**Merde, Emmett... Ça va ?**_

Il me lança un regard noir et je relâchais mes mains de son corps.

_**si ça va ?**_ Dit-il vigoureusement.

_**C'était une blague**_. M'étonnais-je de son changement d'humeur.

_**Je ne rigole pas avec ça, Olivia. Jamais avec un tel sujet. **_

Pour le coup, je me sentais mal et ridicule.

_**désolé !**_ Bredouillais-je.

Emmett ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta le lit. Voilà comment détruire un début de journée parfait. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. J'entendis l'eau coulé de longue minutes. Je décidais de commencer le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, lorsque l'eau s'arrêta. Gwladys et deux femmes de ménage discutait en cuisine.

_**bonjour tout le monde**_. Fis-je presque intimidé.

C'était la première fois que je voyais les femmes de ménages.

_**oh, Olivia vous êtes bien matinale aujourd'hui.**_ S'étonna Gwladys.

Je lui montrais aussitôt le petit Cookies entre mes bras. Elle sourit aussitôt.

_**je me demandais ou il était.**_

_**Il a eu le droit à dormir avec nous... mais je pense que ça sera la dernière fois !**_ Pestais-je tout en attrapant une tasse et un sachet de thé.

_**Je peux vous le préparer. **_

_**Je préfère m'occuper ce matin. Désolé**_ !

Je rajoutais un petit sourire avant de m'installer au comptoir. Les deux femmes de ménages, me lancèrent un regard en coin. Elles semblaient m'analyser de la tête aux pieds. J'étais toujours en pyjama, alors elles devaient rapidement comprendre.

Gwladys posa une assiette de croissant devant moi lorsqu'Emmett entra dans la cuisine. Son regard noir toujours en place, pestais-je mentalement. Le plateau qu'il m'avait préparé entre les mains. Merde, le petit déjeuner au lit.

Il avança vers moi sans un mot et le posa près de moi assez... bruyamment.

_**Bonne journée !**_ Déclara-t-il presque professionnellement tournant déjà les talons.

_**Papa est mal luné ce matin.**_ Dis-je sur le ton de la confidence à Cookies.

Gwladys pouffa avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre son sérieux. Je posais Cookies à terre et rejoignis Emmett avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur.

_**Hey monsieur bougon!**_

Il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Je m'interposais entre les portes, ce qui empêcha les portes de se refermer. Il arqua un sourcil provocateur.

_**Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?**_

_**Et pourquoi pas ?**_

_**Mais enfin c'était une blague.**_ _**Stupide je te l'accorde mais à prendre sur le ton de l'humour. **_

_**Je te l'ai dit... je ne rigole pas avec un sujet important. Jamais. **_

Nous n'allions pas y arriver. Il était encré sur ses positions. Le bougre.

_**tu comptes rester encore longtemps ici ?**_

Il fit tourner sa main pour me montrer l'ascenseur.

_**très bien.**_ Pestais-je en reculant d'un pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'Emmett disparaissait derrière les portes. J'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour me faire pardonner. Et vite. J'avais déjà ma petite idée.

*/*

Une heure après le départ d'Emmett, Gaspard me conduisait au cabinet vétérinaire. J'avais opté pour un jean, une petite chemise blanche et ma veste en cuir. Pour les chaussures, des escarpins noir avec un très faible talons.

_**A quelle heure dois-je vous récupérer madame ?**_

_**Je n'aurais pas besoin de vos services ce soir. **_Fis-je un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je vis tout son corps se tendre.

_**que voulez-vous dire ?**_

Il c'était complétement tourné sur son siège et me faisait face.

_**ma sœur passe me prendre et nous allons chez nos parents.**_

_**Monsieur McCarty est au courant ? **_

_**Non. **_

_**Vous devriez le mettre au courant. Tout de suite.**_ Me pressa-t-il.

_**Non**_. Pestais-je avant de sortir du véhicule.

Je pris mon élan pour claquer la porte brutalement. Ça faisait un bien énorme. D'accord, Gaspard n'y était pour rien, mais au moins Emmett allait connaître ma façon de voir les choses. Cela me donna le sourire. Un très grand sourire.

Durant l'heure qui suivi je me consacré à mon travail à cent pourcent. Et il y avait de quoi faire aujourd'hui. J'avais même réussis à trouver un moment pour ma petite surprise « spéciale Emmett McCarty ». Le téléphone se mit à sonner lorsque je mis mon « cadeau » dans mon sac. Je décrochais le téléphone un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'étais assez fière de moi.

_**Cabinet Vétérinaire Gram' et Adams, Bonjour.**_

_**Olivia ? **_

Mon cœur eut un raté.

_**Emmett ? **_M'étranglais-je.

_**Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton portable ? **_

J'attrapais mon sac et récupéra l'objet. Dix appels manqués. Deux messages répondeurs. D'accord, j'allais avoir des problèmes.

_**Il est au fond de mon sac. **_

_**Je dois arriver à te joindre à n'importe qu'elle moment... c'est important. **_

_**Désolé, mais j'ai aussi un travail, même deux... et je n'ai pas de secrétaire**_. Grognais-je, doucement alors qu'un client et son chien entrée.

Emmett siffla entre ses dents de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_**que voulais-tu me dire ? J'ai un client.**_

_**J'arrive. **_

_**Em' non... j'ai du travail et je dois le garder celui-ci. **_

_**Alors vient !**_

Mince alors. Il voulait vraiment que je vienne le rejoindre ?

_**euh... à ton bureau ?**_

_**Oui. **_

_**Dans ta tour d'ivoire ? Le truc super grand et tout et tout ? **_

_**Olivia !**_ Aboya-t-il avec un bruit sonore en fond.

Venait-il de taper contre le bureau ?

_**d'accord, d'accord... je vais venir un peu avant midi. Ok ?**_

_**Viens, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**_

Il raccrocha sans aucune cérémonie. Je fis un effort surhumain pour faire bonne figure devant le nouveau client.

*/*

Onze heures trente. Gaspard passa la porte d'entrée du cabinet avec un petit sourire timide.

Je lui fis signe de la main d'attendre. J'étais en train d'expliquer à une maman et sa fille, ce que nous avions fait au petit cochon d'inde. Il c'était cassé la jambe, le docteur lui avait donc mis une attelle. Rien de bien grave.

_**Il va valoir faire très attention à lui encore une semaine. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?**_

_**Oui, bien sûr !**_ Souffla la petite de dix ans gentiment.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, j'attrapais mes affaires.

_**Je vais déjeuner... je reviens pour quatorze heures**_. Criais-je depuis le hall, invitant Gaspard à sortir.

Evidemment, il n'en fit rien et ouvrit la porte galamment.

_**bon appétit**_. Crièrent en retour, deux voix.

_**Il est de bonne humeur ?**_ Risquais-je en direction de Gaspard une fois installer à l'arrière du véhicule.

Il me fit une petite grimace en retour. Parfait. Gaspard me guida à travers la ville avec assez de facilité. J'arrivais ainsi bien avant midi aux bureaux de la société d'Emmett. Gaspard me guida à travers le bâtiment. On arriva à un étage assez élevé et remplit de monde. En fait, c'était presque une fourmilière.

_**hey ben dit donc …**_ Sifflais-je impressionné.

_**Pas déçu du voyage ?**_ Questionna Gaspard.

_**On en reparle après ma convocation chez le directeur !**_ Fis-je à moitié joueuse.

Il ricana aussitôt.

On arriva à un bureau près d'une grande porte en bois. La secrétaire releva les yeux lentement vers nous et les ouvrit en grand en trouvant Gaspard.

_**Emmett est en réunion. Vous deviez partir ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle regardant déjà l'agenda près d'elle.

_**Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. **_

La femme me jeta un regard et plissa les yeux.

_**je peux vous renseigner ?**_

J'allais lui répondre, lorsque la grande porte en bois s'ouvrit.

_**Olivia, que faite vous ici ?**_ Réclama Chuang. _**Un problème ?**_ Continua-t-il pour Gaspard.

_**Son altesse royale m'a convoqué.**_ Soufflais-je durement.

Il rit aussitôt. Tandis que la secrétaire à l'écoute arqua un sourcil.

_**un peu grognon aujourd'hui. Je vous l'accorde.**_ Souffla sur le ton de la confidence Chuang.

_**Grognon ? Ah non... c'est un lion en cage près à découper des bras ou des mains.**_ Dis-je avec un peu plus de douceur.

Il me regarda amusé, puis la porte près de nous s'ouvrit à nouveau. Une première personne sortie. Une femme assez jolie. Même très jolie. Elle nous jeta un regard en biais. Son regard se fixa sur moi. M'analysant de haut en bas, releva un peu plus tête, elle se pencha vers la secrétaire.

_**tu peux placer deux rendez-vous pour demain en fin d'après-midi ? **_

_**Il te faut combien de temps ? **_

_**Au moins deux heures pour le premier rendez-vous et une demi-heure pour l'autre. **_

Les deux femmes discutèrent une minute ou deux avant de se mettre d'accord.

_**ah mais non... il doit partir tôt demain pour la soirée associative.**_

_**Hum... ça ne m'arrange pas du tout ça.**_

_**Je sais.**_ Grogna la secrétaire d'Emmett derrière son bureau. _**Il partira en milieu d'après-midi.**_

_**Oui, mais la soirée ne commence pas savant 20h ? **_

_**il doit retrouver sa cavalière pour lui trouver une robe. **_

Je tiquai aussitôt.

_**vous êtes au courant ?**_ Quémandais-je à Gaspard et Chuang.

Le premier hocha la tête positivement. Le second, grimaça. Je roulais des yeux et m'avança un peu vers les deux femmes. Elles arquèrent un sourcil dans ma direction.

_**placer vos rendez-vous. Il ne quittera pas le bureau avant dix-huit heures.**_

Deux bras puissant virent s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Ce qui me fit pousser un cri aigu de surprise.

_**évite de t'occuper de mon emploi du temps, mon petit démon.**_ Scanda Emmett tendrement à mon oreille.

_**Alors, évite de t'occuper du mien.**_ Couinais-je sur le même ton.

_**Hum... j'ai prévu de t'offrir une robe de soirée.**_ Bouda-t-il en contrepartie.

_**J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je te remercie. **_

_**Je sais... mais je veux que tu la porte pour moi... sans le souvenir de l'autre petit con ! **_

Ah, nous y étions. Encore le même problème.

Je me retournais dans les bras d'Emmett pour lui faire face. Son expression était plus douce que ce matin. Je soufflais de soulagement. Son sourire en coin apparut.

_**je vais aller en acheter une. Satisfait ?**_

Il fronça les sourcils.

_**avec qui ?**_

_**Ma sœur. **_

_**Et Chuang!**_ Dit-il vigoureusement.

Ma bouche en tomba.

_**Emmett...**_

_**Chuang ou Gaspard. Pas d'autre choix.**_ Me coupa-t-il brutalement avant de me relâcher et de croiser les bras sur son torse.

Putain. Je tournai la tête vers les deux hommes qui souriait comme des idiots.

_**ma sœur, ne va pas comprendre.**_ Chuchotais-je

Emmett ne pipa mot, restant immobile.

_**on peut en discuter ailleurs ?**_ Proposais-je me rendant compte que nous avions l'attention de pratiquement tout le couloir et des deux secrétaires.

_**Je n'ai rien a caché, Bébé ! **_

J'attrapais sa main pour le tirer jusque dans son bureau. Une fois la porte fermé, Emmett enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me porta jusqu'au canapé de son bureau. Il me jeta dessus me faisant pousser un cri.

_**doucement, Cro-Magnon**_.

Il rit dans mon cou s'allongeant sur moi, sans pour autant faire reposer son corps.

_**J'ai détestais notre première dispute.**_ Souffla-t-il m'embrassant avec ferveur.

_**Quelle dispute ?**_ Souris-je lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il grogna sensuellement en retour. J'avais subitement chaud. Très chaud.

_**Em'...**_

Ses mains virent se faufiler sous mon haut. Ce qui me donna mille frissons.

_**quoi ?**_

_**Continue !**_ Fis-je plus du tout cohérente.

Ses mains se firent plus exploratrices sur mon corps. Et je perdais de plus en plus pied. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches. Mon basin venant à sa rencontre. Mes mains vagabondant entre ses cheveux et ses épaules. Je perdais pied. Littéralement. Mon souffle était erratique. Incontrôlable.

Un petit coup à la porte, nous tira de notre transe. Emmett quitta mes lèvres et posa son front contre le miens. On resta une ou deux minutes ainsi avant d'entendre à nouveau un petit coup à la porte.

_**Tu vas devoir y aller, bébé !**_ Murmura-t-il en grimaçant.

Effectivement, il avait un petit problème en dessous de la ceinture. Il se poussa un peu pour me laisser sortir du divan et prit ma place. Je remis mes vêtements en place le plus rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte, sur sa secrétaire.

_**Oui ?**_

_**Le repas de monsieur McCarty.**_ Dit-elle me fusillant du regard.

_**Merci**_. Dis-je dans un petit sourire. _**Autre chose ?**_

Elle hésita.

_**je ne vais pas mordre**_. Dis-je dans un petit clin d'œil.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la seconde.

_**pour demain... je peux caler mes deux rendez-vous ? Monsieur McCarty est d'accord ?**_

_**Oui. Le problème est réglé. **_

_**Pas vraiment !**_ Clama Emmett toujours allongé sur le divan.

Je roulais des yeux avant de faire un clin d'œil à Anita et fermer la porte sur son regard choquée.

_**Sandwich ? Et que fait tu des bons diner de Gwladys ?**_ M'amusais-je.

_**Je suis partie un peu vite ce matin,**_ me rappela-t-il gentiment.

Bien fait, avais-je envie de rétorquer. Au lieu de quoi je lui tirais la langue et posais le sac sur la table base.

_**mange Grognon.**_

_**Tu comptes me surnommé comme ça ?**_ Questionna-t-il en prenant la position assise.

Je souris pour toute réponse. A ma grande surprise, Emmett avait commandé pour nous deux ce midi. On discuta un peu de nos vies, de nos parents, de nos ambitions lorsque je remarquais qu'il était presque treize heures trente. J'allais presque être en retard à mon travail.

_**Bon, je vais retourner au travail.**_ Dis-je un peu tristement.

_**Tu peux peut-être prendre ta journée? **_

_**Et resté dans ton bureau pour te regarder travailler ?**_ Proposais-je en retour.

Il plissa les yeux dans ma direction.

_**la moquerie ne vous va pas très bien, mademoiselle Day.**_

Je gloussais ce qui le fit sourire sensuellement.

_**Alors ?**_ Questionna-t-il.

_**Je dois retourner au cabinet. Je fini à 16h. Ensuite je vais aider au bar. Je fini vers vingt-deux heures. Peut-être vingt-trois. **_

_**j'ai un repas avec la banque. Mes collaborateurs y seront également. **_

_**Donc je ne t'attends pas pour manger ?**_

_**Non.**_ Dit-il lentement. _**Tu vas toujours avec ta sœur faire les magasins pour la robe ? **_

_**Oui. Nous irons demain matin si elle est d'accord. Mais, avant je vais devoir passer à mon ancien appartement. **_

Emmett se renfrogna aussitôt.

_**dit toi que ça sera la dernière fois. **_

Il secoua la tête très vivement comme un petit enfant, ce qui me fit rire. Emmett se leva et m'escorta dehors. Evidemment, il avait envoyé un message à Gaspard pour préparer la voiture.

Sa secrétaire était déjà à son poste, quelques personnes dans le couloir discutaient. Tous nous jetèrent un regard.

_**Bon, place aux présentations**_. S'amusa-t-il. _**Anita, j'aimerai te présenter Olivia Day.**_

La femme me fit un petit sourire du bout des lèvres. Je lui rendis.

_**à partir d'aujourd'hui, Olivia à accès intégralement toute la société. Mon bureau principalement. A n'importe qu'elle moment. Ses appels et ses messages sont prioritaire. Comprit ?**_

La secrétaire hocha la tête sans attendre.

_**géniale. Gaspard va te ramener au travail. Tu m'envoie un message quand tu rejoins le bar ?**_

_**Comme si Gaspard n'allait pas le faire.**_ Soupirais-je.

_**Je préfère tes messages, mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. **_

Non. Comment lui en vouloir ?

En moins de deux ridicules semaines, j'étais devenu accros à ce type. Accro à cet homme et il me rendait dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

*/*

Seize heures, j'avais quitté le cabinet de vétérinaire. A ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas Gaspard qui m'attendait, mais Chuang. Evidemment, lorsque j'avais informé à Emmett dans mon message que je voulais récupérer mes affaires à mon ancien appartement, il avait pris ses responsabilités. Ma sœur était d'accord, pour que j'y aille avant de venir au bar.

_**ça sera fait !**_ Avait-elle dit au téléphone_**. Mais, vient avant dix-huit heures.**_

J'avais donc deux heures pour récupérer mes affaires. Toutes mes affaires.

Je fis entrer la clé dans la serrure et tourna deux fois. Il n'avait pas changé les serrures. Une bonne chose. Je soufflais de soulagement et invita Chuang à me suivre.

_**le strict minimum. J'enverrais prendre les meubles plus tard.**_

_**Je pense lui laisser les meubles**_. Lui appris-je.

_**Pourquoi ?**_ S'étonna-t-il vivement.

_**Je n'en ai pas besoin. **_

_**Oui mais pourquoi lui simplifier la vie ? Après tout c'est à vous... pourquoi lui en faire cadeau ? **_

Il n'avait pas tort, pestais-je mentalement.

_**mais ou vais-je mettre les meubles alors ?**_ Demandais-je.

_**Vous pourriez les donner ou les vendre puis donner l'argent à une association ?**_

_**Je commence à aimer votre façon de penser. **_

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, puis m'invita à regrouper mes affaires. Cela devait faire trois quart d'heure que nous étions dans l'appartement, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Deux voix d'hommes. Chuang releva un sourcil dans ma direction. Je lui fais signe de rester à l'écart.

_**Olivia ?**_ S'étrangla Benjamin, en me voyant devant un carton de cadre photo.

_**Salut !**_ Soupirais-je refermant le carton.

Chuang ferma avec du scotch.

_**tu peux le mettre dans la voiture ?**_

_**J'ai des ordres très précis.**_ Clama-t-il durement, me faisant comprendre clairement qu'il ne me quittera pas.

Le sujet était clos.

_**Olivia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

_**Je récupéré mes affaires. Ça se voit non ?**_

_**Attend,**_ dit-il stressé avançant vers moi, _**on doit se parler d'abord... pourquoi ne répond tu pas à mes appels ?**_

_**Je n'avais pas envie de te parler. **_

Autant faire preuve de franchisse.

_**Olivia, bon dieu, pourquoi doit on se déchirer de cette façon ?**_ S'étrangla-t-il presque sincèrement.

Je vis rouge en une seconde.

_**tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu couches avec ma meilleure amie depuis des semaines... voilà pourquoi on doit se déchirer, imbécile.**_

Il en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à mon sale caractère. Encore moins à ma colère. Cela devait être un choc pour lui. Il fit un pas de plus, sa main se leva pour saisir mon bras. Chuang actionna un mouvement, je reculais aussitôt de Benjamin.

_**ne me touche pas. Si jamais tu t'avise de le faire, tu finiras à l'hôpital.**_

_**Quoi ?**_ S'étrangla-t-il.

_**Si tu me touche, Chuang va devoir te le faire payer.**_

Les deux hommes en face de moi étaient sous le choc. Littéralement.

_**c'est qui lui ?**_

_**Monsieur Lee ! **_Se présenta-t-il l'air de rien.

_**Et pourquoi m'envoyer à l'hôpital ? **_

_**Car il a des ordres ! **_Soufflais-je.

_**De qui ? **_Questionna-t-il levant un sourcil.

Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine.

_**tu ne veux pas savoir.**_

_**Oh si je veux savoir.**_ Dit-il avec conviction, le regard déterminé.

On resta à petit moment à ce fixé. Je sursautais malgré moi, lorsque le téléphone de Chuang sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt.

_**Chuang ! **_

…

_**Nous y sommes toujours, Monsieur. **_

…

_**non, il est arrivé avec un ami. **_

…

_**reçu cinq sur cinq ! **_

Chuang tendit son téléphone vers moi. Je le pris le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ça compliqué les choses.

_**oui ?**_

_**Tout va bien ? **_

Ah sa voix. C'est ce qui me manqué.

_**maintenant, oui. Tu as fini ta journée ?**_ Fis-je une voix de séductrice.

Benjamin fronça les sourcils, je fis mon possible pour éviter son regard. Je refusais de les laisser seul pourtant.

_**pas tout à fait.**_

_**Tu as toujours ce diner ?**_ Questionnais-je croissant les doigts.

_**Oui, bébé...**_ dit-il tristement.

Je grognais aussitôt ce qui le fit rire.

_**ne te moque pas.**_

_**Jamais bébé. Jamais. **_

_**Bon je vais finir et diner avec ma sœur et son mari. D'accord ? **_

_**Chuang reste avec toi, alors !**_

Je jetais un regard vers lui.

_**Il a surement autre chose à faire que de me suivre.**_

_**Demande-lui**_. fit Emmett gaiement.

_**Il veut vous coller à mes basques pour la soirée !**_ Fis-je doucement.

_**C'était convenu de cette façon, si vous désiriez sortir. Mais si vous préférer Gaspard, c'est possible. **_

J'entendis Emmett rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. Mes yeux se rétrécir lorsque je vis Ben et son pote chuchoter.

_**Em', je dois y aller.**_

_**Attend !**_

Je couinais.

_**je sais bébé, mais écoute moi.**_

Je le fis.

_**Benjamin risque de s'énerver quand il comprendra que tu le quitte définitivement et...**_

_**j'ai déjà quitté benjamin. Lorsque j'ai lu les mails ma décision était prise. **_

Les deux hommes en face de moi arrêté pour écouter attentivement. De plus, ma tirade ne sembla pas lui faire très plaisir.

_**Bien... mais il risque de s'énervé quand il comprendra pour nous.**_

_**Il a déjà compris.**_ Soupirais-je en croissant les yeux de mon ex.

_**parfait. Ne quitte pas Chuang et fait lui confiance. **_

_**Je vais essayer !**_

_**A ce soir, bébé. Reste prudente.**_

_**A ce soir, mon cœur.**_ Fis-je d'une petite voix.

Je rendis le téléphone à Chuang le cœur battant fort.

_**tu as un mec ?**_ Siffla-t-il.

_**Oui, j'ai un copain. **_

_**C'est pour lui que tu me quitte ?**_ Dit-il mâchoire serré.

_**Non. Je te quitte parce que tu m'as trompé avec Juliette. **_

_**Je ne l'aime pas.**_ S'étrangla-t-il.

_**Rien à foutre. Nous deux c'est fini. **_

_**Olivia. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi. **_

Il avait marché si vite que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Sa main attrapa fermement mon avant-bras et me rapprocha de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il hurlait et se tenait le ventre. Son pote était dans le même état. Sauf qu'il se tenait le nez. Chuang n'était même pas essoufflé. Il attrapa le carton près de moi et me fit signe de le suivre d'un mouvement de tête. Ouais... je n'allais pas le contredire. Sans un regard pour Benjamin, je le suivi. Ma vie avec Benjamin était du passé.

Point de vue : Emmett. 

Une sonnerie. Une autre.

_**Allo ?**_

Le son de sa voix. Comme ça m'avait manqué.

_**salut maman !**_ Fis-je la gorge noué.

_**Emmett ? Tout va bien mon grand ?**_

_**Oui. **_

Un petit silence.

_**j'allais t'appeler en fin de semaine.**_ Dit-elle délicatement.

_**Pas de mal. **_

_**Tu es sur que tout va bien, mon grand? **_

Je levé les yeux en l'air malgré moi. Une vraie mère poule.

_**oui.**_

_**Tu as décidait de venir pour Noël ? **_

Ma mâchoire se contracta légèrement.

_**oui**_.

_**Oui ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle brusquement.

_**Oui, je vais venir fêter Noël avec vous. **_

Ma mère soupira de soulagement. Peut-être même de bonheur.

_**d'accord. Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir avec nous, mon grand.**_

_**Par contre, je ne serai pas... seule. **_

_**Humm... t'as copine va donc t'accompagner ?**_

Je sentis la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

_**Oui**_. Souris-je sachant qu'elle imaginait Michelle.

_**Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis ?**_

_**Aucune chance, maman. **_

Elle soupira résigner.

_**d'accord. Je vais donc compter deux couverts.**_

_**Seulement pour le midi. Elle devra rejoindre sa famille pour le soir. **_

Certaines questions devaient torturer ma mère. Elle savait très bien que Michelle détestait les repas de famille. Alors venir au mien, puis partir pour les siens... impensable.

Un petit coup à ma porte. Anita entre un sourire timide voir inquiet sur les lèvres.

_**maman, je dois reprendre le boulot... on se voit le 24 d'accord ? **_

_**Pas de problème, travail pas trop. **_

_**Je vais faire un effort. Bye. **_

Je raccroche et donne toute mon attention (ou presque) a ma secrétaire.

_**allons-y, j'aimerai bien finir tôt ce soir.**_

_**Ça tombe bien moi aussi. **_

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de mettre le nez dans ses papiers. Encore dix minutes et j'allais avoir ce repas. Et ensuite, je pourrais retrouver Olivia. Humm... Olivia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tout le monde :)**

**je sais que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts car vous attendez ce chapitre depuis longtemps...**

**mais c'est les beaux jours et je suis souvent hors de chez moi! **

**c'est donc de la faute au soleil et a l'apéro si je poste que aujourd'hui... lol**

**bon trêve de plaissanterie. **

**voici votre lecture ! **

**amicalement,  
Sabrina**

***/***

* * *

***/***

**Chapitre 10**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Le véhicule s'arrête devant le tapis rouge. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Le chauffeur de la luxueuse voiture qu'avait envoyé Emmett pour moi, sort et vient m'ouvrir la porte. C'est partie. La fête commence, pestais-je mentalement.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Pour dire vraie, j'ai juste envie de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Pourtant, j'avance toujours un peu plus vers l'entrée de cette soirée associative. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'aide un peu. L'objectif de cette soirée est de recueillir beaucoup d'argent pour la protection des animaux du monde entier. De grand noms et personnes fortunée sont réunis ce soir.

Les journalistes et photographe se retourne sur mon passage. Quelques murmures viennent à mes oreilles. Puis, un flash. Suivi d'un autre. Je monte les quelques marches le plus rapidement possible. Du moins surtout le plus humainement possible avec ses chaussures de dix centimètres à mes pieds. Un homme en compagnie de deux femmes sont en pleine discutions. Ils semblent être de bonne humeur. Ce qui me rassure un peu. Ils se tournent vers moi dès que je suis sur la dernière marche.

_**\- Madame, bienvenue aux « Royal Temptation » ! **_

J'ai envie de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Cependant, je me contente de sourire doucement.

_**\- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?**_ fis la blonde à sa droite.

_**\- Olivia Day.**_ Récitais-je alors qu'elle parcourt la liste rapidement.

Trop rapidement à mon goût.

_**\- Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste.**_ Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

_**\- Je vous assure que je le suis. **_Contrais-je arquant un sourcil.

_**\- Je viens de vérifier. Ce soir, a lieu l'un des plus grands rassemblements de l'année, madame. Et vous n'êtes pas invitée. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir. **_

Cette fois, elle n'a plus rien de sympathique. Je sors mon téléphone sous son nez et compose ma touche rapide. Elle perd son faux sourire amical.

_**\- Madame ? **_

Je lui fais signe de se taire. Ce qu'elle fait à ma grande surprise.

_**\- Madame Olivia, vous avez un problème ?**_ s'étrangle Gaspard de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_**\- Oh, un tout petit problème en effet… je voulais parler à Emmett. **_

_**\- J'ai son téléphone pour ce soir, madame Olivia. Il est en pleine discutions, mais je peux… **_

_**-Non.**_ Le coupais-je rapidement, sachant la suite de sa phrase._** Je suis à l'entrée du « Royal Temptation », les personnes avec le listing refusent de me laisser entrer. **_

_**-Refusent ?**_

_**-Je ne suis visiblement pas sur la liste, Gaspard.**_ Boudais-je. _**est-ce que vous êtes au courant ?**_

Je l'entends siffler entre ses dents.

_**-J'arrive madame ! **_

Je referme mon téléphone. La blonde semble retrouver le sourire. Sûrement car j'attends devant les bras croiser. Trois minutes plus tard, Gaspard pousse la porte devant moi le regard affolé.

_**-Madame Olivia, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je devais rester à l'entrée pour vous attendre, mais j'ai eu un problème à gérer. **_

_**-Tout va bien Gaspard. Je souhaite juste trouver Emmett et pour ça je dois entrer.**_ Souris-je doucement devant son regard embarrassé.

_**-Bien sûr, madame Olivia. **_

Gaspard se tourne ensuite vers le trio qui n'en mène pas large.

_**-Pour votre information, vous venez de refuser l'entrée à la compagne de Monsieur McCarty. Si vous auriez regardé d'un peu plus prêt vous aurez remarqué que Madame Day est son invitée. **_

La blonde plonge le nez dans ses fiches.

_**-Madame Olivia.**_ Souffle Gaspard m'invitant à entrer sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Une fois que les portes se réfèrent et que je suis au chaud, je souffle pour reprendre contenance. Gaspard me conduit à travers le hall d'entrée. Puis, on arrive à une immense salle qui se trouve sur notre droite. Cette endroit est emplit de luxe et d'objet qui brille, j'en ai presque la tête qui tourne. Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous, j'y fais abstraction et continue à suivre Gaspard. C'est là que je le vois. Emmett dans toute sa beauté. Il porte un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon. Il est à tomber par terre. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi bien porté un smoking. Il est en pleine conversation avec trois femmes et trois hommes. Ne manque plus que moi, soupirais-je. Je me rends compte que j'ai arrêté de marcher lorsque Gaspard me fait face. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage.

_**-Madame, il vous attend ! **_

_**J-e ne suis plus vraiment certaine de pouvoir… **_

Il sourit toujours. Ce qui me rend moins nerveuse.

_**-Vous êtes absolument parfaite pour ce genre de soirée. Et si vous n'allez pas le rejoindre, je pense qu'il pourrait très bien quitter cette réception pour vous rejoindre. **_

Je sais qu'il a raison. Cependant, cela ne m'aide pas. Je souris lentement prête à me remettre en marche. C'est à ce moment que décide Emmett pour prendre une coupe de champagne et se tourner de ce fait un peu vers moi. Son geste s'arrête aussitôt à quelques centimètres du verre et du plateau du serveur. Il semble surprit un quart de seconde, mais ce reprend très vite. Emmett ne prend pas un verre, mais deux. Il salue d'un mouvement de tête les personnes avec lui et se dirige vers moi. Gaspard disparaît dans la seconde.

_**-Madame Day. **_Souffle Emmett très tendrement en arrivant face à moi.

_**-Monsieur McCarty. **_

Il m'offre un des deux verres, je le prends sans hésitation.

_**-Tu es absolument et totalement renversante, Olivia. **_

_**-Tu n'es pas trop mal dans ton genre**_. Soufflais-je ajoutant un petit clin d'œil.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

_**-Elle te plaît vraiment ? **_Continuais-je un peu tendue.

_**-Olivia, ton choix est parfait… cette robe est juste parfaite sur toi. **_

Je rougie un petit peu ce qui le fait rire. Évidemment, cela attire quelques regards. Du moins, nous en avions déjà pas mal depuis qu'Emmett m'avait rejoint. L'homme de mes nuits et de mes rêves, lève sa main libre pour venir replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_**-Quel cliché !**_ dis-je aussitôt roulant des yeux.

Évidemment, il rit à nouveau. Hum… son rire est une bénédiction.

_**-Cliché ? donc je devrai m'abstenir de me pencher pour capture tes lèvres pour un baiser endiablé… oh, juste pour éviter un nouveau cliché.**_

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de l'humour et ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

_**-Hum… effectivement, peut-être que je devrai me pencher pour capturer tes lèvres pour un doux et délicat baiser alors ? **_soufflais-je me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Ses yeux eurent le temps de s'agrandir avant de se rétrécir.

_**-Rien à foutre des clichés !**_ clame-t-il rapidement, avant que sa main vienne crocheter ma nuque et m'attirer à lui.

Emmett m'offre alors le plus délicat et tendre baiser de ma vie. Je souris presque sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il finit par me relâcher.

_**-Olivia tu es littéralement à tomber par terre et je te supplie de ne pas me quitter d'un pouce ce soir. Pour ma santé mentale. **_

Je souris grandement avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres et de hochais la tête.

_**-Je vais faire mon possible. **_

Un couple de personne ayant la cinquantaine nous interrompt finalement.

_**-Emmett McCarty en chair et en os. **_S'amuse l'homme sans aucune gêne apparente.

-_**B****onsoir, Sénateur Paulsen. **_Souffle Emmett lui serrant déjà la main.

Mon corps entier se tendit. Le Sénateur Paulsen était quelqu'un de très influent. Tout le monde le savait. Moi la première. Me retrouvait en face de lui, me fichait une trouille monstrueuse.

_**-Qui est donc votre charmante cavalière ?**_ questionne-t-il très intrigué.

Emmett passe un bras derrière moi pour que sa main soit posée sur le bas de mon dos… nu. Je le vois respirer difficilement me jetant un regard surprit. J'arque un sourcil provocateur. Il se racle la gorge me rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

_**-Sénateur Paulsen, je vous présente ma compagne, Olivia Day. **_

L'homme en face de nous est surprit. Cependant, il se reprend très vite.

_**-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame Day.**_ Clame-t-il sincèrement.

_**-Sénateur. **_Fis-je un petit sourire sur lèvres en serrant sa main.

Il se tourne vers sa femme qui me reluque des pieds à la tête.

_**-Est-ce une robe Dior ? **_questionne-t-il, sans se présenter.

_**-N**__**on.**_ Répondis-je tout à coup mal à l'aise.

_**-Prada ? **_

_**-Non, plus ! **_Grimaçais-je.

_**-Oh alors Versace ou du Chanel ?**_ Conclu-t-elle fièrement.

_**-Euh… j'ai trouvé cette jolie robe dans un magasin sur la cinquième avenue. Une styliste absolument fabuleuse du nom de Sarah O'Brien.**_

La femme en reste totalement bouche bée. Emmett m'embrasse simplement sur la joue, un sourire immense sur le visage.

_**-Est-ce que j'ai dit une bêtise ?**_ Chuchotais-je.

_**-Non, ma puce.**_ S'amuse Emmett aussitôt, posant un autre baiser.

La femme me surprend en attrapant ma main et me tirant jusqu'à elle. Emmett n'a pas d'autre choix que de me lâcher.

_**-Je crois que je viens de trouver ma nouvelle grande amie…**__**alors dites-moi, ou se situe vraiment cette boutique ? elle est absolument fabuleuse.**_

Oui, ma robe est très jolie. C'est ma sœur Faith qui l'a trouvé aujourd'hui. Elle était suspendue à un cintre dans la bouteille que la jeune et talentueuse Sarah O'Brien. Faith et Sarah étaient allé en fac ensemble. Avant que Sarah décide de faire styliste et que ma sœur épouse Johny puis l'aide au bar. La robe que je porte ce soir est de couleur chair, presque rosé. Elle s'arrête juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Dans le dos, elle forme un « v », qui s'arrête juste au-dessus de la courbe de mes fesses. Elle est très classe mais également séductrice. Le tissu est fluide. Pas de gros décolleté. De fine bretelle pour retenir le tout. Elle me serre au bon endroit, me laisse la place pour respirer. Bref, faite pour moi, j'ai l'impression. J'ai promis à Sarah de lui faire de la pub ce soir. Du coup, j'ai eu droit à prendre cette robe pour presque rien.

Cela doit faire presque une dizaine de minutes que je parle avec la femme du Sénateur. Carmen est une femme tout à fait charmante. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, assez sombres. Des yeux noirs. Elle doit faire ma taille, ce qui me met à l'aise. Elle parle parfaitement anglais mais de temps en temps un fort accent espagnol ressort, ce qui me fait sourire.

J'appris également durant ce temps que son mari s'appelle Eléazar. Le couple a deux filles d'environs mon âge. Senna et Zafrina. Elle meurt d'envie de me les présenter mais aucune d'elle n'est a porté de main. Ce qui m'arrange fortement. Elle a également un fils Garrett. Lui et sa femme Kate vienne de nous rejoindre. Lui est assez grand et dégingandé. Des cheveux blond-roux un peu long et retenus en arrière par un cordon en cuir. Un style plutôt étrange, vu le smoking qu'il porte. Sa femme Kate porte une robe rouge sang qui lui donne une silhouette splendide. Kate a des cheveux longs blonds couleur maïs. Carmen m'avait informé qu'elle était Slovaque. Kate est grande et gracieuse.

_**-Alors, Madame Day… **_

_**-Olivia ! **_repris-je gentiment.

_**-Olivia que faite vous dans la vie ? **_

La question piège. J'essaie de jeter un regard par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Emmett, malheureusement je n'y arrive pas.

_**-Euh ... je travaille dans un cabinet vétérinaire. Comme secrétaire. Et j'aide ma sœur dans le bar de son mari. C'est un bar irlandais**_. Bredouillais-je, tout à coup pas à ma place.

Bon dieu, notre différence et notre mode de vie vient d'être établie. Kate la femme de Garett arque un sourcil. Carmen me souris gentiment, ce qui me rassure.

**-Un bar irlandais ?** reprend Garett l'air de rien. **Ou ça ?**

J'essaie de lui expliquer en quelques mots ou il se situe lorsque mon regard est attiré par une femme qui vient d'un pas décidé dans notre direction.

**-C'est fabuleux. Et donc vous travaillez avec les animaux ?** _**dit donc Emmett a vraiment toutes les chances de son côté ce soir. **_

Je souris délicatement.

**-Manquerai plus qu'un animal de compagnie pour finir le travail ! **s'amuse-t-il.

Le petit groupe sourit et rit de la petite plaisanterie. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Carmen dû le remarquer car elle s'arrête de rire pour me dévisager.

_**-Non. Impossible. **_

Je grimace.

_**-Il a un animal ? depuis quand ?**_

_**-Quelques jours… j'ai apporté un petit chaton abandonné devant les portes de mon cabinet vétérinaire. Emmett n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire quand je l'ai apporté à son appartement. **_

Carmen en reste bouche bée. Comme le reste des convives. Tout à coup, je me demande si je n'ai pas dit un truc grave.

_**-Monsieur McCarty, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles.**_ Dit-elle vivement en se tournant vers Emmett, mais également le Sénateur Paulsen et deux autres hommes.

Pour ma part, je deviens aussi rose que la robe que je porte. Bon dieu, j'aurais mieux fait de fermer la bouche et de sourire naturellement. Emmett me jette un petit regard inquiet, puis lui accorde toute son attention.

_**-Que ne pouvez-vous pas croire, ma chère Carmen ? **_

_**-Votre compagne vient de me révéler une chose absolument fantastique. **_

Emmett est en stress, je peux le voir. Alors, les autres aussi.

_**-Qu'est-ce que ma ravissante Olivia, a osé lâcher comme information ? **_Dit-il vident son verre d'une traite.

Irina pose sa main sur son avant-bras. Cela m'irrite aussitôt, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

**-Ne vous inquiète pas, rien de bien méchant… mais vu le sujet de cette soirée, cela m'étonne que vous en ayez pas parlé de vous-même. Vous m'impressionnez, Monsieur McCarty. Réellement. **

Cette fois Emmett n'y comprend plus rien. Puis, je lui chuchote délicatement le mot « Cookies ». Il ouvre grand les yeux avant d'exploser littéralement de rire. Carmen le suit aussitôt tandis que j'attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

_**-Le petit chaton qu'Olivia m'a obliger à adopter ?**_ Scande-t-il grandement. _**Bon dieu, ce petit chat est… adorable !**_ fini-t-il en m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Je me détends aussitôt. Kate me tapote gentiment dans le dos compatissant. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse.

_**-En réalité, Carmen j'aurai préféré garder cette information secrète**_. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Ce qui semble plaire à cette chère Carmen.

_**-Vraiment ? oh, Emmett c'est adorable et totalement surprenant de votre part !**_

_**-J'aurai préfère avoir à gérer un chien plutôt qu'un chat !**_ dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

_**-C'est toujours possible.**_ Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde en relevant les épaules. J_**e peux toujours te trouver un chien et comme ça je pourrais m'occuper de Mon chat toute seule. **_

Emmett roule des yeux, ce qui semble surprendre les personnes autour de nous.

_**\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord, mon cœur. C'est notre Chat !**_

Sa voix est si torride que mon entre jambe surchauffe.

_**-De toute façon, pas d'autres animaux. Tu as promis ! **_termine-t-il, pointant son index dans ma direction.

J'ai envie de jouer avec lui et de le contré cependant, Gaspard se présente à lui. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage, mais je sais qu'il est faux. Il se passe quelques choses. Gaspard se penche pour chuchoter un mot à son patron. Le visage d'Emmett se fig. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Puis, ses traits se durcis. Sa mâchoire est contractée à l'extrême.

Emmett hoche la tête, puis se racle la gorge. Gaspard recule d'un pas.

_**-Bien, j'ai un petit contre temps**_, dit-il simplement.

Il se tourne ensuite vers le Sénateur.

_**-Sénateur, comme toujours c'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous. **_

_**-Un réel plaisir pour moi Emmett.**_ Dit-il insistant sur son prénom.

Emmett sourit aussitôt et serre la main que lui offre le Sénateur.

_**-Mesdames, puis-je vous confier ma douce Olivia ? **_Questionne Emmett pour la forme.

Carmen et Kate semblent surprises. Tout comme moi. Il fuit mon regard. Gaspard également.

_**-Euh… oui bien sur mon ami… nous allons garder un œil sur elle. **_

Carmen semble prise de court.

_**-Merci. **_

Emmett tourne les talons mais je compte bien rester sagement les bras croisé. Ils sont déjà dos à moi lorsque j'attrape le coude de mon amoureux. Il est tendu lorsqu'il me fait face.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ fis-je le plus bas possible.

Emmett me regarde enfin. Ce que j'y vois ne me fait pas plaisir.

_**-Reste avec le groupe. J'ai confiance en eux. **_

_**-C'est Benjamin ? **_m'étranglais-je.

Son regard devient tout à coup plus doux.

_**-Non, ma puce. S'il te plait, je vais faire aussi vite que possible. **_

Emmett m'embrasse sur la joue, puis me laisse seule. Je n'en reviens pas. Kate est à mes côtés le temps de compter jusqu'à trois.

_**-Olivia, je peux vous présenter mes belles-sœurs ? **_

Kate essaie de me détourner de la disparition rapide d'Emmett. Je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui court après son homme et qui le flic. Hors de question.

_**-Bien sûr, Kate. J'en serai ravi. **_

Elle souffle de soulagement. Je m'empresse de revenir vers le groupe qui c'est agrandit des filles de Carmen et Eléazar.

_**-Olivia**_, scande Carmen surexcitée, _**voici mes filles, Senna et Zafrina.**_

Senna est à la droite de sa mère. Elle a des cheveux longs tressés de la même couleur que sa mère. Elle est grande et se rajoute de la hauteur avec ses hauts talons. J'ai l'impression d'être petite tout à coup. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit assez sexy. Sa sœur Zafrina à la même mais en noir, me semble-t-il. Zafrina est un peu plus grande que sa sœur. Les deux sœurs se ressemblent beaucoup. Elles ont les mêmes traits.

_**-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**_ Soufflais-je présentant ma main.

Senna me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras. Je reste complètement fiché ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle finit par me relâcher.

_**-Désolé**_. Murmure-t-elle se reculant d'un pas. _**Je suis plutôt du genre tactile. **_

Mes joues sont en surchauffe, lorsque je croise le regard de Carmen. Elle n'en revient pas, elles n'ont plus.

_**-On se connaît peut-être ?**_ soufflais-je sur mes gardes.

_**-Je ne pense pas. J'aurais retenu un aussi joli visage. **_

Là, je suis juste sous le choc. Je suis en train de me faire draguer. Par la fille de Carmen. Par la fille du Sénateur Paulsen.

_**-Olivia, je suis sincèrement désolé ! **_marmonne Carmen ne sachant pas vraiment ou se mettre.

_**-Aucun problème. **_Souris-je sincèrement. _**C'est plutôt flatteur pour dire vraie. **_

Senna doit prendre cela comme une réponse favorable puisqu'elle m'adresse un clin d'œil.

_**-Nous pourrions peut-être sortir un de ses jours ?**_ propose-t-elle.

_**-Senna ! **_s'étrangle Carmen sous le regard moqueur de l'autre sœur, Zafrina.

_**-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas été impoli.**_

_**-C'est la compagne d'Emmett McCarty, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas proposer un rendez-vous à toutes les femmes que tu rencontres. Encore moi quand ton père est à quelques pas de toi. Nous en avons déjà parlé. **_

Senna a les yeux grands ouvert, depuis qu'elle connaît le nom de mon compagnon.

_**-Bon dieu, tu sors avec Emmett ? **_

Je hoche la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

_**-Oups !**_ rigole-t-elle finalement.

Je ne peux que la rejoindre. Ce qui déride sa mère. Senna fini par me parler de ses études. Elle est actuellement en dernière année de droit. Ce qui n'est pas facile avec un père Sénateur. Zafrina ne reste pas longtemps avec nous. Elle a juste eu le temps de me souhaiter la bienvenue dans le monde fabuleux des réceptions de luxe avant de s'éclipser avec un jeune homme fort séduisant.

_**-Ma chérie, arrête d'embêter Olivia. **_Chantonne Carmen en capturant mon bras sous le siens.

_**-D'accord, je te rends ton amie… mais j'espère pouvoir avoir mon rendez-vous café cette semaine, Olivia. **_

Je lui souris sincèrement avant de croiser le regard de Carmen.

_**-Vous faites sensation, ma chère Olivia. **_

_**-C'est gentil. Mais, j'aurais tout de même préférer que mon cavalier en dise de même.**_ Bredouillais-je.

Carmen me fait faire un petit tour sur moi-même, puis pointe son verre de champagne droit devant.

_**-Il est revenu. Mon mari garde un œil sur lui. Ne vous en faites pas. **_

Oui, mais il n'y a pas que son mari qui garde un œil sur lui, pestais-je mentalement.

_**-Qui est la femme avec Emmett ?**_ Chuchotais-je aussitôt.

Elle pivote le visage un peu plus le visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Puis, elle se crispe en me jetant un petit regard.

_**-Ma chère, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez le savoir. **_

Je ne dis rien et fini mon verre de champagne d'une traite. La femme avec lui est juste magnifique. Elle a sur le dos une robe fendue rouge vive. On ne peut voir qu'elle. Elle est grande. J'ai des frissons dans tout le corps lorsqu'elle lui glisse un mot à l'oreille. Il se recule et lui répond. Je ne peux pas voir le visage d'Emmett, mais j'aperçois celui de la femme. Elle sourit grandement. Elle jubile, même.

_**-Hey, Olivia.**_ Souffle-t-elle gentiment en pressant mon bras. _**Sortons un petit peu vous voulez bien.**_

Je lui offre un léger sourire, elle me tapote la main amicalement. Nous sortons sur le balcon. Je me sens tout à coup vidé. Fatigué. L'air frais me donne des frissons. Personne sur le balcon, ce qui nous arrange. Carmen me relâche et s'installe sur le petit banc de pierre.

_**-Hum… Emmett tient énormément à vous. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu réagir ainsi avec une femme**_. Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

_**-Réagir de quelle façon ?**_ questionnais-je en m'accoudant à la balustrade.

_**-Il est attentionné. Oh, il l'a toujours été, mais il n'arrête pas de vous regarder. Il anticipe vos réactions. Ce qui est rare. **_

_**-Je…**_

_**-Croyais moi, je vous en prie. Emmett n'a jamais embrassé aucune femme lors d'une réception. Jamais. **_

D'accord, là je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle semble le remarquer.

_**-Il tient à vous.**_

Je souris doucement.

_**-Vous voulez toujours savoir qui était la femme avec lui ?**_

Je hoche simplement la tête.

**-Daniela Dashwood. **

Je m'étouffe pratiquement avec ma salive.

**-Sa fiancée ? **

Ma voix est monté haut dans les aigus, ce qui fait grimacer Carmen.

**-Son ex fiancée, ma chère. N'oubliez pas que c'est vous la compagne d'Emmett aujourd'hui. **

Cela ne m'aide pas du tout.

**-Que fait-elle ici ? **

**-Bonne question.** Répond-t-elle pinçant les lèvres. **Elle a dû réussir à ce faire inviter. Ce qui me surprend, puisque beaucoup ne l'aimes pas. **

Carmen sait comment me remonté le morale.

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Elle est… superficielle. De plus, elle a donné des informations privée à un journaliste. **

**-Ouais… j'ai entendu parler de ce fait ! **

Carmen soupire et hausse les épaules.

_**-Donner des détails à un journaliste c'est comme allez en enfer. Beaucoup de personnalités n'ont pas apprécié cette façon de faire. Moi la première. **_

Ça, je peux le comprendre. Carmen se lève de son banc avec souplesse.

_**-Il fait frais. On rentre ?**_

_**-Je vais rester une seconde de plus**_. Fis-je dans un grand sourire.

Elle fait la moue.

_**-Je vous rejoints. Promis ! **_

_**-J'espère bien, ma chère Olivia. Vous me manquez déjà.**_ Rajout-elle rapidement avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

J'ai besoin d'une minute pour reprendre mon souffle et me remettre les idées en place. Je pense rester un peu plus que nécessaire. J'ai aucune envie de renté. La voix forte et grave d'Emmett vient tout de même briser pensée.

_**-Bon dieu, j'ai cru devenir fou. **_

_**-Quoi ? **_m'étonnais-je me tournant totalement vers lui.

_**-J'ai cru que tu avais fui.**_ Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en me prenant dans ses bras.

Le sentir contre moi, me donne des ailes. Je pousse un soupir de bien être juste avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sont baiser n'est pas doux. Il est chargé d'une urgence et de besoin. Le baiser que m'offre Emmett est juste… torride.

_**-Emmett ? **_

Il se recule assez pour pouvoir croiser mon regard.

_**-J'ai cru devenir fou en te voyant nulle part. heureusement, Carmen est venue me trouver pour m'annoncer que tu prenais l'air.**_

_**-Oui**_. Fis-je mal à l'aise.

_**-Hey, mon cœur… tout va bien ? **_

_**-Je crois. **_

Il fronce les sourcils avant de se pencher à mon oreille et de chuchotais tendrement.

_**-Je suis totalement sous ton charme. Et j'ai comme l'impression que la moitié des présents également.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_ Rigolais-je doucement.

Je prends soin de garder les bras autour de son cou. Mon corps pressé contre le sien.

_**-Je ne dis jamais rien sans le penser. **_Dit-il délicatement m'embrassant le bout du nez.

_**-On peut rentrer. **_

_**-Encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes... et nous sommes libres. **_

_**-Il y a une règle ou un truc du genre pour pouvoir partir ? **_M'enquis-je surprise.

_**-Le gâteau !**_ Se moque-t-il gentiment.

_**-ah... c'est ta règle ! **_Rigolais-je grandement alors qu'il avait une petite moue enfantine sur le visage. Bon dieu Emmett ta gourmandise te perdra.

Il sourit grandement avant de capturer mes lèvres délicatement.

_**-oh... j'espère de tout mon cœur que ma gourmandise de toi me perdra dans les joies de l'amour !**_

J'en reste totalement bouche bée. En fait, je crois que je suis en train de réagir comme une adolescente. Je rougie, je me dandine sur mes pieds et le regarde du coin de l'œil. Ce qui l'amuse évidement.

_**-Tu veux bien m'épouser ?**_ Bredouillais-je joueuse.

A ma grande surprise, il me répond par un clin d'œil.

_**-Oui... je vais t'épouser Olivia. Mais, pas maintenant. Pas ici. Et quand ça arrivera, je poserai le genou à terre. Sur du sable blanc et chaud.**_ Souffle-t-il d'une voix envoûtante avant de mordiller la peau de mon cou. _**En attendant ce jour fabuleux... je vais goûter au gâteau !**_

Il me donne une tape sur les fesses et se décale de moi pour m'inviter à entrer dans la pièce principale. Évidemment, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis sous le choc. Emmett McCarty souhaite m'épouser ? Poser un genou sur le sable chaud et blanc? Hors, il n'y en pas chez nous. Veut-il m'emmener en voyage ?

_**-Arrête de réfléchir... tu n'auras aucune réponse ce soir, mon ange !**_

Un sourire extra-large se pose sur mon visage tandis que je rentre dans la pièce. Le premier visage que je remarque est celui de Carmen et le Sénateur. Ils sont en compagnie d'un autre couple. Je lui tire la langue ce qui la fait glousser. Finalement, c'est le Sénateur qui nous présente aux nouveaux couples.

_**-Monsieur McCarty voici l'homme dont je vous parlez, Franz Schulz.**_

Un Allemand, souris-je intérieurement. Les deux hommes se serrent la main. A ma grande surprise Emmett continue en Allemand. D'une voix fluide et délicate qui me laisse estomaquer. Il parle allemand ?

_**-Monsieur Schutz, je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance. Le sénateur n'arrête pas de parler de vous et de votre entreprise. **_

_**-Egalement, monsieur McCarty. **_Répond l'homme dans un accent encore plus prononcé d'Allemand.

Il doit venir du nord. L'homme présente sa femme qui semble toute intimité et ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose à l'Anglais.

_**-Monsieur Schutz, je crois que nous devrions parler de nos sociétés.**_ Continue Emmett.

L'homme semble tout à coup sur ses gardes.

_**-J'ai comme l'impression qu'Edward Cullen a envoyé son chien germanique pour venir faire affaire.**_

Je suis surprise par le ton et les paroles de l'Allemand. Ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas d'Emmett.

_**-Je ne suis le chien de personne,**_ souffle simplement mon homme toujours en Allemand. _**Nous sommes associés. Je suis réellement surprit de vos propos monsieur Schutz. **_

_**-Associé d'accord. **_Sourit-il. _**cependant pas en part égale.**_ Continue Monsieur Schutz qui ne se démonte pas. _**Monsieur Cullen a les pouvoirs dans votre société… et son jeune frère également. **_

Emmett se tourne un peu vers moi. Il semble irrité tout à coup. Il me sourit doucement comme si cela lui donné du courage, avant de poser une main dans le bas de mon dos.

_**-J'aimerai vous présenter ma compagne, Olivia Day**_. Reprend Emmett en Anglais.

Je tends la main sans attendre. Il la serre simplement en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je sais que je vais moucher Emmett dans les minutes qui vont suivre et j'ai hâte.

_**-Monsieur Schutz, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.**_

Les deux hommes sont totalement surprit, car je viens de parler Allemand. Carmen fait une tête assez rigole, tandis que le Sénateur incline le visage sur la droite, sourcil froncé.

_**-Vous parlez Allemand, Madame?**_

_**-Je dois l'avouer**_. Souris-je grandement._** Mon père est professeur d'Allemand dans un collège et dans une université. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir grâce à lui apprendre cette langue et connaitre ce très joli pays. **_

J'ai parlé calmement en allemand tandis que le reste des présents semble encore stupéfait par cette révélation.

_**-vous avez déjà visité ?**_ Dit-il réellement intéressait.

_**-Seulement Munich et Bamberg. **_

Je vois le regard de sa compagne changé dans la seconde.

_**-Bamberg? Vous êtes allez à Bamberg?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle.

_**-Oui.**_ Bredouillais-je.

_**-Je suis née à Bamberg. Qu'elle coïncidence. **_

Je lui souris simplement avant de lui parler de mes souvenirs. Elle m'écoute en hochant la tête à un rythme régulier. Je peux voir le regard de son mari qui semble être tout à coup plus détendu.

_**-Monsieur McCarty, je crois que nous allons pouvoir parler un peu de nos sociétés. **_

_**-Avec plaisir. **_

Les deux hommes s'éloignent un peu pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes, tandis que je discute avec Madame Schutz. Elle est assez simple comme femme ce qui me rassure un peu. Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les deux hommes reviennent. Je me souviens alors des paroles d'Emmett sur le balcon. De plus, je meurs de faim.

_**-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du gâteau ?**_ Murmurais-je passant mon bras sous celui de Carmen.

_**-Venez ma chère, je vais vous trouver ça.**_ Glousse-t-elle alors que j'administre un clin d'œil à Madame Schutz.

Je lui demande si elle en veut, mais elle refuse poliment.

_**-bien allons y... j'ai un peu faim !**_ M'amusais-je.

_**-Et moi ?**_ Ce plaint aussitôt Emmett derrière nous.

_**-Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte ton péché mignon.**_ Chantonnais-je faisant rire le Sénateur.

_**-Tu es mon péché, Olivia. Le gâteau est bien fade à côté de toi.**_

Il a osé le dire devant tout le monde. Certaines personnes sont déjà en train de murmurer autour de nous. Je n'en reviens pas. Il soulève les épaules indifférentes avant de commencer une discussion avec le Sénateur et deux autres hommes qui me fixent surprirent.

_**-venez Olivia ! **_

Au son de la voix de Carmen, je sais qu'elle n'en revient pas elle non plus. Nous traversons la salle sous le regard de quelques invités. Lorsqu'on arrive près du comptoir, je repère aussitôt Daniela.

_**-Un verre de champagne. Avec un petit morceau de ce gâteau. Le blanc pas le truc bizarre qui ressemble à du chocolat.**_

_**C-'est du chocolat, Madame.**_ Dit-elle craintivement.

_**-Si vous le dites !**_ Clame Daniela absolument pas convaincu.

Carmen me fait signe d'attendre, car elle doit saluer un couple à un pas de nous.

_**-Allez-y, je me débrouille pour ma quête du gâteau. Je vous en récupéré ? **_Proposais-je gaiement.

_**-Vous êtes certaine? **_Glisse-t-elle jetant un regard à Daniela juste derrière nous.

_**-Oui.**_

Je lui fais signe de rejoindre ses amis et prend place à la droite de Daniela qui vient juste de récupérer sa commande.

_**-Madame, que puis-je vous offrir ?**_ Me demande aussitôt la serveuse.

Elle doit avoir la vingtaine. Les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux noisette, le teint clair.

_**-Mon compagnon à entendu parler d'un magnifique gâteau au chocolat.**_ Dis-je dans un grand sourire.

Elle soupir de soulagement.

_**-nous en avons un au chocolat noir et blanc.**_

_**-Hum... vous pensez que nous pourrions en avoir une part des deux ? Pour goûter un peu des deux. **_Dis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle semble comprendre.

_**-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.**_

_**-Merci infiniment.**_

Je suis en pleine contemplation des deux grands gâteaux, derrière la serveuse quand la voix nièce, surfaite et irritante de Daniela vient à mes oreilles.

_**-Bonsoir !**_

Daniela me fusille radicalement des yeux. Elle a une main sur la hanche, pointant ses seins refaits dans ma direction. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi. Sûrement grâce au talon, réalisais-je. Avec un calme absolu, je ne réponds pas et reporte mon regard sur la serveuse qui préparer ma demande.

_**-Je pense qu'on ne se connaît pas.**_ Tranche-t-elle avec plus de force.

_**-En effet.**_ Rouspétais-je.

Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. J'en été certaine.

_**-Daniela Dashwood ! **_Clame-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus sérieuse au monde.

Je roule des yeux et souris à la serveuse qui semble sur les nerfs.

_**-Deux autres assiettes, c'est possible ?**_ Me renseignais-je.

_**-Bien sûr, Madame. **_

_**-Géniale, merci beaucoup. **_

Elle semble surprise, mais se reprend très vite en attrapant une nouvelle assiège, un sourire fin sur les lèvres. Carmen revient vers moi et je remarque qu'elle n'a plus de sourire.

_**-j'ai passé commande à cette gentille serveuse. Le chocolat noir, je présume ?**_ Questionnais-je ignorant le regard noir de Daniela.

_**-Oui. Le Sénateur adorera. **_

Je lui souris gaiement avant d'attraper les deux assiettes sur le comptoir. Carmen en fait de même lorsque la serveuse en a fini.

-J_**e vous remercie beaucoup. Passé une bonne soirée.**_ Fis-je à la serveuse totalement sous le choc.

Carmen glousse, tandis qu'on se dirige vers notre petit groupe. Je croise le regard d'Emmett qui me dévore littéralement des yeux. Je lui tends son assiette.

_**-Monsieur est servi. **_Fis-je en faisant une petite révérence.

_**-Ne fait pas l'insolente. **_Tranche Emmett jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? **_

Je me tourne pour voir Daniela furieuse toujours au comptoir. Je prends un risque et lui lance un petit salue de la main. Elle devient presque verte pour le coup.

_**-Olivia ?**_ Grogne Emmett.

_**-Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'énerver ton ex-fiancée ? **_M'étonnais-je réellement.

_**-Olivia !**_ Me réprimande Emmett sous le regard désolé de Carmen.

_**-hm... donc il n'est pas sage que je t'embrasse alors ? **_Questionnais-je savourant par la suite une cuillère du gâteau aux chocolats noir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je lâche un gémissement de bonheur. Emmett se tend dans la seconde.

_**-Bonté divine... ce truc est incroyable.**_

Emmett ferme les yeux essayant de reprendre ses esprits ou peut-être pour garder son clame.

_**-Olivia, qu'est-ce que Daniela t'a dit ?**_

_**-Elle sait présenter. Moi pas ! **_Fis-je reprenant une nouvelle cuillère.

_**-Et ?**_

_**-E-lle a parlait. J'ai écouté. J'ai attrapé les assiettes et j'ai fuis. **_Dis-je roulant des yeux.

_**-Autre chose ?**_ Ironise Emmett soulagé visiblement.

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis pointe ma cuillère dans sa direction.

_**-ah oui... je ne l'aime pas du tout.**_

_**-Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point... maintenant...**_

Emmett attrape mon poignet et vient capturer ma cuillère dans sa bouche. Il la lèche naturellement, comme si nous étions à la maison, puis la fait ressortir. Ses yeux emplit de désir me fixe tendrement.

_**-Tu as raison. Ce gâteau est fabuleux.**_

La seconde d'après, je suis en train de l'embrasser le plus délicatement possible.

**_*/*_**

* * *

_***/***_

_**Dans les prochains chapitres vous aurez droit à des points de vue différents ...**_

_**particulièrement ceux d'Emmett. :)**_

_**Merci encore de m'avoir lu et a très vite pour le prochain chapitre! :)**_

_**sab**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou :)**

**je vous fait l'honneur d'un nouveau chapitre. Deux en moins d'une semaine :)**

**c'est un peu pour me faire pardonner... Je dois l'avouer!**

**j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. **

**merci encore pour votre lecture, votre fidelité et vos messages qui font que j'avance plus vite. **

**l'encouragement compte enormement.**

**bonne lecture **

**Friendly,  
Sabrina**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Cela faisait presque un mois que je filais le parfait amour avec Emmett McCarty. Mon Emmett. Après la réception de l'association, notre relation était devenue médiatique. Les médias s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Heureusement, mon patron me donna deux jours de congés et je les avaient passés avec Emmett. Loin de tout. Un weekend fabuleux dans notre tour d'ivoire. Mes parents et ma sœur n'en revenaient pas de me voir en couverture de magasine dans ma superbe robe de soirée. Faith en était encore jalouse. Ce qui me faisait rire. Pour ma part, me voir en couverture des plus grand magasine, me mettait mal à l'aise. Emmett pour sa part, s'en amusé. Beaucoup même.

Nous étions à l'arrière du 4x4. Chuang et Gaspard à l'avant. Nous étions le 24 décembre.

_**-Arrête de stresser. **_Souffle Emmett tendrement à mon oreille.

Je me love un peu plus contre lui. La situation est délicate. Il le sait très bien.

_**-répète-moi le prénom de tes parents ?**_

Emmett m'embrasse juste sous l'oreille et je perds tous mes repères. Ma tête se relevé un peu et je lui mords le menton. Le regard fiévreux, il décide tout de même de me répondre.

_**-Bruce et Deborah.**_

Emmett fait courir sa main du bas de mon dos à ma nuque. Il l'enserre doucement. Ma respiration ce coupe. Il me relâche avant de m'embrasser le bout du nez.

_**-Et ton frère ?**_

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il joue avec mes sens et me rend toute guimauve. Trop souvent à mon goût. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en sa présence. Mon cerveau est comme connecter qu'un une seule chose : lui. Ça me perturbe de plus en plus.

_**-Zack.**_

Emmett attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tire dessus. Je gémis fortement. Trop fortement. Je m'empourpre aussitôt et laisse tomber ma tête sur le torse d'Emmett mort de rire.

_**-regarde comme tu me fais de l'effet, bébé.**_

Emmett prend ma main et la pose délicatement sur son entre-jambe. Il est dur et gonflé. Je reprise un nouveau gémissement. L'homme près de moi, applique une pressions sur ma main, mes doigts virent enroulé son sexe. Il siffla entre ses dents.

_**-match nul**_. Souris-je retirant ma main.

_**-Je ne vais jamais arriver à attendre ton retour. **_

Emmett m'attira sur ses genoux et me donna un baiser fiévreux. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Trop fort également. Lorsqu'il me relâcha je vois littéralement les étoiles danser devant mes yeux.

_**-Att...end...**_ sifflais-je difficilement lorsqu'il décide de me faire descendre de ses genoux.

Il rit contre mon cou, avant de venir embrasser ma peau.

_**-J'aime te faire perdre la tête. **_Chantonna-t-il.

_**-Fais attention... je pourrais jouer aussi. **_

Il ne dit mot, mais je sais ce qu'il en pense. Emmett adore me voir jouer à son jeu. Cela lui donne encore plus envie de me voir craquer. Car, je craque forcement au bout du compte.

_**-allez rester tranquille, nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps maintenant.**_

Emmett me repose sur le siège de la voiture. Ma tête vient, alors reposer sur son épaule. Il me laisse faire, tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse.

Une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, nous sommes devant une maison tout à fait charmante. Emmett se tend contre moi, lorsque le véhicule s'immobilise.

_**-ça va aller ?**_

_**-Oui. Tu es là. **_

Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Emmett ouvre la portière.

_**-Grand-mère feuillage est de sortie.**_ Entendis-je Gaspard souffler gaiement.

Je vois en effet, une vieille dame sortir de la maison pour venir à notre rencontre. La grand-mère d'Emmett, Clarisse McCarty. La mère de son père. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la portière que grand-mère McCarty serre son petit-fils dans ses bras. Je crois qu'Emmett fait facilement trois tête de plus qu'elle. Et quatre fois son poids. La différence est incroyable. Lorsqu'il se lâche l'un l'autre, je me mets à me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était une erreur. Une très grande erreur. Emmett se tourne vers moi un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_**-Grand-mère, j'aimerai te présenter la femme qui partage ma vie.**_

Le petit bout de femme pose son regard sur moi. Elle semble en colère tout à coup, ce qui ne me rassure pas. Lorsqu'elle me regarde un peu plus, j'y vois la surprise sur son visage. Elle se tient aussitôt aux bras d'Emmett et va de lui à moi deux, trois fois le visage blême.

_**-Grand-mère ?**_ Souffle Emmett sur le qui-vive.

_**-Qui est-ce **_? Bredouille-t-elle.

_**-Ma compagne. Olivia Day.**_

_**-Et où est l'autre folle ?**_

Je suis un peu surprise par les propos de cette dame et recule d'un pas.

_**-Je ne suis plus avec Daniela. Maman ne t'as pas averti ?**_

Visiblement non, réalisais-je.

_**-Répète-moi, son nom ?**_

_**-Olivia. Olivia Day. **_

Soufflant un grand coup pour me donner du courage, je rejoins Emmett et sa grand-mère.

_**-Bonjour Madame, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**_ Dis-je délicatement en lui tendant la main.

Elle arque aussitôt un sourcil.

_**-Enchantée ? Vraiment ?**_

_**-Oui, madame. **_Répondis-je le rouge aux joues. _**Vous êtes la grand-mère de l'homme que j'aime. J'étais impatiente de faire votre connaissance. Comme pour le reste de la famille. **_

_**-Hum... **_

Elle hoche la tête, puis tapote le bras de son petit-fils.

_**-Entrons tes parents sont à l'intérieur.**_

D'accord. Grand-mère McCarty ne semble pas vraiment me porter dans son cœur. Je regarde rapidement Gaspard et Chuang. Ils essaient de sourire pour me donner du courage.

_**-Je vous fais confiance pour veiller sur mon chat ! **_Soupirais-je avant de suivre Emmett et sa grand-mère.

La maison est assez simple. Du moins si l'on doit comparer avec l'étage entier d'Emmett. Il y a un certain luxe tout de même dans cette maison. On arrive à un grand salon et je reste ébahi par le feu dans la cheminée. Un homme et une femme sont gentiment installés sur le canapé. Ils tournent la tête vers nous et la femme se lève rapidement pour serrer Emmett dans ses bras.

_**-oh, mon garçon... comme tu m'as manqué.**_

Je vois Emmett un peu intimidé et maladroit lorsqu'il enroule ses bras autour d'elle. Sa mère. J'en suis certaine. Puis, il fait de même avec son père rapidement. Par la suite, je le vois tendre la main vers moi. Je l'attrape après mettre avancé. Je crois que j'ai les joues rouges vifs et que je ne suis pas à ma place.

_**-Maman, papa voici Olivia Day. Ma compagne.**_

Je tends la main en premier à la mère d'Emmett. Deborah McCarty. Elle est aussi grande que son fils. Une beauté indescriptible et pourtant naturelle. De longs cheveux bruns, bouclé qui descend le long de son dos. Elle porte une très jolie robe. Simple et classe. Elle impose immédiatement le respect.

_**-Madame ! **_Fis-je lorsqu'elle serre ma main, un large sourire sur le visage.

_**-Olivia, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. **_

C'est sincère. Je peux le ressentir. Je souris doucement avant de serrer la main de son mari. Bruce McCarty. Lui par contre est de taille moyenne. Un peu les cheveux garnis. Une moustache bien fournie. Il me met tout de suite à l'aise. De par sa présence simpliste. En réalité, il me fait penser à mon père.

_**-Olivia, vous êtes la bienvenue.**_

_**-Merci, monsieur McCarty. **_

Les parents d'Emmett nous invitèrent à prendre place avec eux. La grand-mère s'installe à côté de son petit-fils et le bombarde de question. Je souris malgré moi. Grace à sa famille, je vais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur l'homme qui partage ma vie. Les questions se font quelques fois insistance. Je reste assise près de mon homme écoutant d'une oreille tout en regardant ce qui m'entoure. Je sens alors la main d'Emmett venir capturer la mienne et la serrer. Il ne me regarde pas, mais a certainement dû sentir que je m'éloignais.

Ce qui attire l'attention sur moi.

_**-Alors, comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?**_ Demande sa mère, buvant son verre de sirop tranquillement.

_**-Dans un bar.**_ Bredouille Emmett, me regardant du coin de l'œil. _**J'ai eu droit grâce à elle, à la pire bière au monde. **_

Je roule des yeux un large sourire sur le visage. Oui, c'était bien la pire au monde. Les parents essaie alors me de questionner sur relation ce qui me met mal à l'aise. Heureusement, une petite fille accompagnée d'une femme vient à notre rencontre. L'enfant se met à hurler et sauter avant d'être porté par Emmett un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

_**-Hey Brooklyn... comme tu as grandi.**_

Ah donc c'est la fille de son frère. La femme doit donc être sa belle-sœur. Elle vient aussitôt se présenter à moi et saluer les autres présents.

_**-Bonjour, je suis Perry, la femme de Zack.**_

_**-Olivia ! **_

Par la suite, l'atmosphère ce détend. Surement dû aux nouvelles arrivantes. Emmett s'amuse et rigole grandement avec sa nièce. Tandis que les parents discutent avec leur belle-fille. La grand-mère semble un peu endormie, ce qui me va tout à fait.

_**-Zack en a encore pour longtemps ?**_ Réclame monsieur McCarty regardant par la fenêtre.

_**-Nous avons qu'à passer à table, cela le fera venir.**_ Glousse Perry en se levant.

On l'imite dans la seconde. Emmett se relevé avec grâce du sol. J'ai bien du mal à en faire de même. Aujourd'hui, il porte un jean. Celui que je préfère et un polo blanc. Tous de la même marque sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_**-Euh... Em' ?**_

Il se tourne vers moi sourcil froncé. Je me rends compte que ma voix est enrouée, pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas. Surement car je n'ai pas dit un mot durant la dernière demi-heure.

_**-Tout va bien ? **_S'étonne-t-il attrapant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je cligne des yeux. Comme arrive-t-il à me rendre si ridicule et puissante en même temps ?

_**-Euh... oui... tu pourrais m'indiquer les... toilettes ?**_

J'ai fini ma phrase par un tout petit filet de voix. Mince alors... je sais plus aligner deux mots en face de lui. Quelle connerie.

_**-Je t'accompagne.**_ Glisse-t-il à mon oreille me saisissant par la hanche.

Mon corps se tend. Il le remarque.

_**-Non... hors de question. Si tu viens avec moi, tes parents ne vont jamais nous revoir avant noël prochain. **_

_**-M'en fiche. **_Souffle-t-il avant de capturer délicatement mes lèvres.

Le baiser est doux. Délicat. Rapide. Il essaie de gagner du temps, réalisais-je. De me rendre dingue.

_**-Em'... je dois être chez mes parents pour dix-neuf heures.**_

L'effet est immédiat. Il soupire, me relâche et m'indique la direction des toilettes.

_**-Merci infiniment, monsieur McCarty.**_

Emmett me claque les fesses brusquement. Le bruit raisonne encore dans mes oreilles, lorsqu'il tourne les talons. Un sourire gigantesque sur le visage. Heureusement, sa famille n'était plus dans les parages.

Après les toilettes, je cherche la salle de bain pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma présentation. Je ne la trouve pas, mais arrive jusqu'à la cuisine. Je soulève les épaules, me lave les mains et attrape un verre d'eau. Je suis en train de reposer le verre sur le rebord de l'évier, quand une personne entre en furie dans la cuisine.

_**-Ah vous savez ou sont les membres de ma famille ?**_

Je regarde l'homme face à moi, je suis estomaqué. Il ressemble à Emmett. Beaucoup. S'il n'était pas plus petit et plus fin j'aurais peut-être pu les confondre.

_**-Dans la salle à manger ?**_

Ma voix sonne plus comme une question qu'une réponse. J'ai tout à coup envie de me gifler.

_**-D'accord. Merci.**_

Le frère d'Emmett jeté un œil sur l'un des plateaux devant lui et attrape un petit four.

_**-c'est truc là c'est de la bombe... si vous pouviez m'en mettre un peu plus dans l'assiette.**_ Glisse-t-il m'administrant un clin d'œil.

Mince, il me prend pour une serveuse. Il m'administre un sourire et quitte la cuisine. Je reste chancelante un instant. Ben ça pour des présentations... ne pouvais pas faire plus ridicule. J'attends un petit instant que mon cœur se calme avant de rejoindre. Je décide au dernier moment sous le regard horrifié d'une serveuse de prendre un plateau.

_**-Madame ? Que faite vous ?**_

_**-Je joue.**_

_**-Mais... non... attendait... **_

Je lui fais signe de se taire et entre dans le salon. Ils sont tous à table. Ne manque plus que moi.

_**-Mais, enfin... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_ S'étrangla Emmett, se levant pour me rejoindre en une grande enjambé.

Il attrape le plateau et le donne à la serveuse qui souffle de soulagement.

_**-quoi ? Ton frère m'a prise pour une serveuse... je n'allais pas lui gâcher son plaisir.**_ Souris-je moqueuse avant d'administrer un clin d'œil à mon homme.

Emmett en resta bouche bée. Il tourna le visage vers son frère qui est blanc comme linge. Du moins, son teint.

_**-Allez mon grand, laisse ton frère tranquille !**_

Je reprends le plateau des mains de la serveuse qui s'étrangle avec sa salive, avant de me diriger vers la table. A nouveau.

_**-madame, puis-je vous servir ?**_ Quémandais-je le plus délicatement possible.

La mère d'Emmett regarde par-dessus mon épaule, stressé pour le coup.

_**-Ignorait-le tout simplement. Il grogne beaucoup, mais ne mort pas.**_

Sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux, puis... rigole à gorge déployée.

_**-J'ai pourtant tout fait pour avoir un garçon bien éduqué.**_ Me confie-t-elle.

_**-La plus part du temps, il sait se tenir.**_ Soufflais-je comme sur le ton de la confiance.

_**-Et les pipelettes... J'ai des oreilles. **_

Je roule des yeux et propose à nouveau le plateau à madame McCarty. Elle attrape un petit roulé aux fromages.

_**\- Merci beaucoup.**_

_**-Avec plaisir, madame. **_

Je me penche un peu comme pour la saluer.

_**-Bon arrête tes conneries et vient t'assoir.**_ Rouspète Emmett.

Je rigole grandement, mais donne le plateau à la serveuse qui me suit de très près. Je n'ai pas envie de l'énerver plus.

_**-d'accord, d'accord !**_

Je reprends ma place près de lui. Il se penche aussitôt vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

_**-tu auras droit à une fesser a ton retour**_. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

J'arque aussitôt un sourcil.

-t_**u peux toujours y croire, Em'.**_

Il affiche clairement son envie de jouer. Son petit sourire en coin étire son visage. Emmett semble rayonner ce midi. J'adore ça.

_**-je suis vraiment désolé.**_ Entendis-je marmonnais le frère d'Emmett.

_**-Hey, tout va bien. En plus pour information, je suis serveuse dans un bar à mis temps. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation. **_

Son intérêt est tout de suite titillé. Comme ceux autour de la table d'ailleurs.

_**-Et que faite vous l'autre moitié de votre temps ?**_

_**-Secrétaire dans un cabinet vétérinaire. **_

Ils hochent tous la tête en même temps et j'ai envie de rire.

_**-Je crois que tu es la première petite amie d'Emmett qui a un emploi. **_Soupire Perry.

Son mari lui donne un coup de coude aussitôt. Je soulevé les épaules indifférente. Emmett près de moi semble un peu plus tendu.

_**-Tu es aussi plus jolie et plus gentille**_. Ajoute-t-elle rapidement tout à coup mal à l'aise.

Cette fois c'est à moi de grimacer.

_**-gentille, peut-être... jolie …**_

Je fais une grimace digne des plus grandes. Les rires fusent aussitôt. Le seul qui reste stoïque et qui ne dit mot c'est : Emmett.

On mange notre entrée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On discute d'un peu de tout. La mère et le frère de mon homme semble très intéressait par ma vie et pose des centaines de questions. Ce qui au fond ne me pose pas de problème. On est en train de nous servir le plat principal lorsque la main d'Emmett s'empare de la mienne. Il entrelace nos doigts et serre fort. Je suis un peu perdu lorsque mes yeux croissent les siens.

_**-Emmett ?**_

Il hoche la tête me faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Je fais la moue. Il se pencha pour embrasser le bout de mon nez. Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Ce qu'il remarquer.

_**-fait pas ta timide, ma puce.**_

Je lui tire promptement la langue et à ma grande surprise, il fait de même. Lorsqu'on se repositionne face à la table, je me rends compte que nous avons l'attention de tous. Même de la serveuse.

_**-une bonne dinde farcie.**_ Chantonne Emmett relâchant ma main pour venir prendre ses couverts. _**J'attaque, j'ai trop faim. **_

Je lève les yeux en l'air avant de croiser le regard aimant et attentionné de sa mère. Elle me sourit grandement. Je fais de même le teint toujours rouge. Le diner traine en longueur. Etrangement cela ne me dérange pas.

*/*

J'ai le ventre plein lorsqu'on quitte la table pour le salon. Le père d'Emmett prend place dans un fauteuil et allume la télévision. Evidemment, sur une chaine de sport.

_**-Baise le son ou j'éteins tout, Bruce**_. Souffle sa femme avant de s'installer sur le divan.

_**-D'accord, d'accord…**_ chantonne presque ce dernier avant de m'envoyer un clin d'œil.

Je préfère sourire simplement en retour. Emmett me tire par le bras et me fait assoir très près de lui sur le divan. À l'opposé de sa mère. Il semble absorber lui aussi par le match à la télévision. C'est là, que le téléphone d'Emmett se met à sonner. Il regarde l'appeler et le remet en place. La sonnerie s'arrête. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Puis, le téléphone sonne. Encore et encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dure, mais je sens un changement opérer en lui. Rageur, il finit par l'éteindre.

_**-Le boulot ! **_Dit-il très bas sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Le boulot ? Je n'en suis pas si certaine. Emmett aurait répondu, sans se poser de question. De plus, il ne serait pas si tendu. Il semble être plus qu'énerver. Ce qui est plutôt rare chez lui.

J'étais tranquillement en train de discuter avec Deborah, lorsqu'Emmett se lève, d'un bon. Gaspard est là. Présentant le téléphone à son patron. Emmett décroche avant même d'être sortie de la pièce.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?**_

Deborah fait comme si rien ne c'était passé et continue notre discussion. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me rends compte de l'heure. Je dois prendre la route. D'ailleurs Gaspard entre dans le salon à nouveau.

_**-Madame Olivia, je pense qu'il est l'heure.**_ Dit-il dans un grand sourire tandis que je me lève.

_**-Merci Gaspard. **_

_**-Oh, vous partez déjà ?**_ S'étonne Deborah.

_**-Oui. Je dois diner avec ma famille ce soir. Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir permis de venir aujourd'hui. C'est important pour moi de connaître la famille d'Emmett. **_

_**-Je suis rassuré de savoir que mon fils a enfin trouvé une femme faite pour lui. **_Dit-elle gentiment avant de me prendre dans ses bras. _**Tu es la bienvenue. Quand tu veux. **_

Le père d'Emmett, Bruce, me serre la main en me souhaitant bon retour. Je file vers la porte fenêtre et fait signe de la main au trio dans le jardin.

_**-Quoi ? Vous partez déjà ?**_ S'étrangle Zack.

_**-Seulement moi. Je dine avec ma famille ce soir.**_ Lui expliquais-je.

_**-Emmett, reste ?**_ Questionne-t-il plus que surprit.

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Et il te laisse partir ? **_

_**-Il n'a pas le choix.**_ Rigolais-je. _**A bientôt, j'espère.**_

_**-C'était cool de te voir, Olivia. Rentre bien. **_

Je salue à nouveau de la main le trio et suis docilement Gaspard.

_**-Emmett ?**_ Risquais-je.

Gaspard grimace.

_**-je veux lui dire au revoir.**_

Gaspard roule des yeux puis m'indique une porte sur la droite. Il s'éloigne un peu. J'ouvre la porte un tout petit peu et voit mon homme faire les cents pas dans un bureau. Visiblement, la tentions l'habite toujours.

_**-Ecoute moi bien Daniela... j'en ai rien à faire de tes paroles...**_

Merde c'est son ex.

_**-Non... j'ai très bien comprit... tu es enceinte ! Pas la peine de le répéter toutes les cinq secondes..**_. s'énerve-t-il grandement.

Enceinte ? Daniela est enceinte ? D'Emmett ? Bien sûr de qui d'autre. Tout à coup, je me sens lace. Fatigué. Anéanti. Je tourne les talons sans attendre. Gaspard arque un sourcil.

_**-ça semble important, je lui enverrai un texto quand j'arriverai.**_

Il ne fait aucun commentaire, mais fronce les sourcils.

_**-Cookies est dans sa cage. Sur le siège arrière.**_

_**-Parfait, merci beaucoup.**_

Je souris à Gaspard, puis il m'aide à prendre place dans le gros 4x4 d'Emmett. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'entrée mon profil pour être une des conductrices de la voiture. De sa voiture intelligente. J'avais un peu le tract, mais il était rassuré de savoir où j'étais et en parfaite santé. Je devais rentrer chez mes parents ce soir et revenir une fois le repas terminé. Emmett n'avait pas besoin de la voiture et Gaspard et Chang en avait une de secours. De plus la famille des deux hommes d'Emmett les avait rejoints et séjournées dans la villa d'Emmett à quelques pas d'ici.

_**-Souhait prudente madame et bonne soirée. **_

_**-Joyeux Noël Gaspard.**_ Dis-je sincèrement sans réellement sourire.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une fois de plus.

*/*

Durant tout le trajet, je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer. Ce qui fut un échec au bout de la dernière heure. J'avais pris une décision. Et elle me fendait le cœur. Je garais la grosse Jeep sur la place réservé d'Emmett et me précipita dans l'ascenseur. J'espérais ne croiser personne. De toute façon, jour de Noël personne ne devrait être là. C'est le cœur tambourinant que j'entre à pas feutré dans le salon.

_**-Il y a quelqu'un ?**_

J'attends une dizaine de secondes avant de me précipiter vers la chambre à coucher. Un sanglot éclate. Le mien. Cookies dans mes bras miaule et je le lâche pour le laisser une dernière fois vagabonder ici.

J'avais réussi à remplir une de mes valises à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je n'avais pas le temps pour tout prendre, alors j'abandonnais la plus part de mes robes. Mes splendides robes. Certaines achetées par Emmett. Cela me compressa le cœur. Il allait m'en vouloir, mais je ne pourrais pas resté près de lui en sachant que je gâchais la vie d'un petit être. Son enfant. Hors de question. Ce petit avait besoin de grandir avec ses deux parents. Sans moi entre eux.

Heureusement, personne n'était présent dans l'appartement pour voir ma fuite. J'attrapai un des paniers à courses de Gwen pour installer chaudement Cookies avec des couvertures. Il s'enroula à l'intérieur, imperturbable. Avec des regrets et des larmes, je demandais au concierge de garde de m'appeler un taxi. Ce qu'il fit, me jetant un petit regard inquiet.

_**-je vais chez mes parents pour les fêtes.**_ Expliquais-je essayant de sourire.

Il sembla se détendre aussitôt. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le taxi était arrivé. Une fois dans dedans, je donnais l'adresse de mes parents. Ma mère fut un peu surprise par mes bagages, mais ne l'exprima pas à haute voix. Dieu merci.

_**-Alors, c'est lui ta terreur ?**_ S'amusa ma sœur en le sortant de son panier. _**Oh, il est magnifique. **_

Ma sœur pouponna mon bébé chat, tandis que j'embrassai mon père et rejoignit ma mère à la cuisine.

_**-besoin d'aide ?**_ Quémandais-je passant un tablier.

_**-Tu peux couper les fruits pour la tarte ? **_S'enquit-elle, en retour dans un grand sourire.

Ma mère était amoureuse de ses tartes aux fruits. Bon moi aussi. Généralement, c'était pour le soir même, mais très souvent on finissait par une boule de glace à la vanille.

Une fois la tarte fini ma mère me sera dans ses bras, puis m'envoya me reposer dans le salon. Faith et Johny était collé l'un à l'autre, se battant pratiquement le petit chat. Cookies releva le visage vers moi, poussant alors des petits miaulements aigu. Faith en resta bouche bée.

_**-ben mince alors...**_

_**-Ne soit pas déçu Faith. C'est juste qu'il veux sa maman.**_ Me moquais-je attrapant la boule de poile.

Une fois sur mon canapé, il ronronna dans la seconde.

_**-Je crois que je vais être jalouse...**_ fit ma sœur le regard sur nous. _**En fait, c'est trop tard, je suis jalouse.**_

Son mari éclata de rire avant de la prendre contre lui.

_**-j'aurai peut-être dû te prendre un chat pour Noël.**_ Susurra Johny à son oreille.

Ma sœur gloussa ce qui me comprima le cœur. Les voir si bien ensemble me ramena à ma situation. A partir de ce soir, je n'avais ni Benjamin... Ni Emmett dans ma vie. Etrangement, malgré les longues années passées avec le premier, c'est de perdre Emmett McCarty qui réduisait mon cœur en poussière.

_**-à table !**_ Hurla ma mère le gros plat de légumes dans les mains.

Mon père entra quant à lui avec l'immense dinde.

_**-ça sent vraiment bon, maman.**_

Elle m'envoya un sourire de remerciement, puis on s'installa à table.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Malgré le fait que Benjamin ne soit pas là, personne ne commenta. Ma mère avait donc dû mettre mon père aux parfums. Tant mieux. Après le diner, on passa dans le salon pour le café et la part de tarte. Cette année, tout le monde prit une petite... toute petite part !

_**-c'est ta fille qui la préparer !**_ Souffla ma mère m'envoyant un clin d'œil.

Mon père ne le vit pas et s'étrangla presque.

_**-Faith sait faire la cuisine ?**_

On explosa de rire, du moins ma sœur sourirait un peu mauvais.

_**-Non, mon chéri. Ton autre fille!**_ Gloussa-t-elle, lui tapotant le dos.

_**-Oh, merci seigneur. **_

Je pouffais de rire, mais arrêta devant le regard semi-noir et dur de Faith.

_**-quoi ?**_ Pestais-je. _**Tu ne sais pas faire la cuisine. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.**_

Elle bougonna un peu, puis fini par se joindre à notre bonne humeur.

_**-tu m'aide à faire la vaisselle ? **_Questionna maman à Faith.

Elle hocha la tête, puis elles quittèrent le salon. J'en profitais pour lire mes messages. Cookies gentiment endormi contre moi. J'en avais plusieurs d'Emmett. Sans grande surprise.

_**« Est-ce que tu es bien arrivé ? » **_

_**« Oliva, dit moi que tout va bien ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la Jeep pour te rendre chez tes parents ? »**_

Voilà, il savait. J'allais devoir calmer le jeu. Sinon, Emmett pouvait venir chez mes parents justes après la remise des cadeaux. C'était hors de question.

_**« Je vais bien. Je suis chez mes parents. **_

_**Je n'avais pas envie de de donner des explications à mon père. »**__. _

Le message était formel. Trop peut-être. Il allait douter de moi. Le moment des cadeaux était visiblement arrivé. Mon père posa à mes pieds, trois paquets, de tailles différentes. J'arquais un sourcil.

_**-trois ?**_

D'habitude, j'en avais un de mes parents. Un autre de Johny et Fait. Lorsqu'on rentré à la maison, Ben me donner le miens. En privé.

_**-Ton nouveau copain est venu le déposer hier soir.**_

Mon cœur rata un battement. Peut-être plusieurs. Le souffle resta également bloqué dans ma gorge. Mon visage prit alors une teinte rosé.

_**-Olivia, respire bon sang !**_ S'inquiéta Faith, en me rejoignant.

_**-Emmett est venu ? **_

Ma voix venait littéralement de franchir un point très aigu, dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence.

_**-oui. Hier. **_Murmura Faith surprise.

_**-Et il a vu les parents ? **_

Ses deux derniers se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. J'avais ma réponse. Non de dieu, Emmett était venu chez moi. Avait rencontré mes parents. Et je n'étais pas là. Pas au courant. Un peu sous le choc, j'ouvris mon premier cadeau. Celui de mes parents. J'eus droit à un ordinateur portable. Il savait que j'utilisais normalement celui de Benjamin. Hors maintenant que nous n'étions pas ensemble.

_**-vous avez fait des frais... c'est beaucoup trop !**_

_**-Pas assez pour notre petite Poupette.**_ Souffla mon père tendrement.

Mon cœur débordé d'amour pour lui. Pour eux. Ma famille.

_**-celui-ci c'est de nous. **_M'informa Johny ajoutant un clin d'œil.

J'ouvris sans attendre, tandis que Cookies a terre s'amusait à anéantir le papier cadeaux.

_**-vous êtes sérieux ?**_

Ils explosèrent de rire comme deux enfants. Bon d'accord, il y avait de quoi. J'avais entre les mains, deux billets pour du catch. Je n'en revenais pas.

_**-on en a deux également... **_souffla ma sœur m'administrant un petit clin d'œil complice.

D'accord, j'allais très vite devoir la mettre au courant de la grande nouvelle du jour. Emmett va être papa. Et je refuse de continuer notre relation dans ses circonstances.

_**-tu n'ouvres pas le dernier ma chérie ?**_ Souffla ma mère impatiente.

_**-Plus tard... d'abord les vôtres.**_

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que j'allais rendre ce cadeau à son propriétaire. Du moins, le déposer chez lui. Sans l'ouvrir. Même si j'en avais très, très envie.

Une fois les cadeaux ouverts, j'essayais tant bien que mal de donner le change à mon beau-frère, Johny. N'y arrivant pas vraiment, je décidais d'aller ranger le cadeau d'Emmett et ceux de ma famille dans ma chambre de petite fille. La boite d'Emmett était de taille moyenne. Ce qui me rassuré. Pas de bijoux. Je n'allais pas l'ouvrir, même si j'en avais foutrement envie. Ma curiosité était piquée mais je devais résister. Je posais le tout sur le lit et retourna dans le salon. Évidemment, j'attrapais Cookies sur mon passage qui m'avait suivi.

_**-pire qu'un chien. **_Grogna ma sœur à son attention.

Je lui tirais la langue.

_**-Jalouse !**_

Faith m'administra un clin d'œil avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à nos parents, qui allait se coucher. J'en fis de même. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Johny s'éclipsa pour le lit.

_**-petit joueur.**_ Gloussa sa femme l'embrassa du bout des lèvres._** Lait et cookies ? **_Proposa-t-elle une fois seule.

Mon petit chat releva les sourcils. Je lui grattais la tête aussitôt.

_**-un vrai ventre sur patte.**_ S'amusa Faith en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_**-Mon beau et mignon ventre sur patte. Hey, Cookies... tu restes avec maman d'accord ! **_

Il poussa des petits miaulements attendrissant. Mon téléphone vibra tandis que ma sœur revenait. Un message de Benjamin. Manquait plus que lui.

_**« Tu me manque. Je pense à toi tous les jours. Je te souhaite un bon Noël.». **_

Evidemment, il tombait à pic celui-ci. Rageuse, je jetai mon téléphone sur le divan avant d'y prendre place.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petite sœur ? Tu es différente ce soir. **_

Faith s'installa sur le divan et m'entoura de ses bras. Ma tête vint se reposer sur son épaule.

_**-Olivia ?**_

_**-Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours..**_. murmurais-je difficilement.

Ma sœur fronça les sourcils.

_**-tu travailles trop ?**_

_**-J'ai juste besoin d'une pause. De faire un break. **_

Elle comprit aussitôt.

_**-c'est encore Benjamin ? Il te court encore après ?**_

Je hochais la tête positivement.

_**-pas seulement, Faith. **_Marmonnais-je.

_**-Emmett ? qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle.

_**-Rien. **_Bredouillais-je. _**Mais ça ne va pas tarder... je préfère lui laisser de l'espace et attendre dans mon coin. **_

Vu le regard j'allais devoir m'expliquer. Ce que je fis avec tous les détails. Au final, ma sœur resta muette comme une carpe. On resta dans les bras l'une de l'autre de longues, trop longues minutes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne vie.

_**-Tu l'aime ?**_

_**-Oui. **_Sanglotais-je n'y pouvant rien.

Ma sœur m'embrassa sur la tempe, puis quitta mon étreinte.

_**-alors tu vas te changer. Mettre des vêtements ou tu te sens à l'aise et attraper un sac de voyage. En attendant je m'occupe du reste. D'accord ?**_

Est-ce que j'étais prête à mettre mon cœur et le reste de ma vie dans les mains de ma sœur ?

_**-d'accord ! **_Fis-je me dirigeant déjà vers ma chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'embrassais ma sœur tendrement avant de m'installer dans le taxi.

_**-tu fais attention à lui, promis ?**_

_**-Mais enfin Olivia, j'ai déjà eu un chat !**_

_**-Oui, mais j'y tiens à celui-ci. **_Bougonnais-je. _**J'ai cas le prendre avec moi ? Ça me fera de la compagnie. **_

_**-Hors de question, tu prends des vacances pour te reposer et visiter un nouveau lieu. Avec Cookies tu n'y arriveras pas !**_

Elle avait raison. Comme souvent. Le taxi m'amena directement à la gare routière. Je n'avais qu'à récupérer les billets aux guichets. Ma sœur avait donc décidé de m'envoyer visiter... Austin, au Texas. Je ris jusqu'à être installé sagement dans le bus. Pourquoi avais-je donc écouté ma sœur sur ce coup-là ?

*/*

Le bus roulait depuis une bonne heure, lorsque mon portable vibra. Un rapide coup d'œil m'indiqua l'appelant. Emmett. Il ne laissa pas de message. Mais, rappela aussitôt après. Avait-il comprit ? Déjà ? Je sursautais quand mon téléphone vibra signe d'un message texte.

_**« J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix mon cœur... dans combien de temps sera-tu là ? ».**_

Mon cœur se compressa dans ma poitrine. La douleur était même horrible. Seigneur, il me manquait déjà terriblement.

_**« Je suis fatigué. Je reste chez mes parents ». **_

Une minute plus tard, Emmett me harcelé au téléphone. Nous en étions à dix appels quand ma voisine grommela.

_**-peut-être que vous pourrez l'éteindre ?! **_Murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

Ce que je fis. La boule au ventre. Finalement après trois heures de bus, j'arrivais à destination. Ma sœur avait trouvé un petit hôtel assez sympa, proche de la gare routière. Le Texas ! J'en avais toujours rêvé. Ma sœur l'avait fait. Cette histoire n'avait pas que du mal finalement.

Nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit et j'avais d'une seule chose... dormir !

* * *

_**Une petite REVIEW pour me faire par de vos impressions **__**? :)**_

_**ça ne prend pas si longtemps !**_

_**a bientot  
Sab**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

Olivia me manquait. Bon dieu, j'avais l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer sans elle. Je me sentais ridicule. Un petit coup à la porte du bureau me fit relever la tête et quitter le téléphone portable.

_**-Emmett, tu veux un café ou une tisane ?**_

_**-Non, je vais pas tarder à aller dormir, maman.**_ Souris-je avant de la rejoindre d'un grand pas.

_**-Déjà ?**_

_**-Il est minuit passé ! **_Ricanais-je tandis qu'elle rougie doucement.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dormir.

_**-vient, je t'accompagne pour une tisane.**_

Ma mère me fit une petite grimace avant de sourire. Elle avait prit un coup de vieux, réalisais-je chagriné. Elle avait eu beaucoup à gêner ses dernières années. Et je ne lui avait pas facilité la tache. Ma mère s'installa à une chaise autour de la table ronde de la cuisine. Je m'empresse d'aller prendre une casserole et la remplir d'eau. Je peux sentir le poids du regard de ma mère sur moi. Je vais avoir droit à une discutions. Je n'allais pas y échapper. Pas cette fois.

Je pose la casserole sur la gazinière puis actionne le feu. Lorsque je me retourne je vois ma mère songeuse.

_**-Que veut tu boire ?**_

_**-De la Menthe.**_ Dit-elle simplement.

Je prend deux tasses dans le placard au niveau de mon visage avant de récupérer le deux sachets de menthe.

_**-J'ai découvert un nouveau thé en Inde. Je pourrais t'en faire livrer.**_ Bredouillais-je évitant son regard.

_**-Comme tu veux.**_

_**-Et j'ai trouvé des nouvelles épices pour la cuisine... **_continuais-je sur ma lancé.

_**-Nous sommes d'accord, que tu ne demande pas la permission, Emmett ?**_

Mon visage bascule vers ma mère. Je suis prêt à répliquer, mais m'abstiens.

_**-parfait. **_Bredouille-t-elle posant son menton dans le creux de sa main. _**Ton père est peut-être décidé à croire tes mensonges, mais pas moi.**_

_**-Je ne dit pas de mensonge. **_Marmonnais-je versant l'eau dans les tasses.

Lui parler en lui tournant le dos est plus simple. Du moins, en apparence.

_**-tu as dit a ton père que tu as fait livrer des morceaux de bois.**_

_**-Exact. **_Pestais-je posant une tasse devant elle. _**Du sucre ? **_

_**-Non pas de sucre. **_Soupire-t-elle. L_**es bois pour la cheminé... je sais qu'ils viennent de ta propriété. **_

_**-Comment peut-tu le savoir ? **_

_**-Je le sais... comme je sais que c'est toi qui les coupes. **_

_**-J'ai jamais caché cette information. **_

_**-Mais, tu évite d'en parler. **_

Je roule des yeux sans m'en rendre compte. Ma mère a le chic pour toujours tout savoir.

_**-lequel de mes hommes vais-je devoir viré ?**_ M'amusais-je.

_**-Aucun. C'est ton frère la taupe.**_ Ricanne-t-elle, alors que j'affiche une expression outré.

_**-Le petit vendu. **_Grognais-je avant de boire une gorgée de ma boisson chaude. _**C'est pire qu'une fille ce type.**_

_**-Ouais... il n'arrive pas vraiment à garder sa langue dans sa bouche. **_

Je souris à ma mère qui boit elle aussi tranquillement son verre. Son regard se fait alors plus doux.

_**-Emmett, tu sait que nous manquons de rien.**_

_**-Je sais !**_

_**-tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ceci. **_

_**-Je le fais pour moi, maman. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous ne manquez de rien. **_

_**-et nous n'avons besoin que d'une chose pour être heureux, mon garçon... être proche de la famille.**_

Je me sens tout à coup idiot.

_**-J'ai peu de temps... tu le sait !**_

_**-Oui. Je ne te fait aucun reproche Emmett. **_

Je détourne le regard. Je me sens coupable de n'être pas capable de profiter de ma famille comme mon frère. De garder mes distances avec eux, pour ne pas souffrir à nouveau. Je déteste être impuissant. De ne pas pouvoir tout leur donné. Mais, le souvenir de cette période est si vif en moi qu'il me brûle encore de l'intérieur.

_**-C'est une femme intelligente ton Olivia.**_

Ma souffrance disparaît en un éclair pour faire face au bonheur. Olivia. Ma douce Olivia. Je dois avoir un sourire niait sur le visage car ma mère pointe mon visage.

_**-tu as l'air heureux.**_

_**-Je le suis.**_ Murmurais-je.

_**-Je sais... je voulais juste te l'entendre dire.**_ Souffle-t-elle posant sa main sur son cœur. _**Je suis rassuré de te savoir avec une femme comme elle. **_

_**-Je pense avoir trouvé la bonne personne cette fois. **_

_**-Je l'espère mon garçon... il est temps que tu me donne des petits enfants.**_

Je m'étouffe aussitôt avec la gorgée de tisane que j'ai eu le malheur de prendre en bouche.

_**-quoi ?**_ S'amuse-t-elle les yeux pétillants. _**Je peux encore l'espérer.**_

_**-Ouais... tu peux ! **_

Cette fois c'est à moi de rire face à son regard ahuris. Ma mère savaient pertinemment que je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Ça ne faisait pas partie de mes envie. De mes projets. Hors depuis que je suis avec Olivia, je vois les choses... différemment.

_**-bon dieu, je pense que je vais embrasser Olivia dès qu'elle pointera le bout de son nez !**_

Olivia... hhmm... j'attrape le téléphone dans la poche de mon jean. Pas d'appel, mais un message. Intrigue, je le lis promptement.

_**« Je reste dormir chez mes parents. ». **_

Quoi ? Non.

_**-Euh... je dois passer un coup de fil, maman. Pardonne moi.**_

Toute ma bonne humeur à foutu le camps.

**_*/*_**

**_**_*/*_**_**

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle avait éteint son téléphone. J'en était certain. Olivia Day venait de me fuir. Mon cœur était détruit. Ma tête m'ordonnait de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Mon cœur pleuré et cherché un moyen de la faire revenir.

_**-Tu peux reprendre depuis le début, Gaspard ? Et dans les détails cette fois. **_

L'homme en caleçon devant moi n'en menait pas large. J'étais venu frapper à sa porte et le tirer du lit lorsque j'avais comprit que quelques choses n'allait pas avec Olivia. Heureusement, mes hommes avaient une maison à quelques pas de celle de mes parents. Au cas ou j'avais une urgence. C'était une putain d'urgence.

Olivia était partie de chez mes parents sans venir me trouver. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie durant la soirée et ne comptait pas revenir pour passer la nuit avec moi. Rien ne c'était passé comme prévu. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas rappeler suite à mon cadeau. Ce qui m'étonnait fortement.

_**-Je suis venu vous donner le téléphone.**_ Bredouille Gaspard mal à l'aise.

_**-Oui.**_ Soufflais-je essayant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce qui avait pus se passer pour que je perde la femme que j'aime aussi bêtement.

_**-Vous êtes partie dans le bureau de votre père. J'ai récupéré les affaires de madame Olivia et mis le chat dans la voiture.**_

Nouveau hochement de tête de ma part.

_**-ensuite ?**_

Gaspard réfléchit une seconde.

_**-j'ai prévenue Madame Olivia qu'il était temps de prendre la route. Elle a dit au revoir à vos parents. Elle est même allé sur la terrasse pour saluer votre frère et sa famille.**_

_**-Et elle n'as pas cherché à me voir ? **_Risquais-je tendu.

Gaspard ouvre grand les yeux.

_**-si. Bien sur que si.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qui l'as fait changé d'avis ? **_Pestais-je.

Gaspard fronce les sourcils.

_**-elle est resté devant votre bureau. Elle voulait vous saluer avant de prendre la route... mais elle n'est pas entré dans le bureau !**_

_**-Pas entré ? **_M'étranglais-je.

_**-Oui. Elle a décide de vous envoyé un texto a son arrivé. Qu'elle ne voulait pas vous déranger !**_

Bordel de merde. Elle avait entendue. J'en étais certain maintenant.

_**-monsieur, Madame Olivia va bien ? J'ai fais quelques choses de mal ?**_

_**-Non, Gaspard. Je suis le seul fautif. **_

Je pousse un grognement avant de me retourner vers le jardin.

_**-je prend votre voiture. Je vais chez Olivia.**_

_**-Je viens monsieur. **_

_**-Non. Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. Dormez !**_

Gaspard ouvre la bouche, mais je suis déjà hors d'attente. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore imaginé ?

Cette fille à un grand problème de confiance en elle. Et depuis que le petit « con » l'a trompé et trahis ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. J'allais devoir travailler grandement sur ce point.

Une fois dans la voiture, je prend la route en direction de la maison familial Day. Il est minuit passé, j'allais arrivé chez eux vers les deux heures du matin. Je sais que c'est mal vu et que je risque de passer un mauvais moment, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

C'est sa sœur qui m'ouvre la porte après quelques coups donné de mon poing ferme. Elle est encore à moitié dans le sommeil, mais semble tout à coup bien réveille lorsqu'elle se rend compte de ma présence.

_**-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Quemande-t-elle, refermant un peu plus sa robe de chambre.

_**-Je dois lui parler ! **_Dis-je le plus délicatement possible.

J'étais à deux doigts de rentrer chez les Day et chercher la femme de mon cœur à tout prix. Faith la sœur d'Olivia semble tout à coup mal à l'aise.

_**-elle n'est pas là.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_ M'étranglais-je. _**Elle m'as dit qu'elle serait ici. Ne m'oblige pas à entrer et la chercher.**_

D'accord, cette fois je ne suis plus vraiment calme. Faith sort de la maison et ferme la porte derrière elle.

_**-Je te jure qu'elle n'est pas dans cette maison. Maintenant, rentre chez toi.**_

_**-Hors de question. **_Pestais-je froidement.

Cela semble la surprendre. Faith ne me connaît pas encore. Elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable.

_**-Je vais retourner ciel et terre pour la voir, lui parler et récupérer la femme qui partage ma vie. Est-ce clair ?**_

_**-Oui**_. Marmonne-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

_**-Dit moi ou est Olivia ? **_

_**-Je ne peux pas te le dire. **_

Elle perd de plus en plus de couleur. Je le sens pas du tout ce coup là.

_**-Fait ? Ou est Olivia ?**_

Je perdais le contrôle. Bientôt, j'allais devenir fou et ne plus me contrôler.

_**-Tu ne vas pas aimer !**_

_**-je n'aime déjà pas la situation. **_Grognais-je tapant contre le mur.

Elle sursaute aussitôt et bafouille quelques mots.

_**-tu promet... de ne pas t'énerver … plus ?**_

Fait était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et jouer avec les pans de sa robe. Le mal être qui l'habité n'arriva pas à me faire quitter ma colère et mon engouasse.

_**-si tu me dit qu'elle est avec le con qui lui sert d'ex petit copain... je détruit le quartier.**_

Elle ouvre les yeux en grand, surprise.

_**-bon dieu, non... jamais de la vie.**_

Mes poumons prennent un peu d'air. J'ai retenu ma respiration craignant le pire.

_**-Faith, je veux bien être patient avec toi, mais tu ne me facilite pas la vie.**_

_**-Ma sœur a prit la décision de partir quelques temps pour réfléchir. Tu lui doit bien ça !**_ Soupire-t-elle.

_**-Non. **_

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand sur la surprise.

_**-ta sœur est en train de me fuir car elle pense que mon ex est enceinte... de moi.**_

Elle a la bouche qui forme un « o » parfait. J'aurais pu rire si mon cœur n'était pas prêt à s'éclater en mille morceaux.

_**-elle a certainement dû entendre une de mes conversations. Au mieux d'en parler avec moi, ta sœur à gentiment fuis.**_

Faith plissa les yeux et pencha la tête un peu de biais.

_**-et ?**_

_**-Et quoi ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

_**-Est-ce que tu vas devenir papa ?**_

Cette fois c'est à moi d'avoir une expression offusqué et d'idiot sur le visage.

_**-ça dépend … Olivia est-elle enceinte de moi ?**_ Questionnais-je arquant un sourcil.

_**-Non... non...**_ bafouille-t-elle.

_**-Alors, non. Je ne vais pas être papa. Mon ex est bien enceinte... mais pas de moi !**_

Cette fois, je peux voir mes révélations venir éclairer son visage avant de s'assombrir. Je n'aimais définitivement pas cette soirée. Mon putain de Noël était en train de tourner au vinaigre.

_**-Merde. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.**_

Le regard que je lui lance semble lui couper le souffle. Tant mieux. Faith me fait tourner en bourrique.

_**-je... elle pensait que tu allait devenir père.**_

_**-J'ai cru comprendre un truc du genre. **_

_**-Alors, elle a décidé de prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir. **_

_**-Non.**_ Grognais-je. _**Olivia est partie pour ne pas faire face à la situation. Elle est partie pour ne plus revenir. Ne me mens pas !**_

Cette fois, je suis hors de moi.

_**-D'accord... tu as raison. **_Pleure-t-elle. _**Je suis désolé !**_

_**-Je veux juste savoir ou se trouve la femme qui partage ma vie... tu es la seule à m'aider. **_

_**-Elle es dans un hôtel au Texas.**_ Murmure-t-elle craignant le pire.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand sous le choc. Carrément ? Le Texas ?

_**-C'est une de tes brillantes idées ?**_

_**-Ne soit pas méchant ! **_Grogne-t-elle en retour les yeux emplit de larmes.

Je m'en veux d'être aussi sec et froid avec la grande sœur de la femme que j'aime. Mais, sans son intervention, je serai déjà en train de ramener Olivia chez nous.

_**-je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires Faith. **_

_**-C'est ma sœur. **_Grogna-t-elle.

_**-C'est ma compagne. La femme que j'aime. **_

Faith semble sous le choc.

_**-Tu l'aime ?**_

_**-Oui. Je l'aime profondément et sincèrement. Et le petit con qui lui sert d'ex et toi ne me facilité pas la vie pour qu'elle le sache un jour. **_Pestais-je.

Faith est prêt à répliquer lorsqu'on attend le moteur d'une voiture qui arrive à toute vitesse. Gaspard arrive dans une de nos voitures. Chuang est a ses côtés. Les deux hommes sont hors de la voiture en un temps record.

_**-oui ?**_ Fis-je peu surprit de les trouver ici.

Par contre, Faith a la mâchoire qui touche pratiquement le sol.

_**-Elle a prit un bus pour le Texas. Elle loge actuellement dans un hôtel près de la gare routière.**_ Commence Gaspard.

_**-L'hélicoptère est prêt et nous attend. On peut être là bas avant le levé du soleil. **_Termine Chang fièrement.

Je me tourne vers Faith avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**-Désolé du dérangement. Je dois y aller.**_

_**-Je peux venir ?**_

_**-Hors de question. Tu as assez fait de dégât pour cette fois. **_

_**-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette femme pouvait être... aussi mal saint. **_

_**-Je te demande juste de me laisser faire et de ne pas te mettre en travers de ma relation avec Olivia. **_

_**-D'accord, pas de problème... mais si elle me demande...**_

_**-tu répondra présente, mais tu évitera de la faire partir dans un autre état la prochaine fois !**_ Fis-je un peu plus délicatement.

_**-OK. OK... vas la chercher maintenant. **_Siffle-t-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Pire qu'une enfant celle là. Hum... je sais d'où vient le fort caractérise de ma délicate Olivia maintenant. Elle a eu un bon modèle avec sa grande sœur.

_**-En route, les gars !**_ Fis-je une fois installé sur le siège arrière du véhicule.

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

J'ai pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Du moins, les trois premières heures qui me furent bénéfique pour reprendre des forces. Ensuite, mon subconscient c'est rendu compte de l'absence d'Emmett et m'as fait vivre un enfer. Après deux cauchemars, j'ai finalement décide d'arrêter de dormir. Mon chat me manque aussi, réalisais-je assise sur mon lit. Emmett encore plus.

J'ai eu le temps de prendre un bain (qui ne m'as absolument pas détendu) et de prendre soin de moi (cheveux et manucure). Il n'est que sept heures et je m'ennuie. j'ai juste envie de rentrer. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire après le petit déjeuner.

Je descend les escalier en direction du restaurant, la tête ailleurs. J'entends une conversation qui pourtant attire mon attention.

_**-un hélicoptère ? Tu es sur, Steven ?**_

_**-Oui ! Je te le jure. **_

_**-N'importe quoi. **_S'amuse l'autre. _**Je t'avais dit d'arrêter au troisième verres de tequila. **_

_**-Je te dit qu'un Hélicoptère c'est posé dans le jardin ce matin. **_Grogne son ami avec plus de force.

Mon regard se tourne vers le jardin. Rien. Aucun hélicoptère.

Ouais, le type à vraiment trop bu. Du moins, j'essaie de m'en convaincre jusqu'à que mon esprit aille vers Emmett. Est-ce qu'il pourrait me trouver ici ? Prendre un hélicoptère ? Mince est-ce qu'il a un hélicoptère ?

Je suis en train de me poser mille questions tout en piochant dans les paniers devant moi. C'est au moment de payé que je me rend compte de mon erreur. Je n'ai qu'un pauvre petit billet. Je m'apprête à le faire savoir à la personne derrière la caisse, quand un bras passe près de moi et tant un billet de cinquante dollars. Je connais ce bras. Je connais cette veste.

_**-Garder la monnaie, madame !**_ Souffle Gaspard le plus naturellement possible.

Je suis sous le choc. La femme qui doit avoir la quarantaine également.

_**-Monsieur vous attend, madame Olivia.**_

Il m'invite d'un mouvement de bras à avancer dans une direction.

_**-il m'attend à la maison ?**_ Murmurais-je le cœur battant vite. Très, très vite.

Gaspard fronce les sourcils, puis sourit délicatement.

_**-Non, madame Olivia... il vous attend... dans la véranda!**_

Mon expression doit vouloir le détour, car son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

_**-S'il vous plaît... c'est Noël et il souhaite simplement vous parlez.**_

Que répondre à ça ? Gaspard marque un point.

_**-d'accord.**_

Il attrape aussitôt le plateau entre mes mains et m'invite à avancer. Il me fait sortir de la grande salle pour la véranda. Il y a plusieurs tables de dresser, mais une seule est occupé. Emmett se lève gracieusement de sa chaise. Je suis troublé par sa beauté. Il n'a jamais était aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui. Il porte un polo blanc/crème d'une grande marque américaine, un jean bleu foncé et des chaussures blanche assortie à son polo. Sur le dossier de sa chaise, je peux y voir son manteau.

_**-Olivia ! **_Souffle-t-il en s'avançant légèrement.

Je détourne les yeux. Je ne supporterai pas de croiser son regard. C'est un déchirement de le voir si prêt sans pouvoir être avec lui.

_**-est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir, mon ange ?**_

Sa voix est base, presque torturé et ça me brise le cœur. Je ne répond pas. Cependant, j'avance pour prendre place à table. Il soupire de soulagement et retourne prendre sa place. On reste silencieux quelques instant. Je n'ai toujours pas lever le visage vers lui. J'ai peur d'y lire de l'amour. De la compassion. Du regret. Hors de question, j'en serai anéanti.

_**-Olivia... **_chuchote-t-il m'implorant pratiquement.

_**-Tu n'aurait pas dû venir. **_Fis-je très bas.

_**-Tu n'aurait jamais dû partir. **_Clame-t-il fermement sans pour autant élever la voix.

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur son magnifique visage. Pourquoi doit-il être si beau ? Avec tant de charme ? C'est impossible pour moi de rester loin de lui. J'ai juste envie de me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer à grosse larmes. C'est injuste. Emmett devrait avoir un enfant avec moi. Pas avec son ELLE.

Emmett tend la main vers la mienne. Je la recule un peu. Il souffle fortement. Visiblement, cela l'énerve de ne pas pouvoir avoir de contact avec moi.

_**-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Olivia. Alors, je t'en supplie évite de me contrarier.**_

_**-Je n'a**__**i pas envie de me disputer avec toi. **_Murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux.

_**-Alors, explique moi !**_

Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Emmett tend la main et vint l'essuyer. Je frissonne de la tête aux pieds sous son touché.

_**-J'ai voulu te dire au revoir hier.**_ Sanglotais-je.

_**-Je sais. **_Dit-il attendant chaque mot que je vais prononcer.

_**-J'ai entendu un peu de ta conversation. **_

_**-Qu'es-ce que tu as entendu, Olivia ?**_

Je bascule le visage vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait froid. Le vent souffle un peu plus que hier. Je n'aime pas l'hiver. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'hiver.

_**-Olivia, parle moi... je t'en prie !**_

_**-Je sais que ton ex fiancée est enceinte.**_ Sanglotais-je, alors qu'une autre larme vient couler le long de ma joue.

_**-Tu n'a rien entendu d'autre ? **_Réclame-t-il doucement.

Trop doucement. J'arque un sourcil tandis qu'il sourit tendrement.

_**-tu aurait dû venir me retrouver. Tu aurait dû demander des explications, Olivia. Pas prendre la fuite. Encore !**_

Il m'engueule comme une petite fille. Je me sens comme une petite fille. Ce qui me met mal à l'aise.

_**-Daniela est bien enceinte.**_ Me confirme-t-il.

Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

_**-tu aurait dû venir me trouver au mieux de fuir.**_ Me reproche-t-il vivement. _**Cela aurait évité des désagréments.**_

Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il reprend. Ses yeux sont froid. Dure. Noir comme le charbon. Je n'aime pas le savoir en colère. Encore moins lorsqu'il est en colère contre moi.

_**-Daniela est enceinte d'un autre homme. Je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant !**_

J'en reste bouche bée avant de froncer les sourcils.

_**-mais... vous étiez ensemble.**_

_**-Exact. Sauf, qu'elle a eu des relations sexuels avec un autre homme. **_

Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

_**-Mais, ça pourrait être ton enfant ?**_

_**-Je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec Daniela depuis trois mois. Donc non, il ne peux pas être de moi.**_

_**-Tu ne vas pas être papa ?**_

_**-Pas dans l'immédiat et certainement pas avec Daniela ! **_Grogne-t-il mauvais.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. J'ai merdé. J'ai merdé Emmett ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il semble attendre. Il m'étudie longuement, tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. Lorsqu'une larme coulent lentement sur ma joue, Emmett reprend la discutions.

_**-je vais te poser une seule question, Olivia... je veux que tu y réfléchisse avant de me donner une réponse. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?**_

Je hoche la tête dans l'incapacité de parler. Ma voix me trahirait. Emmett se penche par dessus la table. Lorsqu'il prend la parole c'est avec une voix douce et délicate.

_**-Olivia Day, souhaite tu continuer ton histoire avec moi ou y mettre un terme ?**_

Je suis prête à répliquer, mais Emmett lève la main m'arrêtant rapidement avant de reprendre.

_**-Si tu continue avec moi, c'est pour une relation amoureuse sincère, profonde et exclusive. Pas de demie mesure. Tu sera ma femme. Pour le meilleure et pour le pire. Je t'aimerai profondément de tout mon cœur et de tout mon âme. **_

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. C'est la plus belle chose qu'on met jamais dite. Emmett sait comment me parler. Pas de doute. Il reprend avec plus de tristesse dans la voix, ce qui me fend le cœur.

_**-si jamais tu veux mettre un terme à notre histoire aujourd'hui, je respecterais ton choix. Même si cela doit me tuer de l'intérieur, je ferai celons ton désir Olivia. Si tu refuse mon amour et me demande de t'abandonner, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais, sache que je quitterai définitivement ta vie. Pas de demie mesure possible. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir te posséder entièrement. Je n'en survivrai pas, Olivia !**_

Le silence qui prend place après ce long monologue, me fait littéralement bourdonner les oreilles. Je n'entend rien de ce qui se passe dans la grande salle principale. Seule la déclaration d'Emmett raisonne à mes oreilles.

Je ne quitte pas l'homme de mes rêves des yeux. Il est terriblement séduisant. C'est si naturel chez lui, qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus long que d'habitude. Il a certainement dû oublier d'aller chez le coiffeur cette semaine. Je sais qu'il y vas toutes les deux semaines pour ne pas faire négligé. Les clients sont assez pointilleux sur ça. Ce qui fait qu'Emmett a quelques mèches longues qui... boucles. C'est sexy. Terriblement sexy.

Emmett ne me brusque pas. Pourtant, je sais qu'il fait un effort surhumain. Pourrais-je vivre sans lui ? Non. Absolument hors de question. Je suis prête à lui faire part de ma réponse lorsque son téléphone sonne, nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Emmett l'attrape et l'éteint aussitôt.

_**-pardonne moi ce petit détail ! **_Soupire-t-il relevant les yeux sur moi.

Cela me donne une idée.

_**-Hum... avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait changé considérablement ma vie je dois te poser quelques questions !**_

Emmett est bouche bée par ma prise de parole. Il plisse les yeux et penche le visage légèrement sur la droite. Il essaie de savoir ce que je cache. Il essaie de me comprendre. Il passe le bout de son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur et je retiens ma respiration. Putain, c'est torride.

_**-Je t'écoute, mon ange ! **_

Sa voix est délicate, chargé d'amour et de désir. Hum... j'ai chaud tout à coup.

_**-pourquoi Daniela t'as contacté ?**_

Il me répond du tac au tac.

_**-Elle souhaite mon aide. **_

J'arque un sourcil, ce qui l'invite à en dire plus.

_**-elle est tombée enceinte du journaliste qui voulait écrire un article médique sur moi. Lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé la nouvelle, il a rit et lui a demandé d'avorté.**_

Emmett se tend un peu. Il n'aime pas cet idée. Moi non plus.

_**-que va-t-elle faire ?**_

_**-Le garder. L'élever seule. **_

_**-Pourquoi t'avoir appeler ?**_

_**-Elle avait juste besoin d'aide pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre les décisions pour elle. Une personne en qui elle avait confiance. **_

_**-Toi ? **_Pestais-je.

_**-Oui, mon ange. Malgré les apparences Daniela m'aimait et elle a une confiance aveugle en moi. **_

_**-Elle t'aime toujours ! **_

Il soulève les épaules indifférents.

_**-je lui ai déjà fait savoir que mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps étaient déjà à une autre femme. Elle le comprend.**_

_**-Mais, est-ce qu'elle l'accepte ?**_

_**-Est-ce que tu accepterai ? **_Quémande-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

Le sale con. Il me poussait à me mettre a la place de son ex. je n'aimais pas ce point de vue.

_**-non. **_Grognais-je. _**Mais, je refuse que tu soit seule avec elle.**_

_**-Est-ce ta condition pour continuer notre relation ?**_ Sourit-il grandement.

Je roule aussitôt des yeux.

_**-une de mes conditions... mais oui... j'accepte de continuer notre relation !**_ Fis-je délicatement.

Je peux sentir la peur et l'anxiété quitter le corps d'Emmett. Il tend la main vers la mienne par dessus la table et la serre délicatement.

_**-Merci de me faire confiance.**_

_**-Je n'ai pas le choix. **_Fis-je détournant les yeux. _**Mon cœur ne survivrai pas sans toi. **_

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit une telle chose. J'ai pas réfléchit. Je me sens idiote tout à coup.

_**-Regarde moi, mon ange.**_

J'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire. Emmett trace des cercles sur la peau de ma main. Ça me détend.

_**-Regarde moi, Olivia. S'il te plaît !**_

Mes yeux se lève. J'y vois de l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour.

_**-j'ai passé cette nuit à imaginer les pires scénarios. J'étais anéanti car je pensais d'avoir perdu à jamais.**_

_**-Je suis désolé.**_

_**-Olivia, j'essaie de te faire comprendre avec beaucoup de difficulté que je tiens à toi. Énormément. Et que vivre sans toi et devenu... impossible !**_

Que répondre à une telle chose ? Pas grand chose. Les mots étaient de trop. Je prend la décision de me lever. Ma main toujours dans celle d'Emmett je fais le tour de la table pour me trouver à ses côtés.

_**-Tu me fait une petite place ? **_Chuchotais-je presque.

Emmett ne se fait pas prier. Il relâche ma main pour venir encadrer ma hanche. La seconde d'après, je suis gentiment installé sur ses genoux. Mon corps perpendiculaire aux siens.

_**-bonjour Madame Day.**_

_**-Bonjour Monsieur McCarty.**_

Emmett enroule un bras autour de moi, tandis que sa main vint retirer quelques mèches de devant mon visage. Il est doux. Délicat. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux une fois encore, en pensant que j'ai failli perdre tout ceci. Failli le perdre lui. Mon cœur se compresse, puis je croisse ses yeux. Son regard qui m'ensorcelle littéralement.

_**-Vous m'avez manquer cette nuit, madame Day. **_Dit-il délicatement, passant son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieur.

_**-Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, monsieur McCarty.**_ Couinais-je en retour.

Mes mains remontent le long de ses bras pour venir s'accrocher à ses épaules ferment et puissante.

_**-Tu ne me quittera plus jamais. Jure le moi !**_

_**-Plus jamais. **_

Il penche ma tête un peu de côté pour exposer mon cou. Je sens ses lèvres pleines venir se poser sur ma peau. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement de plaisir. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Il me fait du bien. Je me sens si vivante avec lui. Si importante a ses yeux.

_**-Emmett, je t'en prie...**_

_**-quoi ? **_Sourit-il me ramena face à lui.

_**-Tu le sait !**_ Pestais-je sans pouvoir rien y faire.

_**-Je veux t'entendre le dire, mon ange.**_ Souffle-t-il

_**-embrasse moi. **_

Ses lèvres recouvrirent les miennes avec tendresse. C'était doux. Très agréable. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de sa douceur. Non. J'avais besoin d'Emmett. De lui. De savoir qu'il est a nouveau à moi. Que tout ira bien entre nous.

_**-Je t'en prie...**_

Je sens un sourire sur ses lèvres, je me recule prestement lui faisant pousser une plainte. Je souris à mon tour sous son regard noir.

_**-Olivia !**_ Grogne-t-il.

Il essaie de poser ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes. J'ai envie de jouer. Je me recule un peu. Le regard qui me lance me serre le ventre. Pas de peur. Mais de désir. Emmett arque un sourcil, avant de passer une main derrière ma nuque. Il essaie de me rapprocher de lui. Cela ne marche pas. Un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres, Emmett agrippe avec plus de force ma nuque et m'attire à lui d'un mouvement brusque.

Sa bouche recouvre la mienne pour un baiser fougueux. Je gémis aussitôt avant de sentir sa langue quémander l'accès. J'enroule aussitôt ma langue autour de la sienne. Les mains d'Emmett se font plus ferme sur mon corps. Il perd pied. Je peux le sentir. Très bien même.

_**-Bon dieu, Olivia. **_

_**-Encore. Embrasse moi encore. **_Pleurais-je pratiquement.

Emmett me tient si fort contre lui que je pourrai en avoir mal. Sauf, que j'ai tellement besoin de ce moment que cela met égal. Après un baiser endiablé, Emmett fini par reculer et relâcher ma nuque. Je me plaint aussitôt de se manque.

_**-Olivia, reste tranquille.**_

_**-J'ai besoin de toi. **_

_**-Je sais... mais, nous sommes dans un restaurant.**_ Soupire-t-il essayant de garder le contrôle de la situation.

Il pouvait craquer d'un instant à l'autre. Nous le savions.

_**-bien. Je pense que nous devrions arrêter … pour le moment et manger.**_

_**-J'ai pas envie d'arrêter.**_ Boudais-je tandis qu'il éloigne son visage un peu plus du miens.

_**-Olivia, nous ne sommes pas seul. **_Clame-t-il avec plus de conviction.

_**-M'en fiche.**_ Souris-je avant de capturer ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents.

L'étincelle qui apparaît dans son regard me cloue sur place.

_**-A ta place. Tout de suite**_.

Je souris grandement avant de quitter ses genoux. Je reprend place sur mon siège et Emmett souffle un grand coup.

_**-après mangé j'aimerai retourner chez nous**_. Dit-il délicatement.

Je note une pointe de crainte dans sa voix. Je me sens coupable.

_**-Oui. Mais, je vais devoir passer chez mes parents et voir ma sœur.**_

Le regard de mon homme se fait plus dure.

_**-un problème avec ma sœur ?**_ Questionnais-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_**-Elle t'a éloignée de moi. **_

_**-Elle m'a propose des vacances.**_ Répliquais-je.

Emmett tient mon regard. Je sais qu'il est encore suite a ma fuite, mais ma sœur n'y est pour rien. Enfin presque.

_**-Emmett, j'ai pris la décision de partir toute seule. Faith a simplement proposer la destination.**_

_**-Elle a également payer les frais de ton « départ ».**_ Crache-t-il entrecroisant ses bras sur son torse.

Je me mord la langue. Il a raison. Putain, comment fait-il pour avoir toujours raison ? C'est exaspèrent.

_**-bon, on mange ou quoi ?**_ Bredouillais-je essayant de calmer le jeu.

Emmett fronce les sourcils. Il n'est pas prêt à abandonner.

_**-pourquoi doit tu te rendre visite à tes parents ?**_

_**-Pour récupérer mes affaires. **_

_**-Gaspard pourra le faire. **_

_**-Je dois parler à Faith. Et récupérer Cookies ! **_Fis-je le plus bas possible.

Emmett ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise. Oui. J'avais laissé mon petit chat à ma sœur. Oui, j'avais abandonner NOTRE chat !

Je le vois fermer les yeux. Il semble essayait de se contrôler. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, son regard me fuis. Non. Pas ça !

_**-Emmett ?**_

_**-Je dois être au bureau pour le début d'après midi. Gaspard ou Chang te conduiront chez tes parents. **_

La conversation était close. Mon homme leva la mains vers la gauche. Deux femmes viennent aussitôt nous apporter le petit déjeuner. Hum... j'allais devoir me faire pardonner beaucoup de chose avant de pouvoir pleinement profiter de mon homme. Bon dieu, j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

* * *

_**Voici pour ce weekend.**_

_**j'espère que vous avez apprécier votre lecture et que cela se passe pour le mieux **_**:P**

_**bon dimanche à tous et très bon 14 juillet :)**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Sabrina**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis Noël. Deux semaine depuis ma « fuite » comme aimait l'appeler Emmett. Notre relation avait évolué. Beaucoup, mais aussi différemment. Je savais qu'Emmett m'en voulait encore. Il avait surtout peur que cela se reproduisent. Je pouvais le comprendre, cependant il se comportait comme un con de temps à autre. Comme maintenant.

_**-Emmett, si tu me dit encore une fois « Je viens avec toi», je jure de faire la grève du sexe.**_

Il bougonna quelques mots dans sa barbe en détournant le regard. Gaspard essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire. Sans grand succès.

_**-Bébé, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? C'est difficile pour moi. Beaucoup.**_

_**-Je le sais, Emmett. Mais, tu ne peux pas me suivre partout. Bon dieu. **_Pestais-je ne me tenant le haut du nez. _**Je vais avoir la migraine si on continue**_.

Il roula des yeux avant de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_**-D'accord... alors Gaspard va...**_

il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il vient de recevoir un des cousins du salon en pleine figure.

_**-Je vais a la salle de sport, monsieur muscle... pas sur une île déserte.**_

Le regard qui me lança me fit sourire.

_**-Bien, puisque le problème et réglé.**_

_**-Rien n'est réglé, mon ange. **_

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus et file en direction de l'ascenseur. Emmett sur les talons évidements.

_**-Tu ne viendra pas avec moi. Ni Gaspard. **_Grognais-je une fois les portes ouvertes.

_**-Je t'en prie, Olivia. **_

_**-Je ne vais pas disparaître Emmett.**_ M'offusquais-je, tandis qu'il avait la main sur le bouton pour m'empêcher de partir.

_**-Je sais... **_soupira-t-il.

_**-Tu ne me fait donc pas confiance ? **_

Il en reste sous le choc. Assez pour que sa main se retire du bouton et que les portes se referme. Je me mordis les lèvres fortement. Je détestais faire ça, mais Emmett était trop protecteur. Trop sur mon dos. J'avais l'impression de suffoqué. Pourtant, son expression suite a ma question m'avait désarçonné. Beaucoup trop !

Emmett avait accepté que j'utilise sa voiture ou une autre de son garage personnel si besoin. Je décidais de prendre une mini-cooper noir avec des bandes blanches pour ma petite sortie a la salle de sport. J'avais décidé de me remettre durement au sport. Ce qu'Emmett avait trouvé génial. Du moins, jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que je désiré y aller seule. Là, ça ne l'amusait plus du tout. Je m'étais par ailleurs abstenue de lui dire que j'avais trouvé une salle de sport pas trop loin de ses bureaux.

En réalité, dans son immeuble. A la salle de sport qui se trouvait tout en haut. Emmett n'avait pas demandé et je voulais lui montré que je pouvais faire des compromis. Venir dans cette salle de sport en particulier montré ma bonne fois. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

J'en été à mon troisième quart d'heure de vélo elliptique quand une personne que je reconnu se pointa devant moi. Il me fit signe de retirer mes écouteurs un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**-Olivia, c'est ça ? **_

_**-Bonjour, Jasper !**_

Il était visiblement surprit de me voir ici.

_**-hum... Emmett est au courant que tu profite de la salle de sport ?**_

_**-Je profite pas, j'ai payé ma séance ! **_Fis-je ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Il s'étrangla presque avec sa salive.

_**-tu déconne j'espère ?**_

_**-Nop. Je ne suis pas avec Emmett pour les avantages.**_ Fis-je calmement. _**Et en plus, il ne sait pas que je suis ici.**_

_**-Je crois qu'il le sait maintenant.**_ Trancha-t-il en regardant derrière moi.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett passait devant moi le visage servère. Mince, il n'était pas content.

_**-Salut, Em' !**_

Il ne répondit pas et serra la mâchoire un peu plus. D'accord. Je remis mes écouteurs en place pour pédaler à nouveau. Emmett s'installa sur le tapis de course, me tournant le dos délibérément. Jasper leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'installer a ses côtés. Une fois mon heure de vélo effectuer, je me mis sur les tapis au sol pour faire quelques étirements. Évidement, je me retrouvais sur le côté gauche d'Emmett, a l'autre bout de la pièce. Jasper et lui semblait plus ou moins discuter. Emmett était toujours bougon.

_**-vous allez vous faire un déchirement du muscle si vous continuer dans cette voie.**_ Souffla un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

_**-Vraiment ? **_M'étonnais-je relâchant ma jambe.

L'homme me montra comme faire en s'installant en face de moi.

_**-c'est comme ça !**_

Oui, je voyais la différence. Je refis l'exercice comme il me l'indiquait. Il voulu a ma grande surprise poser sa main sur mon genou pour appuyer. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, quand la voix d'Emmett raisonna fortement dans la pièce.

_**-Tu la touche et c'est la dernière chose que tu ferra dans ta vie !**_

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et recula dans la seconde.

_**-Monsieur McCarty ?**_ S'étrangla-t-il alors que je me relevai pour arrête Emmett.

_**-Hey Monsieur Muscle... on reste calme.**_ Soufflais-je doucement en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Le regard qu'il m'envoya me glaça le sang.

_**-Emmett !**_ Fis-je durement._** Il voulait juste m'aider.**_

_**-En te tripotant ?**_ Trancha-t-il le fusillant des yeux.

_**-Emmett bon dieu,**_ pestais-je tandis qu'il fit un pas en avant me poussant un peu de son passage.

Il se reprit aussitôt en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

_**-bébé, pardon... ça va ?**_

_**-J'ai mal au jambe d'avoir pédalé, Ours des cavernes. J'ai du mal à te faire face pour l'instant.**_

Emmett roula des yeux et il reçu une tape sur le torse.

_**-arrête d'agresser toutes les personnes qui me regarde ou sont gentil avec moi. **_

_**-Et pourquoi ?**_ Grogne-t-il me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_**-Tu risque d'avoir des centaines de procès au cul. **_

_**-M'en fiche. **_

_**-D'accord, alors je vais faire pareille.**_

C'est yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise.

_**-quoi ?**_

_**-Je vais devenir agressive avec toutes les femmes de ton entourage. Tient, je devrai commencer par ta secrétaire.**_

Il en resta bouche bée, tandis que Jasper rigolait non loin de nous.

_**-ensuite, j'irais embeter toutes le femmes de ton étage. **_

Essayant de jouer le jeu et de rester sérieuse.

_**-Non. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.**_ Dit-il secouant la tête vivement de gauche à droite.

_**-Je vais pas me gêner. Tant que tu comprendra pas que personne ne peut me séparer de toi, je vais être la pire des garces.**_

Je fis un sacré effort pour me dégager de ses bras.

_**-bébé, attend tu …**_

_**-pas un mot. Tant que tu n'arrivera pas a contrôler ton désir de surprotection, alors je réagirais ainsi. **_

_**-Mais... **_

_**-non... pas de mais … nous sommes en couple certes, mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de martyrisé mon entourage car tu refuse que d'autre me regarde ou me touche. Bon dieu, Emmett je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu peux me faire confiance.**_

_**-J'ai confiance, mon cœur, mais pas aux autres.**_ Fit-il tristement.

_**-Ben tu va devoir, sinon, je vais devenir ton pire cauchemard, mon grand. **_

Il voulu rajouter quelques choses, mais je le fis taire d'un mouvement de main.

_**-bien. Je vais prendre une douche et rentrer a la maison. Tu as encore du boulot a faire ?**_

Il hocha la tête négativement.

_**-je t'attend ?**_

_**-Je dois récupérer un dossier à mon bureau.**_ Souffla-t-il doucement.

_**-D'accord, je te rejoins à ton bureau alors...**_

Le surprenant, je monte sur la pointe de mes pieds et l'embrasse avec passion. Rapidement, il passe un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre main allant se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il répondit a mon baiser avec bonheur. Puis, je me retourne et le plante dans la salle de sport sous les regards surprit et inquisiteur des rares personnes présentes.

J'eus a peine le temps de pousser la porte et entrer dans le vestiaire que j'entendis la voix de Jasper.

_**-elle te tient par les couilles, mec !**_ dit-il a son ami mort de rire.

_**-Va te faire foutre ! **_Siffla son ami pour toute réponse.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

Des bruits attirèrent mon attention à l'extérieur de mon bureau. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis Olivia devant le bureau de ma secrétaire. Elle semblait vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Bon dieu de merde, c'était sexy comme attitude. Ma secrétaire par contre semblait sur le point de fuir à toutes jambes. Ce qui n'était pas son genre. Faisant le tour de mon bureau, je me pointe entre les deux femmes.

_**-un problème ? **_Risquais-je ne sachant pas laquelle des deux regarder.

_**-Aucun! **_Pesta la femme de ma vie sans quitter des yeux ma secrétaire.

_**-Aucun problème ?**_ Trancha finalement celle-ci._** Ta copine vient de me demander si j'avais des vues sur toi ? Si nous avions coucher ensemble ? Si je l'envisagé ? Et je passe certaine questions totalement ordurière. **_

J'en resté bouche bée. Olivia ne semblait pas offusqué ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_**-Bébé, pourquoi tu t'en prend a ma secrétaire ?**_ Risquais-je craintivement en croissant les bras sur le torse.

Elle souleva les épaules l'air de rien.

_**-Olivia ?**_ Rouspétais-je.

Elle fini par tourner le visage vers moi totalement contente de son petit effet.

_**-Je n'ai rien contre elle ! Mais, je t'avais prévenue de ne plus jouer les sur-protecteurs avec moi. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Alors, je vais agir comme une garde... ta secrétaire est ma première victime.**_

Elle se tourna vers cette dernière sous le choc.

_**-vraiment désolé, mais c'est de sa faute.**_ Dit-elle me pointant du doigt.

Une seule pensée me vient en tête, lui faire l'amour. Elle était tellement bandante a ce comporter de cette façon. J'aimais ça. Et je n'aurais pas dû.

_**-si tu as fini de martyriser ma secrétaire, nous pouvons y aller.**_

Elle roule des yeux tout en se blottissant contre moi.

_**-je pense poser ma démission,**_ grogna ma secrétaire une fois qu'on fut à l'ascenseur.

Olivia me regard paniqué.

_**-D'accord.**_ Chantonnais-je entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_**-Heu...**_

_**-elle veut démissionner toutes les semaines.**_ Lui dis-je. _**Depuis le début, elle est ici. Elle ne partira pas. **_

_**-Tu es sur ?**_ Murmure-t-elle.

_**-Oui... mais évite de jouer avec le feu. **_

*/*

*/*

Je la regarde dormir sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux d'elle. De son visage. De ses cheveux. De son corps touchant le miens. J'ai cru devenir fou et d'être brisé en mille morceaux quand j'ai comprit qu'elle m'avait quitté. La chose la plus difficile depuis quelques années. Je m'étais enfermé dans une tour d'ivoire ignorant les sentiments que j'avais. Mais, Olivia avait brisé tout ceci en très, très peu de temps.

La dernière fois que j'avais ressenti ses émotions divers et varié c'était à mes dix huit ans. Juste avant de partir de la maison familiale. Quand j'avais appris le décès d'une personne très importante pour moi. Le décès de mon frère. De mon jeune frère. Mon monde avait arrêter de tourner a cette époque. Et j'ai ressenti le même sentiment en réalisant qu'Olivia était partie. Je refuse de revivre ça.

Ma main vint caresser son visage. Mon regard se porte sur mon poignet. Le bracelet rouge. Je ne quitte pas depuis que je l'ai eu. Je devais avoir seize ans. Quand mon frère est entré à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner. J'ai demandé à avoir le même bracelet pour lui montrer mon soutient. Depuis il est resté là.

Je vais devoir en parler à Olivia. C'est important. Je veux qu'elle sache pourquoi je suis ainsi. Si protecteur avec elle. Je dois lui parler d'un sujet douleur pour qu'elle sache qui je suis. Mais, cela ne va pas être facile. Et je ne peux pas le faire ici. Dans notre maison. Je dois trouver un terrain neutre... et je sais ou je dois l'amener.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Je n'aimais pas vraiment les surprises en temps normal. Mais, étrangement j'aimais l'idée qu'Emmett souhaite me faire une surprise.

_**-c'est quoi ce sourire ?**_ S'étonne-t-il en s'installant sur le siège arrière de la voiture, près de moi._** Tu n'es plus fâché ?**_

_**-Je n'étais pas fâché.**_ Rouspétais-je.

_**-Tu n'étais pas contente en tout cas ! **_Dit-il m'embrassant sur la tempe.

_**-Je n'aime pas les surprises.**_ Lui rappelais-je. _**J'ai l'impression que si je ne réagis pas comme il faut cela peut faire de la peine. **_

_**-Bébé, tu peux réagir comme tu veux sans que cela ne soit mal interprète. Le plus important pour moi c'est de savoir si ça te plaît vraiment ou si je vais devoir faire mieux et différemment la prochaine fois.**_

_**-La prochaine fois ?**_ M'étranglais-je.

Emmett ricane un peu tout en me laissant reposer contre son corps.

_**-croit moi mon ange, quand tu comprendra ma surprise, tu va me supplier de t'en offrir d'autre. **_

_**-Dans tes rêves ! **_Souris-je plus pour l'esprit de contradiction.

Emmett se contente de me sourire. Il avait fait fort de surcroît. Lorsque j'étais rentré du travail ce soir, il m'attendait gentiment assis sur le divan du salon. Cookies en boule sur ses genoux ronronnant très fortement. Il m'avait alors informé que nous partions en week-end et que j'avais une heure pour prendre une douche, me détendre et de revêtir des vêtements décontractés. J'avais essayé durant toute l'heure de lui faire cracher le morceau, sans succès.

Ma bouche c'était décrocher de ma mâchoire lorsque j'avais compris que nous quittions la ville pour le week-end. Emmett avait tout prévu. Même ma valise.

Durant tout le trajet en voiture, on resta silencieux. Mais, j'avais des questions encore en tête.

_**-Vous êtes sur de vouloir et de pouvoir vous occupez de Cookies ?**_ Risquais-je une fois de plus à Gaspard qui se trouvait au volant.

_**-Je suis ravi de m'occuper de lui durant votre séjour. Vraiment.**_ Rajoute-t-il en me fixant a travers le rétroviseur interne.

_**-Ne déconcentre pas le chauffeur. **_S'amuse Emmett capturant mes lèvres.

Je roule des yeux avant de regarder vers l'extérieur. L'aéroport. Je m'étrangle presque avec ma salive.

_**-tu rigole là ? On va prendre l'avion ?**_

_**-On risque d'avoir du mal à se rendre au lieu que j'ai en tête autrement bébé ! **_Rigole-t-il devant mon regard choqué.

_**-J'ai jamais pris l'avion. **_

_**-Il faut un début à tout. Et je suis ravi de faire parti de ton premier voyage, Olivia. **_

Comment resté indifférente au charme d'Emmett. Ce type est juste... fascinant et attrayant. Je m'étonne à moitié lorsque Gaspard ne tourne pas sur le parking principale public. Non, il continue en direction d'un parking privée avec barrière et garde.

_**-Monsieur,**_ fis Gaspard avant de lui tendre une carte magnétique noire.

L'homme la fait glisser dans son matériel. Une seconde plus tard, le voyant passe de rouge à vert. La barrière se soulève nous laissant passer. Devant mon interrogation Emmett prend la parole.

_**-je voyage beaucoup. J'ai un accès privée à l'aéroport. C'est pour nous facilité la vie.**_

_**-Mais oui, bien sur !**_ Fis-je me tapant sur le front.

Emmett sourit de mon ton moqueur.

_**-vilaine fille! **_Clame-t-il avant que Gaspard arrête le véhicule sur une place.

On descend tous du véhicule et je remarque que Chang est là. Il a un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**-tout es prêt. **_Fit-il à Emmett qui récupère deux billets d'avions.

_**-Aucun problème avec les bagages ? **_

_**-Aucun.**_ Répond-t-il. V_**ous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans l'avion est profiter. **_

_**-C'est ce que je compte faire Chang !**_ Rigola Emmett lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Les deux hommes sont assez complice aujourd'hui. Emmett est de bonne humeur, ça se répercute sur ses employés visiblement. Chang et Gaspard, nous dirige vers l'aéroport comme s'ils travaillaient ici. Personnes n'interrompt notre trajet même si quelques personnes se tournent étrangement vers nous. Emmett a sa main dans la mienne caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce. J'aime cette sensation de confort et de sécurité avec lui.

_**-prête pour l'aventure ?**_ S'amuse-t-il tandis qu'on arrive devant un premier point de contrôle.

_**-Plus que jamais. **_

_**-C'est ce que je voulais entendre.**_

Chang et Gaspard continue a nous suivre ce qui me surprend un peu. On fini par arriver dans une grande, très grande salle ou plusieurs personnes attendent. Une bonne centaine, je dirais. Emmett nous arrêtent et se tourne vers les deux hommes. J'en fait de même

_**-je coupe le téléphone. S'il a le moindre problème, vous savez comment me joindre. Une fois a destination, j'enverrai un mail.**_

_**-Parfait.**_ Tranche Chang. V_**otre itinéraire est tracé, tout est prévu. **_

_**-J'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités.**_ Sourit Emmett._** A lundi matin !**_

_**-A lundi.**_ Firent les deux hommes, alors que je leur adresse un petit sourire inquiet.

Emmett me tire par le bras et avance droit vers les deux hôtessess de vols, qui semblent étudier avec minutie l'écran devant elle.

_**-Bonjour, mesdames.**_ Souffle Emmett d'une voix charmeuse pour attirer l'attention.

Les deux femmes relève le visage, les yeux grands ouvert.

_**-Bonjour, monsieur. madame.**_ Souffle-t-elle sans vraiment me regarder. _**Nous allons faire venir les premiers passager d'ici une dizaine de minutes. **_Explique l'hôtesse blonde sur notre gauche.

Emmett sourit grandement avant de lui tendre les documents en main. Elle récupère le tout, lis avant de devenir aussi blanche que sa chemise.

_**-monsieur McCarty, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne vous ai pas reconnu.**_

_**-Le costume sûrement ! **_Rigole-t-il pour la détendre._** Nous pouvons y aller ? **_

_**-Oui, monsieur McCarty. Je suis vraiment désolé. **_

Les deux femmes se poussèrent rapidement pour nous laisser passer. Emmett me fit signe d'avancer. Ce que je fis. On passa dans un petit couloir en verre avant d'arriver à l'avion.

_**-tu m'explique ?**_

_**-Je viens souvent Olivia ! **_Sourit-il avant de serrer la main au copilote qui nous attendaient gentiment.

_**-Emmett ravi de vous revoir. **_

_**-De même Georges. Tout est OK en cabine ? **_

_**-Oui. Vous souhaitez voir le pilote ou le Cockpit**_ _**?**_

_**-Tu veux ?**_ Me demande Emmett se tournant vers moi.

_**-C'est possible ?**_

Les deux hommes sourirent aussitôt a mon ton enjoué. Le copilote qui s'appelait Georges, nous invite a le suivre vers l'avant de l'avion. Il tape sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrent.

_**-Une petite surprise.**_ Dit-il gaiement.

_**-Une bonne surprise en effet ! **_Rigola l'homme assis sur son siège. _**Emmett McCarty en chair et en os. **_

_**-Bonsoir Romain. En forme j'espère ? **_Souffla Emmett lui serrant la main.

_**-Toujours mon grand, encore plus quand je sais que tu sera sur ce vol.**_

Emmett roule des yeux avant de les poser sur moi.

_**-Messieurs, je vous présente la femme qui partage ma vie, Olivia Day**_.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent aussitôt avec des grands yeux.

_**-Tu sait bien t'entourer. **_S'amusa Romain.

_**-Merci du compliment.**_ Fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

On resta discuter un peu avec eux et j'eus droit a quelques explications. Totalement fascinant.

Finalement, une hôtesse vint nous cherche pour nous informer que c'était l'heure de rejoindre nos places.

_**-allez bon vol, les amoureux.**_ S'amusa Romain, alors que la porte se refermer sur lui.

Je ris gaiement.

_**-je l'adore... mais j'espère qu'il restera concentré sur l'avion !**_ Grimaçais-je finalement.

_**-Romain est un très bon pilote. **_

_**-Comment tu les connais ? **_Risquais-je alors que prenions place sur les deux sièges que nous avait indiqué l'hôtesse.

En première classe pour ne pas gâcher les choses. Emmett faisait les choses en grand. Une fois la ceinture de sécurité autour de sa taille, il vérifia que la mienne soit bien mise.

_**-J'ai rencontré Romain, Georges et d'autres pilotes de cette compagnie d'avions il y a deux ans. J'étais dans une sorte de formation. **_

_**-Pour apprendre a piloter ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Oui. Au cas ou... en cas de problème. **_

_**-Et donc tu as déjà piloté ?**_

_**-Oui. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Pour ne pas perdre la main. **_

_**-Tu as donc un permis ? **_

_**-Oui, Olivia. J'ai un permis. Que j'ai passé avec l'armée. Cela m'as prit presque quatre ans, pour avoir l'autorisation de piloté sur un avion comme celui-ci et encore c'est un petit avion ça. **_

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

_**-Ce n'est pas un petit avion.**_

_**-L'hélicoptère, c'est plus petit. **_

Je ne rigole plus. Emmett c'est pertinemment que je n'ai pas apprécier notre petit voyage en hélicoptère.

_**-nous en avons pour un peu moins de quatre heures. Tu veux lire ?**_

_**-Emmett ou est-ce que nous allons ?**_ Questionnais-je pour la centième fois au moins en me mordillant les lèvres.

Il me regarde un immense sourire sur le visage. Il semble de bonne humeur puisqu'il me répond gaiement.

_**-Haïti, princesse. Nous allons a Haïti.**_

J'en reste bouche bée avant de pousser un petit couinement et de le prendre dans mes bras.

*/*

Nous étions arrivé a destination dans le milieu de la nuit. Emmett n'avait pas eu le courage de me faire visiter la maison. Sauf, notre chambre. Nous avions dormi profondément blotti l'un contre l'autre. Emmett avait fini par se lever dès les premiers rayon de soleil et m'avait fait l'amour. Tendrement. Amoureusement.

Puis, on c'était rendormi. A notre second réveille, on alla sous la douche pour échanger quelques caresses avant de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Avec vu sur la plage pour ne rien gâcher au spectacle.

La maison d'Emmett est juste a coupée le souffle. En bordure de mer, avec le bruit des vagues, du sable blanc et de l'eau turquoise a perte de vue.

_**-Alors ? Que pense tu de ce coin de paradis ? **_S'amuse-t-il.

_**-Je veux vivre ici, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! **_Scandais-je levant le nez vers le ciel pour avoir les caresses du soleil sur ma peau.

Emmett rit près de moi, avant de retirer ses chaussures.

_**-on va toucher l'eau, bébé ?**_

_**-Tout ce que tu veux.**_

_**-Évite de me dire ce genre de chose !**_ Clame-t-il avant de me courir après sur le sable chaud.

J'évite Emmett assez difficilement. Il a plus de réflexe que moi et plus de vitesse. Sans parler de sa force. Après avoir chahuter quelques minutes et avoir plongée les pieds dans l'eau, Emmett fini par nous ramener vers la villa.

_**-elle est vraiment très jolie.**_ Soufflais-je en la regardant sous tout les angles.

_**-Je l'aime beaucoup.**_

_**-Emmett combien de maison a tu ?**_

Il perd son sourire.

_**-une bonne dizaine a travers le monde.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_ Risquais-je.

Il hausse les épaules.

_**-J'aime savoir que j'ai un pied a terre quelques parts dans le monde. Cela me force aussi a revenir dans certain endroit du monde. Comme ici. Avec toi.**_

_**-Je comprend.**_

Il ouvre le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de jus d'orange. Emmett voit mon regard intrigué.

_**-j'ai du personnel qui s'occupe de mes habitations le reste de l'année. Certaine d'entre elles sont même habité par des étudiants ou des familles. J'évite de voyager dans les lieux ou les maisons ne sont pas libre en générale.**_

_**-Et personne n'utilise celle-ci alors ?**_ Risquais-je.

_**-Les locataires débarque dans un mois. **_

Je perds mon sourire ce qui l'inquiète.

_**-quoi ?**_

_**-Ben, je ne vais pas pourvoir vivre ici du coup! **_Dis-je boudeuse.

Emmett lève les yeux en l'air.

_**-je t'offre cette maison dès que tu portera mon nom !**_

Cette fois, je reste sans voix. Emmett boit tranquillement le verre qu'il vient de se servir. Le mien reste sur la table. Je suis incapable de bouger ou de parler. Il le sait. Il vient de m'envoyer un boulet de canon en pleine figure. Ou plutôt en plein cœur.

_**-Em' , je...**_

_**-Olivia,**_ m'interrompt-il doucement, _**notre histoire n'est pas banale. Je le reconnais. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. **_

Emmett repose son verre vide et fait le tour de la table. Il se poste devant moi, sans jamais relâcher notre connexion visuelle.

_**-je suis heureux avec toi. Peut-être même plus que ça. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Pas pour le moment du moins.**_

Je suis prête a prendre la parole, mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres. Emmett enroule un bras autour de ma taille, pour me serrer contre lui.

_**-je suis complètement dingue de toi. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis cette putain de bière absolument infâme.**_

Je souris malgré moi. Il en fait autant.

_**-je suis sous ton charme. Tu es la personne dont j'avais horriblement besoin dans ma vie. Alors oui... je veux t'épouser Olivia. Même si cela peut être un peu trop rapide pour les gens. Pour notre entourage, nos familles... et je m'en contre fou... car j'aurai la femme que j'aime dans ma vie. Pour toujours.**_

Que répondre à ça ? Rien certainement. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. Cela me surprend quand je renifle avec peu de grâce et qu'Emmett sèche mes larmes d'une main.

_**-je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.**_ Dit-il tendrement.

_**-Tu as dis tellement de jolie chose.**_ Murmurais-je la gorge nouée.

_**-Je t'aime, Olivia. Du fond du cœur.**_

Cette fois je ne tiens plus et pleure dans ses bras. Ce qui le fait sourire tendrement et affectueusement.

*/*

Nous sommes allongé sur le sable chaud, sur des serviettes de bain. Tout deux en maillots de bain. Nous avons jouer les lézards une bonne partie de la journée et je ne m'en plein pas le moins du monde.

_**-merci de m'avoir fait cette surprise.**_ Soupirais-je tournant le visage vers lui.

Il sourit content de lui. Je me trouve le nez face au ciel. Emmett a le dos face au soleil.

_**-je vais pouvoir en faire d'autre alors ? **_Se renseigne-t-il gentiment.

_**-Pas d'extra, Em'. Je n'aime pas ça tu le sait.**_

_**-Car venir sur cette île c'est pas un extra, princesse ?**_ Tranche-t-il moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue avant de me positionné sur le ventre. Cela attire son attention sur mes fesses.

_**-tu es absolument fascinante comme femme.**_

_**-Je sais.**_ Souris-je fermant les yeux.

_**-Ou est donc passé votre modestie madame Day ?**_

_**-Disparut dans l'avion. **_Soupirais-je sentant ses lèvres sur mon dos.

_**-Tu es craquante. Encore plus dans ce petit truc qui te recouvre a peine le corps. **_

_**-Un maillot de bain.**_

_**-Un mini maillot de bain.**_ Grogne-t-il. _**Heureusement, nous sommes seul. **_

Je souris deux fois plus. Effectivement, il y a très peu de visiteur et les personnes qui habite dans le coins ne sont pas là. L'intimité d'Emmett est bien protéger. Emmett change de côté.

_**-Tu bronze vite.**_ Réalisais-je.

_**-Et tu as prit un sacré coup de soleil. **_S'inquiete-t-il en touchant le bas de ma nuque.

Il attrape la crème solaire et fait preuve de tendresse et de minutie pour m'en badigeonner sur tout le corps. C'est très sensuelle. J'adore l'effet qu'il me fait. Une fois qu'il a fini, je me redresse pour faire de même avec lui. Cela ne semble pas le déranger.

_**-tu veux qu'on aille dîner dehors ce soir ?**_

_**-Oui. Tu pourrait me faire visiter un peu ? **_

_**-Bien sur !**_

On reste pourtant assis sur le sable a regarder l'eau a perte de vue.

_**-je pourrai vraiment resté ici à vie.**_ Souflais-je délicatement.

_**-C'est ce que je me suis dit en achetant la maison. **_

_**-Tu as très bien fait. **_

Il me sourit les yeux pétillants.

_**-Je vais au toilette ! **_Dis-je en me relevant.

Emmett saute sur ses pieds aussitôt.

_**-Quoi ? **_M'étonnais-je.

_**-Je t'accompagne. **_

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand de surprise.

_**-au toilette ? **_

Il hoche la tête.

_**-euh... je sais ou se trouve les toilettes... je ne vais pas me perdre. **_Fis-je sourcil froncé.

Il ne dit mot.

_**-Emmett reste ici. Je me dépêche... et profite du temps que nous avons ici pour faire une pause. De toute façon, je ne risque pas de me sauver. **_

Il perd son sourire en une millième de seconde. Je m'en veux aussitôt. Bon dieu, pourquoi n'ais-je pas réfléchit avant de laisser les mots partir ?

_**-Je sais que tu ne peux pas partir. **_Dit-il durement.

_**-Je voulais pas dire ça. **_

_**-Ça ne change rien. **_Dit-il la mâchoire contracté en tournant le visage vers l'horizon.

_**-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je m'en veux d'être partie. **_

Faisant référence a ma fuite après avoir apprit que son ex-petite amie était enceinte.

_**-Mais, j'avais peur. Et je ne voulais pas te séparer de ton enfant. **_

_**-Ce n'es pas mon enfant !**_ S'étrangle-t-il.

_**-Oui, je le sais maintenant. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas quand j'ai décidé de partir. **_

_**-De me quitter. **_Grogne-t-il. _**Quand tu as décidé de me quitter et disparaître sans rien me dire. **_

_**-J'avais besoin de temps. **_

_**-Ça m'a rendu dingue Olivia. De savoir que je t'avais perdu. Et que je ne pouvais sûrement rien y faire. Ça m'a anéanti.**_

_**-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé au conséquence. **_Bredouillais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne répond pas. Je sais qu'il m'en veut encore. Qu'il a peur de me voir partir, le quitter une fois encore. Ce qui n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Bon dieu, oui. Je l'aime tellement que ça me paralyse.

Mon ventre se contrat sous cette révélation. Je viens de le comprendre. Du moins officiellement. J'aime Emmett McCarty du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je l'aime tellement que de le savoir loin de moi même cinq minutes est une réelle torture.

_**-Emmett, je t'en supplie. Que dois-je faire pour que tu es à nouveau confiance en moi ?**_

Il resta silencieux. Trop silencieux.

_**-Emmett, **_sanglotais-je.

_**-Épouse-moi. **_Entendis-je dire très bas.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre tandis que mon cerveau essayé de redémarrer pour analyser ses paroles. Voyant mon manque de réaction, Emmett reprit la parole.

_**-Épouse moi, Olivia. Fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux sur cette terre. Fait de moi ton mari.**_

_**-tu... tu es sérieux ?**_ Risquais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Mince alors, j'étais devenue une vrai madeleine depuis que j'étais avec lui. Emmett relâcha mon corps se qui me fit perdre un peu l'équilibre. Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à tenir toute seule suite a cette révélation. Il le comprit et garder ses mains dans les miennes. Mes yeux se firent grand et rond lorsque je le vis se baisser, pour poser le genou au sol. Il resta a mes pieds, sur le sable chaud à me regarder tendrement. Amoureusement. Aucune crainte en lui. Juste du plaisir et du désir.

_**-Olivia Day, voulez-vous prendre Emmett McCarty pour époux ? Veut tu être ma femme Olivia ? **_Dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable. J'étais penché au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser avec violence. Amour. Dévotion. Il me rendit mon baiser tout en se relevant. On s'embrassa longtemps accompagné par le bruit des vagues, du soleil chaud et des oiseaux. Un endroit paradisiaque.

_**-Tu veut bien m'épouser, mon ange ?**_ Risqua-t-il encore une fois n'ayant eu aucune réponse.

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Oui ?**_ Sourit-il grandement.

_**-Ouiiiiii ! **_Hurlais-je totalement seul sur ce bout de paradis, avec l'homme de mes rêves.

Emmett m'attrapa par la hanche et me souleva comme si j'étais un trophée. Il se mit à tourner et rire a grand éclat. Je le suivis sans attendre, mes mains enfoui profondément dans ses cheveux bouclé.

_**-Je t'aime !**_ Lâchais-je ce qui lui fit pétiller les yeux.

_**-Et je t'aime encore plus !**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

_**\- Tu as prit un sacré coup de soleil !**_ M'informa Olivia, en touchant le cou et le haut de mon dos.

_**\- Tu vas prendre soin de moi alors ?**_ Rétorquais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais allongé à même le sable. Après avoir passé une heure entière dans l'eau à me coller et surtout à faire l'amour à Olivia, j'avais pris place ici. M'allongeant de tout mon long sur le sable près de son siège. Je n'avais plus bougé. Je ne voulais pas bouger.

_**\- je prend déjà soin de toi ! **_Grogne-t-elle en me tirant l'oreille.

_**\- Ouch !**_ Fis-je en grimaçant.

Bon dieu, j'avais les joues et les oreilles en feu. Mais, je voulais resté là.

_**\- Tu va ressembler à une écrevisse.**_ S'amuse-t-elle. _**Tu devrait te mettre à l'ombre.**_

_**\- Pas la force.**_ Dis-je totalement sans énergie.

Nous étions dimanche. Demain nous allions devoir rentrer et retrouver notre vie. Cela ne me déranger pas. Mais pour le moment, je voulais profiter de ma futur épouse. De plus que j'avais beaucoup de projet pour elle. Pour nous ce soir.

_**\- Tu es toujours d'accord, pour m'épouser ?**_ Risquais-je me tournant finalement vers elle.

_**\- Oui**_. Dit-elle rapidement. _**Et toi ? **_

_**\- Oui. C'est ce que je veux le plus au monde, Olivia. **_

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

_**\- tu veut te marier quand ?**_

Elle resta silencieuse.

_**\- aucune importance. Je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage.**_

_**\- Moi non plus. **_

_**\- Vraiment ?**_ S'étonne-t-elle.

_**\- Je veux seulement ton bonheur mon cœur. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Si je me mari avec toi c'est car je le veux. Car j'en ai envie... pas pour plaire au monde. A notre entourage.**_

Ses yeux sont pétillants et humide.

_**\- ne pleure pas !**_ Grognais-je, la faisant sourire.

Elle secoue la tête.

_**\- donc... un mariage intimiste ?**_

_**\- Oui.**_ Souris-je.

_**\- Parfait. Quand ?**_

_**\- Quand tu le souhaite !**_

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. Quelques minutes.

_**\- m'en fiche. Je veux juste t'épouser et être heureuse avec toi !**_

_**\- Ce soir !**_

Ma voix vibre de fierté. J'ai pas réfléchit. Les mots sont sortie rapidement. Olivia cligne des yeux. Ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Quoi faire.

_**\- tu veut te marier ce soir ? **_Dit-elle timidement, comme si elle n'était pas certaine des mots.

_**\- Oui. Si tu es d'accord ?**_

Elle ne sait pas. Elle hésite. Réfléchit.

_**\- je veux me marier ici. Sur cette ile. Avec le soleil en guise de témoins de notre amour. Je veux te faire l'amour sur cette plage une fois que tu sera madame McCarty. Tu aime cette endroit autant que moi. **_

J'avais marqué des points. Je pouvais le voir dans ses expressions et sa façon de se tenir.

_**\- et nos familles ? Tes amis ? **_

_**\- Je n'ai besoin que de toi. Cela nous concerne. C'est notre vie Olivia !**_

_**\- Mais, ce n'est pas trop tot ?**_ Risque-t-elle dans une petite grimace.

_**\- Je t'aime. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.**_

Elle reste silencieuse, puis se tourne vers l'horizon. On reste longtemps ainsi. Sans rien dire. Sans bouger. Finalement, Oliva soupire et lache l'information qui fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux.

_**\- D'accord. On va se marier ce soir.**_

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Je suis assise en tailleur à meme le sable chaud. Je fixe l'horizon en ne pensant à rien. Cela me fait du bien. Je n'ai pas vu l'océan depuis des années. Je pourais rester des heures ici. Ce soir, j'allais me marier. Cela aurait dû me stresser. M'engouser. Mais rien de tout ça. Je me sens bien. Très bien meme. Je souffle de bien être lorsqu'Emmett se pose près de moi. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage.

_**\- tu as prit des couleurs. **_Chantonne-t-il.

_**\- Vraiment ? **_

Il hoche la tête de bonheur en posant son index sur le bout de mon nez. Il le fait par la suite remonter tout le long, jusqu'à mon front.

_**\- Tu n'as pas trop chaud ? **_

ces sourcils se fronce et fait courir sa main de mon front à l'arriere de ma tête plusieurs fois.

_**\- Non. Je n'ai pas trop chaud.**_ Souris-je gentiment, sachant qu'il ne veut que mon bien.

Emmett decide de ne pas insister pour le moment. Son regard parcourt mon corps une seconde, puis s'enflamme. Je ne porte qu'un mini short en jean et mon haut de maillot de bain, bleu foncé.

_**\- la vue vous plait, monsieur McCarty ?**_

_**\- Absolument, madame Day. **_

Il sourit tendrement avant de reprendre son sérieux. La tension entre nous à changer. Je le sens.

_**\- Emmett ?**_

Il pose sur mes genoux un dossier plastifier.

_**\- qu'est-ce ?**_

_**\- Notre contrat de mariage !**_ Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Je fronce les sourcils n'y comprenant rien.

_**\- Tu veux un contrat de mariage ?**_

_**\- Oui. **_

_**\- Pourquoi ? **_

_**\- Pour plusieurs raison, ma puce. La première, c'est pour te proteger !**_

Emmett fait courire sa main le long de ma joue, puis fait glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux lachaient. J'ai du mal à garder le contrôle de mes pensées. Comme trop souvent près de lui.

_**\- me proteger ?**_

Ma tête penchais sur le côté, lui fait ouvrir la bouche, mais il la referme. Emmett se penche avec une lenteur infini pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec delicatesse. Il se recule trop vite à mon goût.

_**\- oui, je ferai tout pour te proteger, bébé !**_

Il parle comme dans un film et je glousse sans savoir pourquoi.

_**\- je vais surfer. J'aimerais que tu lise le document. Tu peux faire autant de correction que tu le souhaite. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. D'accord ?**_

Je le regarde suspiteuse.

_**\- pourquoi ne veut tu pas rester ?**_ Dis-je un sourire en coin.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il commence à bien me connaître.

_**\- non. Tu doit lire, petit démon.**_

Il m'embrasse une fois de plus, puis se leve d'un bon. Il retire son t-shirt et le jete à ses pieds.

_**\- a tout à l'heure.**_

Merde Em', c'est un Hugo Boss, bougonnais-je attrapant le t-shirt. Instinctivement, je le porte à mon nez. Il sens bon. Très bon meme. Il sent mon Emmett, soupirais-je joyeusement avant de me relever. Il fait chaud et je commence a avoir la tête qui surchauffe. Je retourne à la villa. Et prend place sur une chaise longue, sous un grand parasole de paille.

_**\- Une boisson rafraichissante, Madame ?**_

_**\- S'il vous plait.**_ Fis-je doucement à la gouvernante des lieux.

Je me lance dans ma lecture, un peu sur mes gardes. Emmett est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il desire. A moi de mettre les barrières. J'ai pratiquement fini mon jus de fruit avec de la glace pilée et surtout ma lecture lorsqu'Emmett débarque.

Je salive de le voir ainsi. Un simple short de bain noir, qu'il porte très bas sur sa taille revelant le fameux « V » que j'aime tant. Son corps est fabuleux et je ne me lasserai jamais de l'observer. Des petites gouttes d'eaux recouvres son corps parfait. J'ai comme une envie de toutes les leches. Le rouge me monte aussitôt aux joues.

_**\- La vue vous plait, Madame?**_

_**\- Absolument, Monsieur!**_

Il me donne son plus beau sourire. Je m'empresse de faire de meme. Emmett m'embrasse sur la joue, sa fraicheur me transperce.

_**\- Alors, cette lecture? **_Questionne-t-il se frictionnant avec une serviette de bain.

_**\- Presque fini.**_

Il hoche la tête, le visage neutre. Je reporte mon attention difficilement sur le document entre mes mains. J'arrive à une clause de rémunération, qui me fait grincer des dents. La somme qui est inscrite est affolente. Je releve les yeux vert Emmett, il est tendu. Il a dû remarquer mon changement.

_**\- Deux cent milles dollars? **_

_**\- Tu en souhaite plus ? **_

Mon cœur s'accelère. Putain, il est dingue.

_**\- non. Bien sur que non.**_

Il fronce les sourcils.

_**\- pourquoi, Em' ?**_

Son regard est froid tout à coup. Il ne rigogle pas visiblement.

_**\- Car, je le peux.**_

Je sais qu'il le peux. Emmett McCarty est l'une des grandes fortunes du monde. Son argent pourrait faire vivre ses enfants et ses petits enfants durant des centaines d'années. Il a du frique, je le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

_**\- Non, Emmett. Pourquoi me donner de l'argent ?**_

Il ne dit mot durant un petit moment. Son regard a quitter le miens pour le fixer au loin vers l'horizon et l'eau. Les vagues sont de plus en plus forte, le vent ce leve.

_**\- C'est une assurance.**_

Quoi ? De quoi il parle ?

_**\- Quel genre d'assurance? **_

_**\- Vie. Une assurance vie, ma puce. S'il m'arrive quelques choses, je veux que tu soit hors de danger... pour le futur. **_

Je le regarde bouche bée. « que je sois hors du danger » ? « Pour le futur » ? non... mon futur est avec lui. Mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite. Trop fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

_**\- Olivia ?**_

Sa voix est inquiete. Il est prêt de moi en une seconde. J'ai dû mal à respirer. Non, je ne peux plus prendre d'air. Vivre sans lui ? Non. Je refuse !

_**\- merde, respire... **_l'entendis-je dire stresser.

Je suis en train de faire une crise. Emmett est mon présent. Il sera mon futur. Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. Mon dieu, arriverais-je à vivre sans lui ? Son odeur titille mon nez. Le bout de ma langue. Qu'est-ce que...

je suis dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse. C'est bon. Je prend un petite inspiration qui gonfle mon cœur. Emmett soupire contre ma bouche. Il veut se reculer. Je refuse. Mes mains viennent s'accrocher à sa nuque. Je l'attire beaucoup plus contre moi. Dans un mouvement rapide, Emmett prend ma place sur la chaise longue. Je me retrouve pour ma part sur ses genoux. Il me sert fort. J'aime ça. Il est là. A moi. Ma bouche quitte la sienne. Mon corps s'allonge avec son aide sur le siens. Ma tête bascule sur son torse. Proche de son cou. Mon nez fronte sa peau fraiche et parfumée. J'aime ça. Ma langue sort, Emmett se tend lorqu'elle glisse sur lui.

_**\- Olivia, seigneur !**_

Il a le goût du sel.

_**\- Tout vas bien ?**_

_**\- Ne m'abandonne pas. **_Dis-je difficilement._** Jamais. **_

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui. Sa respiration est difficile à lui aussi.

_**\- Jamais**_. Murmure-t-il à mon oreille, me donnant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Son corps à moitié mouillé contre le miens, me raffraichi. J'avais chaud, peut-etre un peu trop.

_**\- J'ai dû prendre un coup de soleil.**_ Dis-je doucement.

_**\- Je vais chercher la crème ! **_

Je me fais plus lourde sur lui.

_**\- Pas tout de suite.**_

Emmett m'embrasse le front du bout des lèvres et sans meme m'en rendre compte... je m'endors.

*/*

Une caresse tendre sur mon épaule. Des mains douces, mais fermes sur le haut de mon dos. Je soupire de bien-etre et j'entends un petit rire. Un baiser tendre entre mon omoplate.

_**\- je t'aime !**_

Ma voix et encore endormi.

_**\- je l'espère de tout coeur. **_Chuchote Emmett avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses dents.

Il tire dessus doucement. Des picottements parcours ma peau. Mon entre-jambe est surchauffée.

Je me suis endormi sur le canapé tandis que nous regardions un film.

_**\- Il est quel heure ?**_

_**\- Bientôt dix sept heures !**_

_**\- Je vais allé prendre une douche. **_

_**\- Tu as encore le temps. Nous allons a la mairie pour vingt heures.**_

_**\- Tu as déjà parlé au maire ?**_

_**\- Oui... il est absolument ravi de pouvoir nous marier ce soir. **_

Je roule des yeux devant son petit air enjoué.

_**\- quoi ? Je suis un homme influençable ici.**_ Conclu-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

_**\- Tu as promis quoi ?**_

Il sourit deux fois plus.

_**\- tu commence a bien me connaître... la photo officiel de notre union.**_

J'ai la bouche grande ouverte.

_**\- sérieusement ?**_

_**\- Oui. Il va pouvoir la poster sur son site internet. Cela va faire venir du monde sur son ile. Je ne peux que lui offrir ça ! Après tout il va faire de moi un homme heureux et marié. **_

Je l'embrasse avec passion quand il se recule pour me regarder étrangement. Je sens que quelques choses ne va pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que sais.

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

C'est le grand moment. Je dois lui dire avant qu'on soit marié. C'est important. Je la regarde tendrement et lui demande si elle veut marcher un peu au bord de l'eau. Elle accepte sans ce poser des questions. Mains dans la mains, nous marchons entre le sable et l'eau. Nos pieds sont régulièrement éclabousser par les vagues.

_**\- j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. **_Fis-je doucement.

_**\- Moi aussi. **_

_**\- On pourrait venir de temps en temps... pour décompresser. Ce retrouver.**_

Elle se contente de se lever sur la boite des pieds pour m'embrasser la joue.

_**\- une excellente idée. Le weekend prochain je suis libre**_. S'amuse-t-elle.

Finalement, on decide de s'installer face a la mer. Olivia est entre mes jambes. Son dos reposant sur mon torse. Je lui carresse doucement les bras en sachant que c'est le meilleure moment pour lui raconter. Mais, je n'y arrive pas.

_**\- j'ai une chose très importante a te dire... mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre**_. Chuchotais-je a son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

Olivia est tout à coup réactive. Son corps est un peu plus tendu. Légérement.

_**\- je dois m'inquieter ? **_Demande-t-elle en se tournant un peu pour voir mon visage.

_**\- Pas vraiment. C'est en rapport avec mon passé. **_Fis-je posant mes lèvres sur le bout de son nez rougie par le soleil.

Elle reste silencieuse puis se repositionne face à l'horizon. Ça me facilite la vie. On reste silencieux quelques minutes. Ce qui me va très bien pour chercher mes mots.

_**\- mes parents...**_ commençais-je très doucement, sont les personnes les plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Je m'arrete quand Olivia pose sa mains sur la mienne qui est posé sur son avant bras.

_**\- malgré les apparences, j'ai eu une enfance parfaite. Du moins une enfance aimante avec une famille très unis.**_

Je serre Olivia un peu plus contre moi.

_**\- nous étions trois enfants, chanceux.**_

Olivia tique. Elle vient de comprendre. Elle tourne un peu le visage vers moi mais fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le faire totalement. Après quelques secondes, elle reprend sa position.

_**\- oui, mon cœur. Nous étions trois. Trois garçons pour couronner le tout. J'adorais mon petit frère. Je passais mes journées avec lui. Nous étions très proche l'un de l'autre. Ce qui irrité un peu Zack. **_

J'embrasse lentement Olivia sur l'épaule avant de continuer. La savoir contre moi me donne du courage.

_**\- Il avait quatorze ans lorsqu'on lui a diagnostiquer la mucoviscidose.**_

Olivia vient de retenir son souffle. Puis, doucement elle vient carresser mon bracelet du bout des doigts. Elle comprend. Elle sait.

_**\- j'ai décidé de me faire attacher ce bracelet en meme temps que lui. En guise de soutient. Zack l'aurait bien fait, mais il n'était pas là ce jour là.**_

_**\- Je suis désolé, Emmett.**_ Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

_**\- Nous n'y pouvions rien. C'est une maladie très difficile. Durant les deux ans qui ont suivi, j'ai vu mon petit frère passer par différente étapes... sans rien pouvoir faire... je passais la moitié de mon temps dans sa chambre d'hopital. En guise de soutient. Zack et mes parents égalements. **_

Olivia se tourne ves moi totalement.

_**\- Emmett, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.**_

_**\- Ne dit rien, mon cœur. **_

Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Je sens qu'elle est a deux doigts de craquer.

_**\- Il est mort quand j'ai eu dix huit ans. J'ai pas supporter vivre avec mes parents, avec ce souvenir douloureux. J'ai fais mes études à l'étranger. Quand je suis revenu j'ai ouvert mon entreprise avec Edward et Jasper. Depuis, je me suis noyer dans le travail. Oubliant volontier ma famille.**_

_**\- Pour ne pas penser à ton petit frère.**_

_**\- Oui. Surtout que je lui ressemble beaucoup. **_

Elle sourit doucement.

_**\- ça devait être quelqu'un de bien alors.**_

Mon cœur se serre.

_**\- il t'aurait adoré. Peut-etre meme qu'il aurait tout fait pour te charmer. **_M'amusais-je.

Elle leve les yeux en l'air.

_**\- ses derniers années, j'étais difficile à vivre Olivia. Vraiment très difficile. Ma famille et mes amis ont du faire avec. Avant Daniela, j'étais un homme a femme. Je ne le cache pas.**_

_**\- Je le savais déjà ça !**_ Grogne-t-elle.

Je l'embrasse pour chasser son air grongon.

_**\- Mais, depuis que tu es dans ma vie... j'ai l'impression de revivre. De respirer a nouveau. D'etre a nouveau entier. Tu - comprend mon ange ?**_

Elle hoche la tête les larmes aux yeux.

_**\- tu comprend pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es en bonne santé ? Que je dois savoir que tout va bien pour toi ?**_

_**\- Oui. **_Couine-t-elle.

_**\- Tu va me faciliter la vie alors ?**_

Elle bat des cils surprise. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

_**\- je peux comprendre, alors je vais t'aider... mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être docile.**_ Dit-elle craintivement après quelques temps.

_**\- Je pouvais essayer quand meme. **_M'amusais-je avant qu'elle ne bascule sur le dos, moi au dessus d'elle.

_**\- Emmett, bon dieu, nous sommes sur une plage public. **_S'écrit-elle quand je bouge les hanches contre sa cuise.

Je ris devant son regard outré, avant de recommancer.

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Nous sommes dans le lit. Dans une heure, on se mari. Pourtant, aucun des deux est prêt à quitter ce lit.

_**\- Tu vas signer le contrat de mariage ?**_

_**\- Je n'en ai pas très envie**_. Soufflais-je lentement.

Emmett fait glisser ses doigts sur mon corps avec douceur. Il m'envoute à nouveau. Fait renaitre sans le savoir le desir en moi. Je n'arrive pas à reflechir lorsque je suis sa marionnette sexuelle. Mais, je ne vais pas m'en pleindre.

_**\- C'est pour me rassurer, mon ange. Juste me rassurer. Tu as bien vu que les autres articles sont neutre et simple. **_

_**\- Oui. **_

Ma voix est base. C'est juste pour le rassurer. Rien d'autre. Je recite ses mots en boucle dans ma tête tandis que sa main quitte mon dos pour claquer durement mes fesses. Je couine et me tend sous l'effet de surprise.

_**\- Arrete de reflechir, mon ange ! **_

Il sourit. Il est joueur. Je secoue le nez comme la sorcière bien aimé ce qui le fit sourire.

_**\- tu chasse la mouche, mon cœur ? **_

Je ris avec lui doucement. Sa main s'attarde sur mes fesses nus. Il les carresses, les empoignes, les cajoles doucements puis fermement.

_**\- d'accord, je vais signer le contrat de mariage... pour toi !**_

Un doigt me penetre, sans que je m'y attente.

_**\- oh !**_

Je suis étonnée. Il glisse sans aucune difficulté et s'arrete une fois qu'il est entièrement en moi.

_**\- tu es toujours pretes... j'aime ça.**_

_**\- Pour toi. **_Lui rappelais-je toute souriante, essayant de bougée les hanches. J_**e suis toujours pretes pour toi, Emmett. **_

_**\- Prets pour une nouvelle partie, futur madame McCarty ?**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Emmett me fait a nouveau sienne. Et j'aime ça.

*/*

Nous sommes sur le sable encore un peu chaud. Nous regardons l'eau à perte de vue. La lune qui s'y reflecte. Les étoiles qui brillent au dessus de nos tete. J'ai un drap autour de mon corps. Mon dos appuyé contre celui d'Emmett. Mon époux. Mon tout jeune époux d'environs trois ou quatre heures.

_**\- nous allons devoir y aller.**_ Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

_**\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger.**_ Soufflais-je d'une petite voix.

Emmett me sert un peu plus contre lui.

_**\- l'avion décolle dans deux heures. Nous avons vingt minutes de route à faire... tu peux rester, mais je vais devoir faire les valises, bébé ! **_Chantonne-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille.

_**\- D'accord... je t'accompagne.**_ Marmonnais-je avant de me relever.

Emmett rit sur le trajet de mon petit air boudeur. Je le laisse faire, car j'aime le voir de si bonne humeur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, nos valises sont pretes. Assis dans le divan dans le salon, nous regardons la télévision ou du moins nous faisons semblant, trop occupé à nous embrasser. Son téléphone fini par sonner. Brissant notre bulle de bien être.

_**\- le véhicule est là, ma magnifique femme.**_

Je souris grandement.

_**\- je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit vraiment marié.**_ Fis-je doucement.

_**\- Tu peux le croire et tu va meme le vivre.**_ Sourt-il grandement avant de me claquer les fesses.

_**\- Hey pas touche !**_

_**\- C'est à moi.**_ Grogne-t-il tout en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Oui, j'étais à lui. Pour le meilleure et pour le pire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à vous :)**

**voici un nouveau chapitre. j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. **

**pour information, il y aura au total de cette histoire 20 chapitres :)**

**j'ai également prit la decision après de nombreux messages et de demande de faire l'histoire**

**UN PATRON BEAU COMME UN DIEU : Jasper W.**

**mais, elle sera en ligne qu'une fois celle-ci fini pour ne pas faire de spoiler :)**

**de surcroit l'histoire de Jasper sera dans le temps 4 ans après le mariage de Bella et Edward dans l'histoire**

**UN PATRON BEAU COMME UN DIEU : Edward Cullen. le Tome 1 de cette trilogie! **

**je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**Amicalement, **

**Sabrina**

***/***

* * *

***/***

**Chapitre 15**

_Point de vue : Emmett. _

Ma secrétaire, Anita me regardait comme si je venais d'une autre dimension. Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot a sourire comme un pauvre con, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis rentré ce matin de notre voyage. J'ai juste eu le temps de passé à l'appartement pour prendre une douche et récupérer un costume avant de venir. Il est environs neuf heures.

\- **_Bonjour... Belle journée, non ?_**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus de surprise. Je sais que dehors, il fait un froid de canard et que le vent souffle fort, mais je m'en fiche. C'est une belle journée tout de même. Je sifflote tout en entrant dans mon bureau. Je retire ma veste en frissonnant un peu et m'installe à mon bureau. Ma secrétaire revient avec mes messages et mon planning. On les traites durant quelques minutes quand elle se lance finalement.

\- **_vous avez l'air différent ?_** Dit-elle timidement.

\- **_Vraiment ?_**

J'ignore son regard tandis qu'on frappe à la porte. Anita va ouvrir et tombe sur le trio de choc.

Jasper, T-Jay et Edward. J'arque un sourcil tandis qu'ils invitent ma secrétaire à sortir et referme la porte. J'arrête de taper sur le clavier de mon ordinateur pour croiser les bras sur mon torse. En fait, je cache de ce fait mon alliance. J'ai bien envie de jouer avec ses trois rigolos ce matin. Je suis de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur même.

\- **_salut, les gars !_** Souris-je.

\- **_Tu es rouge comme une tomate._** Se moque T-Jay s'allongeant de tout son long sur le divan.

\- **_Joli observation. Sinon, que me vaut cette petite réunion matinale ?_**

Jasper me donne un dossier et je me lance dans ma lecture regardant du coin de l'œil Edward, beaucoup trop pensif.

\- **_et toi Ed' ? Ta femme t'a mis à la porte ?_**

Il roule des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- **_tu étais avec ta copine ?_**

Hochement de tête de ma part, sans quitter les documents sous mes yeux. Ma copine ? Non... j'étais avec ma femme.

\- **_vous êtes partis ou exactement ?_**

\- **_Dans ma villa à Haïti. _**

Les trois hommes se regardent étrangement et je me sens un peu étudier.

\- **_bien, c'est document son parfait. Qui les a établis ?_** Me renseignais-je pour éviter le sujet.

\- **_Moi_**. Souffle T-Jay fièrement.

\- **_Bien joué, petit._** Fis-je jouer. **_On peut lancer la procédure. _**

\- **_Fait !_** Tranche Jasper en récupérant le dossier des mains.

\- **_D'accord, alors si tout est correct et que la procédure est lancé pourquoi venir à trois pour me faire face ? Vos secrétaires étaient toutes occupés ?_** Rigolais-je à moitié.

Les trois hommes ne disent pas un mot. Bien. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

\- **_je vous écoute_**.

Jasper se racle la gorge mais c'est Edward qui attaque en premier.

\- **_pourquoi êtes-vous allez à Haïti ?_**

\- **_J'avais besoin de faire un break. De décompressé._**

\- **_C'est à cause du travail ? Tu fais trop d'heure ?_** Reprit-il soucieux.

\- **_Non. Tout ce passe bien au travail, Ed'. Je ne sais pas j'avais juste besoin d'une coupure. De reprendre de l'énergie. _**

\- **_Et ta copine a pu prendre des jours de congés ? _**

Pensais à Olivia me fait sourire. Ce qu'ils remarquent aussitôt.

\- **_Quoi ?_** Dirent-ils ensemble d'une voix puissance.

\- **_Rien._** Bredouillais-je.

T-Jay se redresse pour me détailler vraiment cette fois.

\- **_tu es différent._**

\- **_Non. _**

\- **_si... tu as l'air... je ne sais pas... différent ! _**S'étonne-t-il à moitié.

Je soupire avant de regarder Edward droit dans les yeux.

\- **_je suis simplement heureux. Depuis bien longtemps, je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. _**

\- **_Ça se voit. En plus de ta peau rougie. _**Ricana T-Jay.

Je roule des yeux devant son petit air moqueur.

\- **_bon est ta copine..._**

\- **_son prénom c'est Olivia._** Arrêtais-je Jasper qui en fut surprit.

\- **_D'accord._** Souffle-t-il paume en l'air. **_Olivia semble quelqu'un de bien, mais fait attention à..._**

\- **_Olivia est quelqu'un de bien. _**Sifflais-je.

Jasper est sur ses gardes pour le coup.

\- **_je ne voulais pas, insinuer le contraire, mais on ne la connaît pas._**

\- **_Je la connais. _**

\- **_Que depuis quelques semaines._** Soupire Edward.

Cela me brise le cœur. Surtout que cela vienne de lui.

\- **_écoute, on n'a rien contre Olivia, mais depuis qu'elle fait partie de ta vie... tu changes !_**

Oui, je le sais. Je le sens en moi. Cependant, j'aime ses changements. L'effet qu'elle a sur moi est bénéfique.

\- **_Edward, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis grand_** ! Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- **_Mec, je t'aime comme un frère. Je m'inquiète pour toi. _**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_**

\- **_On sait que Daniela est enceinte._** Lâche Jasper brutalement.

\- **_Comment ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre par téléphone, alors elle est venue ici. Elle s'est pris la tête avec ta secrétaire, donc on a dû intervenir_**. Soupire Edward.

\- **_Mec, elle est à trois mois de grossesse. Tu comptes faire quoi ?_** S'étrangle T-Jay.

\- **_Et je suis sensé faire quoi ?_** M'étonnais-je le regard dur.

\- **_Ne pas fuir avec ta copine en tout cas !_**

L'accusation de Jasper, ne me plait pas du tout. Il le comprend à mon regard.

\- **_je fais ce que je veux de ma vie._** Sifflais-je dangereusement.

\- **_Emmett, tu ne peux pas renier l'enfant._** S'irrite Edward, tout en jouant avec son alliance.

Je sais l'effet que cela fait, puisque depuis que mon alliance est à mon doigt je n'arrête pas de faire de même. J'ai envie de rire de la situation mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont en train de porter des jugements sur ma vie. Ma façon de vivre. Qui je suis. Mais également ma relation avec Olivia. Ce qui est totalement injuste et irrespectueux.

\- **_pour information, l'enfant n'est pas de moi mais du sale con de journaliste qui lui a demandé d'avorté._**

L'effet est immédiat. Les bouches s'ouvrent sous la surprise. Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de continuer.

\- **_je vous remercie du peu d'estime que vous avez pour moi. Le jour où j'aurai un enfant désiré ou non... je prendrai soin de lui. Quoi qu'il arrive._**

\- **_Em' on..._**

\- **_rien à foutre. _**Sifflais-je frappant du poing sur la table. **_Vous arrivez en force dans mon bureau pour porter des accusations, me dire comment vivre ma vie et avec qui... allez-vous faire foutre. _**Grognais-je en me levant brutalement.

Ma chaise part en arrière et frappe contre la grande fenêtre de mon bureau. Vive le double vitrage.

\- **_d'accord, on a merdé._** Dit vivement Edward debout également.

\- **_Merder ? Mec tu es venu me dire que je suis comme ton frère, mais tu crache sur Olivia et ma relation avec elle._**

\- **_Tu es parti sans rien ne dire à personne._** S'énerve-t-il. **_Quand on a vu Daniela on a pensé que tu ne voulais pas de cette enfant. _**

\- **_J'aide Daniela, même si je ne devrai pas le faire. C'est dans mon caractère. J'aide même les sales cons qui me poignardent dans le dos. _**

Edward, Jasper et T-Jay baisèrent la tête coupable.

\- **_Olivia a entendu une de mes conversations téléphonique. Elle a compris que mon ex était enceinte. Comme vous elle pensé qu'il était de moi. _**

Je passe la main sur ma nuque tendu. Repenser à ce moment, me donne toujours des sueurs froides.

\- **_elle a fait comme si de rien était. Sauf que le soir venu elle est allée chez ses parents. Et elle m'a quitté._**

Les regards choqué et surprit qu'on mes amis, me fait un effet étrange.

\- **_elle m'a abandonné pour que je puisse vivre une vie de famille. Elle s'est effacé pour que je puisse être avec mon présumé enfant. Qu'elle femme au monde pourrait faire une telle chose ? Juste pour avoir le bonheur de l'homme qu'elle aime?_**

Je reprends place sur mon siège, le cœur lourd.

\- **_j'ai compris que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Je suis venu la voir, elle avait fui au Texas._**

Le silence qui en suit me bouleverse.

\- **_elle ne voulait plus de moi. J'ai cru mourir. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer... bon dieu..._**

Je passe la main sur mon visage pour chasser ce sentiment. Edward ouvre la bouche, mais s'arrête quand ma secrétaire entre dans le bureau.

\- **_monsieur, ligne une._**

La ligne une était réservé à Gaspard ou Chang. Je prends l'appel rapidement.

\- **_Un problème ?_**

\- **_Euh... c'était pour vous informer qu'on retourner à la maison._**

\- **_Pourquoi ? Un problème ? Elle est malade ? Gaspard tu appel le médecin..._**

\- **_Non, monsieur tout va bien niveau santé. Je vous assure. _**

\- **_Gaspard._** Grognais-je. **_Que se passe-t-il ?_**

Ma voix était dure et impatiente. Étrangement, mon corps se détendu et je repris une inspiration quand Olivia parla dans le combiné.

\- **_je vais bien, mon cœur. Arrête de stresser ou tu vas faire une crise cardiaque avant tes quarante ans._**

\- **_Olivia, tu sais que j'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien. C'est vital. _**

\- **_Et je vais faire avec, mon grand ours protecteur. _**

Je soupire et souris malgré moi. Elle rigole un peu.

\- **_tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, bébé ?_**

\- **_Je... je viens de démissionner._** Dit-elle doucement.

\- **_Du cabinet vétérinaire ?_**

\- **_Oui. _**

\- **_Pourquoi ?_** M'étonnais-je. **_Tu aimes bien être là-bas._**

Elle reste silencieuse, me broyant l'estomac.

\- **_Olivia ?_**

\- **_On m'a fait des réflexions. Sur ma façon d'être depuis que je suis avec toi._**

Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine.

\- **_en mal je suppose ?_** Chuchotais-je.

\- **_Oui. Mon patron, m'a dit que j'avais la tête ailleurs, qu'il y avait des erreurs, que certains clients c'était plaint._**

\- **_Mais c'est faux, bébé !_**

\- **_Je le sais, Emmett. En fait, mon patron a vu mon alliance et il a péte un câble._**

Je ferme les yeux de colère.

\- **_Olivia, dit moi qu'il n'a pas osé te toucher !_**

\- **_Non. De toute façon, Gaspard resté à bonne distance_**.

Je reprends aussitôt mon souffle.

\- **_bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai démissionné car il a fait une réflexion déplacer. Je fais passer ça pour du harcèlement morale. Gaspard peut être le témoin comme deux autres employés._**

\- **_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Olivia ?_**

Elle resta silencieuse.

\- **_j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de le savoir. _**Persifflais-je tout en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

\- **_Un truc en rapport avec Benjamin et toi._**

\- **_Mais encore ? _**Sifflais-je.

\- **_Que j'aimais bien me faire prendre par deux types et que l'un et l'autre était des minables._**

\- **_Le fils de pute! _**Crachais-je tapant du poing sur la table.

Edward avance, mais mon regard l'arrête net.

\- **_J'ai démissionné, je vais avoir droit à un bon bonus. Je t'en prie ne t'énerve pas et ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. _**

\- **_Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je vais le réduire en miette ce conard !_**

\- **_Non. Tu ne le feras pas. _**

\- **_Oh que si._**

\- **_Emmett._** Dit-elle doucement essayant de reprendre son calme**_. Je suis ta femme et je te demande de me laisser régler cette histoire. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide, je te le dirai. Marché conclu ? _**

Je sens dans le son de sa voix un sourire charmeur.

\- **_je t'aime._** Fis-je avec tendresse après une minute de silence.

Cette femme était ma force. Mon encre. Elle était devenue mon monde en très, très peu de temps.

\- **_je t'aime aussi, Emmett._**

\- **_D'accord, je te laisse gérer. Mais, au moindre problème... _**

\- **_je sais... je te le jure_** !

\- **_Parfait !_** Souris-je grandement. **_Tu veut que je rentre ?_**

\- **_Bien sur que non. Tu as un travail. _**

\- **_On se voit ce soir ?_** Souris-je devant sa répartie.

\- **_Bien sur !_**

\- **_Je t'aime Olivia, a tout à l'heure._**

\- **_A tout à l'heure mon gentil mari que j'aime._** Chantonne-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je raccroche puis soupire de bienêtre. Parler avec elle, me fait toujours un drôle d'effet. Comme je venais de prendre un peu plus d'oxygene que normalement. Un effet, apaisant.

\- **_dehors vous trois, j'ai pas envie que vous sabotiez ma bonne humeur._**

Il reste stoique quelques secondes, alors je fis comme si de rien était et appela un de nos clients pour poser un rendez-vous pour les prochains jours. Comprenant le message ils quittèrent mon bureau.

J'envoie un message a ma secretaire, lui signalant que Jasper, Edward et T-Jay sont interdit d'accès à mon bureau pour la journée. Mince, il n'avait pas le droit de gacher mon bonheur. Pas après le fabuleux weekend que je venais de passer.

_Point de vue : Olivia. _

Ma prise de decision avait été rapide. Clair. Net. Et précise. Quand mon patron avait tenu ses propos sur Emmett, j'avais vu rouge. Littéralement. Gaspard n'était encore partie quand il avait commencé à m'agresser assez vivement. Mes collèges de travail n'en revenaient pas elle aussi. Quand mon patron avait posé ses yeux sur moi, la colère avait déformé ses traits. Surement à cause de mon bronzage alors que nous étions en hiver. Ensuite, la bague à mon doigt avait été la goutte d'eau. Il était parti dans une fureur noire.

Étrangement, avoir démissionné de cet endroit ne me posait pas vraiment problème. J'avais toujours le bar de ma sœur et son mari en attendant... puis, j'allais trouver autre chose.

\- **_qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_** S'étonna ma sœur récupérant les couverts à une table.

Je l'aide à faire pareille pour les autres tables tout en lui racontant mon histoire. Lorsque j'ai fini, je me rends compte que Faith, ne parle plus. Ne bouge plus. Et ne respire plus.

\- **_Faith !_** Hurlais-je pour la faire réagir.

Elle cligne des yeux sans vraiment d'autre réaction.

\- **_Johnny, j'ai un problème !_** M'étranglais-je.

Certaines personnes nous regardent mais heureusement il n'y a pas foule à cette heure de l'après-midi. Mon beau-frère venu à mon secours essaie de faire réagir sa femme par tous les moyens sans grand succès. Puis, sans réfléchir, je la gifle.

L'effet est immédiat. C'est yeux s'agrandissent en grand puis elle me hurle dessus en me tapant à l'aide de sa main. J'essaie de me protéger du mieux que peux... avec l'aide de mon beau-frère complètement sidéré par la scène qu'on lui offre.

\- **_Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Tu te fais la malle dans un autre pays... Pourquoi ? Te marier ? Sans ta famille ? Sans nous ? Pour ce type en plus ? Tu es complétement folle Olivia. Il est dingue ton mec... on ne se marie pas après deux mois de vie commune... Je vais t'apprendre à faire n'importe quoi !_**

Elle n'arrête pas. J'ai même du mal à réagir face à sa force de volonté. Heureusement Gaspard a dû nous voir par la fenêtre et me positionne derrière lui. Il attrape les mains de ma sœur et les poses dans son dos. Elle est bloquée. Ne peux plus bougé.

Je renifle... une fois... deux fois... je pleure. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Elle commence a ce rendre compte de son comportement et de ce qu'elle fait quand je touche du bout des doigts mon visage. Des griffures. J'ai des putains de griffure sur le visage. Surtout sur la joue gauche.

\- **_Olivia..._**

Mon beau-frère avance d'un pas, je recule aussitôt.

\- **_j'étais venu pour avoir du soutien de ma famille... mais j'ai dû me tromper de porte._** Sanglotais-je.

Je fais signe a Gaspard de relâcher ma sœur avant de tourner les talons. J'attends à peine une minute ou deux avant que Gaspard me rejoigne dehors. Il tourne mon visage vers lui puis grimace.

\- **_Monsieur va avoir un sacré colère._**

\- **_Je sais. _**

\- **_Je vais vous soigner d'accord... pour éviter les rougeurs et les cicatrices._**

\- **_Gaspard, tu peux me conduire à Emmett ?_**

Il incline le visage avant d'ouvrir la voiture et de m'aider à entrer. Son soutient est sens faille. J'admire encore un peu plus Gaspard. Sur le chemin en direction des bureaux d'Emmett, je ne pense qu'à une chose... Faith en train de me griffer et de s'énerver car je me suis marier. Les larmes coulent encore une fois le long de mon visage. Gaspard me donne aussitôt un mouchoir.

\- **_merci._**

\- **_Avec plaisir. _**

Lorsqu'on arrive au parking de l'entreprise, je me sens petite et faible. Ce qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Dans le hall, quelques personnes se retournent dans ma direction. Gaspard se tend et regarde durement toutes les personnes qui pourraient porter sur moi un jugement. C'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur que je prends conscience ce qu'il ne va pas.

J'ai les joues rouges. A cause des griffures posées sur mes joues. J'ai du sang qui a commencé à perlé. Le reste de mon teint dorée par le soleil du weekend, mais je me sens pâlir. Mes cheveux sont entremêlés. Je dois avoir de sacré nœud. Ma chemise est froicer. Bref, rien ne vas.

\- **_Emmett va flipper un max !_** Fis-je craintivement.

Gaspard ne dit pas un mot mais son regard, que je croise dans le miroir, en dit long. Lorsqu'on sort de l'ascenseur on tombe nez à nez avec un groupe de personnes. Jasper fait partie du convoi. Il perd son sourire quand il m'aperçoive. Son regard se fait sévère, dure. Instinctivement, je me rapproche de Gaspard qui passe une main dans le bas de mon dos.

\- **_Nous cherchions monsieur McCarty._** Dit-il simplement.

\- **_En réunion._** Crache Jasper durement.

Gaspard arque un sourcil. Heureusement Chang arrive vers nous. Quand il croise mon regard et mon visage, il comprend tout de suite.

\- **_visiblement, ce n'est pas cookies qui as pu faire ça !_** Grogne-t-il en tirant mon visage meurtri vers le haut. **_Emmett va devenir dingue !_**

\- **_Je sais... je peux lui parler un instant ? C'est important._**

Chang incline le visage. Jasper semble un peu plus calme, mais il a les sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Visiblement, il ne m'apprécie guère ! Qu'est-ce qui a pu changer depuis la dernière fois ?

La secrétaire d'Emmett me regarde également avec mépris, mais je m'en fiche royalement. Elle doit m'en vouloir pour la dernière fois. Quand elle a servie d'exemple. M'en fiche.

Chang va donc chercher Emmett à sa réunion tandis que Gaspard me guide vers le coin pause de l'étage pour essayer de me donner meilleure mine avant l'arrivée du big-boss.

Il y a trois femmes assises autour d'une table lorsqu'on arrive. Elle discute normalement ce qui me rassure un peu. Gaspard m'installe sur une autre table et va récupérer une trousse de secours dans un placard. Il est en train de me nettoyer le visage avec un produit désinfectant sans alcool lorsqu'on entend des pas rapides, puis une voix charismatique dans le couloir. La seconde d'après Emmett entre dans la pièce le regard furieux. C'est pire quand il pose son regard sur moi. J'ai envie de m'enterrer vivante.

\- **_j'ai fait une erreur. Je n'aurai pas dû venir. _**Soufflais-je essayant de me relever.

Le corps d'Emmett est contre moi. Il me replace sur la table, me serrant fortement contre lui.

\- **_Je suis en colère mon ange... mais pas contre toi. Je te le jure !_**

\- **_Je sais. _**Sanglotais-je avant que les larmes ne coulent à nouveau.

On reste de longues minutes ainsi. J'entends les femmes partir et la porte qui se ferme. Quand je reprends contenance, je me rends compte qu'il ne reste que mon mari et moi dans la pièce.

\- **_ça va ?_**

\- **_Je crois._** Soufflais-je.

\- **_Bon dieu, moins de vingt-quatre heures que tu es ma femme et voici le résultat. _**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour éviter qu'il culpabilise.

\- **_Pourquoi Faith a fait un truc pareil ?_** Continua-t-il mâchoire contracté.

\- **_Aucune idée. _**Mentis-je à moitié.

Emmett n'aime pas ma réponse.

\- **_tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ?_** Risque-t-il me fixant amoureusement.

\- **_Oui. _**

\- **_Gaspard va aller chercher Cookies si tu veux._**

Je hoche négativement la tête.

\- **_il est assez désorienté par nos allé et venue... on va le laisser tranquillement a la maison._**

Il hoche la tête compréhensivement.

\- **_Allons dans mon bureau._**

*/*

J'ai passé ma journée ici. Entre le divan, le genou d'Emmett et le tapis de yoga que Gaspard m'a gentiment apporter. J'ai pu faire une très bonne séance d'étirement et d'exercice de souplesse sous le regard endiablé de mon époux. Il essayait de travailler avec beaucoup de difficulté. Personé était venu nous déranger. Sauf, sa secrétaire pour des points important. Gaspard pour le tapis et le repas de midi. Chang également pour une visite de courtoisie qui je pense n'en était pas vraiment une.

Aucunes autres personnes à ma grande surprise. Il était dix-huit heures, lorsqu'Anita entra d'un pas rapide dans le bureau. Elle semblait essoufflée comme si elle avait couru.

\- **_Monsieur ?_**

Emmett releva à tête.

\- **_Monsieur, il y a des journalistes._**

Je vois l'expression d'Emmett devenir dur. Froide.

\- **_Personne ne doit entrer dans l'immeuble._**

\- **_Monsieur Chang a déjà pris des mesures de sécurité, mais... ils sont assez nombreux_**.

\- **_Tout ira bien, Anita. Vous pouvez prendre votre soirée._**

Sa secrétaire est prête à partir quand elle revient sur ses pas. Je peux voir son cerveau en surcharge.

\- **_euh... monsieur ?_**

\- **_Anita, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur._**

\- **_Je sais... je suis désolé... je voulais juste... _**

La secrétaire d'Emmett ne sait pas comment dire les choses. Ce qui me semble être une première. Elle se racle la gorge, puis grogne.

\- **_d'accord, voilà... je voulais vous féliciter. Pour votre... mariage !_**

Emmett ouvre la bouche. Puis, la referme. Anita fronce les sourcils, dansant d'un pied à un autre.

\- **_merci Anita !_** Souffle-t-il avant de sourire. **_Euh... comment l'avez-vous su ?_**

Elle fait un geste vers son alliance. Je souris grandement en les regardants faires tous les deux.

\- **_d'accord. Bien vue !_**

Emmett semble soulagé et plus détendue pour le coup. Sa secrétaire se tourne vers moi et je souris doucement.

\- **_Félicitations, Mmadame McCarty._**

\- **_Olivia suffira Anita._** Rigolais-je. **_Et merci !_**

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- **_autre chose ?_** Souffle Emmett.

\- **_La photo officielle de votre mariage fait le tour d'internet. J'ai eu de nombreux message pour vous depuis la dernière heure. _**

J'en reste sans voix. Emmett pour sa part a les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **_euh... les journalises ont trouvé la photo sur le site d'Haïti !_** Dit-elle devant notre incompréhension.

Emmett fait tomber son front contre le bureau dans un bruit sourd.

\- **_merde, Emmett._** Soufflais-je accourant vers lui.

Je passe le plat de ma main sur son front, aucune marque, ou égratignure.

\- **_tu es dingue ou quoi ?_** M'étranglais-je.

\- **_Il devait attendre deux semaines._**

\- **_Je sais... mais nous ne pouvons rien y changer. _**

Emmett ferme les yeux. Il semble énervé. Sur les nerfs. Lorsque je tourne le visage vers Anita, elle a déjà quitté le bureau. Elle revient une seconde plus tard avec différentes feuilles de papiers. Avec différentes couleurs et tailles.

\- **_vos messages. Bonne soirée._**

Une fois la secrétaire partie, je m'empresse d'aller récupérer la dite photo sur le site internet. Il me faut quelques minutes avant de la trouver.

\- **_comme dans mon souvenir,_** murmure Emmett. **_Magnifique !_**

Je rougie un peu avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- **_tu es très beau aussi._**

Il sourit également.

\- **_tout le monde va être au courant alors ?_** Questionnais-je craintivement.

\- **_Oui. Mais nous le savions plus ou moins. _**

\- **_J'avais juste envie de le dire moi-même à mes parents. Mais Faith a dû s'en charger. _**

\- **_Je voulais garder le secret pour profiter de toi un peu … mais nous n'allons pas avoir ce luxe, Olivia. Je suis désolé !_**

Je souris un peu avant de l'embrasser.

\- **_le principal c'est qu'on soit heureux._**

\- **_Et marié !_** Renchéri Emmett me faisant rire.

\- **_Oui. Et marié !_**


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

je suis désolé pour l'attente.

j'ai dû faire face à des difficultés de couple. ce qui m'a empêcher de me concentrer sur mes écrits.

Bonne lecture.

Sabrina

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

J'avais dormi durant presque toute la matinée. Un vraie exploit. Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, j'avais pris une longue douche. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvai à choisir des vêtements quand Emmett rentra.

_**-Olivia ?**_

_** -Ici.**_ Criais-je légèrement.

Emmett fut deux secondes plus tard, près de moi.

_**-Bonjour, madame McCarty. **_

Je souris de toutes mes dents en me jetant à son cou. Évidement, Emmett me réceptionna sans véritable difficulté. Le baisé qu'il me donna me rendit toute chose. Et une petite boule de plaisir commencé à grandir dans mon bas ventre.

_**-Tu va bien ? **_S'inquiéta-t-il ensuite en touchant les griffures sur mon visage.

_**-Oui. J'ai plus mal. Mais, je vais devoir cacher le tout avec du fond de teint. **_

_**-Tu veux que je fasse venir des experts ?**_ Souffle-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon épaule nu.

_**-Non. Je devrai m'en sortir. **_

Emmett fini par me laissait choisir moi-même les vêtements que je voulais porté, après avoir essayé durant une dizaine de minutes. J'avais opté pour une combinaison pantalon noir avec le haut en « v ». le tout en manche courte. Pour les chaussures, des jolies escarpins Jimmy Choo rouge, pour donné un peu de couleur. Les talons d'environs huit centimètres. Évidement, j'assortis ma pochette à la couleur des chaussures. Un rapide détour par la salle de bain pour cacher les marques faites par ma sœur avant de rejoindre Emmett dans le salon.

Il est littéralement bouche bée devant moi, le téléphone collé à son oreille.

_**-Euh... d'accord... je vous rappel en fin d'après-midi... Merci !**_

Emmett raccroche puis tant la main vers moi après que j'ai eu l'idée de tourné sur moi-même.

_**-Tu es magnifique, mon amour.**_

_**-Merci. Tu es très élégant Emmett.**_

Il avait revêtis un jean, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une veste de costume qui le mettait, comme toujours, parfaitement en valeur.

_**-Tu es prête à partir ?**_

A ce moment là, Cookies se glissa entre nos jambes et miaula à en perdre la voix. Emmett et moi, on s'accroupit au même instant pour venir le caresser. Ce qui nous fit sourire.

_**-Ah... ce petit démon arrive à nous faire tourner en bourrique. **_Soupira-t-il. Et ce n'est qu'un chaton.

Je souris malgré moi grandement.

_**-Quand je pense que tu n'en voulait pas ! **_Rigolais-je.

_**-Ouais... ben pense-y. **_

_**-A quoi ? **_Rigolais-je quand on se releva.

Emmett attrapa ma main et me guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

_**-pense à ce que tu vient de dire quand je te demanderai de me faire un enfant...**_ dit-il fièrement. _**Tu n'en voudra pas au début... comme maintenant, et ensuite... tu en sera totalement gaga !**_

Je reste bouche bée par sa tirade. Emmett me regard du coin de l'œil durant toute la descente dans l'ascenseur. Finalement, je repris vie quand les portes s'ouvrit.

_**-tu veux des enfants ?**_

_**-Oui**_. Dit-il en nous faisant sortir de l'ascenseur. _**Pas toi ?**_ S'étonne-t-il à moitié.

_**-si... mais pas tout de suite. **_

_**-Évidement.**_ Souffle-t-il en roulant des yeux. N_**ous sommes juste marié. Laisse moi profiter de madame McCarty quelques mois et ensuite on en reparlera.**_

Quelques mois ? J'avais mentalement pensé à quelques années. J'allais gentiment me le garder pour le moment. Emmett décida de prendre la Jepp, ce qui était parfait. J'adorai cette voiture. Son ordinateur intelligent nous informa le lieu ou la fréquentation était la plus base ce soir.

_**-pourquoi veut-tu aller dans ton club ou y a le moins de monde ?**_ Risquais-je alors que nous roulions déjà en direction du restaurant.

_**-La principale raison c'est pour notre tranquillité. **_

_**-Et ?**_ Risquai-je.

_**-Le bissness. **_Scande-t-il naturellement. _**Si je me montre dans ce restaurant, le trois quart de la ville va le savoir. Demain, il fera salle comble. **_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Ma popularité, trésor. **_

Je le regarde comme s'il avait un troisième œil. Ce qui le fait pouffer de rire.

_**-et au niveau des chevilles ?**_

_**-Je ne rigole pas, Olivia. Demain mon restaurant fera salle comble. **_

_**-Juste parce qu'on y va ce soir ?**_

_**-Oui. Je suis un homme d'influence ! **_

J'avais hâte d'être à demain pour savoir s'il avait raison. Une petite voix me disait que c'était fortement possible.

Une fois au restaurant, le personnel se présenta un à un à Emmett tous avec un grand sourire. Emmett avait de surcroît un petit mot pour tous. Quelques serveuses le reluquaient grandement, mais avec discrétion. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. Moi même j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire de même. La seule différence c'est que j'étais la femme d'Emmett à présent.

_**-Monsieur McCarty, votre table est prête.**_ Souffla le directeur en s'inclinant presque.

_**-Toujours aussi soigneux monsieur Silman. **_

Il eu un petite sourire avant de nous guider à la dite table. J'aimais beaucoup le restaurant et son style. Typiquement Anglais. C'était un petit cocon de bien être. Et je me sentais tout à fait à mon aise.

_**-ça te plaît ? **_Risqua Emmett en me fixant tendrement.

_**-J'adore totalement. C'est Anglais non ? **_

_**-Oui. Avec des petites notes Irlandaises et Écossaises. **_M'explique-t-il.

_**-Comment as tu eu cette idée ?**_

_**\- Après un voyage en Angleterre profonde. Je suis tombé sur un restaurant presque identique à celui-ci. J'ai tellement aimé que j'ai voulu le ramener chez moi pour me souvenir de ses bons moment dès que je le voulais. **_

_**\- C'est une très bonne idée. **_

Il m'administre un clin d'œil, puis reporte son attention sur le serveur qui apporte une carte. Emmett l'interromps aussitôt.

_**\- Deux martinis blanc. Avec glaçon.**_

Je souris aussitôt pour le remercier. Emmett me parle alors de sa journée. Assez difficile. Il a d'ailleurs bientôt un voyage à faire en Allemagne. Il me propose de venir. Ayant aucune contrainte de travail : j'accepte ! Ce qui le surprend, mais il préfère me faire les yeux doux plutôt que de le dire à voix haute. Je lui explique par la suite, que je vais chercher un nouveau travail dès notre retour. Il devient aussitôt bougon.

_**-pourquoi veut tu toujours travailler pour les autres ?**_

Je le regarde perplexe.

_**-tu es capable de t'occuper d'une entreprise, Olivia.**_

_**-Oh, que non ! **_Grimaçais-je.

_**-Avec de l'aide et de l'ambition on peut tout faire. Et je me charge de l'aide... ne reste plus qu'à trouver le projet pour déclencher ton désir de créer. **_

Emmett c'est comment me parler et comment me faire comprendre certaine chose.

_**-il faut de l'argent pour créer une société.**_ Lui rappelais-je.

Il arque aussitôt un sourcil, puis je vois sa mâchoire se durcir.

_**-L'argent n'est plus un problème pour nous, mon ange. Tu es ma femme !**_

Je baisse aussitôt le regard, coupable.

_**-désolé... J'ai tendance à oublié que tu as de l'argent.**_

_**-Que nous avons de l'argent.**_

Je hoche la tête tout en détournant le regard. Je n'aime pas me mettre Emmett à dos. Encore moins lui faire du mal. Et c'est ce que font mes mots.

_**-Olivia, arrête de faire cette tête. Je ne voulais pas être si froid. **_Bredouille-t-il en attrapant ma main par dessus la table.

_**-Je sais... j'ai juste pas l'habitude. **_

Emmett me sourit doucement, avant de perdre son sourire. Il fixe un point derrière moi durement.

_**-Ma puce, je veux que tu reste calme quoi qu'il arrive d'accord ?**_

Je fronce les sourcils avant de me tourner pour voir ce qui met Emmett dans cet état ? Évidement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Benjamin et Juliette. Mon ancien petit ami et mon ancienne meilleure amie. Ils étaient ensemble. En public et mains dans la mains. Étrangement, je ne ressenti pas grand chose. Juste de la peine d'avoir perdu deux personnes cher à mon cœur. Surtout Juliette qui savait toute ma vie. Dans les moindres détails et vise versa.

_**-Tu veux que je les envoies dans un autre restaurant ? **_Souffle Emmett en attrapant ma main pour la caresser.

_**-Non**_. Murmurais-je tandis que le serveur les placés à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. _**Je me fiche de les savoirs ici !**_

_**-Vraiment, **_risqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

_**-Oui. Ils sont mon passé et tu es mon présent.**_

_**-Et ton futur ! **_Me rappela-t-il, en caressant ma bague du bout des doigts.

Je lui sourit grandement avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. C'est là que décide de venir nous voir le responsable des lieux.

_**-ils vous faut autre chose ?**_

Emmett me regarde avec une petite moue au visage.

_**-la carte des desserts ! **_Risquais-je.

Il me tire la langue avant de renoncer.

_**-sérieux ? Pas de dessert ?**_ M'étranglais-je tandis qu'il se levait.

_**-Si, mais je le prendrai à la maison... et dans notre lit ! **_Souffle-t-il mielleux en attrapant ma main.

Je rougis aussitôt tandis que le responsable fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

_**-j'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite !**_ Bredouillais-je. _**On pourrait aller faire un tour.**_

Emmett me regarde du coin de l'œil, dans le hall. Évidement, nous sommes sous le regard de tous les clients. Dont Ben et Juliette. Heureusement, je leur tourne le dos.

_**-hum... j'ai donné la soirée à Gaspard. Je n'aime pas sortir sans garde, Olivia.**_

_**-Et ?**_

Emmett arrête de parler et fixe la personne qui vient de nous rejoindre. J'avoue que sur ce coupje suis bouche bée par son culot. Mon ex-meilleure amie Juliette qui vient naturellement s'entretenir avec moi. Aucune fierté cette fille ou quoi ?

_**-Olivia !**_

Je regarde Emmett prête à partir.

_**-Olivia, s'il te plaît... laisse moi te parler une minute.**_

Emmett est prêt à venir s'interposer entre nous au moindre mouvement suspect de Juliette. Et je peux que le comprendre. Le responsable n'est pas loin non plus. Ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment.

_**-je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis en soirée.**_

_**-Ouais... **_marmonne-t-elle en regardant Emmett. _**Ton petit ami pourrait attendre un peu. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. **_

Emmett ouvre la bouche, mais ma main sur son torse l'arrête net. Benjamin a quelques pas de nous, nous regarde presque désespérer.

_**-Tu fait erreur Juliette. Emmett n'est pas pas mon petit ami, mais mon mari !**_

Pour prouver mes dirent, je lève la main pour lui montrer mon alliance. Juliette recule d'un demie pas, comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle. Ou qu'elle avait peur d'en avoir une.

_**-tu... tu es mariée ? **_Bredouille-t-elle.

_**-Oui. Depuis quelques jours ! **_

_**-Vous devriez lire les journaux, nous faisons toutes les premières pages.**_ S'amuse aussitôt Emmett, en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.

Il passe par la suite son bras libre autour de ma taille, regardant Juliette, puis Benjamin qui nous a rejoint.

_**-vous êtes vraiment marié ?**_

_**-Oui. Nous le sommes ! **_Crachais-je devant le regard blessé qu'il m'offrait. _**A ce que je sache,**_ j_**e ne vous demande pas votre avis. Encore moins votre bénédiction. **_

_**-Écoute, Olivia je sais qu'on a mal agi mais...**_

_**-mal agir ?**_ Rigolais-je. _**Bon dieu vous avez eu des relations sexuels sous mon toit et sûrement dans mon lit durant plusieurs mois ou années... alors le mal agir est un peu plus que ça !**_ Pestais-je.

Emmett resserra son étreinte et m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me détendis dans la seconde.

_**-désolé, j'ai perdu le contrôle.**_

_**-Pas de souci, mon ange... mais évite de trop t'énerve. **_

Je l'embrasse à mon tour sur la joue, avant de pointer du doigt Juliette.

_**-Je n'ai plus rien à te dire et je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi... comme à toi. **_Sifflais-je en direction de Benjamin. V_**ous m'avez trompé et humilié, hors de questions de vous laissez envahir ma nouvelle vie. **_

_**-Ouais... tu parle d'une nouvelle vie ! **_Ricana mauvais Ben.

Emmett s'avança aussitôt et mon ex petit ami recula craintivement.

_**-ne pousse pas, petit malin. Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect. Tu as perdu ta chance avec la femme qui partage ma vie. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Et si tu n'es pas satisfait, je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières. **_

_**-Emmett ! **_Chuchotais-je en m'interposant entre eux. _**Croit moi, il n'en vaut absolument pas la peine. Et pour tout te dire, il n'a pas grand chose dans le pantalon. **_

A ma grande surprise, j'entendis plusieurs personnes ricanait doucement. Ouais, je venais clairement de dire que Benjamin en avait une petite et je me sentais super bien de l'avoir fait.

Horrifié, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ou faire. Emmett se tourna vers le responsable tout sourire.

_**-La note de monsieur est pour le restaurant.**_

_**-Êtes vous sur monsieur McCarty ?**_ Risqua le responsable.

_**-Plus que jamais. **_Ricana-t-il. _**Et j'offre les consommations aux clients pour le désagrément. **_

Le responsable sourit grandement.

_**-Bien. Madame Cullen se fut un très grand plaisir de vous avoir à manger ce soir et surtout de vous avoir rencontrer.**_

_**-De même.**_ Fis-je le rouge aux joues.

_**-J'espère que nous auront le plaisir de nous revoir ?**_

_**-Oui.**_ Nous coupa Emmett. _**Je voulais vous en parler, mais nous repasseront dans la semaine. Je veux montrer à Olivia tout ce que nous possédons et je souhaite connaître son avis sur mes différents restaurants. Celui-ci est un de mes coups de cœur alors...**_

_**-Très bien. Je vais me mettre en relation avec votre secrétaire, monsieur McCarty.**_

_**-A bientôt.**_ Scande-t-il avant de nous faire sortir du restaurant.

Juliette et Benjamin était immobile dans le hall, totalement bouche bée. Je pouvais le croire car j'étais un peu dans cet état.

*/*

_**-Tu ne tient même plus sur tes jambes. **_Rigola à moitié Emmett alors que nous sortions de la voiture.

J'avais passé une soirée formidable. Après le restaurant nous étions allé dans un de ses bars. Puis dans un autre. Finalement, nous étions rentrer à trois heures du matin. Enfin... pas tout à fait rentrer. Nous étions encore dans le parking de notre immeuble.

_**-Olivia ?**_

Je tourne le visage vers Emmett. Il a les yeux pétillants de malice. Je souris aussitôt.

_**-oui, mon amour ?**_

_**-Tu m'aime ?**_

_**-Oui. Plus que tout au monde.**_ Fis-je un grand sourire idiot sur le visage.

L'alcool n'aidait pas dans mon raisonnement et ma façon de me comporter. Emmett rigole avant de planter un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me sert fort contre lui. Mes jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches sans que je réfléchisse.

_**-tu as beaucoup bu.**_ Murmure Emmett contre mes lèvres. _**Je pourrais te poser pleins de questions et voir les réponses.**_

J'ai absolument rien à te cacher. Fis-je en clignant des yeux d'affilé.

Emmett fait semblant de réfléchir et pose une premier question quand nous entrons dans l'ascenseur.

_**-combien d'amant à tu déjà eu ?**_

J'arrête aussitôt de l'embrasser dans le cou et le regarde surprise.

_**-mes amants ?**_

_**-Oui. **_Bredouille-t-il. _**Comment d'amant sexuel, Olivia.**_

_**-Euh... Benjamin et toi ?**_ Grimaçais-je.

Il semble surprit par ma réplique.

_**-deux ?**_

J'hoche la tête.

_**-et toi ?**_

Ma question est parti avant même que je ne réfléchisse. Je ne veux pas savoir comment de femme il a mise dans son lit. Non. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir.

_**-euh... bébé, tu ne veux pas savoir. **_Murmure-t-il tristement.

_**-Non. Je ne veux pas savoir. **_Fis-je en descendant de mon perchoir.

Il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et me force à rester immobile face à lui.

_**-j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie et je le regrette aujourd'hui, Olivia. Je te supplie de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. Je le vie déjà assez mal.**_

Son angoisse et ses craintes me retourne l'estomac.

_**-Je ne t'en veux pas...**_

_**-vraiment ?**_

Je souris doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Emmett ne pose plus aucune questions et il m'aide à prendre une douche avec tendresse avant de me mettre au lit. Cookies se fait un malin plaisir de venir se blottir à nos pieds.

_**-Je t'aime Olivia et rien au monde ne pourra me séparer de toi.**_

_**-Je t'aime Emmett. **_

Se fut mes derniers paroles avant que le marchant de sable passe au dessus de moi.

*/*

je m'étais réveille avec un mal de tête incroyable. Et surtout un mal au niveau du bas ventre. Du côté droit uniquement. J'avais trouvé sur la table de nuit un verre avec des cachets. J'avais pas hésiter à en prendre deux. Par la suite, je m'étais traîner sous le jet d'eau chaud de la douche et j'ai dû y rester une bonne heure. Finalement, j'avais rejoint la cuisine vêtu d'un jean et d'un débardeur. La fabuleuse cuisinière me regarda avec attendrissement et compassion.

_**-Monsieur McCarty m'as prévenu de votre soirée. Installez vous à table, je m'occupe du reste.**_

_**-Vous êtes un ange**_. Soupirais-je en allant me vautré sur la première chaise à ma porter.

Gwladys me fit un repas digne des plus grands restaurant. A ma grande surprise, je dévorais tout ce matin. Ou du moins ce midi. Gwladys resta avec moi tout ce temps. Elle était en train de tricoter de la laine blanche, beige, noir et orange.

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **_Me renseignais-je en repoussant mon assiette vide.

Elle releva le visage un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_**-une couverture.**_

_**-Elle est petite. **_Rigolais-je.

_**-C'est pour enfant ! **_M'apprit-elle en soulevant les épaules.

Cette fois, je fronce les sourcils, ce qui me fait presque mal à la tête.

_**-Pourquoi fait vous une couverture pour enfant ?**_

Madame Gwladys haussa les épaules sans me regarder.

_**-Et pourquoi pas ? **_S'amusa-t-elle finalement.

Ouais... c'était étrange comme réponse. Surtout que j'employai cette formule quand je voulais pour ma part me sortir d'une discussion. Très bien. Je n'allais pas insister même si ça me démanger grandement. De plus, ma douleur au bas ventre n'avait pas stopper. Malgré les deux cachets. J'avais besoin de bouger. Même si c'était douloureux.

_**-Je vais aller faire un tour.**_ Fis-je par la suite. _**J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.**_

Gwladys me regarda inquiète.

_**-Vous êtes sur ? Les garçons ne sont pas encore rentré.**_

_**-Gaspard et **__**Chuang**__**?**_ Questionnais-je.

_**-Oui.**_ Répondit-elle en hochant la tête vivement.

_**-Je vais juste marcher Gwladys. Que peu-t-il m'arriver de grave ?**_

Elle ne dit mot, mais sembla chercher une solution.

_**-Je... je pourrais vous accompagner. Au cas ou !**_ Dit-elle peu sur d'elle.

Je lui souris doucement.

_**-Oui. Si vous y tenez vraiment.**_

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Mon téléphone vibra une première fois. Puis encore et encore. J'étais en conférence visio avec un client Japonnais. T-Jay et Jasper me lançait des regards meurtrier, alors j'avais dû mettre mon téléphone hors réseau. La réunion dura pas loin d'une heure. Nous venions de gagner un gros contrat, qui allé nous apporter quelques milliers d'euros supplémentaire.

_**-Bien... on va fêter ça ?**_ S'enquit T-Jay en tapant fortement dans ses mains.

Je roule des yeux tout en remettant la connexion à mon téléphone. Jasper est déjà dans le couloir quand je vois l'expression de son visage devenir lugubre. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu Jasper devenir blanc aussi rapidement. Le portable entre mes mains vibre plusieurs fois.

J'ai des centaines d'appels et des centaines de messages en attende.

_**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_ Fit- T-Jay aussi surprit que moi par la situation.

Je suis prêt à écouter un des messages quand ma secrétaire déboule face à moi.

_**-Monsieur, vous devez vous rentre à l'hôpital du centre.**_

Mon monde bascule dans une fraction de seconde.

_**-Qui ?**_ Dis-je d'une voix d'outre bombe.

_**-C'est Olivia, monsieur.**_ Murmure-t-elle.

Cette fois c'est sur, mon monde vient de basculer dans les ténèbres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**voici un nouveau chapitre... je vous rappel que cette histoire comportera 20 chapitres!**

**:)**

**et que je vais surement faire un 3ème et dernier tomes pour UN PATRON BEAU COMME UN DIEU **

**avec l'histoire de Jasper :) EVIDEMENT ! **

**je vous laisse avec ce chapitre. **

**bonne lecture à très vite.**

**Sabrina**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Je n'étais absolument pas en état pour conduire. Jasper c'était proposer dans la seconde. En fait, il c'était imposer de lui-même, sans dire un mot. Nous étions dans sa voiture et il roulait vite. Un peu trop à mon goût. J'avais voulu plusieurs fois lui dire de ralentir. Que nous allions avoir un accident, mais rien ne franchissait mes lèvres. J'étais comme inconscient dans mon propre corps.

J'imaginais des centaines de scénarios dans mon esprit. Certains plus tordu que d'autre. J'avais peur. Horriblement peur. Ma gorge était nouée. Mon vendre avait un nœud qui me tordait les entrailles. Si un malheur arrivait à Olivia, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Et si par malheur, elle devait me quitter d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pourrais pas y faire face. Pas après avoir perdu mon jeune frère. J'en avais plus qu'assez de perdre des membres de mon entourage. Des membres de ma famille.

\- **_Arrête Emmett. _**Grogna Jasper brutalement.

Mon visage bascula vers lui. Montrant presque les dents.

\- **_Je sais ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête et je te demande d'arrêter. Olivia..._**

\- **_Ne parle pas d'elle._** M'irritais-je.

Jasper tiqua dangereusement et il ralenti un peu. Enfin.

\- **_Quoi ?_**

\- **_Ne parle pas de ma femme ! _**Crachais-je. **_Pas après tous les choses infectes que tu as dits sur elle. _**

\- **_Je... je suis désolé pour ça, Emmett. Vraiment. _**

Je bascule mon visage vers la fenêtre du véhicule. J'espère qu'il arrêtera de parler, mais il continue.

\- **_On a _****_mal_****_ agi... mais on se faisait beaucoup de souci pour toi. Nous voulions te protéger. _**

Je ris malgré moi. Un son qui sonne faux et qui est même dangereux.

\- **_Me protéger de mon propre bonheur ?_**

Jasper ne dit mots. De toute façon nous sommes arrivés à destination. Je sors du véhicule dès qu'il coupé le monteur et me précipite à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. La première infirmière fut la cible de ma « crise » importante de « Je cherche Madame McCarty. Olivia McCarty. ». Finalement, c'est Jasper qui prit les choses en main et on se trouva rapidement devant la chambre de ma femme. Cependant, j'étais incapable d'entrée. C'est là que j'entendis des voix provenant de l'intérieur.

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Mes parents étaient assis de part et d'autre de mon lit. Ma mère essayait d'attirer mon attention, mais je jouais les sourdes oreilles. Elle me disait la même chose. Encore et encore.

\- **_Ma puce, je sais que tu aimes Emmett. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas épousé. Mais, réfléchit je t'en prie._**

\- **_Nous sommes mariés, maman. Je ne veux réfléchir à rien._** Soufflais-je encore déçu de son discours.

\- **_Ma puce, tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne peux pas t'être marié. _**

\- **_Si. je l'aime et nous sommes mariés._**

\- **_Tu fais ça pour punir Benjamin ? _**

\- **_Non._** M'offusquais-je en grimaçant sous la douleur de mon bas ventre. **_Bon dieu, comment peut-tu penser une chose pareille ? Benjamin est mon futur. Emmett est tout le reste. _**

\- **_Maman, arrête tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas changer d'avis._** Rouspéta Faith assise de l'autre côté de la chambre.

Elle m'irritait toute les deux. Vraiment beaucoup. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, qu'Emmett arrive. Et vite. Le téléphone entre les mains, j'attendais qu'il me rappel. Impatiente d'entendre sa voix. De le voir aussi. Mais rien. Mes sourcils se fronçaient. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

\- **_Il ne rappel pas. Tu n'as aucune nouvelle de lui, alors que tu essaie depuis une bonne heure._**

\- **_Il doit être occupé. Il à un travail tu sais. _**

\- **_Un travail ?_** Rigola ma mère acerbe. **_Tu sais vraiment comment il est devenu Millionnaire Olivia ? Ce n'est sûrement pas dans la légalité._**

\- **_Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?_** M'étranglais-je. **_Emmett a vécu toute sa vie pour son travail et le bénéfice que cela peut lui apporter pour son futur. Pour les générations après lui. Tu crois vraiment qu'il irait risquer tout ceci en étant un escroc ou je ne sais quoi ?_**

Ma mère ne dit mot et se contenta de croiser les bras, furieuse devant elle.

\- **_d'abord, je pensais que tu appréciais Emmett ? Quand cela a-t-il changé ?_** M'étonnais-je.

Elle jeta un regard vers mon père qui était toujours silencieux.

\- **_quand tu es revenu marié après un week-end hors de la ville. _**Siffla ma mère.

\- **_Et depuis quand c'est interdit par la loi ? _**Bougonnais-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois.

\- **_ma puce, _**chuchota mon père en se penchant vers moi. **_Ta mère et ta sœur sont juste déçues de n'avoir pas été mise au courant de la situation et d'avoir lu des tas de choses sur toi._**

\- **_En plus de ne pas avoir été invité !_** Enragea Faith toujours sur son fauteuil.

\- **_Ce n'était pas prémédité._** Fis-je pour la centième fois. **_Vous m'écoutez quand je parle ou quoi ?_**

\- **_Pas toi, Olivia. _**Reprit ma mère.**_ C'est cet homme que tu appel mari maintenant qui a réussi à t'avoir. Et le pire c'est que tu n'as rien vu. _**

J'en avais assez. Je devais arrêter de discuter avec eux. Et surtout, je voulais savoir pourquoi Emmett n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

J'étais abasourdi par ce qui se passait derrière cette porte. Olivia, mon Olivia, la femme que j'aime seule contre tous. Seule contre les membres de sa famille, qui ne me porte pas dans leur cœur. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je ne m'étais douté de rien. Olivia n'avait pas abordé le sujet et n'allait visiblement rien me dire. Elle avait sa famille à dos. Par ma faute. Et elle n'allait rien me dire. Cela me fit comprendre qu'elle tenait vraiment à moi et qu'elle avait peur de me blesser.

Jasper à mes côtés semblait sous le choc aussi. Sûrement, car Olivia tenait tête à ses parents et a sa sœur. Que son discours été cohérent avec celui d'une femme amoureuse et marié. Et qu'elle me défendait bec et ongles.

\- **_ah... merde, je crois que..._**

Le cri de douleur de la femme qui partage ma vie, me ramena brutalement dans le présent. Je pousse la porte un peu trop fort et essaie de la retenir avant qu'elle ne claque sur le mur. Trop tard. Je grimace aussitôt.

\- **_Désolé ! _**Bredouillais-je mal à l'aise pour le coup.

Ma femme me sourit doucement, une expression rassurée sur le visage. Je m'en voulais aussitôt. J'avance jusqu'à elle du côté ou se tient son père, qui recule prestement, et embrasse ma femme avec douceur. J'ignore les regards étonnés et limite gêné de sa famille.

\- **_Je suis désolé, mon amour. J'avais éteint mon portable, durant une conférence audiovisuel. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je te le jure !_**

\- **_Calme-toi Emmett. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _**

Elle me sourit doucement, mais je pouvais lire aussi de la souffrance.

\- **_qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un lit d'hôpital, Olivia ?_** Chuchotais-je le cœur lourd.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux de surprise.

\- **_Gaspard et Chuang ne t'ont rien dit ?_**

\- **_Non. Ma secrétaire m'as informé de ta présence ici. Jasper m'a tout de suite amené. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à l'un ou l'autre_**.

Olivia est stupéfaite. Le reste de la famille aussi.

\- **_Gaspard et partie avec _****_madame Gwladys à l'appartement pour m'apporter des effets personnels et des vêtements propres. Chuang devait aller à ton travail pour t'informer de la nouvelle._**

\- **_Olivia... arrête de tourner en rond. _**Bougonnais-je en attrapant son visage entre mes mains.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je détestais ça.

\- **_je fais une crise d'appendicite !_**

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Emmett cligne des yeux plusieurs fois hébète. En fait, il semble déconnecté. Ses mains sur mon visage sont plus moles. D'ailleurs, elle glisse de mon visage pour se poser sur mon torse pas loin de ma poitrine ce qui me fait rougir un peu. Ma mère s'en rend compte et détourne le regard.

\- **_Emmett ? _**Murmurais-je.

\- **_Tu allais bien quand je suis partie ce matin. _**Dit-il d'une voix blanche en se levant du lit.

Il semblait tout à coup en colère.

\- **_tu allais bien ce matin. Tu dormais... tu allais bien !_**

Emmett n'arrêtait pas de répéter encore et encore cette phrase.

\- **_Emmett ? Arrête._** Dis-je craintivement en le voyant faire quelques pas entre mon lit et mon père.

\- **_Quand je suis partie tu dormais... tout était sous contrôle ! _**

\- **_Jasper fait quelques choses. _**Murmurais-je incapable de boucher du lit.

Jasper alla aussitôt se poster face à son ami. Il l'attrapa brutalement par le col de sa chemise et le força à se tourner vers moi. J'en avais mal dans tout le corps de les voir ainsi. De voir Emmett aussi mal.

\- **_ouvre les yeux, Emmett. _**Cria pratiquement Jasper. **_Elle est vivante. Elle va bien._**

\- **_Elle allait bien. _**Fit Emmett clignant des yeux perdu.

\- **_Elle va bien. _**Articula Jasper durement. **_Olivia est vivante. Olivia va bien et elle t'aime !_**

Je hoche la tête plusieurs fois rapidement pour prouver ses dires.

\- **_elle a mal. _**Sanglota presque Emmett à m'en fendre le cœur.

\- **_L'intervention à lieu dans une heure_**. Soufflais-je les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais de plus en plus mal. Malgré les cachets souffre-douleur. Ce qui n'était pas simple. Emmett sembla être de nouveau lui-même. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- **_une intervention ? _**S'étrangla-t-il tandis qu'il se dégager sèchement des mains de Jasper.

Ce dernier, ne sembla pas le moins du monde offusqué et m'envoya un petit clin d'œil qui me mit mal à l'aise. Est-ce la même personne qui avait gentiment critiqué ma personne depuis notre retour d'Haïti ?

\- **_oui. Dans une heure._**

\- **_Qui est le médecin qui t'opère ? _**

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Les autres non plus.

\- **_OK. Je m'occupe de tout ça, bébé. Je reviens vite promis !_**

Emmett m'embrassa sur le front rapidement et sorti de la chambre son téléphone déjà à l'oreille. Étrangement, on souffla tous de soulagement quand il sorti. Moi et Jasper y comprit.

\- **_bon..._** murmura-t-il.**_ Je vais le surveiller et veiller à ce que les infirmières restent à bonne distance._**

\- **_Je ne m'en fais pas._** Souris-je doucement.

\- **_Oh, je ne parle pas pour Emmett._** Rigola-t-il. **_Il peut être un vrai connard quand les personnes qu'il aime sont en difficulté. Et toi_**, continua-t-il en me pointant du doigt, **_tu es tout en haut de sa liste des « intouchables ». _**

Je grimace aussitôt ce qui le fait rire. Il sort de ma chambre presque en sifflotant. Bon dieu, qui sait ce type ?

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Cela faisait tout juste vingt minutes que ma femme était parti pour son opération. Je me rongeais les ongles, comme jamais encore. Nous étions tous dans la chambre, à attendre son retour. Ses parents, sa sœur et son mari, qui nous avait rejoints depuis peu d'un côté. Jasper, Gaspard, madame Gwladys et moi d'un autre. Chuang était chargé d'aller acheter des fleurs pour sa chambre et deux, trois douceur. Je refusais qu'Olivia est une chambre impersonnel et sans vie. J'avais vécu ça avec mon frère et j'en avais de très mauvais souvenir. Chuang revient avec mon téléphone dans les mains une bonne heure après son départ. Son regard en dit long.

\- **_votre mère, monsieur._**

Je souffle un grand coup, me fait même craquer la nuque et les doigts sous les regards surprit avant d'attraper le téléphone.

\- **_Comment tu es au courant? _**Demandais-je sans préambule.

\- **_Bonjour à toi aussi, mon fils._** Soupire-t-elle tristement.

Je me masse la nuque en posant mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je suis à moitié plier sur une chaise espérant que ma conversation soit un minimum respecté.

\- **_Bonjour, maman._** Chuchotais-je pratiquement.

\- **_Elle va bien ?_** S'inquiéta-t-elle par la suite.

\- **_Elle est en salle d'opération. _**

\- **_D'accord. Ton père est en train de regarder pour vols. Nous pourrions sûrement prendre l'avion ce soir. _**

Je suis littéralement sous le choc. Ma mère dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle attend silencieusement à l'autre bout. Finalement, j'arrive à articuler deux trois mots.

\- **_vous _****_allez_****_venir_****_ ?_**

\- **_Évidemment, Emmett !_** Tranche-t-elle comme si c'était une insulte.

J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- **_Pourquoi ? _**

\- **_C'est ta femme. Olivia est notre famille maintenant. _**

Cette fois, c'est trop pour moi. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Jasper qui est à côté de moi se tend à l'extrême. J'ai peur de me tourner vers lui, alors je penche un peu plus la tête vers le bas.

\- **_Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, maman. _**

\- **_Elle va s'en tirer, Emmett. C'est une crise d'appendicite. Tu en as fait une petite. Rappel toi._**

Je hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

\- **_et la prochaine fois ? Elle allait bien ce matin... si la prochaine fois, c'est autre chose... si..._**

\- **_arrête immédiatement. _**

Sa voix à était si forte et si dure que je grimace et recule l'appareille de mon oreille. Jasper siffle entre ses dents ce qui m'indique qu'il entend parfaitement la conversation. Comme tous d'ailleurs.

\- **_Arrête Emmett._** Grogna ma mère tristement. **_Olivia n'est pas Kyle !_**

Tout mon corps se tend et j'ai une forte envie de vomir. Je sens alors la main de Jasper sur mon épaule. Il la sert fortement. Je me laisse faire. J'ai la sensation de rester dans le monde vivant de cette façon. Comme s'il avait compris Jasper relâche un peu la pression avant de serrer à nouveau.

\- **_Tu ne peux pas vivre définitivement dans le passé. Nous ne pouvions pas sauver Kyle. Malgré tous nos efforts. Alors, je t'en supplie pour ton bien Emmett, ne compare pas ta famille et Olivia à Kyle. C'est injuste et malsain._**

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Je le sais depuis longtemps. Cependant, il est très difficile de réagir autrement. J'ai peur de perdre un membre de ma famille. Comme la peur constante de perdre Olivia. Peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas un jour. Ou au contraire qu'elle décide que notre union ne soit qu'une blague et disparaissent de ma vie à jamais. En si peu de temps, Olivia avait réussi à combler le vide en moi et surtout à combler mon monde. Elle était indispensable à ma vie.

\- **_Très bien. Tu es tout seul ? _**Quémande ma mère beaucoup plus calmement.

\- **_Non. Les parents d'Olivia son là, ainsi que sa sœur et son beau-frère. _**

\- **_De ton côté Emmett. Qui est là pour toi ?_**

Je souffle un grand coup avant de poser mes mains sur mes yeux.

\- **_Chuang, Gaspard, madame _****_Gwladys... Jasper !_**

\- **_Demande-lui le téléphone._**

Je reste une seconde interdit.

\- **_tu veux parler à Jasper ?_**

\- **_Oui. Aller mon grand, donne lui le téléphone. _**

Je m'exécute sur le champ. Comment une bonne femme comme elle pouvait arriver à faire de telles choses à un homme comme moi ? Sûrement car elle était ma mère. Jasper me regarde en arquant un sourcil quand je lui donne le téléphone. Craintivement, il répond à ma mère.

\- **_Madame McCarty ?_**

\- **_…_**

\- **_oui, madame. Je ne le quitte pas une seconde._**

\- **_…_**

Jasper rigola a grandement.

\- **_oui, madame... même s'il jure de me couper mes parties intimes et de les faire bouillir._**

Je souris aussitôt. Je pouvais lui dire de telles choses. En fait, je l'avais déjà fait deux ans auparavant. C'était un grand moment d'Emmett McCarty dont grand nombres se souvient.

\- **_Très bien madame. Je serai ravi également de vous revoir._**

Jasper me rend l'appareille avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- **_maman ? _**Soupirais-je avec angoisse.

\- **_Jasper reste avec toi jusqu'à que nous arrivons._**

\- **_Ouais... j'ai compris un truc du genre. Gaspard va vous trouver des vols. Vous n'avez pas à utiliser votre argent. _**

J'intercepte au même moment un regard entre les parents d'Olivia. Ce qui me déstabilise une seconde ou deux.

\- **_Nous pouvons..._**

\- **_c'est sans négociation. Sinon vous pouvez rester au Canada. _**Grognais-je en lui coupant la parole.

La mère d'Olivia fronce les sourcils puis se penche vers sa fille.

\- **_D'accord, grognon. Autre chose ?_**

\- **_Gaspard viendra vous chercher à l'aéroport. Et vous resterez à la maison durant votre séjour. _**

La mère d'Olivia croise mon regard. Je le soutiens sans faiblir. Savoir qu'elle pense de moi aide dans ma décision. Je ne dois pas lui montrer que ses paroles m'ont profondément blessé. Je dois rester fort pour la femme qui partage ma vie.

\- **_Nous pouvons aller à l'hôtel, Emmett._**

\- **_Hors de question que vous m'étiez un pied à l'hôtel. J'ai largement de quoi vous héberger durant votre séjour. Fin du sujet. _**

Ma mère soupire à l'autre bout du téléphone, mais fini par accepter.

\- **_parfait. Je te laisse avec Gaspard._**

\- **_Très bien mon garçon. Je t'aime à tout à l'heure._**

La mère d'Olivia perd notre combat visuel et fait mine de fouiller dans son sac. Emmett 1 point.

\- **_Merci pour toute maman. _**

\- **_Aller veille sur Olivia en attendant notre arrivé. Bisous._**

Je raccroche en secouant la tête de gauche à droite dépité. Gaspard a déjà le téléphone en main et file à toute vitesse pour récupérer l'ordinateur dans la voiture.

\- **_mon pote, ta mère est formidable_**. S'amusa Jasper.

\- **_Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut surtout._** Grognais-je.

\- **_Elle veut nous voir durant son séjour. Faire un repas ou un truc du genre. C'est d'accord pour toi ?_**

\- **_Oui, Jasper. Mais à une condition. _**

Mon meilleur ami, hoche la tête sachant déjà la condition.

\- **_je sais. Pas de Daniela. C'est déjà prévu mon pote._**

\- **_Parfait, alors nous allons rester amis. _**

Il sourit doucement sachant ce que j'entends par là. Je lui pardonne ses mots blessant et son comportement envers ma femme. Il la comprit lui aussi.

\- **_Je te jure que plus jamais je ne jouerai les troubles fait. J'ai compris la leçon. _**

\- **_Je sais... car la prochaine fois sera la dernière Jasper. Rien, ni personne ne pourra parler de ma femme de cette façon. Même mon propre frère. _**

\- **_J'ai compris. Je te le jure, Emmett._** Tranche-t-il en posant sa main ferme sur mon épaule.

\- **_Une dernière chose... _**

\- **_hum ? _**

\- **_Si je vois une seule fois Daniela dans la même pièce qu'Olivia, je lui arrache ses faux nibards et les donne à manger aux chiens. _**

Jasper soupire tristement en hochant la tête. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il contrattaque.

\- **_Emmett ? Depuis quand tu as des chiens ?_**

Madame Gwladys ricane aussitôt suivi par Chuang. Une grande première. Pour ma part, je me contente de soupirer fortement et rouler des yeux.

*/*

Olivia est revenue dans la chambre depuis dix minutes. Elle dormait encore profondément. Le médecin nous a dit qu'elle devrait être consciente au bout d'une demi-heure. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. La chambre sentait bon le frais et les fleurs. Chuang avait acheté cinq grands bouquets de fleurs. Olivia les adorerait. Il y avait aussi des chocolats, des jus de fruits et des sucreries. Celle qu'elle préférait. J'avais compris par la suite que madame Gwladys était en réalité derrière tout cela. D'ailleurs cette dernière était partie à la maison confectionner une soupe pour le réveille de ma douce femme.

\- **_Bonjour Tonton Emmett._**

J'arrête de contempler la belle au bois dormant et de caresser ses cheveux et tourne le visage vers l'entrée de la chambre. Je souris grandement en voyant A-J (Anthony-Jay) le fils d'Edward et Bella tenant dans ses petites mains un ballon rouge en forme de cœur. Il est dans les bras d'Edward qui semble un peu mal à l'aise. Il tourne le visage vers les parents à Olivia et sourit doucement.

\- **_Monsieur et madame Day. _**

Je suis à moitié surprit qu'Edward se souvienne du nom de jeune fille d'Olivia. C'est lui le plus diplomate des trois. Évidemment, le couple lui rend la politesse. Totalement tendu. Je suis certain qu'il sache qui est Edward Cullen. Comme qui est Jasper Whitlock. Aucun doute la dessus. Sinon, il m'aurait déjà dit mes quatre vérités depuis un petit moment. Personnellement, je ne suis pas presser de me retrouver seul avec eux. On ne sait pas adresser la parole de la journée. Et je m'en contre fiche.

\- **_Désolé pour le regard, les gars. _**Dit-il à Jasper et moi.

\- **_Pas de soucis. _**Répondis-je à Edward.

Il s'empresse de poser A-J à terre. Le petit cours aussitôt vers moi. Il est un peu plus grand que la dernière fois. Je l'attrape sous les bras et le hisse sur mes genoux. Le câlin qui m'offre ensuite, me remplit le cœur instantanément.

\- **_Hey, mon grand. Je suis très content de te voir._**

\- **_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Tonton Emmett._**

Le petit fait la moue avant de me tendre le ballon.

\- **_c'est pour la madame. _**Chuchote-t-il en pointant de sa main libre Olivia encore endormi.

\- **_Wouah... c'est super gentil A-J. Merci beaucoup. _**

J'attrape le ballon et l'attache à la tête de lit. Il le regarde par la suite comme fasciner.

\- **_Elle va bien ? _**Risqua Edward en s'installant de l'autre côté du lit.

Jasper se tenait contre le mur et nous regarder avec un regard fasciner attendant sûrement quand j'allais lui rentrer dedans ou l'envoyer promener sur les roses.

\- **_elle devrait se réveiller d'un moment à un autre_**.

Il hoche la tête.

\- **_ta mère a appelé chez moi. Je suis venu dès que possible._**

Je roule des yeux peu surprit.

\- **_elle a peur que je pète un plomb._** Grimaçais-je.

\- **_Et c'est à prévoir ? _**Risqua-t-il en me jetant un regard en coin.

\- **_Non. Si elle se réveille et que tout va bien... je ne péterai pas de plomb. _**Souris-je avant d'embrasser A-J sur le front.

Le petit s'empresse d'essuyer le dit « bisous ». Ce qui nous fait rire.

\- **_Bella ne va pas tarder à arriver. Elle était avec sa sœur et son frère._**

\- **_Dit lui que tout est sous contrôle. Olivia est déjà bien entourée. _**Fis-je en jetant un regard vers ses parents.

Edward suit mon regard, puis grimace. Il a très bien comprit la situation. Tout comme Jasper qui a eu droit à des dialogues peut élogieux sur ma personne.

\- **_ou sont tes gardes ?_**

\- **_Ils ne supportent pas de rester inactifs. Et Madame Gwladys prépare une soupe pour la belle au lit dormant. _**Souris-je.

\- **_oh... il y en aura assez pour nous ?_**

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur la cuisse. Il gesticule de douleur digne d'un grand acteur en rajoutant beaucoup ce qui fait rire A-J à gorge déployé. Je vois alors un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la mère d'Olivia. Grande surprise.

\- **_Emmett ! _**Entendis-je une voix délicate et faible murmurer.

Ma tête bascule rapidement vers ma femme. Je me rends compte qu'Olivia se réveille. Avec difficulté. Elle ouvre les yeux d'un centimètre et les referme plusieurs fois. Finalement, elle arrive à les laisser ouvert et me fixer avec un nouvel éclat dans le regard.

\- **_Emmett, j'ai fait un rêve fabuleux._**

Edward m'avait récupérer A-J. Je n'ai plus qu'à me pencher un peu plus vers Olivia. Elle s'accroche aussitôt à mes bras.

\- **_De quoi à tu rêver mon cœur ? _**Chuchotais-je pour ne pas la brusquer ou l'affoler.

Le fait d'entendre sa voix et de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau me comble de joie. J'ai juste envie de sauter partout et de l'embrasser comme un dingue. Mais, pour elle je ne le ferai pas. De plus Olivia, semble tellement heureuse que j'ai peur de dire ou faire quelques choses qui gâcheront ce moment.

\- **_J'ai rêvé que nous avions une petite fille. _**Sourit-elle grandement avant de se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce.

Elle se mort la langue et rougie un petit peu. Edward ricane et Jasper secoue la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Pour ma part, je dois être comme un poisson dans l'eau, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert. Est-ce elle qui me disait ne pas vouloir d'enfant pour le moment ?

\- **_Olivia ?_**

Sa mère est de l'autre côté du lit. Ma femme tourne à peine le visage vers elle.

\- **_coucou, maman. _**Dit-elle légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- **_Tu vas bien, ma puce ?_**

\- **_Un peu mal, mais ça va !_**

Sa mère se précipite alors vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- **_Tout c'est bien passé avec elle ?_** Réclame Olivia soucieuse.

\- **_On ne sait pas adresser la parole. _**Lui expliquais-je.

\- **_Je suis désolé, Emmett. _**

\- **_Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais en conflit avec ta famille. _**

\- **_je..._**

\- **_non, Olivia. Tu sais que la famille est importante. Nous aurions pu aller leur parler et arranger les choses. _**

\- **_Ma mère ne t'apprécie pas. _**Dit-elle tristement.

\- **_J'ai pu comprendre ça, mon ange. Mais pour toi je suis prête à subir la colère d'une mère ! _**

Olivia sourit délicatement.

\- **_je t'aime._** Chante-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Sa mère est déjà de retour avec un médecin et une infirmière. Cette fois, je dois laisser ma place. Edward en fait de même et on se retrouve contre le mur avec Jasper. Ce dernier nous regarde moqueur. Tandis qu'A-J réclame les bras de son père.

Ce qui me fait penser aux paroles d'Olivia. Une fille. Elle avait rêvé d'avoir une fille. Notre fille. Cette fois, le sourire qui se posa sur mes lèvres ne me quitta pas de la soirée. Ce que tous remarquèrent.

* * *

**Alors ? vous avez aimé ?**

**a dans un ou deux weekend pour la suite. en attendant allé jeter un oeil à mes autres écritures. **

**j'en ai également sur Fiction Press !**

**bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

**voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud... **

**j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Je n'aimais pas la situation. Depuis mon réveille, j'étais tiraillé entre mes parents et Emmett. Heureusement nous n'étions pas seul. Jasper était présent. Tout comme Edward et son jeune fils A-J. Cet enfant était adorable. Il était tranquillement assis sur les genoux de son père, à regarder un film sur sa tablette numérique. Les écouteurs soigneusement enfoncé dans les oreilles, A-J, semblait déconnecté de notre monde.

_**-A quoi pense tu ?**_

_**-Rien en particulier,**_ fis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

Emmett était si proche de moi que j'avais un peu de mal à respirer. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa place à ma mère ou à mon père. Ce dernier ce faisait d'ailleurs très discret. Madame Gwladys entra alors dans la pièce. Mon visage se fendu d'un grand sourire.

_**-Je suis si contente de vous voir madame Gwladys ?**_

_**-Vous m'avez fait une grande peur madame. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse pour vous. **_

_**-Je suis vraiment désolé, madame Gwladys. **_

Elle me fit un très grand sourire avant de poser devant moi un panier.

_**-le repas de madame est servi.**_

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward se lécher les babines.

_**-ceci est pour madame McCarty, monsieur Cullen. Et seulement madame McCarty.**_

Ma mère grimaça deux fois au nom que me donné madame Gwladys. Cela me fit mal. Ma sœur entra dans la pièce quelques secondes après que les plats soit aligné devant moi. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis regarda ses parents sous le choc. Ma mère lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sans dire mot.

_**-Mange, mon cœur !**_

_**-C'est beaucoup trop pour moi. **_

_**-Je veux bien aidé !**_ Souffla Edward avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Emmett leva les yeux en l'air, tandis que Jasper grognais. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna ce qui lui tira une grimace.

_**-Ta vipère de fiancée, s'impatiente ?**_ Plaisanta Emmett.

Il eu droit un regard noir de ma part.

_**-désolé mon ange, mais sa fiancée est une folle furieuse.**_

_**-Il dit vrai, Olivia. Je vais épousé certes une très jolie femme, mais avec un caractère de...**_

_**-y a des enfants, Jazz ! **_Grogna Edward aussitôt en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

_**-Ouais... ouais... bref, nous n'avons pas tous de la chance dans la vie... j'ai ni Bella Cullen, ni d'Olivia McCarty... donc je me contente d'une... folle furieuse !**_

Il rigola plus pour la forme avant de sortir de la chambre. Téléphone toujours en main.

_**-je le plains.**_ Souffla Edward. _**On devrait peut-être lui présenter d'autre fille ?**_

_**-Je me mêle pas de sa vie. Ni d'aucune autre d'ailleurs. La mienne me suffi amplement.**_ Souffla Emmett en posant un baiser sur ma joue.

_**-Tu as sûrement raison. Bon... **_dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. _**Je vais devoir y aller. Si personne ne fait acte de présente dans les locaux, nous allons avoir la presse sur le dos. Je gère le boulot et toi tu t'occupe de ta superbe femme ! OK ?**_

Emmett hoche la tête doucement. Edward me fait un clin d'œil complice puis sort de la chambre A-J dans ses bras. Le petit nous fait de grand signe toujours ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

_**-Emmett ?**_

_**-Hum ?**_ Dit-il en regardant toujours la porte ou son ami vient de sortir.

_**-Va parler avec Edward !**_

Il fronce les sourcils avant de tourner le visage vers moi et de me regarder tendrement.

_**-je me dépêche, promis !**_

_**-Prend tout ton temps. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir ou un truc du genre.**_

_**-Si tu me fuit Olivia McCarty, je te retrouverai... même si je dois te chercher au bout du monde. **_

_**-Je vais juste resté dans ma chambre et finir cette soupe à tomber par terre ! **_Répliquais-je avant d'en prendre une nouvelle cuillère.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Edward marchait tranquillement en direction de l'ascenseur.

_**-Edward ?**_

Il se retourna aussitôt surprit. Son fils ne quitta pas des yeux son jeu vidéo.

_**-Un problème ? **_S'étonne-t-il.

_**-Non... enfin... je voulais te parler. **_

_**-Emmett McCarty qui ne trouve pas ses mots.**_ Siffle-t-il moqueur. _**Qui l'aurait imaginé ? **_

_**-Fait pas l'andouille. **_Grognais-je passant une main sur ma nuque tendu. _**Je... je voulais régler les choses entre nous. **_

_**-Pas de souci. J'ai compris mon erreur. Je ne la referai plus ! **_Clama-t-il grandement.

_**-C'est cool, mec. Parce que Jasper et toi, vous êtes important. **_

_**-T'inquiète Em'. Nous n'allons pas encore divorcer tout les trois. Pas pour ça du moins. **_

Il me fit un grand sourire.

_**-Écoute, je sais que c'est tendu entre nous...**_

_**-était tendu. **_Rectifia Edward avec un petit sourire en coin.

_**-OK. était tendu... j'ai quand même besoin d'un conseil.**_

_**-Avec la famille d'Olivia ?**_ Comprit-il.

_**-Ouais... ils ne me portent pas vraiment dans leur cœur. **_

_**-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mon pote.**_ Souffla-t-il tristement. _**Bella est orpheline. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de subir la belle famille.**_

_**-Tu as de la chance. Je n'arrive pas à faire face à sa famille. J'ai peur de dire ou faire quelques choses qui vont briser un lien entre nous.**_

_**-Elle t'aime. Olivia t'aime. Tout le monde peu le voir. Je le sais maintenant. C'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Je me suis comporter comme un con. **_

_**-Le pire de tous.**_ Souris-je pour l'embêter.

_**-Ouais... doucement quand même !**_ Grogna-t-il avant de me tapoter le dos. _**Prend soin de ta famille Emmett. Rien est plus important que la famille. **_

Edward tourna les talons, tenant sagement la main de son fils. C'était une très jolie vision.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Ma mère avait attaqué dès qu'Emmett été sortie. Je n'avais droit à aucune seconde de répits et de repos.

_**-Olivia, je te supplie de m'écouter. Je vois que tu l'aime, mais votre relation ne va pas durer.**_

Je voyais madame Gwladys devenir blanche comme un linge et surprise par les commentaires de ma mère qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mon père était quand à lui très mal à l'aise.

_**-Est-ce que tu peux parler d'autre chose que de ma relation avec mon MARI ? **_Pestais-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. _**Je viens de me faire opérer et toi tu en profite pour me coincer et verser ton venin.**_ Soupirais-je tristement.

_**-Olivia, je fais ça pour ton bien. **_Se scandalisa-t-elle vivement.

_**-Non. Tu fait ça pour avoir bonne conscience. Ou alors pour calmer le jeu avec Faith qui est totalement jalouse de ma relation avec Emmett. **_

Cette dernière venait juste de partir suite à l'appel de son mari.

_**-Quoi ?**_ S'étrangle-t-elle en montant dans les aigus. _**Qu'est-ce que Faith vient faire ici ?**_

_**-Tu aime Faith de tout ton cœur. C'est comme ça depuis petite. **_

_**-Mais enfin, ma chérie...**_

_**-Faith est ta préférer. Je le sais. Tout le monde le sais.**_ La contrais-je. _**Je n'ai jamais rien dit, pour ne pas empirer les choses. **_

_**-Non, Olivia...**_ sanglota-t-elle rapidement.

Mon père vient enrouler un bras autour d'elle protecteur. Cela m'énerva un peu plus.

_**-Aucun des deux n'as rien dit ou fait quand Faith m'as griffé et brutalisé. Elle avait tort. Pourtant vous étiez de son côté. Comme maintenant. Elle refuse de me voir heureuse pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. **_

_**-Olivia ! **_S'écria mon père en avançant un peu plus. _**Tu ne pense pas vraiment ce que tu dit. **_

_**-si. je le pense vraiment. Si vous n'êtes pas heureux pour moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous resté encore ici. **_

Madame Gwladys avança aussitôt jusqu'à moi.

_**-Madame, vous devriez peut-être vous reposez et évider de dire certaine chose regrettable.**_

Je suis un peu surprise par ses paroles. Je préfère pourtant l'écouter. Elle a peut-être raison. La colère me fait dire des choses mauvaises et certainement regrettable pour la suite. Heureusement l'infirmière vient mettre tout le monde dehors pour m'examiner. Elle m'administre même un petit produit pour m'aider à dormir un peu. Ce que j'apprécie. Je suis presque complètement endormi lorsque Emmett revient dans la chambre. C'est le seul à être revenu d'ailleurs. Ce qui me va très bien.

_**-Dort mon ange... je veille sur toi ! **_Murmura-t-il à mon oreille le plus délicatement possible.

Dieu, que j'aime cet homme.

*/*

*/*

J'ai beaucoup de mal à sortir de mon état de somnolence. J'entends des personnes parlés. Cependant, je ne comprends pas un mot. Je sais juste qu'une personne me tient la main. C'est Emmett. Je pourrais reconnaître son toucher dans toutes les situations. Je souris doucement à cette idée.

_**-Debout, belle au bois dormant... il est l'heure de rentrée à la maison.**_

Je souris un peu plus encore.

_**-j'aurais droit à des pancakes ?**_

_**-Des centaines de pancakes. **_Rigole-t-il.

_**-Avec du sirop d'érables ?**_

Pour toute réponse, Emmett pose ses lèvres sur mon front. Puis, le bout de mon nez. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur les siens.

_**-Bonjour, monsieur mon mari.**_

_**-Bonjour, ma splendide femme. Tu as bien dormi ?**_

_**-Oui. Tu es rentré ? **_Risquais-je.

_**-Pour prendre une douche et me changer. **_Soupire-t-il. _**Gaspard est resté avec toi durant mon absence. **_

_**-Pauvre Gaspard. **_Grimaçais-je.

_**-C'était un plaisir de veiller sur vous, madame ! **_Scanda se dernier me faisant un peu sursauter.

Emmett rigole aussitôt et je fais la moue. Ce qui l'excita plus qu'autre chose vu son regard. Il ne sait pas quoi regarder : mes yeux, mes lèvres, mon cou... tant de possibilité.

_**-Bien... j'ai donc droit de sortir de l'hôpital ?**_

_**-Oui. Dès que tu le veux. **_

_**-Je prend une douche avant ? **_

_**-Je pourrais peut-être t'aider a la prendre a la maison ? **_Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

_**-tu m'aide à m'habiller ? **_Répliquais-je très rapidement.

Mon empressement le fis rire. Emmett fit sortir tout le monde, puis m'aida à passer une jolie robe noir avec de longue manche par dessus des sous-vêtements rouges. Il m'aida à mettre des petites chaussures noir et mon manteau. Ma mère frappa a la porte et poussa un petit « bonjour » à Emmett. Surprit ce dernier mis du temps à lui répondre.

_**-Bonjour, Madame Day.**_

_**-J'ai appris que vous retourniez chez vous ? **_

_**-Oui. Je préfère la savoir dans un lieu plus chaleureux qu'un hôpital. **_Expliqua-t-il très simplement.

_**-Elle pourrait peut-être venir chez nous ?**_ Proposa-t-elle.

Emmett me jeta un petit regard en boutonnant le dernier bouton.

_**-je vais rentrer chez moi maman. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.**_

_**-D'accord, ma chérie. **_Dit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts.

_**-Vous êtes la bienvenue chez nous, madame Day. J'espère que vous le savez. **_

Ma mère le regarde bouche bée.

_**-Olivia est votre fille. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite aussi souvent que vous le désirer. J'ai d'ailleurs donné vos nos au concierge de l'immeuble. Il a ordre de vous guidé personnellement à l'appartement lors de vos visites.**_

Ma mère n'en revient toujours pas.

_**-Nous avons le droit de venir chez vous ? **_Questionne-t-elle pour être certaine.

_**-Oui, madame Day. Rien ne nous fera plus plaisir que de vous invitez vous et votre famille. **_

Je suis reconnaissance envers Emmett pour l'effort qu'il fait. Je suis touché par sa gentillesse. Il aurait très bien pu se braquer face a mes parents et les envoyés boulet comme il le fait avec le reste du monde. Pourtant, Emmett prend presque des pincettes avec ma famille. Cela montre a quel point je compte pour lui. Il ne ferait jamais l'effort sinon. J'en suis certaine !

Emmett attrape mes affaires, soigneusement plié dans un sac de sport. Il le tend à Gaspard qui vient d'entrer a son tour.

_**-Je te porte ou tu marche ?**_

_**-Tu pose vraiment la question ? **_

Emmett éclate de rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_**-bien, madame. Vos désirs sont des ordres.**_

Emmett me porte aussitôt comme une jeune marié. Ça me fait rire. Lui aussi. Lorsqu'on passe devant ma mère mal à l'aise, je m'en veux aussitôt.

_**-Maman, tu n'as qu'à venir cette après-midi avec papa ?**_

_**-Chez toi ?**_

_**-Oui. Comme ça tu pourra voir que tout va bien pour moi !**_

Ma mère n'avait pas répondu qu'Emmett enchaîna.

_**-J'enverrais une voiture vous cherchez madame.**_

Il reprit son chemin un immense sourire sur le visage.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Emmett__. _

Olivia était installé confortablement sur le divan du salon. J'étais à ses côtés la plupart du temps. L'ordinateur portable et les différents dossiers éparpiller sur la table basse. Entre les tasses de café et de thé. Madame Gwladys veillait au grand soin de ma femme. Ce que j'appréciais réellement. Peut-être devrais-je l'augmenter ? Ou lui offrir un voyage ? Les deux peut-être ?

_**-Tu n'es plus dans le travail, là !**_ Souffla joueuse Olivia, en poussant ses pieds de mes genoux pour les enfoncer dans mes côtes.

Je lui jetai un petit regard en coin.

_**-Tu n'es pas censé regarder cette horreur ?**_ Plaisantais-je en pointant du doigt la télévision.

_**-J'ai déjà vu cette épisode.**_ Bougonna-t-elle.

_**-Trouve autre chose, bébé?**_

Olivia attrapa la télécommande pour se mettre en recherche d'un nouveau programme. Cette fille était fascinante. Surtout ses petits mimiques.

Le bip de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. On tourna le visage vers lui quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Les parents d'Olivia. Mince, je l'ai avait presque oublié eux. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre. Dix huit heures. Pile à l'heure.

_**-Monsieur et Madame Day, monsieur. **_

_**-Merci Gaspard. Vous pouvez disposer. **_

_**-Merci monsieur. **_

Gaspard s'inclina presque et cours presque en direction de la cuisine. Je me levai un peu à contre cœur en poussant les pieds de ma belle.

_**-Monsieur et Madame Day**_. Les saluais-je rapidement._** Bienvenue chez nous !**_

Ils ne savent pas vraiment ou regarder. Je pouvais que les comprendre.

_**-Merci, Monsieur McCarty. **_Souffla mon père en poussant la mère d'Olivia pour qu'elle avance un peu.

_**-Je vous en prie, installez vous sur le divan. Olivia s'ennuyait justement du programme télévisé. Et je dois dire qu'il me reste encore un peu de travail. **_Soufflais-je en administrant un clin d'œil à la femme à moitié allongé sur le divan.

Les parents d'Olivia ne se firent pas prié et allèrent la rejoindre. Madame Gwladys arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle récupéra les commandes pour tout le monde avant de disparaître à nouveau. Les laissant seul, je me dirige vers mon bureau pour passer deux, trois appels au bureau. Ma secrétaire semblait à bout de souffle et sur les rotules quand elle décrocha. Elle me fit un rapport détailler sur la journée.

Je fini par la renvoyer chez elle, une demie heure après. Elle me gratifia d'un « merci beaucoup monsieur » chaleureux. Je m'en voulais aussitôt de lui faire autant de travail. Mon second appel fut pour Edward et le troisième pour Jasper. Le travail avait été fait. La boutique marché toujours. T-Jay faisait de surcroît un peu plus que son travail, ce qui d'ailleurs avait surprit son frère et mon ami. Mais, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Non. Pas cette fois.

Un petit coup à la porte, m'arrêta dans la numérotation de mon prochain appel. Chuang à un petit sourire sur le visage entra après mon autorisation.

_**-Votre famille est là, monsieur.**_

_**-Merci. Je crois que vous pouvez prendre votre soirée. **_

_**-Merci monsieur. A demain. **_

_**-A demain, **__**Chuang**__**! **_Souris-je en raccrochant le téléphone de mon bureau.

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de sortir de ma tanière pour rejoindre Olivia, sa famille et … ma famille. Nos deux mondes se rencontre enfin. Je souffle un grand coup en m'élançant dans le couloir. J'entends des voix. Beaucoup trop de voix. Je fronce les sourcils, puis m'arrête net devant l'entrée du salon.

Ma famille était là. Au grand complet. Mes parents. Bruce et Deborha McCarty en pleine conversation active avec les parents d'Olivia. Ses derniers semblait ne plus savoir ou se mettre et regarde mes parents bouche bée. Mes parents sont un couple dans la cinquantaine. Ils ont tous les deux de grands sourirent sur leur visage. Ma mère à de longs cheveux bruns, bouclé qui descend le long de son dos. Aujourd'hui elle porte un tailleur noir avec de tout petit talon. Ça lui va très bien. Même après le long trajet qu'elle vient de faire, ma mère semble parfaite et fraîche comme la rose. Elle est toujours d'une simplicité affolante, tout en restant classe. Je tiens ça d'elle visiblement. Ma mère, Deborha impose le respect et l'autorité. J'admire ma mère pour ça. Totalement.

Mon père quant à lui à toujours se cheveux garnis. Un peu plus grisonnant, je pense. Une moustache bien fournie qui lui picote un peu le nez. Il a se geste de toujours venir bouger son nez après avoir toucher sa moustache du bout des doigts. Aujourd'hui, il porte un jean et un pull. Présence simpliste, qui lui correspond grandement. Olivia est entourée par mon frère Zack qui le bombarde de question. Sa femme Perry, essaie de le dissuader de quelques choses. Sans grand succès. Leur fille Brooklynne joue avec le chat a même le sol, a côté du piano.

La dernière personne de ma famille a nous avoir rejoint est autre que grand-mère feuillage : Clarisse McCarty. La mère de mon père. Elle est assise sur le coin du canapé. Elle me regarde fixement en rigolant doucement.

_**-je te fait rire, Grand-mère ?**_ Risquais-je en croissant les bras sur mon torse faussement contrarié.

_**-Bien sur mon petit. Tu semble ne pas savoir par qui commencer. A mon avis, tu devrait commencer par aider ta femme. **_Scande-t-elle grandement, alors que le silence se fait totale dans la pièce.

Évidement, tous les regards sont dans ma direction. Bravo, je suis a nouveau le centre d'attention.

_**-Ton frère essaie de cuisiner ta femme ! **_Chantonne-t-elle.

_**-Sur quoi ? **_Risquais-je en plissant les yeux dangereusement.

Grand mère Clarisse est prête à vendre la mèche, quand Zack contre attaque.

_**-Oh Mémé, mêle toi de tes affaires pour changer**_. Dit-il joueur. _**En plus, si tu tient à ta chambre a ton retour tu n'as pas intérêt à cafter un mot.**_ Grogne Zack faussement irrité.

Clarisse se mort la lèvre inférieur. Elle semble espiègle. C'est rare de la voir de si bonne humeur. Les autres membres de ma famille essaie de ne pas rire. Tandis qu'Olivia et ses parents sont presque choquée de voir Zack parlait ainsi à une veille dame. Les pauvres, ils sont loin de tout savoir.

_**-hum... est-ce que je peux prendre le risque, petit ? **_Questionne-t-elle dans ma direction.

Je fronce les sourcils allant de Zack à grand-mère. Finalement, je souris chaleureusement.

_**-Tu veux me soutirer de l'argent, Mémé ?**_

_**-Tu es riche a ce qui paraît... **_rigole-t-elle. _**Tu pourrait pas m'acheter une maison avec des serviteurs et tout le tralala ?**_

_**-Un peu de dignité, petite folle !**_ Grogne Zack alors que Perry rigole doucement en posant sa main devant sa bouche.

Je souris à mon tour avant de regarder Olivia.

_**-Olivia ?**_

Celle-ci sursaute un peu avant de rougir. Bon dieu, j'aime cette couleur sur ses joues.

_**-oui, Emmett ? **_Murmure-t-elle.

_**-Qu'est-ce que mon frère essaie de te soutirer ?**_

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieur avec délice. Elle aussi semble s'amuser de la situation, même si cela l'embarrasse.

_**-euh... la clés de la salle de jeu ? **_Soupire-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

J'en reste bouche bée, tandis que mon frère se frappe le front de sa main.

_**-bon dieu, ta femme est une vendue, Frangin.**_

_**-Ma femme est la seule qui n'essaie pas de m'avoir avec vos jeux débile de celui qui sera le plus grossier.**_ Pestais-je en roulant des yeux. _**Bien joué quand même Grand mère. **_

_**-Ah... c'était trop facile ! **_Chantonne-t-elle gaiement. _**Je me suis bien amusé en tout cas !**_

Zack capitule, se lève et vient me serrer la main.

_**-salut, frangin !**_ Souffle-t-il en étudiant soigneusement mes traits.

Je lui sert la main en ajoutant un large sourire.

_**-bonsoir, Zack. Toujours aussi peu inventif a ce que je vois.**_

_**-Grand mère est une parfaite actrice... mais ta femme, vient de nous vendre en une fraction de seconde. On va devoir être plus inventif la prochaine fois. **_

_**-Tu peux toujours essayer. **_

Je l'attrape rapidement dans mes bras, ce qui le surprend avant de me diriger vers ma mère. Elle ouvre grand les bras et je me laisse aller à son étreinte. C'est si agréable !

_**-Bonjour mon fils. Tu as l'air fatigué ! **_Souffle-t-elle délicatement.

_**-Difficile de nos jours de garder le monde dans le droit chemin ! **_Répliquais-je tendrement.

_**-Un homme ne peut rien contre le reste du monde. **_Dit-elle en attrapant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je roule des yeux aussitôt.

_**-c'est vilain de faire ça, mon petit. Je pense t'avoir un peu mieux éduqué que ça.**_

_**-D'accord. Donc vous êtes tous venu pour mettre ma vie sans dessus dessous c'est ça ?**_ Répliquais-je en jetant un regard à mon père, complice.

_**-On est venue voir ta femme et l'aider a te supporter.**_

_**-Ouais... elle va sûrement vouloir divorcer après votre séjour ici.**_ Grognais-je.

Olivia hoqueta de surprise et de gène.

_**-c'est une blague. **_Lâchais-je en même temps que Zack.

Je lui offre mon plus grand sourire avant de serrer mon père dans mes bras.

_**-Bonsoir, Fiston ! **_

_**-Le voyage c'est bien passé ?**_

_**-Parfait. Merci encore pour les billets. **_

_**-Avec plaisir. Merci à vous d'être venue en renfort. Je vais devoir travailler et je refuse de laisser Olivia seule la journée. Vous savoir ici... me … soulage ! **_Grimaçais-je.

Ma mère me tapota l'avant bras avant d'aller vers Olivia les joues toutes rouges.

_**-la famille c'est fait pour aider. Si tu t'inquiète pour ta femme alors nous aussi.**_

_**-Merci maman ! **_

_**-Avec plaisir mon enfant. Alors... on peut avoir nos chambres ? J'aimerai beaucoup me mettre a l'aise et aider madame Gwladys pour le repas !**_

_**-Bonne chance.**_ Souffla Olivia avec une petite grimace. _**Elle refuse que j'entre dans la cuisine alors... **_

ma mère nous fit un grand sourire avant soupirer théâtralement.

_**-oui, mais moi je ne suis pas la femme de son patron. **_Rigola-t-elle. _**Mais sa maman.**_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous entendions Madame Gwladys s'indignait que la mère d'Emmett puisse imaginer un seul instant mettre la main à la patte.

_**-j'avais raison.**_ Souffla Olivia avant de bailler.

Sa mère et Perry qui était à ses côtés sur le canapé, lui sourire tendrement. Quand à moi, je jouais avec Brooklynne et Cookies. Ce dernier, n'arrêter pas de jouer à mordillait mes vêtements et mes doigts.

_**-tu as toujours raison, Princesse. **_Rigolais-je en voyant ma mère revenir dans le salon, rouge comme une tomate et mal à l'aise.

_**-D'accord. **_Dit-elle le souffle court._** J'abandonne. **_

Olivia gloussa se qui me fit sourire grandement. Les autres membres de la famille, regardait la télévision dans un calme profond. Je soupçonnais mon père et celui d'Olivia de vouloir dormir. La mère d'Olivia nous regardait joué du coin de l'œil. Essayant de voir ou entendre je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en moi.

_**-Tonton Emmett, est-ce que je pourrais venir avec toi demain ?**_

_**-Ou ça, ma puce ?**_ Demandais-je surprise.

_**-A ton travail. **_Dit-elle naturellement.

_**-Pourquoi tu veux venir a mon travail ? **_M'enquis-je fronçant les sourcils.

_**-Pour rester avec toi ! **_Reprend-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'en reste bouche bée.

_**-tu sait, tu risque de beaucoup t'ennuyer avec moi au travail. Je pense que tu préféra rester ici avec tout le monde, Brooklynne !**_

_**-Mais moi je voudrais resté avec toi.**_ Fit-elle très bas._** J'aime bien être avec toi... je m'amuse bien !**_

Je lui tapote gentiment la tête de la main. Ce qui la fait rire.

_**-Je pense que tu pourra venir demain... et quand tu en aura marre... tu pourra revenir !**_

Elle m'offre aussitôt un grand sourire.

_**-trop cool !**_

_**-Hey, moi aussi je veux venir !**_ Scande Olivia en se redressant sur son divan. _**C'est pas juste d'abord.**_

Je roule des yeux alors qu'elle se réinstalle en grimaçant un peu.

_**-toi, tu as intérêt à resté tranquille et surtout a reprendre des forces.**_

_**-Sinon, quoi Monsieur Muscle ?**_ Risqua-t-elle joueuse.

Je lui fait un clin d'œil qui la déstabilise un peu. J'eus droit à un tirage de langue qui fait rire la famille. Y comprit son père.

*/*

*/*

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

A ma grande surprise, la soirée se passait bien. Même durant le dîné. Emmett sourit la plupart du temps et semblait heureux. Je suis content que sa famille soit venu. Emmett ne le dira jamais, mais la famille est important. Surtout après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

_**-A quoi pense tu ?**_ Souffle mon amoureux en posant un baiser rapide sur le bout de mon nez.

_**-A nous tous réuni. J'aime ça !**_

Emmett semble ravi de ma petite confection.

_**-je t'aime.**_

_**-Je sais. **_Rigolais-je avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

_**-Hey, oh les deux amoureux... y a des enfants à table ! **_Soupire théâtralement Zack en essayant de cacher les yeux a sa petite fille.

_**-Laisse Brook' tranquille, gamin !**_ Grogna Emmett en lui jetant un morceau de pain en pleine figure !

Ce dernier lui renvoie aussitôt.

_**-Ah, non messieurs. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! **_Grognai-je aussitôt.

A ma grande surprise, les deux hommes arrête prestement.

_**-Merci !**_

_**-Désolé, Bébé.**_ Murmure Emmett tendrement.

_**-Ouais... désolé, bébé !**_ S'amuse Zack se qui lui vaut un regard noir de son frère.

Zack lève les mains en l'air un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_**-pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée d'invité ma famille ?**_ Trancha-t-il en posant son front contre le miens.

_**-Car tu les aiment et que la famille c'est très important !**_ Lui répondis-je.

_**-Ah ouais... c'était ça. **_

Les personnes a table rigolèrent un peu avant que Gaspard arrive dans la pièce, un téléphone a la main. Il semble inquiet et désolé.

_**-d'accord... je crois que je dois retourner dans mon monde, mon cœur.**_

_**-Amuse toi bien !**_ Rigolais-je délicatement devant sa grimace.

_**-Ouais... ne prend pas trop de place dans le lit... je compte te rejoindre.**_

_**-Ça va dépendre de Cookies.**_ M'amusais-je.

Emmett me jeta un regard noir avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

_**-A plus tard, bébé.**_

Je souris comme un idiot quand Emmett récupère le téléphone.

_**-McCarty en ligne, soyez bref et précis!**_

Je grimace en le voyant sortir de la pièce.

_**-houla, j'aimerai pas travailler pour lui.**_ Soupira Perry radieuse.

_**-Il n'est pas si méchant. **_Murmurais-je**_. _**

_**-Tu parle, tu es la seule personne qui arrive a lui tenir tête et surtout à lui faire perdre la tête**_. S'amusa à moitié Zack.

_**-Il dit vrai. **_Souffla Deborah délicatement et étrangement un peu mal à l'aise. _**Emmett était dévasté quand il apprit que vous étiez à l'hôpital. Cela lui a rappeler de très mauvais souvenir. **_

Je perd aussitôt toute envie de rire. Comme les présents. Mes parents me regardent inquisiteur. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comment leur expliquai. Heureusement c'est la mère d'Emmett qui le fait pour moi.

_**-Nous avons perdu un fils y a plusieurs année. Kyle était très jeune quand il a eu un cancer. Il est décédé à quinze ans. Emmett ne sait jamais remis de sa disparition. Il le vit encore difficilement.**_

_**-Nous sommes désolé de l'apprendre ! **_Chuchota presque ma mère en me fixant du regard.

_**-Nous avons longtemps essayé de le faire déculpabiliser, mais Emmett a toujours été très proche de Kyle. Et le voir partir dans la souffrance n'a pas aidé.**_

_**-C'est compréhensif.**_ Souffla ma mère pour le coup plus calmement.

Comme si elle essayait pour la première fois de voir Emmett différemment que comme l'homme qui a épouser sa fille chérie durant un voyage basique.

_**-Emmett a longtemps mis des barrière autour de lui.**_ Reprit son père. _**Il a beaucoup fait pour sa famille, mais aussi pour les enfants malades. Il s'investit énormément dans la recherche et aide financièrement les hôpitaux de la ville.**_

Je souris tristement avant d'attraper Cookie qui gratte a mes pieds. Il ronronne aussitôt quand il est sur mes genoux. Je le gratte entre les oreilles et il pousse de petit miaulement.

_**-Quand Emmett nous a dit avoir rencontré quelqu'un est nous la faire rencontré, j'ai cru à un miracle. **_Souffla à nouveau Deborah en me couvant du regard. _**Il n'as pas toujours fait des choix facile dans la vie et pour la première fois... j'avais l'impression que mon fils était heureux. Alors oui...**_ reprend-elle en voyant ma mère ouvrir la bouche septique, _**nos enfants ce son marié sans leur famille. Et oui, tout ceci est précipité... Cependant, Olivia et Emmett semble heureux ensemble et c'est le principale.**_

_**-Je ne dit pas le contraire**_. Rouspéta ma mère, ce qui me mis aussitôt sur la défensive. _**Nos enfants ce sont aimé trop rapidement et marié bien trop vite. Cela ne pourra pas duré.**_

_**-C'est mieux de les voir séparé et triste ? **_La coupa Deborah surprise. _**Emmett prend soin de votre fille. Rien au monde ne pourra lui arrivé tant qu'Emmett prendra soin d'elle.**_

_**-Et quand il ne le fera plus ?**_ Cracha ma mère furieuse. _**Quand il aura trouvé une nouvelle femme a couvé de cadeau et d'attention ? Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à ma fille ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Qui prendra soin d'elle quand votre enfant lui écrasera la cœur en mille morceau ? **_

_**-Ça suffit!**_ hurlais-je à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_**-Tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche, mon ange! **_Grogna Emmett en entrant dans la pièce le regard noir. _**Je crois qu'il est tant d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et de mettre les choses aux clairs une bonne fois pour toute!**_

Oulala... c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout ça. Le grand Emmett McCarty semblait plus que furieux et il ne fallait jamais mettre Emmett Mccarty en colère.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre était dans vos espérance !**

** :)**

**a très vite. **

**Sabrina**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour :)**

**un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire... qui se termine avec le prochain chapitre...**

**20 chapitres pour le TOME1 :**

** Un patron beau comme un dieu : Edward Cullen**

**donc 20 chapitres pour le TOME 2 :**

**Un patron beau comme un dieu : Emmett McCarty**

**et comme vous l'aurez compris... 20 Chapitres pour le TOME 3 : **

**Un patron beau comme un dieu : Jasper W. **

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier. **

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_Point de vue : Olivia__. _

Emmett fulminé. Il avait presque de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles. Les poings serrés à l'extrême, bras tendu le long du corps.

_**\- Je vous interdit d'insulter Olivia sous mon toit. Encore moins l'amour que je lui porte.**_ Grogna-t-il durement.

Avec prudence, je jetai un regard à ma mère qui semblait ce recroqueviller sur sa chaise. Elle n'en menait pas large pour le moment.

_**\- Par respect pour Olivia, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour éviter une confrontation avec vous, monsieur et madame Day. Mais, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Je ne peux plus tolérer votre comportement.**_

_**-Mon comportement ? **_S'étrangla ma mère en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

Elle cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Peu de personnes lui tenait tête... Emmett allait lui dire ses quatre vérités et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir.

_**-Oui, votre comportement, Madame Day. Vous agissez comme une enfant gâtée qui n'a pas eu son cadeau quel désiré à Noël et je dois dire que cela m'irrite au plus au point.**_

Nous regardons Emmett tous, bouche bée. Il n'a quand même pas osé lui dire ça ? Ma mère rigola mauvaise et très mal à l'aise.

_**-J'ai le droit et le devoir de protéger ma fille. Même de la personne qu'elle dit « aimer ».**_

Elle termina sa phrase par poser le poing fortement sur la table. Je la regarde bouche bée, alors qu'Emmett impassible arquer un sourcil.

_**-Oui, vous avez le droit. **_Fit-il doucement. _**Comme c'est mon droit et mon devoir en tant qu'époux de l'épauler, l'aider et la soutenir dans toutes les épreuves de la vie. Même si je dois la protéger de la personne qu'elle aime... et de sa famille ! **_Dit-il avec un calme olympien.

Ma mère et mon mari se regardèrent en chien de **faïence** durant de longue, longue, longues... minutes. Le silence était glacial et pesant. Je n'en pouvais plus.

_**-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton. **_Croisa finalement ma mère.

_**-Vous êtes sous mon toit ! **_Soupire Emmett en incluant un juste mouvement de main.

_**-Je pensais que j'étais aussi chez ma fille ? **_Trancha-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Emmett s'étrangla aussitôt. Je pouvais voir le frère d'Emmett ouvrir grand les yeux sous le choc. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

_**-Olivia est chez elle. Je vous interdis de jouer sur la corde sensible. Sinon, vous allez le regretter amèrement, Madame Day. Je veux bien faire des efforts et vous montrer un minium de respect, mais ne me pousser pas à bout. Ne mettez pas Olivia au milieu de cette histoire.**_

_**-Olivia est le centre de cette histoire ! **_Hurla-t-elle, ce qui nous surpris tous. _**Vous utilisez ma fille pour vous montrer sous un jour fabuleux. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur vous, Monsieur McCarty. Vous êtes loin d'être un saint.**_

_**-Donc vous me détestez parce que des magazines ont écrit des histoires à dormir debout sur ma personne ?**_

_**-Tout ce qui est dans les magazines n'est pas inventé. Les photos ne peuvent pas mentir.**_ Grogna-t-elle indigné. _**Vous avez une nouvelle femme, toutes les semaines. Vous ne pouvez pas le nier.**_

_**-Je ne le nie pas. Olivia et ma famille sont au courant de mon passé. Et oui... j'ai bien dit « un passé »!**_ Trancha-t-il durement. _**Ce qui n'est plus inclus dans le Présent ! Vous comprenez ? Vous faites la différence ? **_Chantonna Emmett moqueur.

_**-Seigneur, Benjamin était peut-être un petit chenapan, mais au moins il avait le sens des valeurs et le respect des personnes**_. Souffla-t-elle.

_**-Vous voulez parler du petit con qui a fait vivre a votre fille un enfer ?**__**Celui qui la trompait depuis des mois avec sa meilleure amie et qui la rendait malheureuse au plus au point ? Ah oui, c'est certain... elle aurait dû rester avec-lui !**_

Emmett était furieux. Totalement en colère contre ma mère et maintenant contre Benjamin.

_**-D'accord...**_ sifflais-je en tapant du point sur la table._** Je crois que la soirée est finie. **_Soupirais-je avant de me lever de mon siège.

Emmett voulu m'aider. Je l'en dissuade d'un regard. Ma mère avait également amorcé un mouvement.

_**-Personne ne me touche. Je suis une grande fille, qui arrivera à se lever et aller se mettre au lit comme une grande.**_ Bougonnais-je plus fermement que je ne voulais.

_**-Olivia...**_ murmura ma mère aussitôt.

_**-Assez.**_ Hurlais-je ce qui me fit aussitôt mal à ma cicatrice. _**Vous me fatiguez tous !**_ Soupirais-je tristement. J_**'aurais aimé que pour une fois, mes choix soit respecté. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. **_

Je me tournais totalement vers ma mère qui fronçait les sourcils. Visiblement de surprise.

_**-J'aime cet homme.**_ Dis-je avec fermeté en pointant du doigt Emmett. _**Je l'aime tellement que c'est difficile de respirer quand il est hors de ma vue. Je n'y peux rien. Peut-être que je risque de le regretter un jour à ou l'autre, mais c'est ainsi. Et je suis parfaitement consciente de ne pas être à la hauteur d'Emmett. **_

_**-tu es parfaite comme tu es Olivia. Je ne souhaite personne d'autre ! **_Me coupa Emmett rapidement.

Je lui fis un triste sourire et il bascula le visage sur le côté. Totalement sexy. Je me forçais à secouais la tête pour remettre mes idées en places.

_**-Maman, **_repris-je doucement, _**si tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. C'est Emmett qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui. J'ai entendu ton discours depuis des jours... tu es contre ! Parfait !**_ Dis-je simplement en levant les paumes des mains en l'air, résigné._** Je respecte ton opinion et ton choix... mais je te demanderai à partir d'aujourd'hui de le garder pour toi. Et de surtout pas t'immiscer dans ma vie personnelle et amoureuse. **_

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais la referme quand je lève la main pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de plus.

_**-A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite plus te voir ici... chez nous... chez moi.**_

Elle hoqueta de surprise, alors que Deborah posa sa main devant la bouche. Stupéfaite part mes dirent.

_**-Olivia, je pense que c'est un peu précipité comme décision. **_Souffla Deborah McCarty tristement.

J'ignorais royalement son intervention et poursuivi comme si de rien était.

_**-Je viendrai vous rendre visite à la maison, quand mon emploi du temps le permettra. Seule. Je serai toujours seule.**_ Fis-je en me tournant vers Emmett.

_**-Olivia...**_ murmura-t-il tristement.

_**-Si nous décidons Emmett et moi d'avoir des enfants, vous aurez évidemment le droit de les voir. Mais, j'imposerai le lieu et la date.**_ Continuais-je ignorant les regards et les sanglots.

_**-Arrête ! **_Sanglota ma mère.

_**-Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je ne vous retiens pas ! **_

Ma voix était impersonnel. Ferme et bon dieu, autoritaire. Je ne me reconnais pas. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix.

_**-Olivia tu ne peux pas... **_commença Emmett d'une voix angoissée.

_**-C'est ma famille.**_ Rouspétais-je. _**Je fais ce que bon me semble. Il manque de respect à mon mari, à mes sentiments et à mes convictions. Je ne peux pas le tolérer plus longtemps. Tu as fait des sacrifices pour moi. Tu as fait en sorte que je ne manque de rien... même si un jour tu devais me quitter.**_

_**-Je ne te quitterai jamais, mon cœur.**_ Dit-il en avançant vers moi.

_**-Je sais. **_Murmurais-je, alors qu'il me sert fort contre lui. _**Je sais depuis longtemps que tu souhaites me protéger... d'où ce stupide contrat de mariage que tu m'as presque obligé à signer... je t'aime encore plus pour ça... cependant, je refuse que ma famille te regarde nager à contre courant en attendant que tu coules**_. Sanglotais-je. _**C'est au-dessus de mes forces, Emmett. **_

_**-Ça n'arrivera pas... je sais très bien nagé.**_ S'amuse-t-il pour détendre la situation, avant de m'embraser du bout des lèvres.

_**-Je sais. **_Souris-je tristement. Je vais dormir. _**Excuse moi auprès de ta famille, s'il te plaît. **_

_**-Je te rejoins très rapidement.**_

Je roule des yeux ce qui me vaut un grognement sensuelle. Je ne jette aucun regard à mes parents, quand je quitte la pièce. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Même si cela me brise le cœur. Mais, ma mère est allé trop loin. Elle ne peux s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

*/*

*/*

Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu Emmett me rejoindre dans le lit. Ni avoir dormi aussi longtemps. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il fait plus que jour quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin. Emmett a dû partir travailler depuis bien longtemps. Et je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir souhaité bonne journée. Je trouve un mot de lui sur son coussin.

_**« Olivia, femme de ma vie, **_

_**Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller ce matin et tu as besoin de repos après ton opération. **_

_**Tes parents ont présenter des excuses et souhaite pouvoir te parler rapidement. **_

_**Je te laisse le choix de les rappeler... ou non. **_

_**Je suivrai ton souhait. Je t'aime profondément. A tout à l'heure ma Princesse. **_

_**Ton homme Emmett ».**_

Je glousse presque en lissant une deuxième fois. Je finis par sortir, difficilement, du lit. J'ai moins mal au niveau de la cicatrice, mais un peu tout de même. Je me souviens que les médicaments et antidouleurs sont dans la cuisine. J'enroule rapidement mon peignoir autour de mon corps et me dirige donc vers la cuisine. A ma grande surprise, Deborah la mère d'Emmett est en train d'aider madame Gwladys et une autre cuisinière dont j'ignore le nom. Pourtant, je l'avais vu déjà plusieurs fois. C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qui me repéra la première.

_**-Bonjour Madame McCarty ? Vous souhaitez votre petit déjeuner ?**_

_**-Bonjour et je vais juste prendre du jus d'orange, S'il vous plaît.**_

Elle part aussitôt en direction du frigo.

_**-Bonjour, Olivia. **_Murmure Deborah un peu sur ses gardes.

_**-Bonjour madame McCarty,**_ souris-je grandement. _**Je me rends compte que vous avez finalement réussi à corrompre notre fabuleuse cuisinière**_. Fis-je en ajoutant un clin d'œil celle-ci qui devient rouge comme une tomate.

_**-Pas eu le choix, Madame Olivia,**_ bredouille-t-elle, en agitant les mains devant elle comme si elle venait de se faire brûler. _**Madame McCarty m'a fait une offre alléchante. Je n'ai pas pus refuser. **_

J'arque aussitôt un sourcil alors qu'on pose un verre de jus d'orange devant moi.

_**-Merci.**_

_**-Avec plaisir madame.**_

La serveuse du jour, retourne aussitôt voir les deux autres femmes.

_**-vous faites quoi ?**_

_**-On essaie de retrouver la bague de madame Gwladys.**_ Murmure presque Deborha.

_**-La bague ?**_ M'étonnais-je en prenant mes cacher dans la main.

_**-J'ai perdu la bague en fourrant le poulet. **_Souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise. _**D'habitude, je quitte toujours mes bijoux... et j'ai oublié. **_

Pour le coup, elle semble plus que gêner.

_**-ben au pire on aura qu'à dire que c'est un poulet surprise !**_

Les trois femmes me regardent comme si j'avais un petit oiseau sur le sommet de la tête et que j'étais en train de chanter la Macarena. Stupéfiant.

_**-Ok. Mauvaise idée.**_

Je suis prête à en proposer une autre, quand Perry la femme de Zack entre dans la cuisine une maillot de bain. Je cligne des yeux intrigué. Cependant, je suis la seule.

_**-Bonjour Olivia. Bien dormi ?**_

Je cligne encore des yeux en réalisant qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

_**-Oh... euh... oui très bien et toi ?**_

_**-Géniale. La chambre est juste fabuleuse ! Encore merci de nous accueillir. **_

_**-Un vrai plaisir.**_ Souris-je grandement.

_**-J'allais me faire un sauna ou un hammam... tu as envie de te joindre à moi ? **_

Encore une fois, je la regarde avec curiosité.

_**-Je... je vais mettre un maillot.**_ Soufflais-je après un court instant de réflexion.

_**-Je t'attends dans le salon.**_ Clame-t-elle gaiement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Déborah glousse aussitôt ce qui me fait tourner le visage vers elle.

_**-Elle en profite tant qu'elle le peu.**_

Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_**-Emmett s'occupe de Brooklynne aujourd'hui. Elle a enfin droit à un jour de repos. Elle considère d'ailleurs que c'est mieux que Noël.**_

Je souris aussitôt.

_**-Emmett aime beaucoup sa nièce. **_Dis-je simplement.

_**-Oui. Emmett est très famille. Il fera n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'ils aiment. **_

Je hoche la tête avant de m'enfuir jusqu'à ma chambre. Deborah allait continuer et parler de la situation d'hier avec mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas écouter. Pas pour le moment. J'avais envie simplement de me repose et de reprendre vite des forces.

*/*

*/*

Me mettre en maillot de bain une pièce était la seule solution possible vu mon état. La cicatrice que j'avais au niveau du ventre sur le côté n'était pas vilaine, mais bon... le pansement et le rouge du cicatrisant, n'était pas joyeux à voir. Peignoir sur le dos, je rejoins Perry dans le salon. Elle caresse du bout des doigts Cookies qui l'ignore royalement.

_**-Je suis prête !**_

Cookies relevé la tête et miaule dans ma direction. J'avance en tendant la main. Il se lève, s'étire et attendant avec impatience ma caresse.

_**-c'est dingue comme il t'aime. **_Soupire Perry presque jalouse.

_**-J'ai pris soin de lui lorsqu'il était mal au point. Je pense qu'il doit s'en souvenir. **_

_**-Il a eu de la chance alors. **_

Je souris doucement, tandis que le petit fauve, me lèche les doigts avant de se frotter lui-même à ma main. Perry fini par se lever du divan. On se dirige vers le sauna en premier lieu.

_**-Tu as beaucoup de chance d'avoir ça chez toi !**_ Souffle-t-elle en prenant place.

Je fis de même sans la regarder.

_**-Je ne suis encore jamais venue ici. Entre le travail et Emmett, c'était difficile.**_

_**-Ton mari est pire qu'une enfant !**_ Ronchonne-t-elle.

Je ne peux qu'affirmer, mais j'évite de le faire à voix haute. On reste silencieuse durant un petit moment. Le temps en réalité de prendre une place confortable et de se détendre « presque » totalement.

_**-hum... tu es certaine de vouloir mettre tes parents hors de ta vie, Olivia ? **_Chuchote-t-elle pratiquement. _**Tu sais, j'ai vécu sans ma mère... c'est une chose que je ne souhaite à personne.**_

_**-Ma mère... **_commençais-je avant de me racler la gorge, _**elle a toujours eu une grande préférence pour ma grande sœur, Faith. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est un fait. Je me suis fait à cette idée à la longue... mais, cette fois elle dépasse les bornes. **_

_**-Je peux comprendre. Ta mère doit s'en vouloir, j'en suis certaine. Reconsidèrent les choses. Vous pourriez peut-être aller dîner ensemble !**_

Je soupire avant de me tourner vers Perry. Elle est allongée de tout son long et caresse distraitement le mur à ses côtés.

_**-Fait, ma sœur, tire les ficelles du pantin de ma mère. Je le sais. Tant que Faith ne voudra pas couper les cordes, ma mère réagira ainsi.**_

Perry tourne le visage vers moi stupéfaite.

_**-C'est dur de t'entendre dire ça. Tu es certaine que Faith...**_

_**-Oui ! **_La coupais-je rapidement. _**Faith m'en veux de quelques choses. Elle a toujours été plus ou moins jalouse. Même après son mariage et avoir eu le bar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et aujourd'hui je m'en fiche. Je veux simplement vivre heureuse auprès de mon mari et de sa famille. Rien d'autre ! Enfin**_, grimaçais-je, _**je vais tout de même devoir trouver un travail.**_

Perry ricana un peu. Elle ne continua pas sur le sujet de la famille. Uniquement, sur le sujet travail. Elle fut à ma grande surprise, d'une grande aide.

*/*

Une semaine plus tard.

La famille d'Emmett venait de partir. J'étais avec Gaspard sur la route du retour de l'aéroport. J'avais eu une semaine fantastique avec la famille d'Emmett. J'appréciais énormément Perry. Nous avions eu de longues discutions dans le Sauna et le Hammam. Ainsi que de nombreuse sortie shopping. Emmett semblait ravi. A la différence de Zack, le mari de Perry, qui devait durant nos sorties s'occuper à plein temps de sa fille. Une adorable petite fille cette Brooklynne.

_**-Madame un appel pour vous ! **_M'apprend Gaspard, tandis que le téléphone à l'arrière s'allume en rouge.

_**-Merci Gaspard. Allo ?**_ Dis-je après avoir décroché.

_**Coucou ma belle, tu as réussie à te débarrasser des Canadiens ? **_

Je souris tout en roulant des yeux.

_**-ouais... ils sont tous dans l'avion.**_

_**-Parfait. Je voulais te proposer un dîner en amoureux, mais Edward vient d'appeler. Ils organisent un repas chez lui. **_

_**-Pas de problème. Tu penses rentrer tard ? **_

_**-En fait, tu es aussi invité, princesse ! Y aura Edward, Bella, Jasper et sa folle …ainsi qu'une T-Jay. **_

Un petit silence s'en suivi.

_**-Olivia ?**_

_**-Quel tenue dois-je mettre ?**_ Murmurais-je.

_**-Tu veux bien venir ?**_

_**-Oui, bien sûir ! **_

_**-Géniale. Hum... tu pourrais mettre ta jolie robe noire. Cette que tu as acheté cette semaine. **_

_**-Avec les talons rouges ? **_Rigolais-je.

Emmett m'avait fait essayé toutes mes tenues un soir. Il m'avait alors, conseillé tel ou tel tenues. Je dois dire que mon mari avait de très bon goût.

_**-oui. Et la pochette rouge, n'oublie pas !**_

_**-Comment oublié. **_Rigolais-je.

_**-D'accord. Tu passe me chercher quand tu as fini, bébé ? **_

_**-Oui. A tout à l'heure, mon amour. **_Souris-je.

_**-A plus tard, Olivia. Je t'aime. **_

On raccrocha en même temps. Tout le reste du trajet un sourire stupide éclairé mon visage. Gaspard me jeta quelques regards dans le rétroviseur. Sourcil froncé. Il m'avait fallu une heure et demie pour réussir à me doucher, m'habiller, me coiffer et me maquiller. Le tout en chanson. Heureusement Emmett était hors de la maison. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais pu finir en si peu de temps. J'avais laissé mes cheveux bouclé et ondulé. D'habitude, je les lissais pour éviter cela.

_**-Je suis prête !**_ Fis-je à Gaspard dans la cuisine.

Il discutait avec Madame Gwladys autour d'un café.

_**-Bien sûr, madame.**_

_**-Olivia, vous êtes magnifique.**_ Souffle Madame Gwladys les yeux pétillants.

_**-Merci beaucoup. Vous avez choisi votre destination ? **_Risquais-je tandis que Gaspard m'aide à mettre ma veste longue noire.

_**-Pas encore madame... Monsieur et vous êtes vraiment trop généreux avec moi.**_

_**-Vous le méritez. Si vous avez besoin de conseil, je pourrais vous aider.**_ Fis-je avant de la saluer de la main et suivre Gaspard jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ce dernier à un grand sourire sur le visage.

_**-que ce passe-t-il ? **_M'aventurais-je.

Il jette un petit coup d'œil sur son épaule pour être certain qu'on soit seul.

_**-Madame Gwladys... a peur de l'avion.**_

Je fronce les sourcils aussitôt.

_**-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?**_

_**-Elle a peur de vous froisser.**_

Je roule aussitôt des yeux.

_**-je lui donnerai des brochures pour des croisières en bateau.**_

_**-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, madame.**_

Je lui tire la langue. Ce qui le surprend une demie-seconde. Dans le sous-sol, la voiture attend déjà sagement. Je pense au début qu'il s'agit de Chuang, mais me ravise en trouvant un homme ayant environ mon âge au volant. J'ai un instant de doute et m'empresse de me tourner vers Gaspard.

Tout va bien, madame. Allons-y.

Gaspard m'invite à prendre place à l'arrière du véhicule. Ce que je fais. Une fois en route, il m'explique finalement.

_**-Madame McCarty, je vous présente Austin Marks. Monsieur McCarty a engagé Austin et son frère Eric pour une protection supplémentaire.**_

Je suis sous le choc.

_**-pourquoi ?**_ Murmurais-je, tandis que l'homme fixe la route sans ciller.

_**-Je vais devoir m'absenter un peu plus souvent cette année.**_

Je ne comprends pas. Ce qu'il semble réaliser puisqu'il continue.

_**-Ma sœur qui vit en Californie vient de perdre son mari. Accident de bateau. Elle vit très mal la situation.**_

_**-oh... je suis vraiment désolée, Gaspard. Toutes mes condoléances.**_

_**-Merci Madame. **_

_**-Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelques choses pour vous ?**_ Me renseignais-je compatissante.

_**-Monsieur c'est déjà occupé de tout. Je vais juste devoir prendre du temps, pour l'aider.**_

_**-Évidemment! Prenait tout le temps que vous désirez. Je suis sûr que Chuang et...**_

je fais une pause ayant déjà oublié le nom de mon nouveau garde.

_**-Austin Marks, Madame. **_Dit-il calmement, me jetant cette fois un petit regard dans le rétroviseur.

_**-Désolé. **_Murmurais-je. _**Austin et son frère vont pouvoir prendre soin de moi durant vos absences. Pas de souci. **_

_**-Merci de votre compréhension, Madame.**_

Je souris doucement avant de me caler dans le fond du siège, regardant le paysage défiler.

La voiture se garde sur la place réservait au personnel de la société « M.C.W.. Publicité ». Le bâtiment est toujours aussi immense. D'ailleurs Austin siffle entre ses dents sans s'en rendre compte. Je croise le regard amusé de Gaspard.

_**-Allons-y, madame.**_

Les escaliers en escarpins ce n'est vraiment pas l'idéal, mais j'arrive tout de même à monter les marches me menant à l'entrée du bâtiment. Les gardes à l'accueil, me firent presque la révérence et me gratifièrent de grand « bonjour Madame McCarty, ravi de vous revoir ».

je leur adresse un sourire avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Je suis surprise de constater que beaucoup me regarde du coin de l'œil, avec une espèce de crainte. Une fois à l'étage d'Emmett Austin et Gaspard se mettent en retrait à un pas derrière moi. Les gens me reluque de la tête au pied. J'étais heureuse de porter les vêtements qu'Emmet avait choisi. Cela me met bien en valeur. J'entends Emmett avant de le voir. Il hurle des ordres à trois emplois. Trois femmes. Ben voyons. Anita qui est à son bureau rentre les épaules et grimace. Elle lève le visage quand je me poste à son bureau.

_**-Merci mon dieu,**_ l'entendis-je chuchoter avant de reprendre plus fort, _**Madame McCarty, je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous voir.**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ? **_Fis-je sur le ton de la confidence.

Elle se penche aussitôt en avant. J'en fais de même.

_**-Le groupe vient de perdre un grand marché en Allemagne.**_

J'ouvre les yeux en grand, sous la surprise.

_**-comment est-ce possible ? **_M'étranglais-je.

_**-Un de nos e**__**mployés à oublier de lui faire signer les documents avant de les envoyer au courrier. Dû coup, nous n'avons pas pût inscrire notre entreprise pour l'appel d'offre. Monsieur McCarty est furieux d'avoir perdu ce marché... il devait nous faire récupérer plus**__**d'un million de dollars. **_

Je suis abasourdi par le montant de ce marché. Mais, j'oublie qu'il s'agit d'une grande entreprise mondiale. Et surtout que c'est une agence de publicité sur plusieurs années.

_**-Donc, il est très en colère ?**_

_**-Il a viré le type qui c'est occupé du dossier pour faute professionnelle. Il est plus qu'en colère, madame... désolé !**_

_**-Je vous dérange ? **_

On sursaute toutes les deux quand la voix grave d'Emmett claque à quelques centimètres de nous. On se redresse toutes les deux sans se quitter des yeux, avant qu'on s'aperçoive qu'Emmett et les trois femmes sont à nos côtés. Je rougie aussitôt. Anita semble ne pas s'en formaliser.

_**-Je vous dérange peut-être ?**_ Fis-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Mince alors, il est vraiment en colère. Même contre moi ? Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Gaspard et Austin sont tendu. Très tendu.

_**-Bonjour, homme des cavernes !**_ Souris-je tendrement. _**Tu es prêt à quitter ton travail pour aujourd'hui ?**_

_**-Hommes des cavernes, hein?**_

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Emmett est enfin redevenu joviale et détendue. Je préfère largement. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendait pas c'est qu'Emmett plie les genoux et me jette sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Mon sac tombe à terre sans cérémonie tandis que j'ai la tête à l'envers proche des fesses de mon mari.

_**-Non de Dieu, Emmett... repose-moi ! **_Hurlais-je à plein poumon.

_**-Tais-toi femme ! **_Scanda-t-il en me tapotant les fesses. _**Ton homme des cavernes réfléchit.**_

_**-Ouais... ben on en a pour la nuit! **_Grognais-je recevant une tape plus forte._** Hey, repose moi gros tas de muscle. **_

J'essaie de bouger les jambes dans tous les sens, mais l'homme de ma vie arrive à bloquer celle-ci.

_**-Je savais bien avoir reconnu ta voix.**_ Souffla T-Jay en s'accroupissant devant mon visage. _**Bonjour Olivia !**_ Chantonne-t-il gaiement.

_**-Salut !**_ Grognais-je, posant mes mains sur les hanches d'Emmett pour me redresser un minimum. _**La vue te plaît, T-Jay ? **_

Ce dernier écarquille à l'extrême ses yeux, lorsqu'il réalise comme moi qu'il a une vue plongeant sur mon décolletée. La seconde suivante je suis à terre. Emmett horrifié face à moi.

_**-Olivia...**_

_**-la prochaine fois que tu joues à l'homme des cavernes... pense à ta femme qui porte une robe !**_

_**-Désolé mon amour !**_

Je monte sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

_**-On peut y aller ?**_

Emmett me sert contre lui pour m'embrasser avec ferveur. Lorsqu'il me relâche, je suis rouge de honte. Immanquablement, beaucoup trop de monde dans le couloir.

_**-je vais récupérer mes affaires. Bouge pas !**_ Souffle-t-il.

Je roule des yeux avant de faire un clin d'œil à Anita.

_**-la prochaine fois, je vous appelle pour le calmer. **_Me glisse-t-elle gentiment.

_**-Pas de souci. **_Rigolais-je.

*/*

Le dîner est juste parfait. Je discute avec bonheur avec Bella principalement. Emmett sur ma droite, me caresse la cuise distraitement en discutant de sujet professionnel avec T-Jay à ses côtés, Jasper en face de lui et Edward en bout de table. Les filles sommes de l'autre côté de la table. Daniela à côté de Jasper, soit en face de moi. Et Bella en bout de table tout comme son époux. Daniela ne parle pas beaucoup. Elle préfère envoyer des messages sur son téléphone. Ça ne me surprend pas. Je ne connais pas grand-chose d'elle, mais selons les garçons : elle est complément folle !

_**-La semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre à Denver. Tu aimerais venir avec moi ? **_Propose-t-elle timidement.

_**-oh... euh...**_

Je me tourne vers Emmett qui n'écoute pas du tout.

_**-Je suis en plein dans un projet professionnel. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me libérer.**_ Lui expliquais-je.

_**-Quel genre de projet ? **_

_**-Je vais m'occuper des bars et restaurant d'Emmett. Je vais aussi devoir revoir le fonctionnement et les décors... pour tout accorder et faire une filiale. **_

Elle ouvre la bouche, cependant c'est la voix de Jasper que j'entends.

_**-une très bonne idée. Les filiales c'est ce qui marche le plus. Ça coûte moins d'argent en plus pour l'état. **_

La discussion dérive aussi sur ce sujet. Emmett m'embrasse sur la joue avant de répondre aux différentes questions de la tablé. Ce n'est qu'à la fin du repas, qu'Edward et Bella nous informent de la raison de cette soirée. Ils sont debout devant la cheminée, tandis que nous sommes installés sur le divan du salon.

_**-Voilà.**_ Commença Edward mal à l'aise en tenant sa femme contre lui. _**Si on vous a demandé de venir ce soir, ce n'est pas juste pour un repas entre amis.**_

Emmett sert ma main fortement dans la sienne. J'y réponds, sans le regarder.

_**-J'ai voulu vous le dire en premier parce que vous êtes important pour moi et je vous considères comme mes frères.**_

_**-Je suis ton frère ! **_Grogna faussement T-Jay.

Edward sourit doucement.

_**-Bon...**_

_**-tu vas cracher le morceau ou quoi ?**_ S'impatienta Jasper, après avoir vidé son verre de whisky d'un coup sec.

_**-Je suis enceinte ! **_Lâcha Bella à la surprise générale.

Ce fut par la suite, embrassade, pleure (pour Bella et moi), sourire et bonheur. Lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, on porta un toast à cette belle annonce.

_**-A la famille qui s'agrandit !**_ Lâcha Edward heureux.

_** -A la famille !**_ S'amusa le groupe, coupe de champagne en main.

* * *

_**Alors ? surprise ! :)**_

_**J'ai encore deux trois points pour le chapitre 20 à écrire...**_

_**ensuite je passe à l'écriture du tome 3**_

_**qui sera un peu différent des deux autres... ben oui... c'est Jasper quand même :)**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**amicalement.**_

_**sabrina**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour à vous :)**_

_**j'ai eu un peu de retard... **_

**_Mais, je voulais finir ce chapitre et surtout cette histoire comme il se doit. _**

**_C'est le 20ème et évidemment le dernier pour Emmett Cullen. _**

**_toutefois, vous pourrez retrouver ses personnages dans le TOME 3 d'un patron beau comme un dieu. _**

**_Il devrait être sur le site prochainement. _**

**_j'aimerai juste avant finir mon autre histoire... fantastique celle-ci avec Loups, sorcière et Vampires... _**

**_qui se trouve sur le site FictionPress. _**

**_donc si vous aimez mon style d'écriture et que vous avez du temps pour lire... c'est là-bas que ça se passe pour le moment. j'écris avec le même pseudo ! _**

**_je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!_**

**_Sabrina :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_**2 ans plus tard.**_

Je me sentais de plus en plus fatigué. Et surtout j'avais pris quelques kilos en trop ses derniers temps. Pourtant, je continuais le sport en plus de ceux avec Emmett dans notre chambre. Je souris à cette idée. Oui... beaucoup de chambre en sport. Après deux ans de vie commune, Emmett me montrait toujours son amour. Et ses séances de sexe intense étaient juste... hum...

Ce soir, nous avions un dîner de gala pour les enfants défavorisés et sans éducation des États-Unis. Une association qui tenait à cœur à Emmett et à Bella qui était orpheline comme son frère et sa sœur. Ce soir, devait être important... et moi... ben... je me sentais grosse et laide. Du moins, j'avais du ventre. Et mes seins semblaient plus gros. Ce qui ne me faisait pas sentir bien dans mon corps et dans ma peau.

_**-Je n'arrive pas à fermer.**_ Souffla Bella, avec une petite grimace.

_**-J'ai acheté cette robe la semaine dernière. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...**_

Je tire sur la fermeture éclaire de toutes mes forces. Rien a faire.

_**-Attend, je vais demander à Emmett devenir nous aider. C'est sûrement coincé.**_

Ouais... ma peau semblait coincée la fermeture éclair, pestais-je mentalement. Bella sortie de la chambre et revient quelques temps plus tard avec Emmett. Il avait un sourire idiot sur le visage.

_**-Alors, comme ça tu n'arrives pas entrer dans ta robe ? **_

_**-Évite l'humour grossier, mon amour ! **_Pestais-je rapidement.

Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur pour ses vannes sur ma prise de poids. Pas ce soir. Heureusement, il le compris très vite. Emmett me fit me retourner pour que je sois face au miroir. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon cou, tout en me fixant dans le miroir.

_**-Tu es magnifique, Olivia. J'espère que tu le sais.**_

Mes joues prirent une tinte rosé instantanément. Bella gloussa avant de nous faire signe de continuer. Je m'étais rapidement liée d'amitié avec elle. Elle était vraiment simple et je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle. Edward et Emmett avaient trouvé ça géniale et ne craignez pas de nous voir toutes les deux partir faire du shopping. Du moins avec un ou deux gardes.

Emmett posa ses mains sur ma hanche, puis sur la fermeture éclair situé sur le côté de la robe.

_**-Prête ?**_

Je hoche la tête en essayant de faire rentrer mon ventre. Sans succès. Cela fut un échec cuisant. Une fois encore.

_**-Je ne comprends pas. **_Sanglotais-je. _**La semaine dernière, je rentrais parfaitement dans cette robe. Et là... rien à faire !**_

Emmett ne savait pas quoi dire, tandis que Bella fronçait les sourcils dangereusement. Emmett le remarqua. Tout comme moi.

_**-Quoi?**_ Questionna mon mari en se tournant vers elle.

Bella passa de lui à moi rapidement. Elle semblait mal à l'aise pour le coup.

_**-Euh... vous...**_

Elle ne continua pas la phrase et nous offrit une petite grimace.

_**-Nous allons être en retard. Je vais trouver une autre robe à Olivia.**_

Bella alla directement fouiller dans mon dressing. Je fronce les sourcils tandis que mon époux lève le sien.

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**_

_**-Aucune idée. **_Murmura-t-il en retour.

Bella revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec une autre robe.

_**-Essaie ça... elle devrait être parfaite. Je dois y aller. Edward m'attend... à tout à l'heure.**_ Souffle-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

_**-Hum... vraiment bizarre.**_ Siffla Emmett, alors que je quitte la robe que je porte pour une autre.

Oui, effectivement. Bella semblait avoir envie de dire autre chose. Cependant, elle se ravisa. J'allais devoir lui en toucher deux mots durant la soirée.

*/*

Nous étions arrivés à la soirée plus tard que prévu. Edward était déjà présent au bras de Bella. Jasper se tenait droit comme un « i » proche de sa fiancée Michelle. Emmett un bras autour de ma taille, nous fit avancer vers eux, tout en saluant sur notre passage les différentes personnes.

Nous avions plus parlé du « Tu n'entres plus dans ta robe! » depuis le départ de Bella y a environ une demie-heure. Par contre, Emmett, était présent et proche de moi. Comme s'il craignait quelques choses. Il me regardait avec les yeux brillants de bonheur et d'admiration.

Emmett était un homme complet. Heureux. Il me l'avait dit plusieurs fois déjà. Je savais également qu'il lui manquait qu'une seule chose : un enfant. Nous en avions déjà parlé longuement cette année. Pour ma part, je ne sais pas si le moment était le bienvenue avec tout le travail que je devais accomplir.

Je m'occupais depuis presque deux ans de la chaîne de restaurant et de bar d'Emmett. Nous avons appeler l'enseigne : McCarty-Attraction. Je suis la directrice commerciale et financière. Emmett jette simplement un œil de temps en temps sans dire un seul mot. Le mois prochain, nous avons le projet de faire implanter deux nouveaux restaurants dans une autre ville. Le choix n'est pour le moment pas décidé. J'opte pour le sud du pays. Emmett pour le Canada. Plus précisément, la ville de sa famille.

_**-Ah, voici le couple d'ambassadeur ! **_Chantonne Jasper, en relâchant la pression.

De l'eau dans le gaz avec miss-je-suis-folle ? Jasper se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue avec tendresse, puis serra la main de son meilleur ami et collaborateur.

_**-Bonsoir Jazz... c'était bien votre voyage à « Cauchemar-Ville » ? **_se moqua Emmett.

Je lui administre un petit coup de coude, qui le fait sourire encore plus.

_**-ouais... génial ! **_Grogna-t-il en retour.

Michelle semblait fusiller du regard mon époux. Il se contenta simplement d'arquer un sourcil et de sourire bêtement. Jasper avait dû partir une semaine entière en Autriche. Michelle l'avait suivi. Sans trop qu'on sache pourquoi. Enfin... personnellement, je m'en fichais un peu. Un petit baiser atterri sur ma joue. Je suis un peu surprise, mais me détend quand je croise les yeux moqueur et surtout joueur d'Edward Cullen.

_**-Bonsoir Olivia, tu es absolument magnifique.**_

_**-Merci. Je te ferai bien la même remarque, mais mon époux risque d'être grincheux ! **_Souris-je.

_**-Effectivement, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui ce soir.**_ Marmonne-t-il, avant d'ajouter un petit clin d'œil.

Bella glousse de nos bêtises ce qui attire le regard de Jasper.

_**-Qui garde les mioches ? **_Questionne-t-il, plus par taquinerie qu'autre chose.

_**-La nounou ! **_Siffla Edward. _**Jasper arrête d'appeler mes deux merveilles : des Mioches !**_

Jasper lève les yeux en l'air ce qui nous fait tous rirent. Nous savions tous que Jasper a un grand cœur. Surtout avec les enfants d'Edward et Bella. A-J, avait six ans et Renesmée leurs petite princesse, deux ans.

_**-D'accord, d'accord. **_Rigola-t-il en levant les mains en signe de réédition... _**je ne dirai plus rien sur mes neveux !**_

Je souris grandement en même temps que le reste de la petite « famille » que nous étions. Oui. Ils étaient ma famille maintenant. La seule que j'avais d'ailleurs. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de Faith et ma mère depuis un an. En fait, depuis que Faith avait eu des jumeaux. Théodore et Thomas. Deux neveux que je n'avais pas vu grandir, car Faith me détester. Je me souviens encore de la violente dispute que nous avions eu il y a un an.

*/*

_**Flash-back :**_

Kevin mon garde du corps attitré me tient la porte de la maison familiale avant de sourire comme toujours.

_**-Merci Kevin.**_

_**-Tient, maintenant il lui ouvre même la porte !**_ Chargea Faith en descendant les escaliers.

J'étais chez mes parents, pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Cela fait dix ans qu'ils sont mari et femme. Du coup ma mère avait prévu un grand repas avec plusieurs personnes.

_**-Bonjour Faith. **_Soupirais-je en retirant ma petite veste en cuir blanc.

Un cadeau d'Emmett. Un des nombreux cadeaux d'Emmett. Car je portais aussi une des robes qu'il m'avait apportée de son voyage en Espagne. Une robe parfaite et qui était adapté au mois de juillet.

_**-Ton mari se cache ? **_S'amusa-t-elle mauvaise.

_**-Emmett nous rejoindra plus tard.**_

C'était le seul événement que j'acceptais qu'il vienne depuis que j'avais pris la décision de ne plus confronter Emmett à ma famille. Elle plissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers le grand salon.

_**-Je ne vous quitte pas d'une semelle, Olivia ! **_Chuchota Kevin avec froideur.

_**-Merci infiniment... si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu te souviens du plan d'urgence ? **_Murmurais-je en me penchant vers lui.

_**-Oui... je fais diversion et vous partez aussi vite que vous pouvez jusqu'à la voiture. **_

Je rigole aussitôt et il me suit. Je préfère en rire, parce que finalement c'est de la tristesse que je ressens. Le plan d'urgence n'est pas qu'une petite blague entre nous. Je l'ai réellement inventer en sachant pertinemment que ma famille risque de me compliquer la tâche aujourd'hui... tout ça, car ma stupide mère a eu l'audace d'inviter Emmett à ce repas... sans me prévenir. Du coup, Emmett se sentis presque obligé d'accepter.

Je me dirige à mon tour vers le salon. Kevin derrière moi. Il y a du monde. Beaucoup de monde. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me dirige vers mon père qui est assis dans le fond. Une bière à la maison.

_**-Bonjour, Olivia.**_

Je me penche est l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

_**-Bonjour, papa. Tu as l'air fatigué.**_ Fis-je en allemand.

_**-Ta mère, me rend dingue ! **_Soupire-t-il dans la même langue.

_**-Ça n'est pas un scoop. **_Continuais-je. _**Tu peux être plus précis ?**_

Malheureusement, ma mère arriva à ce même moment.

_**-Arrêter de parler allemand vous deux... comment voulez-vous qu'on vous intègre dans la société. **_

Ma mère m'attrape par le bras fermement et me tourne vers elle. Son regard froid me glace le corps.

_**-Tu devais venir avec Emmett.**_

_**-Il viendra plus tard. Il devait passer au travail pour une urgence. **_

_**-Un samedi ? **_S'irrite-t-elle.

D'un mouvement sec, je retire mon bras de sa main. Ma mère semble sous le choc une fraction de seconde, mais ce reprend vite.

_**-oui. Il travaille tous les jours... même les week-end.**_

Ma mère renifle avant de me pointer du doigt.

_**-Dans le jardin, il y a Benjamin avec sa nouvelle copine. Je veux que tu soit gentille avec lui.**_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

_**-putain, qu'est-ce Benjamin fait ici, maman ?**_

J'ai parlé plus fort que nécessaire, mais je m'en contre fiche. Cette femme est incroyable.

_**-c'est ma fête d'anniversaire de mariage. J'invite qui je veux !**_

Elle soulève les épaules indifférentes, renifle et tourne les talons.

_**-voilà, c'est pour ça qu'elle me rend dingue ! **_Grogne mon paternel avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

Je suis prête à suivre ma mère quand Kevin s'interpose sur mon chemin.

_**-Madame ?**_

J'arque un sourcil.

_**-Nous devons prévenir, Monsieur McCarty.**_

Je grimace aussitôt. Emmett va être furieux s'il apprend que Benjamin est ici. Bon dieu, a quoi joue ma mère ? Je sais que Kevin a raison... cependant, pourquoi j'ai autant peur de sa réaction ?

_**-Madame ? **_Me presse-t-il.

_**-ok... Ok... **_soufflais-je résolu en attrapant le téléphone qu'il me tends.

Je sors dans le jardin pour avoir un peu plus d'espace. Enfin... c'est ce que je pense. Kevin, m'amène à l'écart et fait le garde. Je le remercie d'un petit sourire avant d'appeler Emmett. Il répond à la seconde sonnerie.

_**-Que ce passe-t-il Kevin ?**_

_**-C'est Olivia.**_ Murmurais-je.

Il eus un petit temps d'arrêt.

_**-pourquoi tu m'appelles avec ce téléphone ?**_

_**-Kevin voulait que je te préviens d'un truc.**_ Bredouillais-je en dansant d'un pied à l'autre.

Kevin lève les yeux en l'air, je lui tire aussitôt la langue.

_**-d'accord... je t'écoute, Bébé !**_

_**-Tu ne t'énerves pas, mais ma mère à inviter beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.**_

_**-Et ? **_Me presse-t-il.

_**-Benjamin fait partie des invités. **_Chuchotais-je.

_**-J'arrive !**_

Je reste estomaqué en voyant qu'Emmett m'a littéralement raccrocher au nez.

_**-Alors ?**_ S'enquit Kevin, tandis qu'il récupère téléphone.

_**-Il arrive !**_

Kevin semble rassuré pour le coup. Pas moi. Benjamin et Emmett se sont rarement vus et la dernière fois c'était dans un de ses restaurants. La soirée avait été plus que bizarre. J'ai un peu peur que cela soit à nouveau le même scénario. Je fis mon possible pour me faire discrète en attendant Emmett. Malheureusement, la famille de ma mère était très... énervante. Un peu comme elle d'ailleurs.

_**-Bonjour Olivia. Je suis ravie de te revoir. **_Souffla gaiement une femme avec de long cheveux blond.

_**-Bonjour, tante Esther. **_

Elle attrapa rapidement mes deux mains et les sera contre les siennes.

_**-Alors, tu vas pouvoir enfin nous présenter ton fabuleux mari.**_

_**-Il n'est pas encore là, tante Esther. **_Grimaçais-je quand elle me sert un peu plus les mains.

_**-Oh, c'est dommage. **_Bredouille-t-elle avant de reprendre un peu plus enjoué. _**Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un qui tiens à toi, Olivia. Tu as toujours été la plus forte des deux sœurs. **_

J'arque un sourcil de surprise. Tante Esther était le portrait craché de maman. Sauf, qu'elle était plus délicate avec moi. Et n'avais pas fait de différences entre Faith et moi.

_**-Euh... tante Esther, je vais saluer des amis... on se retrouve ensuite si tu le veux bien.**_

_**-Ah oui. Je veux que tu me présentes à ton mari. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas été invité au mariage.**_

_**-Personne n'as été invité. **_Murmurais-je pour moi-même, tout en me dirigeant vers le buffet à l'extérieur de la maison.

Kevin à mes côtés se retenait de rire. Je lui file juste pour la forme un petit coup sur le bras ce qui le fait grandement sourire.

_**-Aie ?**_

_**-Va au diable, Kevin.**_

Ce dernier sourit deux fois plus. J'attrape une assiette sur la table et me tourne vers le buffet. Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne se poste à mes côtés.

_**-Bonjour, Olivia.**_

Benjamin est là. Je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de sa taille, mais il devait faire une tête de plus que moi. Il portait un jean et un polo blanc. Je devais dire que cela lui allait très bien. Me retrouvait face à lui était plus qu'étrange.

_**-Benjamin ! **_Le saluais-je essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

_**-Je suis ravi de te voir. Il y avait longtemps.**_ Murmure-t-il, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois dire, alors je souris délicatement.

_**-Tu es toujours avec Emmett McCarty ?**_ Se renseigne-t-il finalement.

_**-Oui. Nous sommes toujours mariés. Cela fait deux ans et demi. **_

Benjamin hoche la tête. Kevin se racle la gorge pour attirer mon attention. Je me penche légèrement vers lui.

_**-Monsieur vient de se garer. **_M'informe-t-il.

Je souffle de soulagement.

_**-Benjamin, je suis ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi... mais je dois te laisser.**_

Mon ancien petit ami pose sa main sur mon avant bras pour sûrement me retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, Kevin à des ordres. Mon garde du corps s'interpose et le repousse loin de moi en une fraction de seconde.

_**-vous n'avez pas l'autorisation, pour ce genre de toucher, monsieur ! **_Siffle Kevin furieux.

Benjamin est horrifié comme certaine autres personnes.

_**-J'arrive à temps on dirait. **_Entendis-je mon époux chantonnait en me rejoignant.

J'ai la bouche grande ouvert quand je le vois resplendissant dans son Jean fétiche bleu délavé, sa chemise blanche cintré, qui lui moule le torse à la perfection.

_**-Monsieur !**_ Souffle Kevin avant de rejoindre son frère Isaac.

_**-Merci Kevin, je prends le relais. **_

Emmett m'attire à lui et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. A cet instant, je ne suis qu'une poupée entre ses mains. Mon cœur bat toujours plus vite en présence d'Emmett même après presque trois ans avec lui.

_**-Bonjour, madame McCarty ! **_Ronronne-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

_**-Bonjour, monsieur McCarty. Vous êtes en retard. **_

_**-J'ai eu un imprévu. Rien de surmontable, je te rassure.**_

Je souris doucement avant de monter sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Emmett me le rend.

_**-Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi te distraire durant mon absence ?**_ Questionne-t-il en se reculant.

_**-Kevin a le sang chaud. Et en plus, il veut être irréprochable pour ses supérieurs. Quant à Benjamin... il a eu la malchance d'entrer mon espace vitale. **_

Emmett arque un sourcil, puis regarde Benjamin qui vient d'être rejoins avec sa copine.

_**-Toujours dans les parages, il semblerait.**_

Benjamin ne dit mot, cependant je vois son visage se durcir et surtout sa mâchoire se contracté.

_**-Une nouvelle conquête ?**_ Risqua-t-il dans ma direction.

Je hausse les épaules avant de regarder mon ex-amant avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle est totalement l'opposé de moi. Ce qui me rassure.

_**-J'espère qu'il ne la trompe pas celle là ! **_Grogna Emmett, avant de m'inviter à retourner dans la maison.

J'entends quelques personnes réagir à la pique verbale de mon mari. Ce qui me fait sourire.

_**-Je dois saluer tes parents. Tu m'accompagnes ?**_

_**-La Suisse. D'abord, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as accepté de venir !**_

_**-La famille, mon ange... la famille reste la famille !**_

Je roule des yeux et laisse mon Emmett saluait mon père qui est toujours dans le salon. Ma mère doit se trouver en cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller la chercher. Faith est là. Elle me détaille des pieds à la tête. Avec un regard de vipère prête à me sauter dessus au moindre mouvements suspect.

_**-Il est donc venu ! De mieux en mieux.**_ Siffla-t-elle.

_**-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Emmett n'aurait jamais mis les pieds ici. **_Rétorquais-je faiblement.

Faith arqua un sourcil avant de sourire.

_**-Maman est en haut. Elle veut te parler.**_

Je suis un peu surprise de cette requête. Ma mère n'aime pas parler. Encore moins s'isoler quand elle a des invités. Je vais tout de même la rejoindre. Comme je le pressent depuis le début, ma mère n'est pas là. Mais, Faith me rejoint après quelques secondes.

_**-Faith, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur.**_

_**-Comment tu as fait ? **_Demande-t-elle furieuse.

J'arque aussitôt un sourcil.

_**-Fait quoi ?**_

_**-Comment a tu fais pour qu'Emmett McCarty, un homme multimilliardaire t'épouse ?**_

Je suis sous le choc. Faith ne sens rend pas compte et continue.

_**-Hein, petite sœur ? Comment as-tu fait ? Je rêve de savoir ce que tu as inventé pour que cet homme reste avec toi après tout ce temps ? Tu dois avoir un potin bien crapuleux sur lui ? Un truc que tu pourrais revendre à la presse ?**_

_**-Tu es complètement folle. Depuis tout ce temps, tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'Emmett et moi c'est un véritable amour.**_

_**-A d'autre, petite fille fragile. **_Cracha-t-elle furieuse. _**Je vois clair dans ton jeu depuis des années. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté. **_

Nous y étions enfin.

_**-Donc tu avoues m'avoir toujours détesté ?**_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire.

_**-Enfin, Olivia c'est une surprise pour personne ça !**_

Je suis à peine surprise qu'elle avoue enfin cela.

_**-Pourtant, tu étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi. **_

_**-Oui, j'avoue que je suis très douée dans la comédie dramatique. **_Fanfaronne-t-elle en lisant sa queue de cheval. _**Et ensuite quand tu as trouvé ton milliardaire, j'ai tout fait pour rester encore plus proche de toi... mais maman n'arrivais pas à garder sa rancœur.**_

_**-Quelle rancœur ?**_ Sifflais-je en gardant les poings serrées.

_**-Ben, je suis sa fille préférée. Elle voulait que ça soit moi qui épouse un homme riche et beau. Pas toi. C'est moi qui aurai dû épouser un homme milliardaire. Pas toi !**_ Termina-t-elle avec hargne.

_**-Tu es complètement folle ! **_

Faith me fusilla du regard. C'est à ce moment-là que Kevin, mon garde, arriva.

_**-Madame ?**_

Je regarde Faith écœurer avant de sortir de la pièce. Évidemment, elle attrapa mon bras avec brusquerie.

_**-Lâche-moi immédiatement. **_

_**-Sinon quoi, Pétasse ?**_ Cracha-t-elle. _**Tu es une femme faible et sans grand avenir. J'ai hâte d'arriver au jour de ton divorce. Je sortirai la meilleure bouteille de champagne. **_

_**-Va au diable Faith. Et ne t'approche plus jamais de moi ou de mon mari. Pour moi, tu n'existes plus. **_

Je tire un bon coup sur mon bras ceux qui visiblement étonne un peu ma sœur. Pourtant, elle essaie de revenir à la charge. Kevin s'interpose aussitôt, furieux.

_**-je vous déconseille d'avancer ou de faire le moindre mouvement suspect. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à vous faire du mal. Aucun. **_Clame-t-il dangereusement.

Ma sœur râle aussitôt, tandis que je fuis l'étage. Emmett n'est plus dans le salon. Je retourne donc dans le jardin furibonde de n'avoir pas giflé cette folle ou encore mieux de lui avoir dit clairement ce que je pense d'elle. Emmett semble le voir, car il se lève de sa chaise, laissant en plan mes deux cousins et mon oncle stupéfait.

_**-Ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_**-On se casse de cette putain de maison !**_ Sifflais-je furieusement.

Il écarquille grand les yeux. Avant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

_**-hey, doucement Olivia.**_

_**-On part, tout de suite !**_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Cette fois, Emmett comprend qu'il ne faut pas insister. Il me guide hors de la maison le plus rapidement possible.

_**-Kevin, vous pouvez récupérer nos affaires ?!**_

Il disparaît aussitôt sans un mot. Mon père est en pleine discutions avec un de mes cousins devant la maison.

_**-Olivia ? Vous partez ? **_Soupira-t-il.

_**-Oui**_. Sifflais-je mâchoire serrée. _**Et je ne suis pas prête à revenir dans cette maison. **_

_**-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore fait ?**_ Sanglote-t-il.

_**-Écoute, papa... je suis consciente que tu n'es pour rien dans cette situation, mais je ne veux plus jamais voir maman et encore moins Faith. Elles sont démoniaque toutes les deux. **_

_**-Je...**_

_**-si tu veux m'appeler et discuter ça sera avec plaisir... on pourra même dîner ensemble. Mais sans elles. **_Grognais-je.

_**-D'accord... **_

_**-Au revoir, papa. Prend soin de toi. **_

Emmett le salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de me guider vers la voiture. Le frère de Kevin, Isaac était déjà derrière le volant. Une fois installée dans la voiture, Emmett me questionna sur la situation. Je lui raconte sans omettre aucun détail de ma conversation avec Faith. Lorsque j'ai fini, Emmett ne dit pas un mot. Je sais avec certitude que Faith et ma mère, on alors un nouvel ennemi.

_**Fin du Flash-back :**_

*/*

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus de nouvelle de Faith, ni de ma mère. Étrangement cette situation, ne me déranger pas. J'avais Emmett. La famille d'Emmett. Et nos amis. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. J'avais de temps en temps des nouvel de mon père sans plus.

_**-Tu veux boire quelques choses ?**_ Propose mon époux, tout en massant ma nuque d'une main.

_**-Du gazeux. Pas d'alcool. **_Murmurais-je.

Emmett semble un peu surpris, car d'habitude je prends toujours du champagne.

_**-J'ai pris un cachet d'aspirine. **_Lui expliquais-je. _**Je ne peux pas faire de mélange.**_

_**-Ok, princesse. **_

Emmett appel un serveur d'un simple mouvent de main, puis commande un soda. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais ma boisson en main.

_**-Merci, **_ronronnais-je presque en me collant à lui.

_**-Tout ce que tu veux, mon cœur. **_

La discussion du groupe se dirige par la suite vers l'association qu'Emmett et Bella on mit en place. Je dois dire que j'étais plus qu'impressionner par leur travail et leur dévouement. La sœur et le frère de Bella était d'ailleurs présent. Des personnes vraiment très intéressante, même si je n'avais pas la chance de les connaître plus que ça !

Ma super amie Bella, n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits regards en coin dans ma direction. Comme si quelques choses l'intrigué, mais qu'elle n'osait pas intervenir. Ou le dire à haute voix.

_**-Bella ?**_

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec des petits yeux apeuré. d''accord, quelques choses n'allaient pas du tout.

_**-Je vais aux toilettes. Tu m'accompagnes ?**_

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma.

_**-Je...**_

_**-Viens ! **_

Je lui attrape l'avant bras avec force, avant de l'entraîner à ma suite. Elle allait cracher le morceau. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir ainsi. Une fois dans les toilettes, j'attends que les deux femmes déjà présentes sorte des toilettes, avant de vérifier les différentes cabines. Personnes.

_**-D'accord, Bella Cullen. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_Questionnais-je en lui faisant face.

Bella rougie aussitôt.

_**-Rien. **_Bredouille-t-elle très mal à l'aise.

_**-Menteuse.**_ Lâchais-je en la pointant du doigt. _**Pourquoi tu es bizarre ? Et toute rouge ?**_

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

_**-Je ne suis pas toute rouge. **_Marmonna-t-elle.

_**-Si... tu es toute rouge ! **_

Bella roule des yeux avant de soupirer de frustration.

_**-D'accord, je vais te dire ce qui se passe.**_

Je la vis aller jusqu'au lavabo pour se laver les mains.

_**-Tout à l'heure... quand tu essayais ta robe... j'ai eu plusieurs pensées.**_ Marmonne-t-elle en me regardant à travers le miroir.

_**-C'est-à-dire ? **_

_**-Est-ce que vous prenez des précautions avec Emmett? Questionne-t-elle en me faisant face totalement maintenant. **_

_**-Des précautions ? **_Questionnais-je surpris. _**Quelles précautions ? **_

Bella devient aussitôt rouge comme une tomate.

_**-Préservatif. Pilule... stérile... bref, un truc pour empêcher les grossesses ?**_

Ma bouche en tomba.

_**-Oh... euh... oui, je prends la pilule.**_

_**-D'accord. Peut-être qu'il est possible que tu ai oublié ? Un jour... **_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis que je fis un pas en arrière.

_**-Quoi ? Non... euh... je ne sais pas... **_bredouillais-je radicalement.

_**-D'accord... calme-toi, Olivia.**_ Tranche Bella, avant d'avancer vers moi._** J'ai fait un tour à la pharmacie et j'ai récupéré un test de grossesse. **_

Bella sortie de son petit sac une boite fine, mais un peu longue.

_**-Un test de grossesse. **_Répétais-je sans m'en rendre compte_**. Ben mince alors...**_

_***/***_

_Grrrr._.. je n'avais pas un petit ventre. Est-ce que je pouvais être enceinte ? Malgré les « précautions », que nous prenions avec Emmett ? Bella me regardait du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle était penchée au-dessus du bâton de test de grossesse poser sur la cuvette des toilettes.

_**-Toujours rien ?**_

_**-Il faut attendre au moins cinq minutes, Olivia. Alors, arrête de me poser la question toutes les deux secondes et patiente encore un peu. **_

Patienter ? Comment voulez-t-elle que je patiente ? Un petit coup à la porte nous fit toutes les deux sursauter et surtout pousser un petit cri.

_**-Bella ? Olivia ? **_Questionna Edward de l'autre côté de la porte. _**Tout va bien ?**_

Bella posa la main sur son petit cœur avant de sortir de la cabine. Elle va jusqu'à la porte puis l'ouvre un tout petit peu.

_**-oui, mon chéri ?**_ Souffla-t-elle gentiment.

_**-Vous êtes là dedans depuis pas mal de temps... tout va bien ? **_

_**-Oui. On arrive dans quelques minutes. Discutions de fille, mon cœur.**_

_**-D'accord. Traîne pas trop... tout le monde se demande où vous êtes passé. En plus, Emmett est comme un lion en gage. Je ne vais pas arriver à le garder trop longtemps loin de sa femme.**_

_**-On arrive vite. Promis. **_

Bella referma la porte avant de l'avoir embrassé rapidement.

_**-Prête pour le résultat ? **_Questionne-t-elle gentiment.

_**-Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête un jour.**_ Murmurais-je.

Elle retourne jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes. Attrape le petit test de grossesse, le regarde, soupire et me le tend.

_**-Dis-moi ! **_Chuchotais-je craintivement.

_**-Félicitations, ma belle. Tu vas être maman. **_

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. J'attrape le truc entre ses mains et le porte au niveau de mes yeux. Oui. J'étais bien enceinte. Les larmes me picotèrent les yeux.

_**-Hey, doucement... ce nest pas un drame. Bien au contraire.**_ Souffla Bella, tout en me prenant dans ses bras.

_**-En fait, je crois que je suis heureuse ! **_Sanglotais-je.

Bella me tient contre elle, un petit moment avant qu'un autre coups à la porte se fit entendre.

_**-Olivia ? Bella ?**_

Emmett était donc venu à notre recherche.

_**-Sortez !**_

Cette voix implacable ne laisser pas de place au doute. Nous avions intérêt à coopéré pour notre bien à tous. Bella m'essuya une ou deux larmes sur mes joues avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Emmett inquiet et stressé.

_**-Tout va très bien, homme des cavernes. J'avais besoin de parler à Olivia. Rien de grave, mais c'est un sujet de fille !**_

Emmett resta bouche bée un instant avant d'arquer un sourcil.

_**-Répète, mais plus doucement, mini pouce !**_

Bella le frappa sur le torse et furieuse quitta les toilettes. Emmett sourit aussitôt, avant de le perdre.

_**-Tu as pleuré.**_

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

_**-Oui. Légèrement.**_

Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir. Emmett le serait de toute façon.

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Je préfère te le dire un peu plus tard. D'accord ?**_

Emmett sert aussitôt la mâchoire. Merde.

_**-C'est moi ?**_

_**-Toi ? **_Risquais-je le souffle court.

_**-Je ne te rends pas heureux ? Tu n'es plus heureux dans notre relation ? **_

_**-Non ! **_M'étranglais-je avant de le rejoindre en deux grands pas. _**C'est absolument faux Emmett. Comment peus-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?**_

Je pose mes mains à plat sur son torse.

_**-Je t'aime Emmett. Ça n'a pas d'espérance de vie, un amour. Pas pour moi.**_

Il me sert aussitôt fort contre lui.

_**-je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Je refuse de l'imaginer.**_

_**-Alors, n'y pense pas, mon amour. Je t'aime et rien d'autre ne compte d'accord ?**_

Emmett m'embrasse aussitôt avec passion. J'aime cet homme. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais le pouvoir de le rendre un peu plus heureux encore. Emmett voulait être père. Depuis quelques temps déjà. Et cette fois, je l'étais réellement. Pas une stupide rumeur dans les médias. Non, la prochaine fois que je lirai les gros titres avec ma photo dessus ça sera pour de vraie raison. « Olivia McCarty enceinte d'Emmett McCarty ! ». oui. J'avais hâte de les lire ses magasines et dans faire des posters pour la chambre de bébé.

*/*

*/*

La soirée avait été plus que bonne. L'association avait eu de nombreuse donations. Emmett et Bella avaient fait chacun un discours avant que le dîner ne soit servi. De nombreux journalistes et photographe leur avait couru après durant la soirée. Emmett m'avait sagement confié à Edward. Ce qui ne me déranger pas. D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de danser avec lui une espèce de Slow.

_**-Pas trop déçu de m'avoir comme cavalier ?**_ S'amuse-t-il.

_**-Tu sais pertinemment que tu danses bien, Edward. **_Bougonnais-je._** Pas besoin de fanfaronner. **_

_**-J'aime bien fanfaronner. Et un petit compliment de temps en temps ne te tuera pas, vilaine.**_

Je roule des yeux avant qu'il ne m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

_**-Je t'aime bien.**_ Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

_**-Je t'aime bien aussi. Même, si tu es prétentieux. **_

Cette fois, c'est à lui de rouler des yeux. Je souris un peu plus.

_**-Bella ne jure que par toi ses derniers temps. Je suis ravie de savoir qu'elle à une amie sur qui comptait.**_

_**-Elle est un de mes rares amies précieuses. Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal ou la laisser tomber. **_Chuchotais-je.

_**-Je sais. J'essayais juste de te remercier à ma façon.**_ Grimaça-t-il.

_**-oh... alors... euh... avec plaisir ? **_

Edward rit un peu, j'en fais de même. Un petit raclement de gorge nous stoppa dans notre danse. Emmett avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise près de nous.

_**-Monsieur ?**_ S'amusa Edward._** Puis-je vous aidez ?**_

_**-Merci d'avoir prit soin de ma femme, mais je reprends mon rôle.**_ Trancha-t-il avant de m'attirer à lui.

_**-Voilà, comment on remercie ses amis, maintenant ?**_ S'étonna faussement vexé Edward.

_**-Merci Edward**_. Murmurais-je avant d'ajouter un clin d'œil.

_**-Un véritable plaisir, charmante Olivia. **_

Edward s'en va aussitôt rejoindre Bella qui discute à quelques pas de nous avec Jasper et sa fiancée Michelle.

_**-Madame, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? **_Chantonne Emmett en éloignant un peu mon corps du sien.

_**-Avec grand plaisir monsieur.**_

Emmett nous met aussitôt en position, posant au passage un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_**-Tu es magnifique ce soir.**_

_**-Même dans cette robe un peu large. **_

_**-Même dans cette robe parfaitement adapté à ton corps de déesse.**_ Proclame-t-il avec force.

Une invitation formelle à ne pas contester ses mots. Emmett me fait tourner, valser et danser avec délicatesse et amour. Ce qui détonne grandement avec son corps puissant d'homme des cavernes. Plusieurs invités d'ailleurs nous regarder un sourire sur les lèvres. Après deux danses avec lui, on décide de rentrer à la maison. Évidemment, le groupe suit aussi. En même temps, il était deux heures du matin. Fallait pas abuser non plus.

_**-Demain toujours d'accord, pour venir manger à la maison ?**_ Questionne une nouvelle fois Edward.

_**-Pas de souci. **_Tranche Jasper jetant un petit regard remplit de représailles à sa fiancé.

Tient y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux.

_**-Ok, pour nous aussi. **_Chantonne Emmett en saisissant ma main.

_**-A demain. **_Dis-je serrant ensuite Bella contre moi.

_**-Tu va lui dire ?**_ Murmure-t-elle.

_**-Oui. **_

_**-Ce soir ?**_ Reprend-t-elle en repositionnant une de mes mèches de cheveux.

Je hoche la tête. Elle semble ravi.

_**-Parfait, alors je mets une bouteille de champagne au frais.**_

Elle m'embrasse une fois de plus, puis suit son mari jusqu'à leur voiture. Je suis prête à suivre Emmett quand une moto déboule de n'importe où et nous coupe la route. Je suis aussitôt rejeté en arrière par un Emmett étonné, mais très réactif. J'ai été plus que bousculer pour le coup. Il beugle déjà contre le motard qui est garé un peu plus loin. Inquiet.

Je suis quant à moi, un peu sous le choc et j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

_**-Olivia !**_

Bella est sortie de la voiture comme furie. Elle me tient aussitôt contre elle, tandis que Jasper, Emmett et Edward son grossier verbalement envers le motard.

_**-Elle n'a rien. Et vous non plus. Quelle idée aussi de traverser sans regarder.**_ S'énerve cette fois l'homme.

_**-Vous n'aviez pas à rouler si vite. Vous avez débarqué de n'importe où. **_Grogne Emmett en avançant dangereusement vers lui._** Vous auriez pu nous renverser ou pire !**_

_**-Ouais, mais tout va bien. **_S'étrangle-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

_**-Olivia, est-ce-tu as mal quelques parts ?**_ S'enquit Bella inquiète pour moi.

_**-Je crois que j'ai eu très peur, mais que tout va bien.**_

_**-Tu devrait quand même allé à l'hôpital. Pour être certaine que tout va très bien.**_ Reprend-t-elle avec force.

Je sais qu'elle a peur pour le bébé. Moi aussi. Je ne suis pas tombée ni rien... mais dans la précipitation Emmett m'a bousculé fortement. J'ai mal surtout au bras, à l'épaule. Rien d'autre. Mais c'est vraie que j'aimerais être certaine que tout va bien. Surtout pour le bébé.

_**-Emmett... je pense qu'Olivia devrait aller à l'hôpital. Au cas ou !**_

Emmett, Edward, Jasper et le motard, tourne aussitôt le visage vers nous, stupéfait.

_**-Tu as mal quelques parts, mon cœur ?**_

_**-Non... mais...**_

_**-écoute, il est tard. Et j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Si on va à l'hôpital on en aura pour la nuit. Et je...**_

_**-je suis enceinte !**_

C'est sorti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais c'est sorti. Chuang qui vient d'arriver avec la voiture, est en état de choc, je crois. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Sauf Bella qui me sert un peu plus dans ses bras.

_**-Les gars ? **_Murmure-t-elle craintivement.

Jasper secoue la tête, sans me quitter des yeux il demande à ses potes confirmation.

_**-mince alors, j'ai cru entendre Olivia nous dirent qu'elle était enceinte.**_

Bella échange un petit regard inquiet avec moi.

_**-Je suis enceinte.**_ Répétais-je avec plus de force et de volonté. _**Ce n'était totalement pas prévu, mais c'est le cas.**_

Edward fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

_**-Les toilettes... c'est ce que vous faisiez dans les toilettes ! **_Clame-t-il avec conviction.

_**-Trop perspicace ce type. **_Soupire Bella.

J'ai envie de répondre, mais la seule personne qui compte pour moi à ce moment, c'est la seule personne qui n'a pas encore parlé. Du moins presque. Il fixe mon ventre. Du moins, il essaie de fixer mon ventre recouvert par le manteau que j'ai sur le dos.

_**-Em' ?**_ Risquais-je.

_**-Enceinte ?**_ L'entendis-je lâcher d'une voix étrangement enroué.

_**-Oui.**_

_**-Tu le sais depuis quand ? **_

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Ils sont emplit d'eaux. J'ai le cœur qui se sert aussitôt. Il semblait complètement perdu. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Ce qui était plus qu'étrange.

_**-Ce soir. J'ai fait un test de grossesse dans les toilettes. J'ai pris du poings et j'ai un peu stressé. Bella m'as conseillé de faire un test.**_

_**-Et c'est écrit que tu es enceinte ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**-De combien de mois ? **_

_**-Je ne sais pas. Je dois voir un médecin pour ça. **_Chuchotais-je presque.

Le silence reviens. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quoi dire pour qu'Emmett réagisse autrement que cette frontière qui était en train de créer entre nous.

_**-Em' ?**_

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée. Ses yeux me fixaient avec méfiance, mais surtout avec amour. Du moins, je l'espérais.

_**-On devrait aller à l'hôpital.**_ Lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. _**Sinon, je vais pouvoir faire venir le médecin de famille, mais pas avant deux, trois heures... alors, je pense qu'on devrait aller à l'hôpital. **_

_**-D'accord !**_ Murmurais-je._** On va y aller. **_

Je suis toujours contre Bella, quand on se dirige vers la voiture. Chuang me surveille de très près. Il m'aide même à monter dans la voiture. Juste avant de fermer la portière, il me fit un petit sourire avant de murmurer un faible : _« Félicitations, Madame ». _

_**-Merci, Chuang.**_

Bella me fit un faible sourire avant de jeter un œil à Emmett derrière elle. Il venait tout juste de terminer sa conversation d'avec le motard. Jasper et Edward étaient à un pas de lui.

Les trois amis discutèrent quelques secondes, puis Edward tapota le dos d'Emmett et Jasper rigola grandement.

_**-Je crois qu'il a eu un choc. Tout simplement. **_

_**-Oui. Je pense aussi. Il était persuadé de ne pas être père avant l'année prochaine.**_

_**-Tout ira bien, Olivia. **_

_**-Merci, Bella. Bonne nuit.**_

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la voiture d'Edward. Ce dernier alla aussitôt la rejoindre. Jasper regarda par-dessus son épaule. Michelle était déjà dans le véhicule. Et il semblerait que notre cher Jasper ne souhaite pas vraiment la rejoindre. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, les deux hommes se serre la main et chacun alla dans deux chemins différents. Chuang pris la route dès qu'Emmett fut installé près de moi.

_**-L'hôpital central, Chuang.**_

_**-Oui, monsieur. **_

Mon époux se tourna alors totalement vers moi. Mon rata un battement.

_**-Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je n'ai pas réagi comme il aurait fallu. J'ai été surpris. Très surpris.**_

_**-ok. **_

_**-Olivia, **_murmure-t-il en capturant mon visage entre ses miens. _**Tu est-ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je suis extrêmement heureux et fière d'être le père de ton enfant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. **_

Les larmes me montèrent aussitôt aux yeux.

_**-J'aime déjà cet enfant, car il est ce qui nous relis. Un peu de toi et un peu de moi.**_

_**-Oh Emmett. **_

Je me suis littéralement jeté dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. A mon grand bonheur, il me le rend. A bout de souffle on se sépare après quelques minutes.

_**-Olivia, tu vas devoir être patient avec moi. Je t'aime et je vais le meilleur pour nous. Pour lui.**_

_**-Je sais. **_

_**-Tu vas devoir m'apprendre à être un bon père. D'accord ?**_

_**-Oui... mais je le sais déjà, Em'. Tu seras un père fabuleux et surtout aimant. **_

Il hoche la tête avant de capturer mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus délicats. Et surtout un baiser chargé d'amour et de promesse.

_***/***_

_**THE END**_

_***/***_

* * *

_**La suite de cette Trilogie UN PATRON BEAU COMME UN DIEU : avec Jasper W. **_

_**j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant qu'Edward C. et Emmett MC.**_

_**A très bientôt et merci encore de votre lecture et de vos messages. **_

_**Sabrina**_


End file.
